And it all comes down
by J.Angela
Summary: Brittany is dating Santana's brother, but when she meets his beautiful sister will she be able to control herself? Watch as the two become BRITTANA.
1. Chapter 1

Dominic led Brittany into his room, "Maybe we should close the door; your sister might come home from her date early." She protested as he began to kiss her neck softly.

"Baby, my sister never gets home _early from_ a date. In fact, she never gets back till later on that morning." Brittany had heard of Dominic's sister many times but she never met her. This was weird because he lives with her and her daughter in her apartment.

"What if your niece comes back from her sleepover?"

"Baby, it's a sleepover…" The blonde was trying to convince him to stop without saying 'stop, I don't want to do this. Sex with you is the down part of my day.' He motioned his hands down to her jeans and started to unbutton them. Brittany sucked in a deep breath as he sat on the bed and dragged her down with him. The blonde rested her hands on the mattress, trying her hardest to not get frustrated with her boyfriend. Why did he always want to have sex? It's not like he was good at it. At that moment she was flipped over and he was now on top of her.

Santana got out of her car angry, so angry she slammed the door shut. She just wasted a perfect good dress; a very easy dress to get off, on the fuckery that was called a date. "That's the last time I go out with one of Rachel's lesbian friends." She says to herself. She made her way to the elevator and down the hall to her apartment. She remembered her brother saying that he would have his girlfriend over, and then she lit up. She loved embarrassing her younger brother and now she could meet the girl; she probably wasn't good enough anyway.

Things were getting hotter with Dominic and Brittany in his room, he now had Brittany's shirt off and on to the lamp. "I think I heard the door, Dominic." But he was too busy trying to get his pants off.

"Baby, calm down. It's nothing."

"Hey there kids." They both heard a voice that wasn't either of theirs. Dominic shouted,

"Fuck Santana, you were supposed to be gone tonight."

"My date was a bitch, a bigger one than me. And that's saying something." She leaned against the door frame with her arms folded, and Brittany began to think she was the only mortified one. Santana rolled her eyes and checked her phone. "It's 10, you have till 11."

"C'mon, I'm 18! I'm in college… when you were 18 you had girls over all night." Santana laughed.

"My house, my rules, and that's where me being gay comes into good use: mom thought they were all my bests of friends."

"San-"

"10:30."

"Wait, that's not fair!"

"You wanna try for 10:15?" _Yes!_ Brittany thought to herself. Dominic didn't answer. "Mhm, that's what I thought." She turned to walk back down the hall "She's cute by the way." She shouted over her shoulder.

Brittany pushed Dominic off of her lightly and went to get her shirt. "We have like 40 minutes." He said,

"No, I'm totally embarrassed; I told you someone was coming."

"My sister isn't my mom, she's much cooler… ignoring what she just did."

"Maybe some other time." She looks in the mirror and starts to fix her hair. She could tell that Dominic was disappointed but she's kind of doesn't care, as long as she can avoid sleeping with him another night. "That was my first time meeting her, she probably hates me."

"My sister hates everyone. She hated me my for the first 16 years I was born." Brittany laughs.

"So she's into girls."

"Strictly,"

"Why does she have a daughter?"

"You'll have to ask her." Brittany scrunched her nose.

"Maybe… so how old is she?"

"21. She just graduated from Ohio State." Brittany smiled, she didn't get a good look at her boyfriend's sister because his football player sized body blocked her view, but what she heard in the other girl's voice: Sexy. It was deep and raspy, and it had so much attitude in it. She wanted to ask more about her, learn more, but she didn't want to sound weird with too many questions.

She checked her phone: 10: 30. And right on time the two teens came walking down the hall. "Hi," Brittany stuttered out when she saw Santana sitting on the couch.

She was instantly taken back by how beautiful his sister was and forgot everything she was going to say. Dominic was pretty cute, but Santana was breath taking. She had dark, almost black hair stretching to the middle of her back, and chocolate brown eyes that made it impossible for Brittany to look away from her. And not to mention her skin complexion, it was like a light bronze color.

"Santana," Dominic started, "This is Brittany, and she feels bad about how you guys met." Santana laughed and stood up,

"No need to feel bad Brittany." Oh god, she was talking. Those lips. Those legs. That _body._

The Latina smiled at the blonde who she was actually starting to think she was too good looking for her brother. "And she doesn't have to leave right away; I just didn't want to hear you guys having sex." Dominic nodded.

"You wanna stay?" He asked Brittany. She didn't know how to respond, she really just wanted to hear Santana's voice.

"Yeah sure, but can we stay out here?" Dominic nodded and he took a seat on the love seat pulling Brittany with him.

"What happened on your date?" Santana rolled her eyes and scuffed.

"I wanted to punch her the entire time. She talked to damn much about herself; it was exhausting to listen to. And you know my rule is that I don't date people that I wanna punch because I never know if it classifies as abuse." This made Brittany laugh, and Santana smiled. She had the cutest laugh.

"That's never stopped you from going home with them before…"

"I didn't even wanna sleep with her anymore after hearing her voice for so long. If her conversation voice was annoying, just picture how irritating her sex voice would be?" Dominic agreed and laughed. "How'd you guys meet?"

"Well, Brittany's 19, so she's a sophomore, and she's a dance major-"

"Uh huh…" Santana interrupted wondering how his major in science related to her major in dance. Brittany interjected.

"He saw me walking to my car one day and he just asked me out."

"Oh ok. Dominic, I didn't ask you to tell me her life story." Dominic blushed,

"Sorry." Santana smirked at her brother; he was like head over heels.

"It's actually kind of cute seeing you into someone this much." Dominic got up,

"I'm going to take a quick shower." He said starting down the hall.

"Make it a cold one." Santana said.

"Shut up!" He whispered as he walked pass her.

Santana tried to recall a time when she saw a women as pretty as the one that was sitting across from her. In fact, if she wasn't A. Straight or B. Her brother's girlfriend, she'd probably be flirting with the blonde at this very moment. Santana crossed her legs; she still had on her short, purple, skin tight dress on from her date so she had to pull it down. But then she smiled when she saw Brittany staring at the sides of thighs. The Latina folded her arms studying Brittany, _was_ she straight? Either way, this wasn't the right time to try and find out. "Dominic is having a super bowl party… I figure you're coming?"

"He told me about it, but I'm not a big fan of football…"

"Me neither, you should come and keep me company. And of course those who don't watch are on snack duty." Brittany laughed and Santana joined in.

"Yeah… I could totally come and help and uh, keep you company." Santana watched Brittany beam when she asked her over. She definitely wasn't straight.

**Thoughts?**


	2. No rush

**Thanks so much for everyone that reviewed and everyone who followed and favorite! It keeps me motivated J**

**If you guys haven't checked out my other fanfictions… feel free! Ahaha.**

Isabella was drawing a picture when Santana knocked on her door, "Hi, Mija." She said softly. Her daughter's big, brown, doe-eyes got bigger at the sight of her mother.

"Mamita!" She ran into Santana's arms, "I missed you, mommy!" Santana laughed.

"Sweetie, you just saw me at dinner."

"But that was like… forever ago." Isabella started to twirl her fingers around Santana's long, loose curly locks. "Can you brush my hair?" She asked excitedly. The Latina women placed kisses around her daughters face as she started to giggle, "Too many kisses mommy!" She laughed out hugging the older women tighter.

"I kiss you because I love you." She placed one more on her daughter's cheek before she sat her down at her dresser. She started to brush at the little girl's thick, curly, hair.

"I like your hair mommy." Santana smiled,

"I like your hair. " Santana said proudly, " In fact, My hair looked just like yours when I was your age. Your uncle used to pull at it and call me names because it was so curly. But the older you get, you grow to love it."

"Really?"

"Yup, and I want you to know that your hair is absolutely beautiful. It won't look like everyone's… but that doesn't make theirs any better than yours." Isabella nodded looking at her mother through the dresser mirror.

"Mommy…" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Mija?"

"Why aren't you and daddy married?" The question caught Santana off guard,

"Mija, um, I don't like daddy enough to marry him," _Or at all for that matter._

"But why? Jenny and Noelle's mommy and daddy are married…" Santana took a deep sigh.

"I'll explain when you get older-"

"Tell me now," Isabella said shyly.

"Baby, you won't understand just yet-"

"Yes I will mommy! I promise." Santana put the hairbrush back down on the dresser and sat on the bed.

"Come here, Mija." She reached her arms out and Isabella climbed into her lap, nuzzling into Santana's body. "Sweetie, mommy… I don't…" In your speak… "Mommy doesn't really like daddies…"

"Like boys?"

"Exactly," Santana played with Isabella's hair waiting for her daughter to say something,

"But you're supposed to." She looked up at her mother. Santana opened her mouth but then closed it, trying to figure out to explain this.

"Well, you like football, right? But society says that as a little girl you're supposed to like ballet… and what if I didn't let you play with your uncle because you're suppose to like ballet?" Isabella blinked a few times thinking.

"That's not fair… I wouldn't like that, I don't like ballet. Or Barbie's." She added.

"You're absolutely right, it's not fair. And it's not fair for me to _suppose_ to like men."

"Yeah! It's not!" Santana was surprised by her daughter's sudden rage. Isabella jumped from her mother's lap and went to put on her shoes.

"Mija, what are you doing?"

"We gotta go have a talk with Society." She stomped her feet and went to get one of her hoodies. Santana started to laugh at her daughters sass. _God, she's too much like me. I'm in for trouble ten years from now. _

"Mija, take your shoes off and come here so I can tuck you in." Isabella looked at the door as to say that she was considering leaving the house,

"But mommy-"

"Now," Santana said one last time. Isabella did as she was told and climbed into her bed. Santana walked to the side of her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "I appreciate your optimism, but things are changing slowly."

"They are? See, someone already had a talk with society." Santana started to walk toward the door but was stopped by her daughter's voice once more. "Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"So… if you don't like boys… do you like girls?" Fuck. Santana bent back down to her daughters side.

"Yes Mija, I do." _Well, not really girls…_ Isabelle turned her head to her mother and smiled.

"Ok, good night mommy." She gave Santana multiple kisses on her face. "I kiss you because I love you."

"I love you too."

The Latina made her way into the kitchen to get a cup of water and found her brother sitting at the living room table with four books, a notebook and his laptop. "It's due tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yup." He said quickly. "I'm kind of glad I don't live on campus, I'd never get anything done."

"Like you get shit done here," She scuffed running the faucet.

"Well, yeah but it would be worst on Campus." Santana chuckled,

"Does Brittany live on campus?" She asked quietly. Dominic glanced,

"Yeah, she lives in the co-ed dorms though. I hate that…you both have been asking about each other a lot."

"I asked one question, calm down." Santana's voice drifted off, "What did she ask about me?"

"Um, if you had a girlfriend, and I told her you don't really do girlfriends-"

"But I do though; it's just that sometimes I just prefer to have sex."

"Is it really sex, San?" He asked in sarcastic tone.

"Yes, Dom, it really is." She couldn't hide her attitude.

"I'm just asking cuz like…you just use your fingers. I can do that."

"We are _not _having this conversation." Dominic laughed.

"So are you like the guy in the relationship?"

"Dom-"

"I just wanna know, cuz you don't dress like a guy but you're pretty aggressive, and mean. And you really sex."

"So that means I'm the guy?"

"Kind of." He smiled as well did Santana.

"I'm mutual." She answered with a laugh. He shrugged going back to his paper. Santana started to walk away at that time but Dominic called to her from the living room.

"Do you want to go on a double date with me and Britt? I know this girl you might like and she's kind of shy-"

"Is she gay? Don't hook me up with a straight girl."

"Yes she's gay, but she doesn't know how to get in the game. But she's cute as hell; I think you'd like her."

"Ok," Santana said reluctantly. "When? So I can get mom to come and babysit."

"Friday night," Santana nodded before heading to her room.

Brittany and Dominic laid in her bed the next day watching TV. Dominic reached over to run his hand up her bare thigh. Brittany tensed up and started to push his hand away from her inner thigh. "Dominic, c'mon. You're making me not want to wear pajama shorts in front of you." He laughed.

"They just do something to me." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and then moved to her lips. "You just look so good." Brittany giggled lightly not liking where this was going. "C'mon, real quick Britt." He placed himself on top of her and began to feel up her shirt.

"Dominic, not right now."

"Why not?"

"It's 2 pm and I have class in an hour. I don't wanna smell like sex." Dominic pushed himself off of her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bullshit." He said, "You never want to have sex."

"We've had sex before; I just don't want this relationship to be all about _that_."

"It's not, you know it's not."

"Do I? Every time we're together you want to have sex and I just want to be with you." That was definitely a lie. Brittany was starting to cringe at the thought of even being around Dominic, and the idea of them having sex made her sick at night. And it was becoming harder and harder to control her thoughts of Santana. Dominic ran his fingers through his hair and got up.

"Whatever Britt." He grabbed his coat and stormed out.

Santana could barely keep her attention on her case study. She hadn't thought about a girl this much since high school. _Shake it off, Santana! She's your brother's girlfriend._ She kept thinking to herself. So she went back to her case study, _Mitchell is a 9 year old boy whose mother can barely afford-_ It was no use, she'd been that sentence for an hour. Brittany would not get off her mind, and she didn't even know anything about her. Maybe that's why she couldn't get her off her mind, she had so many questions. _Why are you with my brother? Are you happy with him? How gay are you, exactly? Why won't you get out of my head? It's not supposed to be like this._ Santana let out a sigh and sat back in her chair. She pulled her bottom lip with her teeth as her thoughts shifted once more. Brittany's skin tone was pale, but it was so beautiful. And her eyes, when Santana looked into them the other night she swore she could have drown in them, or become hypnotized. The Latina started to feel bad when she started to think about what she would do to Brittany in bed, and she got a pleasurable ache between her legs. She closed her legs tightly trying to make it go away. _Snap out of it!_ She told herself, but she couldn't. She pictured Brittany in her bed, slowly getting naked and begging for Santana to touch her. Santana threw her head on the desk trying to make the images go away.

Santana came home late the night to find Dominic smoking in the family room. "The hell Dominic, I don't want Isabella to get second hand smoke." She started to wave the smoke away, "Or even think that it's okay to smoke. Put it out or take it down the street." Santana took the cigarette away from him and put it out. "New house rule, not smoking."

"You have got to be shitting me."

"Nope, sure not," She went to her bedroom and changed into a pair of baggy grey sweats and form fitting tank top with her sports bra. Then she headed to the kitchen to start dinner. "Mom should be bringing Bella back in about 20 minutes; you think she'd like spaghetti?" Dominic shrugged. "Ok… what's up?"

"Brittany won't let me fuck her." Santana blinked.

"Maybe it's because you refer to sex as fucking." She hissed running water and filling a pot to boil.

"Well that's what it is."

"But there are better ways to refer to is at. Having sex, making love… but when you say fucking you sound like a 16 year old boy trying to get off." Dominic huffed. Santana walked over to him and sat down crossing her legs. "Does she _have_ to have sex with you?"

"It'd be nice."

"Dominic, you can't rush or force a girl to have sex with you."

"I'm not forcing her and we've already had sex." Santana nodded her head understanding,

"So because the two of you have already had sex, you think she's obligated to do it with you every time you guys are together? Yup, that sounds fair."

"I don't need your attitude,"

"That doesn't mean you're not gonna get it." Santana threw her head forward and wrapped her hair in a messy bun. "You just need to be patient, what happened today."

"We were in her room and I just wanted to touch her or something, and she pretty much told me no."

"And you can't get made at for that Dom,"

"You're one to talk, you're always fuckin' girls."

"First off, I fuck women, girls remind me of Isabella and it's creepy. And second, I don't force them. I don't take a girl out and expect them to have sex with me. It's a stupid expectation to have, and if Brittany is worth it then you'll drop it. She'll come around."

"You think?" Santana nodded getting up to put the pasta in the pot. Dominic got up and went to kitchen, "I'll cook; you've worked all day. I can handle making spaghetti." Santana smiled,

"Awesome, just remember not to mix the sauce the noodles, Isabella won't eat it like that." Dominic nodded his head as Santana walked out to watch TV.

Brittany rested in her bed looking up at the ceiling, why couldn't she just give Dominic what he wanted. They'd done it before, and it wasn't a big deal. But afterward, she felt empty. Like nothing had just happened, and she never wanted to feel like that again. She wanted to have mind blowing sex and then feel like she was on top of the world or something like that. But sex had never been like for her. She's always felt used after, or unwanted. She covered her face with her hands and groaned. What the hell was going on with her? And why was it that whenever Dominic put his hands on her she wished they were Santana's?

Friday night rolled around sooner than expected and Santana was actually nervous. Her best friend, Quinn sat on her bed and watched her get dressed. "I can't believe you're going out with a 19 year old." Santana scuffed,

"Brittany's 19, Brandy: my date is 18."

"You're a cradle robber."

"Shut up, Q. She's legal and I'm not going to have sex with her. Dominic said she was shy about girls and I'm just gonna give her some experience."

"Don't give her too much experience." Santana smiled shifting her weight to move her hair out of the way for her to put on her earrings. Isabella ran in and sat next to Quinn.

"I wanna go on the date!" She said. Santana chuckled.

"You can't sweetie; I and your uncle will be back by 12. And Auntie Q is going to take good care of you, be good, and be nice, please?" Isabella glanced at Quinn, then shook her head yes before climbing into her lap.

"We can make cupcakes Q!" She beamed. Quinn laughed,

"We'll think of something." Santana was now glancing at herself in the mirror smoothing her dress out a few times. She wore a black tube dress that hugged her curves, with a heart necklace and pink high wedged heels. She teased her hair a few times, which was now straight with side bangs, so it wouldn't look so flat and perfect. She finally turned around to the two behind her.

"How do I look?" Quinn mouthed to her,

"Sexy!" While Isabella clapped excitedly,

"Very pretty, muy bonita!" Santana smiled at Isabella's Spanish getting better. Dominic stepped inside,

"Hey are you-Damn!" She shouted, Santana giggled a bit, "Brandy is going to do my homework for a whole semester when she sees what I hooked her up with!" Santana rolled her eyes, took one last look in the mirror, gave Isabella a long kiss on the cheek, and headed out the door with her brother.

Brittany and Brandy were waiting for the two outside their dorm, Santana got out of the car. "Where are you going?" Dominic asked, she glared at her brother,

"To go and say hi and then open the door them you ass," She slammed it shut and walked over to the two girl. Brittany had to stop her eyes from bugging out when she saw Santana, she couldn't even hear what Brandy was saying anymore. Brandy tapped on Brittany getting her attention,

"She's for me?!" She whispered causing Brittany to laugh, "Hi Brittany," Santana greeted her. She couldn't believe the beauty that stood in front of her, Brittany's eyes had seemed to get bluer, and Santana was starting to think it was because of her black, Smokey eye liner and shadow that she had on. Brittany wore a red halter dress that made her breast look amazing and a pair of matching pumps. The blonde contained the huge smile that wanted to emerge and gave Santana a half smile and waved. Santana look toward the girl with caramel colored skin, and kinky black hair. She was just as beautiful as Brittany, Santana had to admit. She had beautiful brown eyes and a body that Santana wouldn't have minded taking home with her. She smiled at the girl and walked over to her. "I'm Santana, and you must be my date." Brandy smiled at her as well.

"Brandy." Santana took her hand and led her to the front seat.

"Brittany, you and my brother will be in the back, okay?" She nodded. When Santana noticed that Dominic wasn't getting out of the car she rolled her eyes and opened the passenger seat and the back door for both women.

The car ride couldn't have been worst for Brittany. Dominic and her sat close, and he kept reaching over to grip and squeeze at her thigh. "You look so sexy, tonight." He whispered into her ear. Santana looked into the mirror and saw the uncomfortable look on Brittany's face as her brother man handled her. The Latina hissed, "Dominic!" That was enough for him to back away and give Brittany some space, and she suddenly felt like it was ok okay to breathe. She glanced at the mirror and found Santana's still on her.

"Thank you," She mouthed.

**I hope you guys enjoyed, next chapter we'll see more of the date and more into Brittany and Santana! **

**Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and likes.**


	3. She's gay

**Chapter update!**

**Once again, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! They keep me motivated J**

**I'm sorry for any typos you may find.**

**BTW, who saw the Christmas episode? I literally died when Santana was Mrs. Clause, she was so blunt with the kids. LMFAO!**

**Ok, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Brandy sat close to Santana during dinner; she seemed amazed by the women's presence. And Brandy was, she'd never been out with a woman, let alone a women like Santana. Beautiful and gorgeous. She had this sexy smiled that made Brandy want to sleep with Santana on the first date. But Brandy saw the way Santana would glare at Brittany and Dominic, like she was upset that her brother had Brittany on his arm. Or, him on her arm anyway, because Brittany didn't look like she was feeling Dominic's attention all that much tonight. Santana was growing bothered by the way her brother seemed to not care that Brittany clearly didn't want him touching her. She would tense up every time he even put his arm around her; he was making the blonde feel uncomfortable. Santana raised her leg and kicked her brother under the table, causing him to curse in pain, "What the hell Santana?" He asked. She simply gave him a polite smile hoping he would get the hint. But he was back at it shortly after.

Brittany didn't really know what to do. How do you tell your boyfriend not touch you? When the two of them first started dating Brittany found Dominic charming and attractive, she thought he was amazing and smart and she hoped that maybe he could help her kick her many fantasies of being with a women. But sadly, he didn't. She enjoyed his company but when it came to kissing and touch, she just didn't want his lips on hers or his hands on her body. At first she let him touch her because it made him happy and she didn't mind it. But when the touches led to more she just wanted to scream no. The night they had sex it just didn't feel how her friends had hyped it up to; it was like she was missing something.

The food came and now it had grown quiet among the group, Santana cleared her throat, "I'm sorry this is so boring," She whispered to Brandy. She was sorry, but not for the dinner being boring, but for the fact that she just wasn't into the girl like that and that she couldn't get her mind to break away from the thought of her brothers girlfriend. Brandy leaned in close,

"It's great; really, I'm having fun just being with you… you look fantastic by the way." Santana smiled. She needed to learn how to compliment, it will get you far.

"You look gorgeous." She gave the girl a peck on the cheek and Brandy grew hot. Santana giggled at her innocence before going back to her meal.

Dominic took his hand and slid it up Brittany's dress, she tried to push his hand away but it was like he wasn't listening. As his hands got closer to her panties she jumped back from the table. "Damn it, Dominic! Stop!" She practically hollered. Dominic looked shocked as Brittany ran from the table and into the bathroom. Santana rolled her eyes at her brother and her and Brandy went to follow Brittany.

The young women's tears were interrupted by a soft voice behind her, "Don't cry," Santana said, "It's silly to cry right now. You're messing up your makeup." She joked while wiping Brittany's tears away. Brittany gave a weak smile and instantly stopped crying when she felt Santana's hands take hers. "You weren't wrong, Dominic was." Brandy chimed in next,

"Yeah, he should have stopped." Santana smiled big at Brittany,

"My brother was being a dog, and I was about to go all LimaHeights on his ass. So better you than me." Santana was now gently massaging the back of Brittany's hands with her thumbs, this touch was definitely ok. Her hands were soft, and felt like they were made from silk and soon after Santana took her hand away she left Brittany craving for more. "You ready to go back out there?" Brandy asked,

"Or I can take you home." Santana added. "Dom knows the way." She laughed, Brittany shook her head.

"I'm fine, I'll stay."

Dominic stood on against the wall with one foot up and his hands shoved into his pockets. When the three ladies came out the bathroom he went straight for Brittany. His head and shoulders hung low and he reminded Brittany of a sad puppy, while he reminded Santana of a scared little boy. "Can I talk to you?" Brittany gave a silent nod to Santana and Brittany say that they could leave them alone for a second. Santana walked up over to her brother and whispered

"I just got her to stop crying," She said as she passed him by. As soon as they were alone Dominic spit out,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to- I should have listened. I've been out of line ass night, well all week actually and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you have." She whined.

"It's just that you're so hot Britt, and tonight, you were so damn… it's not an excuse, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Brittany nodded slowly forcing a smile on her face. "How about a kiss to make it better?" He said to her. Brittany rolled her eyes but agreed.

Santana paid the bill and texted for Dominic to meet them outside. "I'm sorry about tonight; this hasn't been the best date." Brandy agreed,

"That's because you don't like me… you like Brittany."

"No, no! You're pretty-"Santana got out

"But you're into Brittany, and it's ok. I don't think she likes girls. But you only came on this date as favor to a lesbian who's never been out on a date."

"You're beautiful," Santana started. "Can I give you some advice: Don't be so shy, any girl would be lucky to have you." Brandy agreed. "How do you know I like Brittany?"

"You've been pretty protective of her all night and in the bathroom-

"I was comforting her and my brother acting like he had no self-control so-"

"Protecting her. " _Damn!_ Their conversation was disturbed by Brittany and Dominic walking out and closing the door.

"I'm glad you two worked it out." She said later on that evening while they sat in the living room. "How'd you get her to forgive you?" She asked looked up from her iPad.

"This smile and these lips."

"You're hopeless."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Those lips are kind of what got you into this-"

"No, my hands were. I apologized and she forgave me, what the big deal."

"You don't even act like your sorry!"

"It's not like a finger fucked her in the hallway." She could feel herself becoming protective of someone she had no right to be protective of, but she couldn't stop herself.

"Do you even respect her?"

"Do you respect the girls you fuck?" She rubbed her temples feeling a head ache coming on.

"Yeah, I do. But either way, Brittany isn't just some girl you're fucking, she's your girlfriend. If you don't respect her how the hell do you expect anyone else to do the same to her. Or even me?" Santana started down the hall before yelling out, "She's not your fuck toy!"

Santana threw her black suit jacket on and ruffled Isabella's wild, curly hair. "Eat up baby, we gotta go in 30." Isabella nodded eating her cereal a bit faster. Santana flipped her hair a few times and smoothed it back down. "Good morning uncle Dom!" Isabella shouted while Santana continued to look in the mirror and ignore him.

"There's my favorite niece!" He picked her up and put her back down at the table. "Are you really ignoring me Santana?" She stepped closer to her brother so that Isabella wouldn't heat.

"What about when Bella gets older and some guy just wants to have sex with her? It just bothers me that this is how you think women should be treated in relationships; as sex objects."

"I didn't say that."

"You're implying it." Santana picked up Isabelle and grabbed there things before leaving out.

Brittany loved English; it had always been her favorite subject other than dance. So why was it that she couldn't break herself away from the thought of Santana? The Latina women was starting to cloud her thoughts and idea and now it was all she could think about. The women that was too beautiful for words, and has deep brown eyes that could hypnotize you. The women that was so mysterious but still so warm and kind. The women that could make her smile despite her tears. Her hand still burned from where Santana has rubbed it the other night. It had been two weeks since her and Dominic had made up and she found it much easier to get through their make out sessions if she pictured Santana's lips were locked with hers, that it was Santana's tongue in her mouth and that it was Santana's hands making their way up and down her sides to soothe her.

Super bowl Sunday was a fucking tradition in the Lopez family. When Santana had moved out she'd hope to get away and finally have sanctuary. But her parents no longer had a cable or a flat screen; therefore everyone invited themselves over for the not so holiday. When she walked in from work around 6 with Isabella's hand in her's she overtaken by the stench of men. "Have any of you showered in the last week?" She asked the 6 boys sitting in her living room. She told Isabella to get and pick out some comfortable clothes and that she would be there in a while. As soon as Isabella was out of hearing range Santana stood in front of the boys with her arms folded across her chest. "Ok, you must not have any home training," She snapped on of Dominic's friends. "Get your damn feet off my couch." The boy with long black dreadlocks and a nose ring jumped at the command sitting up straight. She glanced at an oversized freshmen boy on her floor double dipping in the French onion. "And you, no double dipping. No one wants your tongue disease." She said snatching the chips from him. "There's a corner store down the street." She said walking out of the living room to meet Isabella.

"Dude, was that your sister." Dominic shook his head nonchalantly taking a sip of his soda. "She was fucking hot!" He yelled,

"She was sexy. I love a girl with a smart mouth too, it makes her even sexier in bed when she stuttering cuz' of my-"

"Guys!" Dominic practically shouted. "Not only will my sister kill you if she head you talking about her like this... but have some fucking respect." He said suddenly understanding what she was trying to say earlier.

"How was your day, Mija?" Santana asked pulling out a shirt of hers and a pair of shorts. Isabella let out a tiny sigh.

"Noelle and Jenny can't come over anymore." Santana laughed, as she took off her work clothes and stepped into her shorts leaving herself in a bra.

"Why not, I never said that." She started to brush her own hair a few times before throwing it into a messy bun. Isabella shook her head,

"Their mommies said it." _Shit_. Santana thought. Isabella's eyes were now flaring up with tears.

"Come here, baby." Santana scooped her daughter into her arms and sat down on her bed while Isabella cried on her shoulder. "Wanna tell me what happened?" Isabella nodded slowly.

"There mommies don't want them to b-be my friends anymo-mo-more so they di-din't talk to me all day!" She said through sobs, Santana wiped her tears away and told her to a few breaths. The curl haired little girl listened and did as she was told before continuing. "I told them that you weren't married to my daddy because you were gonna marry another mommy."

"Bella-"

"Then I could have two mommies. I thought they'd think it was a cool as I did." She said in a low voice. Santana smiled at her daughter.

"Do you know what I think is cool?" Isabella shook her head no franticly. "I think it's cool that you embrace me so much." She gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"What does emmace mean?"

"Embrace means to support and accept people for their differences."

"Oh,"

"But not everyone will accept me the way you do-"

"Why not?!" She whined,

"Because sometimes people only see and believe what they want, Mija. It'll take some time to change it but.. it'll happen one day. And then you can any and everyone all about me."

"Really?" Santana nodded her head. "Why are people so stupid?" Santana giggled stopping herself from crying.

"The word is ignorant." She said, "Ignorant means not knowing. Sometimes people reject what they don't understand." Isabella snuggled closer to Santana. "Until then, I want you to make some new friends." Isabella smiled up at her.

"New awsomer friends?!"

"Exactly,"

"There's this new girl, Kyra. She seems nice."

"She's new, huh? She's probably all alone at that big school of yours and needs a good friend like you, right?"

"Right!"

"So you're gonna talk to her? And if you want you guys can have a play date." Isabella was beaming now.

"Ok mommy." She jumped from her lap but not before giving the Latina a few perfectly placed kisses on the cheek. "It's super bowl time!" She hollered running out of the room and passed Brittany. Brittany smiled at the little girl as she walking into the room and froze.

"God, I'm sorry…" She stuttered out. Santana raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry for…" She noticed Brittany not really looking at her but staring down at her. That's when she remembered; she was still half naked. Santana was amused and flattered that Brittany had yet to turn around. "Are you going to turn around?" She asked a little more flirtatiously than she meant to.

"Oh yeah, I- um, I-I didn't mean for… um, D-dom told me t-t-that you were-"

"Britt, relax. I was changing and Isabella had a hard day and I ended up comforting her and totally forgot that I didn't put my shirt on." That reminded her, "Can you shut the door please? In case on of his friends comes running back here. Brittany nodded reaching back and shutting the door but not taking her eyes off of Santana.

Brittany didn't know what was happening. Whenever Dominic took his shirt off, she would blush and turn away. But here she was with his half naked sister in a pink lace bra that made her breast look amazing; creating the cleavage line in-between them, and she couldn't look away. Santana was curvy in all the right places; her body was captivating. Santana smiled and threw her shirt on, "Ready for torture?"

Santana brought out a plate of freshly made sandwiches. "Ok, Dom, this top one here is the Turkey you ask for and this peanut butter and jelly is for Bella when she gets back-" Her rant was stopped when she noticed a familiar face in the corner of her eye. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked Dominic but he was to into the game. She walked over quickly and unplugged the TV which quickly caused commotion behind here. "Everyone shut the fuck up!" She screamed, all the men grew silent, including her father. "What the-"She noticed Isabella coming from the kitchen so she calmed herself down. "What is Carter doing here?" She asked her brother once more. He shrugged,

"He said you invited him and for him to call me for the address." The look on her face told her brother that she was calling him a dumb ass. She turned to Carter.

"Get out." With that she turned the TV back on and leaned against the counter trying to calm herself down.

"Hey, are you ok?" Brittany asked softly placing a hand on her shoulder. Santana turned around with anger in her eyes.

"I want him to leave." Carter walked in shortly.

"Baby," He started.

"Don't fucking call me that, Carter! We broke up four years ago and even then I told you not to call me that."

"San, I don't know why you're so upset."

"It really doesn't matter. Get out." She said coldly.

"C'mon, I just wanted to talk-"

"Get out!" She screamed louder, her voice booming now. Carter reached out and grabbed her waist, but Santana pulled herself from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"She asked you to leave." Brittany said in the firmest voice she could. "It's not that hard." Brittany stood close to Santana now. Carter looked as if he was going to hit Brittany,

"I'm not talking to you dyke."

"Carter, she's not even gay. " Santana figured she was telling a lie, but he didn't need to know that. "But she is right; it's not hard to comprehend." Just then Dominic came in and pulled Carter by his shoulder.

"Listen bro, you gotta go. This is my sister's house and if she don't want you here then…" Dominic pointed at the door. Carter almost protested before he saw Dominic's fist ball up, then he seized him up figuring he wouldn't stand a chance against the 6'3 football player. He winked at Santana and left the house. "I'm sorry San-"

"It's cool, seriously. Get back the game. Thanks." She told him. He nodded his head and went back to sit with Isabella.

After things calmed down Brittany and Santana sat in the dinning room sharing a plate of food. "Thanks for trying to get him to leave; I really like your um…big girl voice." She laughed.

"I was trying to get that bass but it didn't work out too well."

"It takes practice. But either way, thank you." The way Santana thanked her made her heart melt

"I'm guessing that was Isabella's dad." Santana took a bit of a hot wing.

"Sperm donor. He gave me sperm for my egg." She corrected. Brittany laughed,

"Ok, sperm donor." She took a napkin and wiped the side of Santana lips. "You had sauce…" She tried to make up the excuse.

"You're fine, thanks again."

"So, does she know him?"

"She's met him before, but nothing major. He doesn't visit, he doesn't send birthday cards or Christmas cards. But I prefer it that way." Brittany nodded her head.

"I'm sorry to get so personal."

"No you're fine. Stop apologizing." She said.

"Does it bother her… not having a dad?"

"I don't think so because she has so many father figures in her life. Dominic is great with her and so is my dad, and her uncle. A few my males friends, she has too many dads. They spoil her." Brittany giggled, "I think she's excited for me to marry a women, she was talking about wanting two mommies earlier."

"It's awesome that she's not weird about it."

"Yeah, I thought she'd be weird about it but…" Santana's voice trailed off as she scanned the blondes face. She was so pretty, like she was glowing right now. Her blonde hair sat on her shoulders extending to her breast and Santana wanted to reach out and touch it, just run her fingers through it like a golden water fall. She wanted to ask if she liked women; she herself could have a chance with her. But she knew that was out of line. "So, is my brother getting better." Brittany nodded taking a sip of water.

"Much."

"That's good." Isabella climbed under the table and crawled into Santana's lap cutting off the eye contact between the two women.

"Hi, I'm Isabella!" She screamed. "But you can call me Bella, or Izzy; mommy calls me Isabella Camille Jade Lopez when she's mad."

"Not mad, Mija, when you've made a poor decision." She corrected.

"Well hi Bella I'm Brittany," Isabella reached out to shake Brittany's hand. "San, are you surer she's only 4?" Santana shook her head.

"No, no I'm not. I'm starting to think she's like 8."

"You are the cutest thing; just like your mother." Brittany blushed, "I mean…"

"Thank you!" They both said with a smile. _Gay. She's so gay._

**Thoughts?**

**I think Isabella is the cutest thing in the world!**


	4. Take me as I am

**A bit more is revealed in this chapter, dun dun dun!**

**I love the responses you guys are giving me, and Dominic doesn't stay an ass for too long… **

"Those bitches really said that their daughters couldn't come over in those anymore because you're gay?" Santana rolled her eyes and placed a few pancakes on his plate.

"Not in those exact words… I mean, Bella could have got it wrong. She could have misunderstood.."

"Maybe,"

"I shouldn't have told her… she didn't need to know you,"

"Please," Dominic started digging into his pancakes. "It would have been unfair if she went around thinking her mom was straight and wondering why she doesn't have a dad in the house for the next five or so years. Besides, you told me that she took it well."

"She did, but she still doesn't understand…"

"Bella doesn't have to get the gritty details. She understands that you like women in a way you're supposed to like men. That's already beyond understanding for a four year old. And she just turned four."

"Anyway, I pretty much told her to fuck Noelle and Jenny and find new friends."

"Atta girl! Just don't go all Snixx on the little girls."

"I won't, it's not their fault. Their mothers however, I make no promises." Isabella came skipping into the kitchen with her shirt on inside out and backwards, her pants were buttoned but her fly was down, along with her shoes on the wrong foot.

"I'm ready mommy!" She climbed into Santana's lap. The two siblings started to laugh, unable to control their sudden joy.

"Are you really? I think we need to tweak your outfit, just a bit. " Santana told her while she started to lightly tickle her.

"Mommy, stop!" Isabella giggled, "I don't wanna laugh there's nothing funny going on!"

"Hey, San… can Brittany spend the night sometimes." Santana already hated the thought of them being together, but now she had to deal with them right down the hall doing… whatever. She sighed as she picked Isabella up.

"Don't make a habit of it." She started down the hall to her daughter's room,

"Don't forget, dinner with mom and dad tonight!" She rolled her eyes once more, calling over her shoulder,

"How could I possibly forget about a night of torture?"

Santana was glad to have Brittany off her mind momentarily; she needed to start on her new case. Sometimes she hated being a social worker, only because she had to witness firsthand the heart break of taking a child from a family. The Latina was grateful for the job, of course. Usually, students who've just graduated don't get jobs like this. But the center she interned at loved her so much they offered a position the day after graduation. The new case that lied on her desk at this moment was about a little boy whose mother had just got out of rehab. The court decided to give her kid back, but now she was having trouble paying rent, paying the bills and putting food on the table. The last social worked that went to visit reported that the boy hadn't eaten in days. Santana ran her fingers through her hair, she understood family needing to be together, but she couldn't fathom why the judge just let her take the boy without making sure she had a stable job. That's what they're supposed to do. Now Santana would have to go and give her a warning, telling her she had about a week or two to find a job and after that, she'd have to go back to the house and listen to the boy scream for his mother while she dropped him off at the foster home. That was the part that made her want to look into a new career.

7 o'clock came around entirely too fast for Santana, her days never went by this fast. But the one day she wanted ever hour to feel like a month, every hour felt like a second. She loved her parents, they supported both her and Isabella while she was in college, and often took Isabella on night where she had to study or just needed to sleep. But none the less, they refused to accept Santana for what she was: Gay. She'd just came out to them last year, and though they didn't get upset or angry. It was like what she told them went in one ear and out the other. Like they were trying their hardest to forget they ever had the conversation. Santana shook the thoughts from her head; she was going to have a nice dinner tonight with her parents, brother and daughter. She looked down at Isabella who was like her mini me. They stood side by side in Santana square sized wall mirror, looking at themselves. She bent down and placed a kiss on Isabella's cheek, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Mija." She whispered while her daughter continued to check herself. "Stop messing with your hair, it looks amazing." Santana had put Isabella's hair into a large bun on the top of her head, with a bow that matched her dress going around the bun.

"Do I look like you mommy?" Santana smiled, while they were at the store earlier Isabella practically through a fit saying that she wanted a dress like Santana's, The older women had picked out a triangle dress that was black at the top and faded to white with diamonds at the bottom. She'd told her daughter the odds of finding a dress that was exactly the same in the both their sizes were very slim, but Isabella wasn't having it. She walked up to the sales persons and asked them to find her a dress that looked like her mommies. A few minutes later she came back with a dress in Isabella's size that looked similar to Santana's. It was black and faded to pink with diamonds on the bottom.

"Yes you do." She finally answered.

They walked into the living room to find Dominic and Brittany sitting on the couch. Santana's heart started to beat faster and she could feel her stomach dropping. Why was it that every time she saw her it seemed like she got more and more stunning? "Hey Brittany, not to be rude or anything but Dominic why is she here? We have to leave like now." She said checking the time on her phone.

"She's coming," He stated while they got up, "Mom and dad are expecting her." Fucking great, now they were going to ask Santana if she'd found anyone to bring home. Brittany smiled at the pair,

"You two are twins! It's insane how cute you are!" Santana laughed,

"Me and or Bella." Brittany blushed,

"Definitely my niece," He obviously didn't catch the flirtation that was in Santana's voice. Dominic opened the door for the three ladies, "Ladies first." Santana laughed at her brother trying to act like a gentlemen.

"So Brittany," Mrs. Lopez started, "Dom here says that you're a dance major, what kind of job can you get with that-"

"Mom!" Dominic interjected,

"No, it's fine." Brittany laughed, "I can get a job at a dance studio, or maybe even start my own studio. I could teach dance lessons at schools or be a choreographer. Maybe even be in a few videos."

"That seems unrealistic." They're dad sad not looking up from his stake.

"Daddy, it's a dream. Have one every once in a while." Santana said defensively. Her parents were always turning down others dreams. "A dream that may very well come true," She turned to Brittany who was already smiling at her. Isabella hated coming to dinner with her grandparents, she always felt out of the conversation.

"I had a dream!" She shouted making sure everyone turned to her. "A monster was chasing me... but then mommy woke me up so her wouldn't get me and she gave me some water." This made everyone at the table laugh.

"Thank you, Bella. Everyone has dreams." Dominic and Santana both agreed with Brittany while their parents were now focused on eating. "Hey San, what's your-"

"Santana!" Her mother interrupted,

"Mom, that was so-"She cut her off too.

"I know this very nice man at my office,"

"Oh Jesus," Dominic muttered

"He's a newbie, just turned 25." Santana stared at her mother,

"Are you serious right now?" He dad looked up,

"He is, and very handsome. He's even Hispanic."

"He's quite a looked honey, I showed him your picture and he thought you were absolutely-"

"It doesn't matter!" Santana shouted feeling her blood boil. Dominic let out a high pitched sneeze and a few coughs.

"Geez Bella, you sound sick. Let's go get you some children's Tylenol." He quickly picked Isabella up before she could protest that she felt fine and Brittany followed behind them and out of the room.

"Sweetie, why are you so upset?"

"How many times, must I say this?" Santana asked quietly. "I don't care how handsome he is, I don't care what ethnicity he is, I don't care if he's so nice that he won the Nobel fucking peace prize. I don't want him."

"So what do you want? Hm, do you want to live your life in shame?" Her dad asked. Santana told herself not to cry.

"No dad, I want to live my life in happiness! I want to marry a _beautiful woman_."

"And how do you think Bella's gonna take that?" Her mother asked her.

"A hell of a lot better than you two," Her father stood up, towering over her now.

"You will watch your mouth and respect your mother and me."

"Really, Will I?!" Santana stood up, still not half as tall as her dad. "I'm a grown _damn _woman, I pay my own bills, I have my own place, I have a car and I don't ask you two for anything! I'm not your little girl anymore and if you can't respect me how the hell do expect me to respect you?" she asked moving away from her father.

"Sweetie," He mother said softly, "We just want you to… to be normal. Have a normal life."

"Normal? Normal?" She repeated getting louder. "I was _normal_ when I agreed to take Dom in and take care of him because the two of you, his parents by the way, couldn't handle it. I was _normal_ when I took care of this whole household when I was 15 because mom had a heart attack and you were too busy at work to even call and check on us!" She turned to her dad then back to her mom as her voice cracked, "I was _normal_ when I comforted you a whole year because he'd been cheating on you for over four! And I was _normal_," She looked back at her father, "I was _normal_ when I forgave you for cheating on my mother and allowing you back into my life. Most daughters would have never spoken to their dads again." She stepped back from both her parents, "But the day I tell you that I'm gay all of a sudden. I'm not." She shook her head. "That's good to know." She left her parents in the dining room shocked at what had just happened, and as soon as she got into the living room Isabella had on Dominic's head phones listening to his iPhone. She shook her head, "I'm going to leave… I can't be here anymore." She tapped Isabella on the shoulder to let her know it was time to go.

"Bye Grandpa, bye Grandma!" She yelled, Brittany and Dominic followed close behind.

Brittany wanted the Latina to make a joke, or say something rude to Dominic or maybe even turn to look at her. But she didn't. All she did was look out the window the whole ride back. Isabella sat cuddled on her lap, sleeping on her chest while Santana played with her hair that was now out of the bun and back to its wild, long curly state. Brittany thought she'd never seen anything so cute. She placed her hand on Santana's arm and started to rub it slowly and gently; when Santana turned to look at Brittany she couldn't help but let a small smile form. Brittany mouthed, "its ok."

Brittany lied on the bed and let Dominic climb on top of her. This was it. She's decided that he had been patient enough and that it was unfair to hold out on him for some long, especially without a valid reason. "Dom, are you sure their sleep." He nodded his head kissing her neck messily.

"Yeah, and even if they aren't, we'll just be quiet." Brittany hated the thought of Santana walking in on them. Even with Dominic lying on top of her at this moment, she couldn't stop thinking about dinner. She wanted to go and comfort Santana, tell her that her parents were being unfair and close minded. She wanted to be able to let Santana cry on her shoulder if that's what she needed. It killed her to hear the hurt in Santana's voice while she was screaming and trying to stay strong during the conversation with her parents. Dominic quickly removed his jeans and shirt. Brittany looked down to see that she was completely naked. When the hell did he do that? He started to assault her mouth with tongue and she thought nothing could be any less sexy than this moment.

After they finished about 40 minutes later, Dominic was fast asleep. Brittany had to get out of that room, she needed a place to go but her car was back on campus. She got up and made her way to the bathroom and started to cry instantly. She didn't understand why she was crying, she'd had sex with Dominic before she had never felt so overwhelmed but still so empty. She looked at herself in the mirror as her tears came faster and her nose became stuffed. Her skin was now a bright pink color and but her cheeks looked flushed. She couldn't stop them from coming out. At that moment she heard the door open, and Santana's sweet face was looking back at her with concern. "Hey," She said softly closing the door. "We've gotta stop meeting like this," Brittany wanted to smile, she really did. But she couldn't get it to form. Santana knew this wasn' the time to notice how gorgeous Brittany looked with her hair simple and going down her back. And it was tarring her apart to see her crying like this.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She told Santana who was now walking closer to her. Santana nodded her head as if to understand.

"You don't look fine," She said in practically a whisper. She took some tissue and started to wipe Brittany's tears away. "What's wrong?" Brittany just shook her head, nothing.

"I just ca-can't got back,"

"Back where?"

"To Dom's room," Santana raised an eyebrow,

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Brittany shook her head no,

"I just need some space. But I left my car on campus." Santana sighed, now only maybe an inch of space between the two.

"Either you can come and stay in my room until you calm down, or I can take you back to your dorm." Santana hoped she would pick the first option.

"It's too late for me to ask you to drive," Santana smiled.

"It's only 11 o'clock."

"I'd rather just stay in your room." Brittany said in a quiet voice.

It wasn't until they got to Santana's that Brittany noticed how short her shorts were and how much he tank top rose when she walked. Santana's say up on her head in a messy bun, but she still looked just as beautiful as she did earlier that day. Brittany stood by the wall, not sure what to do. "You can sit." Santana said. She lied down on her own bed, and she started to read. Brittany reluctantly went and laid on the other end of the bed. Thank god the bed was so big. She wanted to avoid eye contact with the dark haired women, but Brittany found it extremely hard to not stare. Her lips, her legs, he breast, everything begged for her attention. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Santana finally whispered, Brittany was quiet for a minute.

"We had sex… and I don't think I liked."

"What didn't you like about it?" Santana asked putting her book down. Brittany got quiet again, so Santana moved closer to her, putting her head down on the same one Brittany's head was resting on. "What didn't you like about it?"

"I feel empty," Brittany whispered. "And I feel ashamed, and I feel used." She realized how intense the air had suddenly got in the room. "And it wasn't… it didn't feel…like it's supposed to." Santana giggled at Brittany's innocence.

"You mean you didn't cum." Brittany blushed right away and hid her face in the pillow as she nodded yes. "That's nothing to be ashamed about."

"That's not why I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed because maybe… I shouldn't have had sex with him, you know?

"Oh yeah, I know… do you feel better?" Santana slowly reached over and placed her hand on Brittany's shoulders, rubbing the area gently trying to calm her down.

She was so warm.

She smelt so good.

Santana wanted to take all of her in.

"I do." Brittany finally said avoiding looking into Santana's eyes. "What's your dream?" She asked Santana wanting to lighten the mood. Santana smiled,

"I always wanted to be a singer."

"You sing?" Santana nodded her head,

"My parents always thought it was stupid. They wanted me to get a job that was stable, and I kind of agreed. After I had Bella I decided she deserved a home and food and everything that I got when I was her age and that it would be selfish if I didn't make the right choice for her." Brittany agreed,

"You wanted her to have a stable life, I get that. But at least you had something else you loved. I can't picture doing anything else but dancing."

"My brother tells me your good."

"I can do a little somethin' somethin'." Brittany and Santana both giggled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Santana whispered,

"How did you and Carter end up…" She could get the question out.

"Having sex?" Brittany just nodded her head. Santana sighed, remembering the story.

_Santana sat on Carter's bed while they watched a movie. She had on sweats and t-shit and was trying her hardest to avoid Carters touch. But he wouldn't stop. "Carter, stop fucking touching me."_

_"You're my girlfriend." _

_"You and I both know I'm only pretending to be your girlfriend so my parents don't get suspicious." Carter scuffed. He continued to raise his hand higher up the Latina's shorts. "C'mon Carter, stop." She pushed him away causing him to fall off the bed. He got up with a smile._

_"I think you should give it a try." _

_"Give what a try."_

_"Sex, you know real sex." _

_"Nah, I'm good." Santana said quietly. Carter laughed and got back on the bed._

_"Don't you want to be normal? Don't you want to be like all the other girls and be able to brag about how good their night was because they go some-"_

_"Carter!" Santana protested, "I don't want to have sex." This time he was a bit more serious._

_"Maybe that's why you're gay; you're scared of the D." He laughed, "Maybe if you gave it a chance you'd feel a little better about it." He pulled her down further on the bed so that she now looking at the ceiling. Cater bent down and began kissing and sucking on her neck. She had to admit, it did feel good. Maybe he was right, she'd never let Carter touch her before let alone kiss her._

_Carter's hands slipped into the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down quickly, "Shit, Carter… slow ok?" She said still not sure she wanted to do this._

_"Shhh," He said into her ear, "I go you." She closed her eyes and let him proceed to touching her. And the more intense it got between them, the more she just wanted him to stop. Carter's hands were rough, and his chest was hairy, and she was tired of struggling to breath with him sitting on top of her._

_"Carter, maybe we should stop. I don't think I want to do this anymore." He was still kissing her neck, moving to her lips and back to ear as his hands opened her legs. _

_"Everything could be so much simpler, just don't fight it." Santana closed her eyes and listened. She relaxed as much as she could, which wasn't a lot, and let him have his way with her. _

"Carter is about 6 years older than me… I was 18 and I didn't want to be into girls. I wanted to be "normal" and I wanted to like boys. But after having sex with Carter I just realized how much I really hate men. I cried that night, and days after. I took so many showers but I couldn't get the feeling of him off of me." Santana admitted. Brittany shook her head,

"I'm sorry,"

"No Isabelle came from that. If we hadn't of had sex she wouldn't be here and I love her entirely too much." Santana laughed. "He didn't even want her, he told me to get an abortion and I told him to go fuck himself."

"Jackass." Brittany said. Santana laughed hearing Brittany cuss. Santana checked the time; they'd been talking for about 2 hours now. "I should get back to Dom's room," Brittany said getting up, Santana didn't want her to leave, but she knew it was best.

"Yeah, ok." The Latina got up to follow her out, they were close, but Brittany did realize that Santana was so close behind her. She turned around to give her a hug and Santana was still stepping forward, causing their lips to collide. Neither jumped back, and all Brittany could mutter was,

"Sorry." Santana didn't respond she simply pulled Brittany back into her, kissing her again softly, waiting to see if the blonde would kiss her back. And when she felt Brittany's lips move against her she felt fireworks exploding in her body. Brittany opened her mouth, allowing Santana's tongue to massage hers. Santana could feel herself getting hot, she could feel herself getting drunk off of Brittany; she needed to stop. NOW. After a moment, they separated, both panting from lack of breath and being so turned on. "Good night," Santana said as Brittany left.

The next morning Brittany was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Santana walked in wearing her rob. Brittany's mind started to wonder if she had anything on under it…

"Good morning," Santana whispered unsure of what to say. "Listen, last night. I shouldn't have-"

"No it was my fault."

"No," Santana denied. "It was an accident and I took it too far." Brittany nodded.

"Agree to disagree?" Santana smiled.

"Ok, well, I'm sorry." She went over to see what Brittany was cooking. "Waffles are his favorite." Santana told her,

"But pancakes are yours." Santana blushed at Brittany knowing that. "You're brother told me." Brittany made four plates and sat down by Santana. "Things don't have to be weird with us, right? I like how we talk-"

"Absolutely, not weird, I like when we talk too." Santana said starting to ear. Isabella came running inside the kitchen.

"I smell pancakes, and they smell delicious!" She sat down at her chair and started to eat. She looked at Brittany and then back to Santana. Then at Brittany and back to Santana. They both had this weird, dopy look in their eyes. "Are you my new mommy?" Isabella asked nonchalantly. Brittany blushed and Santana started stutter. Things just got weird.

"Um, I-I, we- no-uh…" She took a breath. "Mija, I promise that when I find someone you'll be the first to know. But right now, Brittany is Dominic's girlfriend." Right now? Santana thought.

Right now? Brittany thought.

"Well ok, but it'd be cool if Brittany was my new mommy, right Brittany?" Santana raised an eyebrow and have a Brittany a look saying she didn't have to answer. Brittany smiled at Isabella and said,

"It would be cool, wouldn't it?" Santana eyes grew wide, this wasn't happening.

**What'd you guys think of this chapter? I love writing the dinner scene between Santana and her parents. **


	5. Who's are you?

**I think you all will like this chapter**

The house that Santana pulled up to was damn near deserted. No neighbors, no stores around, and not any trees or grass for that matter. Windows were broken and pieces of the porch were missing, making it not too stable to walk on. The house looked like no one had lived there in decades. She made her way up the stairs carefully and looked around a bit. The house was practically in ruins. "Why did she just take the kid when she saw this house?" She asked herself, referring to the old social worker who was on this case. She knocked on the door wanting to get this over with. From her records, Ms. Jenkings hadn't found a job and hadn't been looking, her nine year old son wasn't in school and he wasn't eating. She was startled by the birds that flew from the top of the house because they were startled by the knock. She knocked once more. Someone had to be home. Suddenly there was an answer, but it wasn't the mother or an adult, it was the nine year old boy, Justin. From the looks of it, he hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in a while. Santana forced a smile when she saw that the boy was kind of afraid. "Hi," She said to him softly. "My name is Ms. Lopez, you must be Justin." He sighed,

"Uh huh, you're here to take me back to the foster home right?" He went and got a small bag. "I'm ready." Santana looked shocked,

"Justin, where's your mother?"

"She hasn't been home in days." He said sadly. "I'm ready to go." He threw the bag over his shoulder and started to her car.

Santana drove in silence, trapped in her own thoughts until Justin spoke, "Is the foster home nice?" He asked her. Santana gave a weak smile,

"I actually picked one out myself and yes, it is very nice, three meals a day, a bed and heat. They have a high adoption rate and the kids that get adopted tend to end up in wonderful homes."

"Oh, ok. Good, cause I'm hungry." He said holding his stomach.

"A rough few days?" Santana asked casually.

"A rough year," He said rolling his eyes, "I've been packed since two days ago. Where have you been?" Santana couldn't help but chuckle, why was he so set to leave.

"I'm sorry; hopefully the next home you're in you won't be so eager to go."

"Hopefully, will I get to go to school."

"All the children there go to school, so yes." Justin perked up a little,

"I like school!" He said looking out the window. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," Santana said as she pulled into a driveway. Justin jumped out of the car ran up the stairs to his new home.

Santana was glad that Dom had said he would pick Isabella up from School, after her day of filling out paper work for Justin, making sure he was comfortable and felt seemingly at home, and along with a few others of her cases: She just wanted to collapse on the couch and watch TV. She texted Dominic to pick up a pizza and that's what they would have for dinner. She then changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and sat on her couch. She replayed the events from the last two months in her head: When she and Brittany kissed and how much she liked it, how she wanted to do it over and over. But they had vowed to never kiss again and that it was a mistake. An awesomely pleasurable mistake. And they hadn't spoken of it since. But more recently, Brittany had been spending the night and sneaking into Santana's room as soon as Dominic was asleep, she'd stay for hours and they would just talk. Sometimes Santana would already be sleeping herself but she would gladly wake up to talk to Brittany. To listen her voice and everything that she had to say. She loved the feeling of Brittany lying next to her, but she felt empty every time the blonde left the room to go back to her brothers. More than once she had to stop herself from telling Dominic not to touch her, then she'd remember: She isn't my girlfriend.

Usually Isabella would come running to Santana when she didn't pick her up from school. But instead, when they all walked in through the door Isabella was in Brittany's arms. Her arms rested around the blonde's neck and she was talking her ear off. Santana couldn't help but smile, Isabella didn't take too kind to new people, the most she would do was say hi. But she never let anyone expect for Santana, Dominic or her parents hold her. "Hi mommy!" Isabella shouted not even trying to leave Brittany's arms.

"Don't I get a hug?" She asked her daughter making a pout appear on her face. "Oh, of course mommy! Of course you get a hug!" Brittany put her down and allowed Isabella to run off and jump into Santana's lap. She gave her daughter a huge bear hug and smiled when she started to place random kissed on her face.

"Alright, San, we'll be back a little later."

"Where are you two going?" She asked him kind of defensively.

"Date night." She tried not to sound disappointed that Brittany was going out with her brother. They were just going on a dating, that's what couples did.

"Oh, ok. Have fun." She said starting to caress Isabella's hair as the little girl melted into her body.

After about an hour Isabella looked like she could barely keep her eyes open, "C'mon Mija, let's get you ready for bed." Isabella started to shake her head,

"No, I wanna stay up with you and Brittany!" She argued; Santana's eyes grew wide.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You and Brittany. I wanna stay up with you guys. I hear you two laughing every night. I wanna laugh!" Santana giggled a bit,

"Bella sweetie, Brittany and I are older, and when you turn older I promise you can stay up as late as you want on weekends." Isabella pouted, "I'm sorry Bella; it won't work." She laughed picking her up. She gave the young child a bath and then helped her brush her teeth and wash her face. Soon she had her pajama's on and before Santana could put her into her bed Isabella was fast asleep on her shoulder.

Brittany was ready for the date to be over! She wanted to go back to Santana; she wanted to hear Santana's voice. She wanted Santana. And she was trying her hardest to like Dominic but her senses were being clouded by the Latina. Everything about her made Brittany want to lose herself in her. When she laid in her bed she never wanted to leave, thinking of their late night talks was what got Brittany through her day. And it was a feeling that was becoming harder and harder to ignore. When they agreed to never kiss again, it was actually Santana's idea. But Brittany knew it was for the best, but damn it, she couldn't get Santana's lips off of her mind. They were soft and full, and Santana was so good at kissing. Not that Dominic was bad but… Santana's were different. They turned her on more…

She knocked from her Santana thoughts by Dominic reaching over the dinner table and taking her hand in his. She had to give him credit; he'd been a gentleman all night. He didn't get too touchy in the theater, he just asked for a kiss or two. And even now, he was acting as if he was really paying attention to Brittany, which just made her feel even worse. She had a… no not even just, she had a major crush on his sister and she could feel it becoming more than a crush. He smiled at her so she smiled back. "Brittany, baby, I swear…" He paused not really how to say what he wanted to say, "I love you. I swear I love you. I know I don't act like but damn… I've never felt like this about anyone before.

_Shit!_

Brittany was at a loss for words. She didn't love him back, she was sure of that. If she did then she'd be having thoughts of him and not Santana. "Um," She stuttered out, "Would you be mad if I didn't… I like you Dominic, you're sweet when you want to be and you're so handsome-"

"But you don't love me,"

"I-I'm not sure yet." She stuttered, not wanting him to catch onto anything. "I honestly like you though." That wasn't a lie; she did like Dominic just not as a boyfriend. "Please don't be mad." He forced a smile,

"Nah, I'm not mad. All in time." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips. _Yup, I wish you were Santana. _

Santana paced her room trying to find something to calm her nerves. _Where the hell is he with her, its damn near 12!_ Santana was afraid that they'd get back too late, or even worse, that Brittany actually had fun. She didn't want that. She heard the front door open and went straight to open her door to greet them, but then she thought that would look too suspicious. She'd never waited up for her brother on a date before. Instead she got on her iPad and started to play game hoping Brittany would make her way to her soon.

It had taken two hours for Brittany to pretend she was sleep to get Dominic to go to sleep so that she could get up. She snuck down the hall and knocked on Santana doors quietly, and then she opened it and peeked in. She was happy to find the women still up and watching TV. "Hey," She whispered to her. Santana lit up when she saw the blonde.

"Hi, I thought you weren't going to make it," That came out wrong, "You know…"

"Yeah…" Brittany walked over and sat next to Santana. "Are we having an affair?" She asked quietly.

"What? No… we're not sleeping together, and it's not like we're sneaking around." Santana said quickly,

"What the hell do you call this?" Brittany asked not able to control her laughter. Santana was at a loss for words. "If we aren't sneaking around why don't we tell Dominic about us talking?" Santana sat down next to Brittany and folded her legs Indian style.

"If Dominic found out that we talked this late at night without him around, he'd freak. And his first assumption would be that we're sleeping together."

"Why would he automatically assume that?"

"I don't have the best track record with women, alright? And he's lived with me for the last two years, he knows."

"Yeah, but you're not that bad. I think you're sweet." Santana shook her head,

"That's the first I've ever that come out of someone's mouth about me."

"Well I think you are." Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a peck on the cheek that seemed to last much longer than the moment that it really was. Santana felt her cheek get hot and took everything in her not to turn around and pin Brittany to bed.

"Britt," She said, "We can't. He's my brother, he's your boyfriend. If anything he'd probably be more hurt by me doing it than you. I know it may not look like it… but Dom's pretty close to my best friend." Brittany nodded,

"You're right. We can't." _but I want too!_ Brittany crawled onto the bed, laying her head on a pillow and waited for Santana to join her.

"How was your date?" Santana asked moving to sit next to where Brittany laid.

"It would have been better if he hadn't of told me that he loved me."

"He loves you? Holy shit Brittany; he's never said that to anybody."

"Then why say it me? I'm not that special," Santana's every softened,

"Yeah you are…"

"What I mean is, I'm not the best girlfriend to him. Like seriously, our relationship is a lie. We're a lie." Brittany covered her face with her hands. "I feel so bad." Santana didn't know what to say,

"What'd you say back?"

"I told him that I liked him but I wasn't sure if I loved him. I care about him, I really do…" Her voice drifted off. _But I want you_. Brittany sat up and looked at Santana, "What made you like, _know_ that you liked women." Santana smiled,

"For starters, in middle school all my friends would sit around and talk about how cute this kid Bobby Pestello was, I just really wanted to say, 'Bitches please, have you seen Nicole Rockwell's ass?'" The two women laughed, "No, I just never had those feelings for boys. And then in high school, my freshmen year… there was this girl Kayla. She was so pretty… and popular, god, and she was a junior. And we met in the cafeteria and from that day on we would always talk in the halls and whatever. Well, so one day she asked me over her house to study even though we had absolutely no classes together. But she was damn pretty I couldn't say no to her." Brittany listened in fascination.

"Don't tell me you guys had sex?"

"Well, she wanted to, but I told her I'd never done it before with anyone and that I was shy. So we sat on her bed and made out for about three hours. And she was so perfect, she was slow, and sweet and nice and gentle and… that was the day I knew that I couldn't even do that with a guy. In the end it turns out she was straight, she had a boyfriend and he just wanted her to have experience with other girls."

"That's fucking stupid."

"Who are you telling? I was happy I didn't have sex with her." Santana laughed,

"So who was your first?"

"We'll save that for another conversation." Santana smirked.

"Ok fine." The Latina bit her lip wondering if she should ask.

"Are you gay, Brittany? Honestly…"

"I don't know… I don't think so… maybe…"

"You could be bi, don't stress yourself too much about it. I just wanted to know." Brittany sighed,

"So do I! This is getting frustrated."

"Am I the first girl you've like?' Brittany hesitated,

"No…" Santana didn't know why she was so shocked,

"Really?" Brittany nodded,

"I've liked a few girls, but they've all been straight." Santana nodded.

"Have you ever liked boys?" Brittany shook her head slowly,

"No." Santana couldn't help but hit Brittany onto the bed playfully.

"What the hell Britt," She almost shouted, "You're gay!" Brittany put her hand over Santana's mouth.

"Shhhhh!" She said. Santana laughed,

"I'm sorry… "Things suddenly got even more intense between them. Now that Santana knew Brittany was gay she had no idea how she was going to control herself. "I think you should go before I do something that I'll regret." She said slowly looking up at Brittany, but she didn't move.

Instead she leaned into Santana and slowly pushed her down on the bed, capturing her lips in hers. She pulled away only long enough for her to say, "I don't think we'll regret this-" Santana couldn't control herself with Brittany in her lap like this. She leaned up and kissed her, taking no time with sliding her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Brittany let out a low moan that just made Santana want her even more. She moved her hands down to Brittany's ass and pulled the blonde closer on her body so that Brittany's core was resting on Santana's lower stomach. Santana slowed the kiss down, wanting it to last. She ran her fingers through Brittany's hair while Brittany rested her hands on Santana's neck. Brittany took Santana's bottom lip in between her lips and sucked on it gently, making Santana let out a moan as well. Santana's hands moved down from Brittany's hair to her back and then she found bare skin under Brittany's shirt. Brittany pulled away, gasping for air slowly, "We can't…" She started, "You're right." _Fuck! _ Santana let out a breath,

"Yeah, yeah… and we can't tell Dom about this." Brittany shook her head climbing off of Santana.

"Good night," She said leaving the room.

The next morning Isabella demanded that she be able to wear the dress that she wore to her grandparents' house. "Baby, it's much too fancy." Santana said pulling out another shirt that Isabella might prefer instead.

"Please mommy! I wanna look nice today." Santanawas exhausted, she was up all night thinking about Brittany and when she finally did get to sleep it didn't seem like she was asleep. So she gave in.

"Ok Mija, go put it on. I'll go get you some cereal." Santana was already dressed for work in a simple black knee high dress that hugged her curves with a peach colored suite jacket and matching heels. She walked into the living room to find Brittany in a slightly too big, but still sexy on her football jersey that was cut to show stomach and a pair of sweats. "I'm guessing you have dance class first thing in the morning on Friday?" She said admiring Brittany's figure. Brittany blushed just seeing Santana, and after yesterday night she was sure nothing else could make her blush more.

"Yeah, I do… we have to practice. There this big show case and I have a solo,"

"That's amazing! When is it?"

"In like five months; plenty of time to get better and what not." Santana walked up close to Brittany, looking around to making sure that Dominic was still in his room,

"I'd love to come," Brittany smiled wildly,

"I'd love if you came." Santana raised an eyebrow only making Brittany blush even more. She stepped away from her to get bowl out of the cabinet and the box of captain crunch of the refrigerator. Isabella came running in her dress and ran straight to Brittany hugging her leg,

"Good morning Brittany!" She said cheerfully.

"Good morning Bella!" Brittany said just as cheerfully back to her. Isabella we to where Santana had set up her cereal.

"Mija, how would you like to go and see Brittany dance?" Santana asked her, Isabella got really excited then.

"Yeah, yeah, is it today!? Can I wear my pretty dress?" The two laughed,

"It's a while away, but we'll definitely be going." Santana said.

"Ok mija, are you going to have a good day?" Santana asked her as she helped to take her coat off and put it away.

"Yes mommy," Isabella said hanging onto the women's leg. Santana turned her head to see Noelle's mom at her daughter's locker as well.

"Baby, go on and play, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok mommy," Isabella ran to a table and grabbed some paper and markers. Santana approached the women,

"Hi, Mrs. James, do you remember me?" The much older women looked Santana up and down.

"Yes, I do." She said turning her back to Santana,

"Well excuse the hell out of me." Santana said trying to keep her voice down, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I'd just prefer my kids not be around your kind."

"My kind? What wrong with _my kind?_"

"It's nothing personal Mrs. Lopez, it's just… I don't want you to have an effect on my daughter. And honestly, now that I know you're into women it's hard to trust you-"

"The fuck do you mean it's hard to trust me?" Santana kept her voice down but her glare shot fear into the other women.

"I'm just trying to keep my daughter out of harm, Ms. Lopez."

"What fucking harm am I going to cause her," The women grew silent and it suddenly hit Santana, "You'd think I'd molest your daughter?" Her voice cracked and she suddenly felt… not hurt but shocked someone would assume she would do _that_ because of her sexual orientation. "You're fucking ignorant, you know that? Noelle has been over my house countless times in the past two years and I have _never_ _touched her like that_. And it is insane that you would think I would even consider that simply because I'm not like you and I don't like men."

"Mrs. Lopez, it's just what I think is right. I never said the girls couldn't be friends… it's just that now I can't really trust Isabella around Noelle by themselves either because she might pick up some of your bad habits-"

"Bad habits?" Santana's mind was beyond blown right now,

"Yes, bad habits, and she might try and reenact what she sees you doing on Noelle," Santana felt bad for her next thought, _Noelle is not that pretty,_

"How about this," Santana thought, "Isabella's not allowed over your house either,"

"I think you're being a bit dramatic now,"

"No, I'm not." Santana stepped a bit closer to the women, feeling her inner bitch come out. "I fear for Isabella's safety when she's over your house and your husband's home. And he is always home because he did lose his job last year, right?"

"Do you dare-"

"I'm just saying Mrs. James. They could be having a sleepover, and I don't know about you but Isabella's pretty damn adorable. One night you could not be enough for him and he might decide to rape my daughter, after all he does like girls doesn't he?" Santana gave the women a very serious look. "I just want to keep my daughter safe; we're just being parents, right?" With that Santana turned to walk away from the women before she bitch slapped her like she did with Quinn years ago.

Isabella sat at the table drawing a picture of her, Brittany and Santana. "That look's extremely nice. Can I put it on the refrigerator?" She asked the little girl sitting down next to her. Isabella simply nodded.

"Were you yelling at Noelle's mommy?"

"Not yelling sweetie, I was having a talk with her because it's unfair that she won't let Noelle come over to our house anymore." She slowly ran her fingers through Isabella's watching her color. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Noelle staring at her.

"Hi Mrs. Isabella's mommy," Santana couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness. At that moment Santana changed her mind, Noelle was absolutely adorable. "I miss you, and I'm sorry I can't come over anymore. I like when you make pizza's with us." Santana gave the girl a bright smile,

"I'll miss you too, but hey, maybe your mommy might change her mind if you cry hard enough?" she suggested hoping to make the other women's home life a misery. "And that doesn't mean you and Isabella can't be friends in school, right? " Noelle brightened up,

"Right! I miss you too Isabella." She told the little girl. Isabella got up from her chair and went to hug Noelle.

"I miss you too!" Noelle nodded her head. Santana looked up to find her mother glaring at Isabella and Noelle's hug. Santana just rolled her eyes. "Isabella, sweetie, where's Kyra?" She asked. Isabella pointed to a small little black girl with caramel colored skin and dark brown hair that sat in two giant poof balls held together with bright yellow bows on the top of her head and she had on a matching yellow dress. She was too freaking cute. Santana had to restrain herself from saying 'aw'. "Why don't you two go talk to her? She's all alone." Santana suggested. They both nodded their heads and walked over to the new little girl, but not before Isabella kissed Santana on the cheek and whispered,

"I love you."

**Thoughts and suggestions? Reviews : ) They give me life, lol. Your suggestions also help with my constant writers block.**


	6. Tired of waiting

**I'm sorry for the wait! It's been a difficult week, college finals and work and what not, but here it is! **

**And if you guys could go and check out my new fanfic called "Protecting me"**

Whatever it was that Brittany and Santana had going on; it quickly turned into an affair. They tried many of nights to contain themselves, but it was like they were drawn to each other. Brittany started to spend the night more and when Domini fell asleep she would sneak into Santana's room. Some nights they talked, and others they would lay in Santana's bed and kiss each other slowly and hungrily until each was breathless. They would wake up early and kiss while they cooked breakfast. Every night when Brittany would leave though, Santana would feel used, empty even. She'd had plenty of flings, she didn't understand why Brittany was so different. She didn't understand why she would sit up till damn near 1 am every night and wait for her to see the blonde sneak into her room. She didn't know why she thought about her though about her day, and she damn sure didn't understand why she would get jealous when she saw her brother show affection to Brittany; but it did. It actually tended to make her want to punch him in his throat. She couldn't fathom why she felt so possessive of Brittany like as if the blonde was hers.

It was 12:30 and Brittany had been talking to Dominic about her day in as much detail as she could; she had learned techniques to make him get sleepy much earlier, every minute he was awoke was a minute wasted because she wasn't with Santana. Brittany got of his bed quietly and practically ran to Santana's room. The Latin was up and reading a book, she wore reading glasses and her hair sat up in a messy bun with pieces hanging down in random places. She looked so nerdy that Brittany but thought it was cute; seeing a new side of her like this.

Santana was so into her book that she didn't hear Brittany close the door and crawl onto her bed. It wasn't until she felt someone climb onto of her and place their legs on either side of her thighs that she looked up with a smile. "You look very cute right now."

"Really?" Santana asked, she pulled Brittany down by her shit and placed a tiny kiss on her lips. She pulled away slightly to look at Brittany, she wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. How much she thought of her. She wanted to tell her exactly how she would make insanely passionate love to the blonde, but she resisted. She knew it wasn't her place to say any of those things. Whatever they had going on… it was wrong and she knew that. But she couldn't tare herself away from her for more than a day tops. Brittany interrupted Santana's thoughts by crashing their lips back together. Santana quickly kissed her back, placing her hands on Brittany's hips and pulling the blonde closer to her. Brittany tilted her head so that their lips connected much easier and Santana slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth. She started off slow, only using the tip of her tongue to massage the tip of the blondes tongue, but Brittany quickly caught on and wanted more. She took her tongue and started a full blown dance with Santana's. The Latina let out a low groan as Brittany took control; it was kind of sexy. Even though she was always in control, she didn't mind being submissive every once in a while. Brittany's hands found their way up Santana shirt and started to feel her breast over her bra, Santana got the urge to snap it off, but something told her Brittany wasn't ready for that kind of contact just yet. Santana didn't even realize that her hands were traveling down to Brittany's shorts and she was no on the verge of gripping Brittany ass tightly, she pulled them away quickly. She didn't want her to think that she was like her brother. Well, she was… but not nearly as bad.

"Sorry," She muttered. Brittany giggled,

"Its fine," Santana nodded and continued to kiss the women with passion.

"When are you going to do it?" Santana asked barely breaking the kiss but still shocking herself.

"Do what?" Brittany asked pulling away confused,

"Break up with Dominic," She said in a low voice afraid to hear the answer. They now stared at each other, both waiting for an answer.

"I-I- I can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because… he loves me-"

"I…" Santana stopped herself. _Not my place_. She reminded herself. "But you don't love him, you barely even like him, Brittany. You're wasting both of your times."

"Santana, I can't… he'll want a reason, he'll be heartbroken."

"You can tell him the truth…that you're not into men. It's very simple."

"I'm not like you, I'm not completely sure."

"Brittany, you cringe at his touch."

"I can't." Santana didn't mean to be so forward about her request, she didn't even mean to request it. But after Brittany had been so forward with their kiss tonight she just thought… She pushed Brittany away from her.

"Leave, go off to your boyfriend and kiss him."

"San-"

"You're right, I guess. He'd be heartbroken and this is wrong, we're both adults. We should have self-control." Brittany was quiet before she spoke,

"But I-"

"Brittany, no!" Santana held back her tears, "Forget I even asked, okay? He's my brother and I don't want to hurt him, this is so fucked up and I shouldn't have… it stops here! It may not seem like it all the time but Dominic is probably my best friend. He was the only person who didn't start treating me like a totally different person after he found out, we've _always_ been there for each other and I can't do this to him anymore." She said her last sentence in a whisper, "You're not worth it." Brittany felt her heart sink, she thought she was going to burst to tears at that very moment and start to beg Santana to change her mind, and she would have told her that she would break up with Dominic because _she_ was worth it. But who was she to tare apart siblings?

The next morning Santana didn't bother to go and make breakfast with Brittany, she didn't want to see her. Well, she did, but she didn't think she could handle it. She couldn't promise to not rip her brother's head off for finding her first. She helped Isabella into her dark jean overalls and looked at Isabella strangely when she undid one of the straps and let it fall to her side. "It has to look cool, mommy!" Isabella said as if her mother was hopeless. "Are we having breakfast with Brittany?" Isabella asked staring at Santana.

"No sweetie, we have to get you to school and mommy has to get to work." Isabella pouted and fell out on the floor in tears. Santana rolled her eyes, she wasn't exactly in the mood. She didn't bother to talk to Isabella, she simply picked her up and held her in her arms as they walked out of the apartment.

Santana felt her world crashing down around her, _No, not over one stupid little girl!_ She thought. _It's not like she's the most gorgeous-_ Santana couldn't finish the sentence because Brittany was gorgeous, she made Santana's heart stop with her presence. Santana shook her head, she had to get back to work.

She googled the best all girls foster homes in Ohio, her new case was on a seven year old girl, Jackie, who had been sexually abused her whole life. Just thinking about it made Santana's skin crawl, she was determined to find the correct care for this little girl. Just then there was a knock on her door. Brittany peaked in before asking, "Can I come in?" Santana just nodded, not really looking at her. "We missed you at breakfast, I missed you at breakfast."

"I figured you and Dominic needed some alone time. You know, couple time."

"Don't patronize me,"

"That's not even close to what I just did." Brittany blinked,

"Why are you being so mean?"

"It's a side of me you obviously haven't seen yet." Brittany shook her head,

"I'm sorry about last night, I really am, but I can't-"

"I don't want you to." There was an awkward silence between the two, "Can you go now? I have this new case and I really want to have everything set up by the end of the day so I can go and pick her up tomorrow."

"What's the case on?" Santana knew she wasn't allowed to share private information… but she needed to get this off her chest… if she didn't use any names…

"This little girl… she's been raped, and molested for the last seven years of her life by multiple male members of her family. She broke down to a teacher a few days ago." Brittany's mouth dropped. Raped? Multiple members?

"You can't be serious." Santana let out a cold chuckle,

"But I am. Her uncle, brothers, grandfather… even her own father."

"Where was her mother?"

"My records show that she just watched most of the time… I want to find a home where they have mediation and councilors." Brittany shook her head in disbelief. "If anyone ever touched Bella like that, I'd go to jail for manslaughter."

"So would and I Dominic," Suddenly, Santana was touched that Brittany would go to jail for her daughter, "Knowing Bella, she would probably bite his dick off or something." Santana laughed, happy that Brittany made the mood a little lighter,

"Yeah, I could see that," She stopped and thought, "Fathers are supposed to protect their daughters from shit like this… if someone would have done that to _me_ my dad would have…" Her voice trailed off thinking about her parents.

"Have you talked to them?"

"They haven't called me since the week before the very eventful dinner so, no I haven't."

"They'll come around… I'm sure. They love you."

"They love the idea of me."

"What do you mean?"

"They love the idea of having a perfect little girl who marries the perfect little boy and has perfect little babies that will be absolutely… perfect." She breathed, "They don't love me. They've been trying to ignore the fact that I'm a lesbian for the past year and at dinner… everything just kind of spilled over." Brittany gave Santana a sympathetic look letting her know that she was listening. "And even if they don't accept it… they could still respect me by not trying to hook me up with some accountant."

"San, they're from a different time. They'll come around, I promise." Santana nodded. Brittany smiled at her, "I should go, I have a class in about 30 minutes." Santana stood up to walk her out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"No, don't come to my room." Brittany tried to hide the hurt look that she suddenly felt. "We have to stop."

"What if I come by just to talk? I promise,"

"Maybe." Santana smiled, "Bye." Brittany's spirits were instantly raised when Santana said 'maybe'.

Santana was ten minutes late picking Isabella up. "Hey Mija, I'm sorry, mommy got caught up at work. I'm so sorry," She ran straight to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Isabella smiled,

"It's ok mommy, Kyra's mommy waited with me." Santana looked up to see a caramel colored women standing next to Isabella, and Kyra standing behind her leg.

"Hi," Santana said a bit too flirtatiously. But this women was fucking flawless and just looking at her made Santana's mouth water. She had an hour glass figure, with sharp hazel eyes and dark brown hair that looked almost black hanging right to her shoulders with brown highlights. She wore a bright teal sundress that showed off her curves, and she had curves in all the right places. And her lips, they were a shade of brown and full. Santana tried to take her eyes away from the women's cleavage.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. Kyra's mom, and you're obviously Santana, Isabella's mom." Santana smiled, "Bella has been talking about you for the last 15 minutes." Santana chuckled a bit, this women was too good looking for it to be healthy. The Latina noticed the Kayla's eyes traveling down _her_ body and back up to her face and she gave a bit of a devilish smile.

"Um," Santana tried to ignore her thoughts, "Bell actually mentioned a play date-"

"So did Kyra… how's Friday?"

"Around 6:30? They could even have a little sleepover."

"Will you be joining?" Kayla asked, Santana's jaw dropped, unsure of how to respond. _I could if you wanted me to…_

"Hahaha," She gave a nervous laugh, Kayla was hitting on her. "I actually have, um work the next day so probably not. But Bella is welcomed to." Kayla picked up Kyra,

"Can I get your number? I can text you the details."

"S-sure." They all walked out together while Kayla and Santana made plans for Friday.

"I think Kyra's mommy is nice." Isabella said as Santana started to prepare to cook dinner.

"She's definitely friendly," Santana said making her own joke and laughing out loud.

"Are you gonna sleepover with us." Santana chuckled again while she seasoned the chicken.

"Something tells me that wouldn't be a terribly good idea,"

"Why not? Kyra and me are gonna share her bed and you and Kyra's mommy can share her bed." Santana laughed again,

"Maybe some other time, ok? But you're gonna have fun, right?" Isabella shook her head. "Good, go and put your pajama's on. I laid them out on your bed already."

"Ok mommy." At that moment, Dominic walked in.

"Hey," He said walking to the kitchen to sit,

"Sup little bro,"

"Chill. I'm bigger than you." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Is there a reason you're sitting in here?" She looked around, "Where's Brittany?"

"She's coming over… San, I think Britt is cheating on me." Santana froze.

"Why would you think that? "

"She's acting distant, like she's never there when we talk anymore. And like… she kisses me differently." _Did she ever really kiss you before for you to even know if she's kissing differently?_

"Hey, Dom. She's not, you're all Brittany talks about,"_ That's not a total lie._

"You think so," Santana shook her head,

"I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Ok… because seriously, I fucking love her." _Damn it!_ "Maybe I should show her more…" Dominic lit up, "I'll pass on dinner." He got up and ran to his room. Santana let out a loud sigh.

Brittany walked into the living room, the text from Dominic told her that the door was open and for her to come straight to his room. She opened the door to find all the lights off and the only source of light was the many candles he had lit. She was both I shock and in disgust, she instantly knew what he had in mind "Hey baby," He said handing her a rose and kissing her. Brittany didn't have much time to think before his lips were mashing against hers. She kissed him back hesitantly, trying her hardest to get more into it but it was no use. Dominic deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth. Brittany groaned out in protest, but Dominic heard a moan of pleasure. He brought her closer by her waist and started to unbutton his shirt.

Santana laid in her bed trying to go to sleep. To be honest, she was waiting for Brittany, but she had also told the blonde to not come in tonight. He phone vibrated and she was surprised to see a text from Kayla.

**_Hey Santana…_**

**_Hi Kyra._**

**_I just want to come out and say this. You're fucking beautiful…_**

**_You're very forward. :) But so are you, so we're even. _**Santana frowned, that didn't make much sense to her.

**_You're beautiful too I mean. Actually, you're like stunning._**

**_So you wouldn't object to going on a date with me? Saturday night. You don't work Sunday do you?_**

**_No… that sounds good. _**Santana hadn't been on a date that she wasn't set up on in a while due t work and never having much time to pay attention.

**_Ok, good. It's my treat._**

**_How'd you know that I liked girls?_**

**_You were eyeing the hell out of me, lol_**

**_Shit, you saw that._**

**_Yup. But its cool cuz I'd been eyeing you since you walked into the room._**

**_You're making me blush_**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Lol_**

**_I'll see you Friday and Saturday. Goodnight._**

**_Goodnight._** Suddenly, Santana felt nervous.

Dominic laid Brittany down on the bed, kissing her softly, making sure to give her neck plenty of attention as well. His hand traveled down to her jeans but she pushed it away. "Not tonight Dominic," She finally told him,

"Why not, I'm just trying to show you that I love you-"

"By having sex with me?"

"By making love to you. Tonight was going to be all about you," He started to kiss her neck, "I'm going to make you feel so good tonight,"

"Dom, no." Brittany said pushing him away. She could stay with him not to hurt him, but she couldn't have sex with him on a daily basis. Dominic stormed out of the room, then the house slamming the door. Santana walked out of her room and down to Dominic's room. Brittany was crying silently on the bed,

"Did you guys have a fight?" She asked softly,

"He wanted to make love to me tonight, but I couldn't… I can't." Santana rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean? Wasting time, if you're going to be with him… you need to be _with_ him. He already thinks you're cheating on him."

"Seriously?!" Santana shook his head. Brittany got up and put her shoes on.

"He probably just went out to his car!" Santana shouted as the blonde left out the front door.

Brittany knocked on the car window, Dominic turned around and opened the door. "We need to talk." She whispered,

"Fine, talk."

"You can't confuse love for lust, Dominic." She talked slowly, trying to understand what exactly she was doing out here.

"I'm not, I love you."

"So act like it. Take me out to the movies, talk to me, and don't think that sex is going to make anything better between us." Dominic sighed,

"I thought making love would reconnect us."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Brittany took a deep breath. "But making love just happened, you're not supposed to really plan it." She wanted to want him so much. She wanted to love him the way he loved her. She wanted to connect to him the way she connected to Santana. She leaned over and kissed him with all that she had, trying desperately to feel something; a spark, a tingle; something. Dominic must have felt something because he grabbed her and pulled her closer, Brittany on the other hand, just kissed him back.

The week rolled by and Brittany tried to make her relationship with Dominic stronger. They spent more time together, and talked more. Brittany was even starting to like kissing him. But whenever Santana came around, whenever they shared even a simple glance; all of the progress between her and Dominic would be torn down. Santana hated watching them together, she hated watching her brother touch and kiss Brittany, and it was torture. To make it worse, Brittany looked like she was enjoying it.

Santana got dressed in a body fitting, hot pink dress that stopped at her thighs. It was simple dress with spaghetti straps and a plunging neckline. She looked in the mirror to find Brittany staring at her from the door way. "Where you going?" Brittany tried not to sound jealous, or angry.

"I have a date tonight, and apparently Dominic has something special planned and asked me to not be back till at least 12."

"You're going on a date? With who?"

"Brittany, that's seriously none of your business." Santana teased her hair a bit.

"Who's watching Bella?"

"Quinn, I took her over there a few hour ago."

"Ok well…" Brittany didn't know what else to say. She wanted to tell Santana to not go, that she wanted her to want her and only her. But she knew that was out of the question. Santana had every right to date anyone she wanted. "Have fun, I guess."

Kayla lived in a big house built with black bricks, making the house look very stylish and unique. It had a circular drive way that reminded Santana of one of the mansions you see on MTV cribs. The Latina was greeted by Kayla standing outside looking absolutely wonderful in her floral print dress that stopped at her knees. Her hair sat in a neat, high bun and she had pretty dangle earrings to match. "Hey," She said as Santana rolled down her car window. "You can pull up on the side and I'll let you in."

"Ok,"

When she got on the inside of the house she couldn't help but let her mouth drop open. "Isabella said it was nice; but damn!" The first thing you saw was long, huge hallway with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The living room was to the right of Santana, and there was a deluxe bathroom on the left of her. The room was an off white and had dim lighting. "What's you occupation? Please don't tell me you're a prostitute." Kayla laughed,

"If I would be anything like that, I'd be an escort. They cost much more than picking up a prostitute from the corner." She handed Santana a glass of champagne and led her to another room down the hall. The room was even more dimmed then the hallway, and had a fire place. There was a small table in the corner with food placed out for them two already. "I'm a doctor by the way,"

"Really?" Santana thought, "How young are you?"

"26," Kayla replied, "And I'm guessing you're 20? Which means legally I shouldn't have given that to you." Santana laughed as Kayla pointed towards her glass of champagne.

"I'm 21." She replied. The two went and had a seat across from each other. "So, who has Kyra?"

"My sister." Santana couldn't stop looking at Kayla, she wondered why she found her so damn beautiful. "She kept asking why she had to go, but I didn't want her to know…" Santana looked up from the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"You didn't want her to know that you were going out with her best friend's mom or a women in general."

"Well, both actually. I'm bisexual and I don't really want Kyra knowing about my relationships, I don't want to confuse her." Santana shook her head, she understood. "And if things don't work out between us… I don't want her to think that Isabella can't come over… I don't want you to think that."

"No, no. We can be mature, Bella loves Kyra, I wouldn't break her apart from her best friend."

"Same here. And I love Bella, she's a fire cracker. I'm hoping she'll help Kyra to break out of her shyness."

"Kyra's sweet though, Bella can be very direct." The two laughed as they started to eat once again.

"So, how about you?" Kayla asked,

"What about me?"

"You're sexuality, are you into men and women or-"

"Strictly women. I've said this before, but the only straight I am is a straight up bitch." This caused Kayla to laugh.

"So Isabella…"

"Um, I love her, she's my twin. But her father was a mistake, she's the only good thing that came from me and him being together."

"Yeah, I like men and all but I and Kyra's dad were just so different."

"How?"

"Well, he's a bum. I didn't see it at first, but the more successful I got the more I noticed he had no motivation to do anything more but work at an auto store."

"Yeah, I definitely need a women's whose drive matches mines." The two continued to talk about various subjects and the most important people in their lives. After they finished eating Kayla led Santana to the carpet and they sat down by the fire place. Santana had honestly never felt so nervous before in her life, the look of hunger in Kayla's eyes was intimidating.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" She asked in almost a whisper. Santana just nodded, letting her know it was ok. Kayla leaned forward and kissed Santana so sensually that she thought she would explode. There was quick jolt of pleasure that appeared between Santana legs. Kayla pushed Santana onto the carpet slowly, letting the Latina lay back. The carpet surprisingly soft and Santana relaxed quickly, "Is it wrong that I want to sleep with you on our first date?" Kayla asked, only pulling away slightly.

"Absolutely not." Santana connected their lips again and let her tongue explore Kayla's mouth. Kayla took her hand and slid it up Santana's thigh, moving it slow so that she could tease the Latina. Santana's breathing picked up and spread her legs, letting Kayla settle between them.

About 2 ½ hours later, Santana's body curled up as Kayla continued to plunge deep inside of her, making sure to go faster when Santana begged her to stop; she couldn't take anymore. Kayla continued, wanting the younger women to be totally limp and unable to move by the time she was done with her. Santana shuddered and jumped as her orgasm ripped through her body. She gripped the carpet, she gritted her teeth, and she threw her head back unable to handle the violent shaking that was occurring inside of her body. She released her liquid onto Kayla's fingers and the carpet, letting out an ear piercing scream as her boy arched up. She collapsed, her breathing out of control and her throat feeling sore from screaming so much. She ran her fingers though her dark hair as she continued to ty and even out her breathing. Kayla was out of breath too, but she wasn't as in shock as Santana. The whole 2 ½ hours she was determined to get Santana off and barely let Santana touch her. "Fuck…Kayla…"

Kayla rested her head on her elbow, caressing Santana's hair while she kissed her neck lightly.

"Yeah?" She asked,

"That was amazing… oh my god." Santana breathed. "I've never came so many times in my life." Kayla giggled,

"I'm sorry, I have a problem. I love pleasing beautiful women until they can't form sentences." Santana let out a light laugh,

"I should probably get home… as soon as I can feel my legs."

"That's fine, just call me tomorrow, or text me… okay?" Santana nodded her head.

Santana walked into her house around 12 pm to find Brittany watching TV in the living room. "If I didn't know that I pay rent here, you'd think you live here." She joked,

"Where the hell have you been?" Brittany growled, she tried not to sound upset but she was. "It's almost 1 am!"

"I know what time it is, Brittany. And I don't need you questioning my wareabouts."

"I thought you cared about me!" she practically yelled,

"You have no right to be upset right now-"

"Did you sleep with her? Just tell me, did you?" Brittany was fighting back tears as she looked at the Latina. Santana instantly felt bad,

"I-I… we did but… I didn't think that you…" She finally found the courage to look up at Brittany, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Brittany, stop crying! You can't make me feel bad about this." Santana whined, she did feel bad.

"I-I don't want you to feel bad, but how do you think I feel."

"You! You! Brittany I have sat here for fucking three months watching you and my brother be together… how do you think I feel!? And the one night I go out with someone that I might possibly like… like just enough to get you off my brain you come at me with this bullshit!"

"But you know I don't want Dominic! You know it's killing me to be with him! You know that I want you!"

"Then act like it, Brittany-"With that Santana was cut off with the pressure of Brittany's lips pressing onto hers. The kiss was deep and filled with emotion that neither women knew could be built up so high. Santana quivered at the feeling of Brittany's lips on hers and Brittany wanted more of Santana. She wanted more of her now. Their tongues connected and for the first time, neither felt bad about what they were doing. Santana pulled Brittany close by her waist and Brittany gripped Santana's shoulders. "I think I love you," Santana said lowly, bowing her head feeling embarrassed, "Fuck, I love you so much, Brittany. It's not fair-"

"I know, I love you too." Brittany brought Santana's face back up to hers so that their eyes connected. "We'll think of something because… I can't take this anymore." Santana caught Brittany's bottom lip between her lips and started to suck on it gently.

"We'll think of something."

**There you have it folks! Brittana is on their way and so is more drama. Whoop whoop! I didn't make Kayla and Santana's sex scene long because not only did I think a lot of fans would not have been happy… but I can't see Santana having sex with anyone but Brittany sooo… yeah.**


	7. The closer I get to you

**In this chapter you learn more about Santana and Dominic's bond. Yes, we all know that Dominic is an ass but he's still her brother…**

**You also get to see more interaction with Santana and Brittany! Along with Brittany and Isabella!**

**Excuse any typos I might have missed while re-reading this.**

"Is it bad that I'm very excited that Dominic is gone for the night?" Santana asked. She lightly pushed Brittany against the refrigerator and began to nip at her neck. Brittany laughed lightly, trying to control the moan that was desperately wanted to escape. The blue eyed girl placed her hands on Santana's shoulders not wanting them to get in her way. The blonde inhaled, Santana smelled like Vanilla!

"Are you wearing perfume? You smell really good," Brittany breathed out,

"_Mhm_, it's probably my boy wash. I don't really like perfume."

"Yeah, me either… body wash is more permanent."

_" Mh-hmm"_ Santana continued what she was doing. Brittany let out a loud breath trying to stop herself.

"Well, it's driving me _crazy_…" Santana laughed next, _so she's the kind of girl that tries to stay quiet…_ She loved those kind of girls. She got great pleasure from pleasing them so well that they couldn't hold back anymore. However, she didn't want to be too pushy. She and Brittany still weren't together and the last thing that she needed was for the blonde to compare her to her brother. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips, caressing them slowly. The dark haired women began to lick the skin on Brittany's neck. The blue eyed women tilted her head back, exposing more skin for Santana to lick. The Latina took no time in lapping more, sucking on a specific spot when she heard Brittany take in a sharp breath.

"_Um_…" Brittany closed her eyes and nuzzled into Santana, causing her to stop.

"We should stop anyway… I would hate to leave a bruise," Santana said seductively placing one more firm kiss on Brittany's neck. "Bella's should be coming out in a minute. She just went to go get Thomas and change her clothes."

"Thomas?"

"The bear I bought her for Valentine's day last year."

"Aw, you got her something?"

"To be honest, a few boys in her class got her some things too," Santana laughed going to sit on the couch.

"Really? Like what?" Brittany sat close next to her, placing her legs on top of Santana's thighs.

"Well, the one kid Mario, he got her a rose and a card,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! It was the cutest little puppy love card… and um, John… he got her this tiny little pink bear that said 'I adore you'." Brittany was gushing now. "And then the one little boy Aaron, he and his mom found out that Bella loves Reese Cups and they got her a huge one shaped in a heart. And they carved "hi" into it. It was so lame but I almost melted when I saw he had put a heart for a period after the "hi". She came home with this huge bag of presents and I was just like… you're 3." Santana laughed, "But each mom wrote me a note saying that they were sorry if any of the presents seemed inappropriate, but that they boys pretty much cried for them to go get Bella something because they wanted her to be their valentine."

"Can you blame them? Bella is seriously beautiful,"

"I know, but I guess I just didn't want her to get like… used to guys buying her stuff… I got her Thomas because I wanted her to know that no matter what I would always love her and that she was always in my heart. I don't want her to think that you need a man's love to survive. I know that's taking things a little deep but my mom…" Santana drifted off.

"Your mom what?"

"After my dad cheated on her it was like she forgot how to function and she forgot that I and my brother were still there and that we still cared. I guess it just hurt to see her like that, then she started dating guys that were even bigger jackasses than my father. And she would bring them home-"

"They didn't… to you-"

"No. Well, one did," Santana took a deep breath, "It was like 12 at night and he came into my room and closed the door. He told me that he wanted me… I didn't know what to do, he sat down on my bed and he told me how pretty I was and how I looked much older than 17… I told him to get the fuck out but he just laughed and… then he got on top of me... My mom was knocked out in her room…" Santana stopped for a moment, "Dominic came in and started hitting the crap out of him. I've never seen my brother so mad, it was dark in my room but I could still see the rage in his eyes. He was hitting him so hard I the punches, and the bastard was screaming for him to stop. He tried to fight back but as soon as he raised his fist my brother twisted his arm. The guy legit had a black eye, a busted lip and Dom broke his arm while he was pulling him off of me." She laughed, "And now I'm doing this to him." Santana covered her face. _There has to be a way to explain this to him without him getting mad…_ A touch on her shoulder knocked her from her thoughts,

"That's terrible that someone would do that to you… but Dominic's your brother. He beat the guy up because he loves you and he would never want to see you hurt… he only wants to see you happy."

"Even if it means stealing the girl he loves?"

"You're not stealing me… I don't feel that way about him. We just have to explain it to him…" Santana agreed, kind of wanting to change the subject.

"Anyway, after that night it sort of just confirmed that the thought of sex with a guy just grossed me out." Brittany laughed,

"Sex with guys always grossed me out, especially in high school when that's all anyone talks about. Even now… I've been in the room when my roommate and her boyfriend are having sex and I just cringe."

"So how did you and Dominic even get to that point…?"

"Not only is the most handsome guy at the school, like seriously San, every girl wants a piece of him." Santana rolled her eyes laughing, her and her bother did have that effect on women. "I actually felt honored when he asked me out, but he's very persistent. Our first time… he was sweet and gentle and when it first started I didn't mind and he was going so slow I thought I might like it… but I didn't" Santana was rubbing Brittany's leg slowly now, loving the feeling of her soft skin.

"That's another thing we have in common; I hated my first time with a guy too." Brittany looked around quickly before she gave Santana a long lingering kiss on the lips. She pulled away when she heard Isabella's door open.

"Mommy… can we watch Rugrats?"Santana got up and ran to her daughter, lifting her high in the air and bringing her back down into her arms. Isabella was laughing wildly and hugged Santana's neck. The Latina put her daughter and let her pick out the Rugrats movies.

"Bella, what do you know about the Rugrats?" Brittany asked realizing it was way out of the little girl's generation.

"Mommy and I always watch old cartoons." Isabella took a seat on Brittany's lap and laid on her chest looking directly at the TV. Brittany beamed at how comfortable Isabella was with her.

"So I'm old now?" Brittany laughed as Isabella agreed. Santana put the movie on and turned the light off. She looked at the two and smiled. She crawled in between Brittany and the cushions of the couch, resting her head on Brittany's shoulders and wrapping her arms around Isabella and Brittany.

By the end of the movie Isabella had migrated and was now laying on Both Brittany and Santana. Her top half rested on Brittany while her bottom half laid on Santana. Both women laughed at the position. "She's a really deep sleeper, just pick her up by her arms and she'll cuddle right in you." Brittany listened, picking Isabella up carefully and put most of the young girl's body on her shoulder. Santana was right, Isabella nuzzled into the crock of Brittany's neck and her hands instantly found their way around her neck. Once she was tucked into bed Santana and Brittany went back to Santana's room.

"You should enter Bella in beauty pageants."

"Oh year," Santana put her hair into a messy bun and started to strip her clothes. "There's only a few problems with theat." Brittany was caught off guard and she was staring. She couldn't turn her head from the curves of Santana's body, the fullness of her breast or the sway of her hips as she put on a pair of pajama shorts. She shook herself back to reality.

"Why not? Santana laughed, she knew that Brittany was staring.

"First off, those little girls have on way too much makeup. It's sickening that a mother would take advantage of a child's cuteness like that. And if she doesn't win… I'm the type of women that will get upset. I'll walk right up to the judges and be like 'Are you trying to say my daughter isn't beautiful?' Then I'd cuss out the winner, and the judges, scream fuck this and take Bella and storm out."

"She'd be so embarrassed!" Brittany giggled,

"She's _my daughter_, she'll probably be screaming with me." They both laughed for a moment before laying down.

"Dominic just texted me… he's on his way home." Santana sighed,

"You should get back to his room then, he'll miss you if you're not there… like I will tonight." Santana pouted and Brittany moved closer to her. The blonde climbed on top of the Latina and began to kiss her passionately. Santana's hands found the small of Brittany's back an traveled down, grasping Brittany's backside and squeezing tightly. Brittany jumped a little before relaxing into Santana's touch. "Seriously," Santana gave her one smaller kiss, "You should go… Rodney's house is only down the street." The dark haired women hated thinking of her brother touching Brittany while they were in bed together, she hated thinking of his hands on her and she hated thinking that Brittany might actually like it. Brittany shook her head and climbed out of Santana's bed.

The next morning everyone ate breakfast together, though Santana let Isabella sleep in for a few extra hours. "San," Dominic started, "I never asked how your date went?" Santana had to think.

"Right! Kayla… fuck, I forgot to call her."

"Kayla? That's a pretty name, is she pretty?" Dominic took a huge bit of his pancakes. Santana looked up at Brittany then back to Dominic.

"Yeah she is…"

"Did you fuck her?"

"Dominic!"

"What? You said she was pretty and it's not like you to not fuck a girl that you think is pretty. C'mon, you got some didn't you?"

"Yes Dom, we had sex." She refused to look at Brittany who was being extremely quiet for this conversation. "But it didn't mean anything. Beside we agreed that if it didn't work Isabella and…" She stopped suddenly. She didn't want them to know that Kayla was Isabella's new best friend's mom. Brittany's mouth dropped,

"Seriously San? Like seriously?" She could tell that Brittany was mad for more than one reason.

"You fucked your daughter's best friend's mom?" Dominic stated the obvious.

"Look, she came onto me first." Brittany just shook her head.

"So you had to give in?" She asked Santana. She tried not to sound upset. Dominic snickered,

"My sister kind of can't help herself." Santana grew embarrassed, she wasn't having the best start with Brittany.

_"Yeah, I can." _She insisted. She looked over at Brittany who was now poking at her food with her fork. "Seriously," Brittany looked up at her, "I can." Santana glanced at Dominic. "I'm not a sex addict or anything." She finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. "So, do you guys have plans today?" Santana asked nonchalantly.

"I'm going to take Brittany on a picnic." Santana turned so she could roll her eyes.

"Dominic, its fucking 10 degrees outside…" Santana said referring to the fact that it was close to winter time. "Brittany will freeze." Dominic sunk low in his chair.

"I was just trying to be romantic." Brittany took pity on her boyfriend.

"Maybe we could do something romantic that is weather appropriate?" Dominic nodded. "I'll go get dressed." Brittany left and went to Dominic's room.

"Why'd you have to be a buzz kill?" He snapped at Santana.

"Why do you have to be so damn dumb? It's November and we're in Ohio. You know the weather is bipolar here."

"I thought it was the thought that counts. Besides, you just wore a dress on your date a week ago."

"I had on a jacket and I was inside the whole time, and it only counts if it's a smart thought." Santana really just didn't want him to take Brittany anywhere. She wished that Brittany could be like every other girl to him and he would just find someone else. "I'm sorry Dominic… it's just cold outside." Santana half lied. "I hope you have fun together." Then it dawned on Santana, her and Brittany still hadn't been out together.

"We will… she still seems distance. I think she likes someone else…" Santana grew silent. She knew that she probably shouldn't do what she was about to.

"Well, maybe you should break up with her."

"Are you serious?"

"Dominic, if she like's someone else then you should just let her go… find another girl that would be happy to be with you and only you…"

"Yeah, yeah… if there's someone else I should fight for her."

"What? That's not what I said-"

"Lopez's don't give up San, you taught me that. We fight, and I'm going to fight for Brittany."

"How fucking sweet." Santana said, more animosity in her voice than sincerity. Brittany came out then in a pair of black cotton legging, UGG's and a white sweater.

"I was thinking having a picnic in your car with the heat on?" Santana had to laugh at the suggestion.

"Bye San," Dominic took Brittany's hand and they left out.

Brittany's four hours dance class a few days later left her tired and limped; and she still had an hour to go. She walked into the hallway during break and searched her bag. "Damn…" She mumbled. She'd left her water on Santana's bed side that morning. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. She sighed loudly.

"Hey," A sweet voice got her attention. "You left this in my room." Santana handed Brittany her water bottle. The blonde couldn't have taken it faster began to drink. Santana laughed, "I figured you would die in this class without it," Brittany only nodded her head before taking the bottle away from her mouth.

"Thanks so much, baby." Santana smiled. _Baby_.

"Are you hungry? I brought you lunch too."

"Oh my god, yes I am!" She smiled wildly as Santana sat down beside her.

"How long do you have? I was gonna eat with you…"

"Please do. We get an hour break."

"Ok," The dark haired women pulled out a paper bag. "I know how much you love peanut butter and jelly… so I made you one while I was making one for Isabella's lunch." Brittany unwrapped the sandwich.

"Are you mocking my taste in sandwiches?"

"No, not at all. I've just never met a women that had the same taste in sandwiches as my three year old daughter." They both laughed. "And here, an apple; yellow of course."

"Of course!" Brittany smiled. "Thanks, I thought I was going to die of starvation today. But then I didn't have my water and I was pretty sure I would pass out."

"I just wanted you to be ok, and I almost didn't see it before I left."

"Thank you." Brittany thought about giving Santana a kiss but then she remembered; everyone on campus was fully aware of her relationship with Dominic. "I'll make it up to you tonight." Santana smiled, pulling her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'm definitely looking forward to that." Santana took a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"How'd you get on campus?"

"Security knows me here. Plus I get alumni respect."

"Well, this was very sweet. You thinking about me enough to make me lunch, and then to come down here and bring it to me personally and to eat it with me." Brittany giggled, "Why aren't you at work?"

"I have to be back in an hour. I have to do my weekly rounds and check on all of my kids."

"Your kids?" Santana nodded her head before she continued.

"As a social worker… the kids that I'm assigned to are my responsibility for the most part. If they get adopted I have to check up on the houses to see their progress and make sure the family isn't mistreating them… unless the families in a different district or something. Um, the kids in foster care I have to check on to, plus the kids I have to take from their actual homes."

"Oh… how's that little girl doing?" Brittany asked. She turned her body so that she was facing Santana.

'A lot better, she's talking to the therapist… but she's growing attached to me."

"Is that bad?"

"Not bad but… there's code of ethics and I'm not allowed to get too close to a client or then it becomes a conflict of interest and then they give her a different social worker."

"But you work with kids… hurt kids… they're bound to get attached to someone as sweet as you." Santana chuckled.

"I'm starting to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they gave her a different social worker, "

"San!"

"Then I could just be like her friend… they have programs where people can sign up and b like big sisters or brothers to the kids."

"Oh… but do you really trust someone else with her progress?"

"I'm not the best social worker in the world Britt, there are much better one's out there actually."

"I doubt that." Brittany smiled finishing her sandwich. "Did you get yourself an apple?"

"Nah, I gave you the last one."

"We can share it then."

"I didn't bring a knife. Seriously, take it. You've been dancing for like three hours. I'm fine."

Brittany nodded slowly, taking a bite of the apple. "I was thinking… we haven't been out like… by ourselves." Brittany shot her eyes at Santana.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Santana nodded slowly,

"Yes," Santana suddenly felt nervous, "I understand if you don't-"

"No! I totally do! We'll just tell Dominic it's like a girl's night out…"

"Yeah, ok. So… Friday?" Brittany agreed. Santana checked the time. "Damn it, an hour passed already?" She smiled at Brittany, "I'll see you later tonight? I'll leave my door open." She and Brittany got up.

"Um, good luck on your checkups." Santana smiled.

"Kick ass in class." With that Santana started down the hall and back to her car.

Santana pulled up to the foster care home that she had placed Jackie in. The home was a decent size, it only fit about 20 girls plus the house mother's. She knocked on the door and Ms. Margret answered. "Hi Ms. Lopez. Jackie is up in her room." Santana smiled, said thank you and proceeded up the steps to the last room on the right. She knocked,

"Jackie, its Santana. Can I come in?" She asked. She heard footsteps running to the door and once it opened she felt wide arms bring her into a hug.

"Hi Ms. Santana! I missed you!" Santana smiled at the young girl who wouldn't let go of her.

"I missed you to Jackie…" She looked down at big, bright green eyes staring at her. Jackie looked a lot better than she did when she took her from her parents a few weeks ago. " Can I come in?" Jackie nodded her head and led her in.

"I cleaned my room like you asked, see?" She pointed to all the areas that were clean now. "Ms. Santana you always look so pretty…" Santana saw Jackie grow upset. She picked the young girl up and sat on the bed with her on her lap. Even though Jackie was seven she was still quite small for her age and extremely lite.

"You know you're pretty too, right?" Santana asked,

"No I'm not, my mommy said that… that I would never be pretty because-"Santana cut her off.

"Hey now, I don't want to hear that. Look at these eyes," Santana smiled. "They're so pretty someone could get lost in them." Jackie started to smile brightly. "Your mother was very wrong. You're one of the prettiest girls on this earth."

"After you?"

"Before me."

"Wow!" Jackie felt a little better. "I wanna come home with you Ms. Santana. I promise I'd be good. I'd never bug you, I'd stay quiet and I wouldn't be any trouble. I wouldn't bother you…" Santana frowned. Why would someone's parents make them feel like they were a burden to have around?

"Jackie, I'm sorry but you can't come home with me. It's kind of complicated but I promise we'll find you a nice home with people who care about you, ok?"

"Ok." Santana let Jackie sit on the bed right beside her.

"Do you like it here?" Santana asked pulling out her binder with Jackie's records.

"Yeah, Ms. Margret and Ms. Coretta are nice ladies. And the girls are nice too. And we always have dinner, and Angel helps me with my homework and she plays with me too."

"Hm, who's Angel?"

"She's a teenager. She was here before I was here and she's the nicest to me." Santana shook her head, glad that Jackie was finding someone she liked.

"Have you met any girls your age though?"

"Sarah and Courtney. They're my friends." Santana continued to write while Jackie told her about what she did at the home and how school was going and how she was coping with being away from her family. "I like it here because no one comes into my room at night, and no one makes me… do stuff." She stuttered out. Santana pulled her into a hug.

"And no one ever will, not while I'm here, ok?" Jackie nodded her head.

Santana sat in Isabella's room, holding her tightly, running her fingers through her hair slowly. "Hey," Brittany whispered. "Dominic turned in early… he's fast asleep."

"Good…" Santana said watching Isabella. "She has asthma and she was having a hard time breathing today. She's still wheezing…"

"Did you call the hospital?" Santana nodded,

"Yeah… her doctor told me to not worry and the give her inhaler but I just hate when she wheezes. I even gave her these chewable tablets that helps with breathing…"

"Can I do anything?" Santana smiled,

"No, you don't have to."

"I want to though, seriously San, what can I do?"

"Can you hold her… or just watch her… I need to take a shower." Brittany nodded as Santana laid Isabella in her bed. "If something happens just come get me. No matter how small, ok?"

"Ok, I will." She gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek and ran to the door.

"10 minutes top!" Brittany laughed as she watched Isabella closely. She began to rub the little girls back, hoping her breathing would even out. A few minutes' later Isabella's eyes fluttered open.

"Brittany, where's my mommy?" She whispered. Brittany continued to rub her back.

"Shhh, she'll be back."

"Well, you're a good substitute." She breathed heavily. Brittany smiled at her.

"Am I really?" Isabella just nodded as she closed her eyes and moved closer to Brittany. The blonde noticed that her wheezing was slowing down now. Santana walked in a few minutes later in a pair of red plaid pajama shorts and a black t-shirt. "Hey, she's breathing better." Brittany said happily. Santana smiled and sat next to Brittany on Isabella's bed.

"You're good with her. I'm serious, she's very talkative and friendly, but she's never like this with anyone except for me." Santana said liking how Isabella was nuzzled into Brittany's chest. "It's sweet." Brittany looked over at Santana.

"So, for our first date, what were you thinking?" Brittany whispered.

"Candle light dinner," Santana took Brittany hand and kissed his gently, "Maybe a very, very dark movie theater. Way in the back." Brittany was blushing now. "And then we can come back here and talk for the whole night." Santana kissed her hand one more time. "I like talking to you." Brittany smiled,

"I like your lips." Santana leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips. They pulled away for a minute before Brittany went back in and tried to deepen the kiss.

"Maybe we shouldn't with Bella being so close…" Brittany nodded, agreeing. After all, Isabella did just wake up randomly a few minutes before Santana walked in. "Wait, one more." Santana turned Brittany's head by her chin and caught her lips between hers. "Your lips taste like cinnamon." Santana whispered.

"I had cinnamon twist from Taco bell." Brittany felt embarrassed for some reason,

"Mh-hmm, you should eat those more often." Santana went in for another kiss, then another.

"Santana... Bella, remember?" Santana looked over at Isabella who was no longer wheezing and breathing fine. She picked Isabella up slowly and placed her under the covers. Then she motioned for Brittany to follow her.

Once in the room, Santana sat on her bed and pulled Brittan into her lap so that the blonde was facing her. She kissed her lips, her tongue running over Brittany's bottom lip waiting for her lips to part. Once they did, Santana slide her tongue into Brittany's mouth. Their tongues danced together in ecstasy, both women moaning at the pleasure of the contact. Santana began to suck on Brittany's bottom lip, pulling it gently and letting it go. Santana's hands rested on Brittany's nice, firm bottom and Brittany kept her fingers tangled in Santana's hair. The Latina women moved her kissed to Brittany' jaw, then to suck on her ear lobe. Brittany was breathless now, her grip getting tighter as Santana began to whisper into her hear. "I want you, all of you. You're so beautiful." Santana smiled at how hot Brittany had become. "One of these nights I'm going to make you cum so hard you're going to see stars." She bit down onto Brittany's ear, getting a whimper from the blonde. Brittany had never been so turned on before in her life, and it was only from Santana's words. That was another thing, she'd never actually had an orgasm in front of anyone before, but she decided to play along.

"Really, how are you going to do that?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Santana dragged her tongue down Brittany's ear and to her neck. "Very, very slowly." The tone of Santana's voice, it was seductive and dark, Brittany felt her panties become damp.

"Santana…" She whispered. She pulled her head up so that they could kiss again.

**The next chapter you'll see more into Brittany's home life and all that good stuff.**

**Santana and Brittany's first date! **


	8. And the winner is

**Here it is! I think you guys will positively love this chapter! Haha, I have a few questions for you guys if you wouldn't mind answering them :) **

**What was your favorite chapter? And why?**

**Should I bring Kayla back? Do you guys think that she should respect Brittana or try to have Santana all to herself?**

**That's all for the questions lol!**

**I never meant to make Brittany selfish but when I thought about it after reading some comments I was like… shit she is! So maybe this chapter will change your minds.**

**There will definitely be more Jackie : ) Santana will not let her go!**

**Carter (Santana's ex) will be back as well…**

**I'm thinking about a sequal… : D What do you all think?**

Santana and Brittany decided it would be best if Brittany got dressed and then drove to the apartment. That way no one would see Santana picking Brittany up on campus, and Dominic wouldn't be suspicious if Brittany looked too nice for a girl's night out.

Brittany sat in her car trying to calm her nerves. Holy mother of god, I'm going on a date with Santana. She took deep breaths in and out before she texted Santana saying that she was outside.

Santana was already dressed when Brittany texted her, she gave Isabella a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for uncle Dom, ok?"

"I'm always good mommy!" She protested.

"You're right, I'm sorry mija. Te amo!"

"Te amo!" Isabella shouted giving Santana a hug.

"Dominic… don't wait up, ok?" He laughed,

"Yeah yeah, what are you and my lady doing tonight?"

"Probably go out to club, maybe dinner-"

"A club?"

"Yeah, Britt likes to dance."

"I know but-"

"I won't let anybody push up on her, okay?" She smiled at the irony and texted Brittany back saying she was on her out. "Bye." And she left out the door.

"Hey," Santana greeted Brittany, who was already out of her car and waiting. "Are we taking my car?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I mean we could take my car but it's not nearly as nice as-"

"C'mon." Santana laughed. The two made their way to the apartment garage.

"You make me feel like I should have worn something a little warmer." Brittany looked down at her exposed legs. She had decided that regardless of the weather she wanted to look good for Santana and people had always told her that her legs were one of her best features. So she wore a simple blue button down shirt, which matched her eyes and tucked it into a black flare skirt and has a very sexy pair of black strapped heels. She thought the outfit defined her body and made her look a little more curvaceous than she really was. Santana grinned. She had decided on a red and black stripped cropped sweater that showed off her stomach and a pair a skinny jeans and her tan winter boots with a fashionable black belt.

"I think you look adorable. And besides, my stomach is going to be cold…" She laughed

"Do you usually date 'adorable' girls?" Santana frowned. She never really had.

"No… I don't actually… but there's a first for everything." Brittany nodded her head, starting to feel like maybe she wasn't Santana's type.

"Does everyone's car go in here?"

"No… you have to pay like $200 extra for the garage." Santana beeped her car doors open and they got in. "So, have you seen Gravity yet?" Santana asked referring to the movie as they drove into the street.

"Yeah, I have actually."

"Good, so have I. We can go see that."

"But if we're already seen it-"

"That way I won't feel bad about you missing if you happen to miss a part here or there." Santana smirked. It took Brittany a while to realize what she meant,

"Oh…" Brittany laughed. "You and your brother are alike." Shit, Santana thought. "But I like the attention from you a lot more." The blonde pointed out when she saw Santana's mood change a bit. Santana tried to focus on the road, but the way Brittany's skirt was exposing most of her thigh was distracting. Santana had to stop herself from pulling the car over and pinning Brittany to the back seat.

"Did I mention how nice you look?" Santana asked,

"Yeah you did…"

"Oh, I'll just say it again. You look very nice…" Santana bit her lip and reached behind her grabbing a coat and putting it in Brittany's lap. "Now we won't get into a car crash." She and Brittany laughed.

Brittany grinned when she saw where Santana had taken her for dinner. Mario's Bistro, was probably one of the nicest local restaurants. "You can on get in here with reservations." Brittany whispered to her as they walked into

"You're right about that… but I know the manager." Santana smiled as they made their way to the front of the desk. Puck looked up from his station and smiled,

"Hey San, I think you've gotten prettier since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Puck. This my date, Brittany." The blonde gave him a smile and wave before he winked at her. "Just take us to our damn seats." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I know, Finn said you wanted a table in the back with candles." Puck led them to the back of the restaurant. Their candles were lit immediately and they sat down across from each other at the small table.

"You were serious about the candle light, huh?" Santana shook her head yes, starting to look through the menu. Brittany couldn't take her eyes away from the beauty that sat across from her.

"Thanks Puck." Puck walked away and left them alone. "I thought it'd be a bit more romantic than just a regular dinner." Santana hated to admit it, but she was trying to show out her brother. He just didn't deserve her.

"Do you think the pasta's good?" Brittany asked, Santana looked up from her menu.

"That depends on the kind you like… you look like a fettuccini kind of girl."

"How'd you know?" Santana just laughed,

"Get that and then like a side… I think I'll get the Bucatini,"

"I was considering that but I don't really think I'd like bake tomato sauce…" Their waiter soon came over and took their orders, along with bringing them a bowl of bread and glasses of water.

"Tell me about your parents?" Brittany laughed,

"Why?"

"One: this is a date, and two: I always talk to you about my work and Bella… I want to know stuff about you too." Brittany nodded her head.

"I like when you talk to me about your day and when you tell me stuff about you."

" Britt, tell me about your parents." Brittany sighed, she hated talking about her mother.

"Ok, I'll tell you something that's linked to my answer… but I don't want to talk about it… I'm just mentioning it. And don't say "I'm sorry either.'" Santana shook her head ok, "My mom died while giving birth to me…" Brittany paused, "Anyway, it was just me and my dad so I was a bit of a tom boy. I played football and I liked to run around and I hated dresses, they just got in the way when I wanted to do a flip or something. My dad, his job paid just enough for us to pay the bills and have food in the house. So it's not like we were struggling or anything, but if you go to school and your clothes and shoes aren't exactly up to date… I got mad fun of a lot. And to make it worse I didn't have a mom to brush my hair or anything, and it's not like my dad knew how to do a girls hair so in the morning I'd just get up and get dressed… I wasn't concerned about my hair anyway. I just put it in a ponytail, I didn't think it was a big deal. They made fun of me because I didn't have a mom." Brittany was talking so fast that Santana felt the need to interject.

"Baby, relax. Take deep breaths… don't you have any aunts or cousins… a grandmother?" Brittany listened and soon calmed down.

"None that lived close… and my grandmother died a few years after my mom"

"I-m-"Santana shut her mouth quickly, "Continue…"

"So this one day my school starts a dance team and it was for anyone who wanted to join. I only joined because the other girls in my school joined and I figured if we were on the same team they'd like me… but they just sat away from me and laughed."

"Bitches." Brittany laughed as Santana smiled,

"That's how I found out I was so good at dancing. I out danced all of them and I always got the solo's."

"Winning!" Santana raised her fist in the air. "Are you and your dad still close?"

"Very, although he's in Akron, that's where I'm from." Santana nodded, "Your turn."

"My parents are assholes. Enough said."

"Santana…"

"Ok, ok… we didn't grow up wealthy but you could have definitely called Dom and I spoiled. My dad is an engineer and my mom is a nurse. Between the two of them we had a pretty cushioned life style… I was never made fun of because I was the one making fun of people." Santana added quickly, "I never would tease someone for not having a mom but… I was definitely a mean girl. Um, I don't know, I wasn't raised to have a filter or anything so I just usually said what was on my mind… and I hated people. They were so irritating… but that is why I got in trouble so much in school, I just didn't care. I've gotten much better though." Brittany took a sip of her water as their food came and they started eating.

"Tell me about your first time with a girl," Santana laughed again.

"Ask me that later on tonight." Brittany sighed.

"Ok… what's your type?"

"My type… of like women?" Brittany nodded, "Well there are different categories. First, there are the girls that I just want to have sex with. That is very simple. You need to be sexy and experienced. I don't care about their personality because it's probably a one night stand anyway and it's not like they're going to meet Bella."

"You are blunt."

"It's a gift, really." Santana laughed, "And then there is the girlfriend category, sweet, cute, caring… not too permanent but I wouldn't have mind having her around and she might meet Bella twice."

"Mhm, so where do I fall?"

"You didn't let me finish. The wife type… just like the girlfriend only much more serious. She's beautiful in every way and she's the one I would build my life around, along with Bella of course."

"So I'm the wife type?" Santana took Brittany's hand and started kissing gently while whispering,

"Yes, you very much are."

"I actually meant look's… what kind of looks are you into?"

"Leggy blondes with amazing blue eyes and a body to die for."

"Chocolate or Vanilla?" Santana laughed at the question.

"Vanilla."

"Ewe no, Chocolate."

"Ok, so one day we can share a half vanilla half chocolate Sunday?"

"Deal."

Santana led Brittany to the very last row of the theater back away in a corner. "Santana, we are not going to do anything in a theater." Brittany told her as she sat down and placed the popcorn in her lap. Santana gasped

"I would never!" She sat down beside her. "Well… I would but not on the first date." They both laughed as it got darker in the theater. They removed the arm rest from between them and Santana slowly put her arm around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany leaned into her, laying her head on her shoulder. The blonde smiled, unable to stop the butterflies in her stomach from flutters.

About 30 minutes into the movie Santana had Brittany on her lap, her hands rested on the blonde's thighs and Brittany's hand were hanging from Santana's neck. Santana sucked on Brittany's lower lip slowly, dragging out every motion, causing her to let out a low moan. Santana smiled and did it again, sucking harder. Brittany's breathing hitched when she felt Santana's hand slide up her thigh and hover over her core. "Not here," Brittany whispered. Santana knew that, she knew that she didn't want her first time with Brittany to be in a movie theater. Especially since they were so restricted. The Latina sighed, her mouth barely leaving Brittany's lips.

"I know, but we can kiss right?" Santana asked as she gave Brittany another peck. Brittany nodded, letting Santana kiss her once more. Santana pulled Brittany closer, loving the feeling of Brittany being close to her. Santana pulled away and looked at the blonde.

"You're really pretty." Brittany told her. Santana felt herself blush.

"You're seriously the only women that's made me blush since high school."

"I must be special than." Brittany teased. She started to give Santana teasing pecks on the lips before Santana grabbed her head and pressed it into her lips so that she would stop moving away.

Brittany changed into a pair of tight cotton short and a t-shirt that was about a size too big when they got back to Santana's apartment. "He should be sleep." Brittany whispered coming out of the bathroom. Isabella came running out of her room.

"Yeah, but she's not," Santana laughed as Isabella attached herself to her mother's leg. Santana picked Isabella up, "Mija, why are you still up?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm tired." Santana chuckled.

"Let's get you to bed." She turned to Brittany and mouthed. Meet me in my room before going to tuck Isabella in.

"Goodnight mommy," Isabella said pulling Thomas close to her and wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Can we go to Chuck E Cheese tomorrow? Please! I-I've been really good-"

"Maybe, sweetheart. I have the day off and me and you-"

"Brittany too, mommy!"

"You want Brittany to come?" Isabella nodded her head quickly.

"Well, I'll ask her and get back to you, ok? Now get some rest." She gave Isabella a few kisses on her cheeks before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

Brittany and Santana laid in Santana's bed facing each other. "Bella wants you to come with us to Chuck E Cheese tomorrow? Would you happen to be free?" Santana asked, her voice was low and soothing. It was quiet in the room and they didn't want to wake up Dominic.

"She asked if I could go?"

"She sure did, and I think it's a brilliant idea." Santana moved closer so that their fronts were touching. Brittany laced her fingers into Santana's.

"I am very much free tomorrow and I'd love to come." Brittany smiled giving Santana a kiss. "Now, tell me about your first time,"

"Britt," Santana whined.

"Was it that bad?"

"Not at all. It was breath taking."

"So tell me,"

"It's weird telling you about my first time. I don't want you to get mad or something,"

"I won't. C'mon… tell me!" Santana sighed,

"Ok, I was 17-"

"That was a very busy year for you."

"Yeah, it was. But this was before my mom's male friend incident… it was one of those college trips they do with you your senior year." Brittany gave Santana another kiss on her lips, obviously distracting the Latina from her story.

"Oh, one more." She insisted. Brittany giggled and gave her a few more kisses. "Ok, ok… um." She tried to remember where she was. "Right, so I and a few of my friends drove down to Bowling Green for a weekend. It was like this program where seniors get to stay in the dorms and like associate with the actual students there. Like the first 5 minutes we get there this girl, Kiara is like… all up on me. And I was so awkward… I had no idea how to flirt or what do. I'd never met a girl that was so open and forward about her sexuality."

"Like you?" Santana laughed,

"I wasn't that forward just yet… but Kiara was like damn…" Santana reminisced. "She was aggressive but she was still so sweet… She was fucking stunning… she had short black hair that was down to like… here." She used her finger to cut her own hair off a little further below her ears. "And she had these pale brown eyes that reminded me of the kind sand you find on a beach in florida… uhg! Anyway, she and her friends offered to show me and my friends around the campus and where to find shit to do because there was literally no type of shit to do." Brittany laughed, "So while her friends entertained my friends for the weekend she would always pull me away and we'd go do other things. Like she took me to this café and we talked and she showed me all the hot spots on campus. She even gave me the password for the Wi-Fi on campus."

"Clearly she was in love,"

"I wouldn't say all that but… it was Saturday night and we were leaving the next morning. We were in her bed making out and things were getting a bit too serious…"

_"Mhm, Kiara…" Kiara sucked harder on my neck, surely to leave a bruise for all my friends to see. "I've never… um."_

_"You're a virgin?" She stopped and looked up at me with wondering eyes. I nodded, feeling immature, naive and embarrassed. "Have you ever been touched?"_

_"Uh… Um…."_

_"I'll take that as a no," She laughed. "Can I be the first?" Kiara's hand's started to travel underneath my shirt and cupped her breast lightly. We held eye contact before I turned my head, feeling exposed just from her watching me. "Can I?" She asked again. I closed my mouth and tried to relax, although Kiara's touch was setting my skin on fire. _

_"Yes," my voice cracked. Shit. Kiara smiled and removed her hand from my body. I watched as she slowly pulled her tank top off and wiggled out of her pants. _

_"Do you want to unhook this for me? She asked. I was dumb struck, her body was so perfect. An hour glass figure, medium sized breast that were so perky and, she was staring at me waiting for me to do something. _

_" _

_"Um, oh yeah, yeah I can um…" I cleared my throat. "Unhook that for you." I wasn't used to being this nervous, it's not like I'd never seen a naked girl before; I saw them all the time in the locker rooms. But looking at Kiara in all her beauty was a much different experience. She was leaning down, only inches away from me. I reached over, my hands were shaking and it had never been so hard to unhook a bra strap before. "Damn it." I cursed. She pulled my hands away and smiled at me,_

_"Santana, there is absolutely no rush." She reached over and checked her phone. "It's only 10 pm and you're not leaving until tomorrow at 2. Which means I have you until at least 12." Kiara leaned further and kissed Santana deeply on the lips. "I want to take my time with you," I started to blush as her hands began up my shirt again. _

_Ok, one more time… I got her bra off!_

_I pulled it off and she stopped kissing me for a moment to allow me to look at her again. When I was still staring in awe she giggled and went back to my lips._

Brittany listened as Santana finished her story, hoping that when she and Santana finally had sex… or made love, that it was be as amazing as Santana just described her first time. "We literally didn't get out of bed until the next morning when my friends were banging on her door telling her to release me." Santana giggled.

"So, did you guys break up after or…?"

"We weren't really together, she was just the first girl I was with. But we talked on and off for about a year before we just kind of lost contact."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine… I don't regret it." Santana and Brittany were already close, but Santana felt like they could be closer. She took Brittany's waist and pulled her into her. Brittany wrapped her legs around Santana, letting their cores touch and their lips could easily brush together. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, because that was hot… it kind of turned me on."

"Me or Kiara?"

"You, it's kind of hard to picture you innocent and not knowing what to do. But it's hot."

"You're hot." They both smiled at each other.

"Ok, you're turn. Your first girl crush, who was it?' Brittany smiled,

"This story is very short and simple, it was this girl, Madison, who barely noticed me. She was a cheerleader and she was way out of my league. I was sure that if I told her I liked her she'd be a total bitch and tell the whole school I was a pervert… so I never did and I admired her beauty from a far." Santana smiled and nodded, seeing that Brittany didn't have much to say about the subject.

"Ok."

"So… um, was Kayla good?"

"Britt…"

"I just want to know,"

"What's wrong? You've been asking about the type of women I'm into and the type of women I've been with all night… what going on?"

"I guess… I don't think I'm your type… you're so confident in who you are, and-and you've been with women who know what they're doing and they know how to please-"Santana made Brittany shut up with a forceful, yet passionate. "See, I don't know how to kiss like that, you probably learned from someone-"

"Britt! I love your kisses, and I love your innocence." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes. "You don't have to be experienced to be with me Brittany. Ok, remember, you're the wife type. I'll teach you everything you need to know about my body in time. I don't want you to compare yourself to my past, seriously. There's a reason I'm not with any of those girls now…I just want you." Brittany nodded her head breaking the eye contact with the dark haired women. Santana cupped the blonde's chin and turned her head back to her. "I only want you."

"I only want you to, it's just no-"

"Just nothing. They mean nothing to me." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips slowly. Letting the blonde take the lead and glide her tongue over Santana's lips. The Latina parted her lips, letting the blonde's tongue enter. "Mhm-mmm you're a good kisser."

"Shut up." Brittany laughed. Santana deepened the kiss by opening her mouth wider.

"Your touch does something to me that I have never felt before, Britt." Santana moaned, feeling her body temperature rise. Even though Brittany couldn't possibly get any closer, Santana needed her to be closer to her. She griped Brittany's legs and the Latina trusted into her. Brittany didn't realize how turned on she was until she felt Santana's core bump into her's. And her thin, cotton shorts didn't make it much better to bare.

"Santana!" She whispered loudly, gripping Santana immediately. The Latina thrust again, groaning at the feeling.

"Why do you feel so good?" She moaned out starting to thrust harder.

"Santana, we have to stop…oh god…" Santana slowed down, whining at the loss of contact.

"I had fun tonight," she breathed,

"Me too." Brittany gave Santana one last kiss. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Britt,"

"Good morning," Santana said to Brittany when she saw her in the kitchen.

"Morning, is everything you have cropped?" Brittany asked with a smile. Santana wore a cropped lime green cardigan with a black tank top and jeans. She shrugged off Brittany's question,

"Damn, I love a women that can cook," Santana smiled at her as Brittany blushed.

"I just made eggs and toast… I didn't think that Isabella needed a big breakfast considering she' probably going to be eating pizza and drinking sprite all day."

"That is very true, and FYI, her favorite pop is Coke."

"Mhm, mines too." Brittany said tasting the eggs, "Here, try." She fed Santana with a fork.

"Did you put magic in these?"

"No," Brittany laughed.

"Where's Dom?" Santana asked.

"He's still sleep," She sighed,

"Bella must have given him a hard time last night,"

"I can't see that,"

"Bella can be very demanding, very bossy and pretty damn hard headed. You haven't seen her devil side yet because she likes you so much but once you're around for a while it starts to peak through." Santana got up. "I'll go get her dressed and then bring her out for Breakfast."

"Can I help?" Brittany asked shyly. Santana smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to Isabella's room.

"Good morning, Mija" Santana said opening the door. Isabella beamed when she saw Brittany,

"Hi Brittany! Good morning mommy." She ran to the two women and tried to decide who to give a hug to first.

"You can give Britt one first, Bella." Santana laughed. She walked over to Isabella's dressers and started to pick out clothes. "You need to pick out something warm, Mija." Santana told her. "How about this?" She held up a simple pink sweater. "Pink looks so good on you, Bella." Santana smiled.

"Hmmm, Brittany, you like that? I like it…"

"Then wear it. Don't worry about other people's opinions. You're the one that has to wear it." Isabella agreed

"Can I wear these too?!" She pulled out a pair of snowflake designed cotton leggings. "Please mommy."

"Yes Mija, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes mommy, I even washed up." Santana smiled,

"Did you do it well?"

"Yes mommy!" Isabella dragged out. She started to change her clothes.

Brittany and Santana tried desperately to not look too much like a couple in Chuck E Cheese, but they were failing miserably. It was just too hard to resist giving Santana kisses on the cheek, and it was too hard to not whisper sweet nothings in Brittany's ear. "Are you my other mommy now?" Isabella asked.

"Not yet," They both answered causing each other to flush in embarrassment.

"Bella, want me to show you how to play ski-ball?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!" Brittany picked her up quickly and ran away with her and a cup of tokens.

Santana went up to the front desk to see what kind of prizes they had. She'd beat so many games that day that she had no idea what she was going to do with all the tickets. Brittany and Isabella barely won any tickets, and Isabella felt bad that she couldn't get anything from the prize desk. So Brittany was sitting with her and comforting her while they finished the pizza. A huge stuffed dog hanging up for about 3000 tickets caught her eyes. "Excuse me… can I get that dog?" She asked the man. He took her ticket count, subtracted the 3000 tickets and she still had another 3000 left. Then she saw another, not as big but still huge, stuffed kitten. Bella would like that. "And that cat right there." Once she got the prizes she made her way back to the table, avoiding knocking into and kids that were sitting on the floor or anything. Isabella and Brittany's mouth opened. "I got these for my two favorite ladies."

"Mommy is the cat for me?!" Isabella asked.

"Yes sweetie it is. And Brittany, the dog is or you" Brittany tried not to freak out too much but no one had ever got her something before.

"Thank you!" She shouted pulling Santana into a hug. "I love her, and I think I'll name her Santana."

"I'm gonna name mines Brittany!" Isabella joined into the hug.

When they got back to the house Dominic was sitting on the couch watching the sports center. "Where the hell have you been, Brittany?"

"Dominic!" Santana screamed, "Watch your mouth around Bella!" Dominic turned around to Isabella,

"My bad, Sobrina." He said. She smiled,

"You're fine Uncle Dom," Isabella ran into her room with Brittany and shut the door.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to Chuck E Cheese with San and Bella."

"You didn't think to ask me?" Santana interrupted,

"Ask you what Dominic, she's a grown ass women. She doesn't ne-"

"I didn't ask you Santana! I'm speaking to my girlfriend." Santana blinked, he was right.

"You're right… I'm sorry." She walked away and decided to go and talk to Isabella.

"She's right… I don't need your permission."

"Of course you don't. It seems to me that you don't need me for a damn thing! We barely sleep together, you barely talk to me and we're so damn distant." She couldn't argue with anything he just said. Truthfully, she didn't need him. She just needed Santana. "Who is it? Huh? Who is it that's taking you away from me? I'll kick his ass."

"Dominic, you can't tell me that we've ever had a real connection." Dominic looked hurt. Was he just dumb?

"I-I thought we did Britt. I know I can be pretty handsy sometimes but I love you-"

"I think we should break up,"

"Brittany no…"

"Dominic, there is nothing between us… I can't-"

"So who is it that you have something with?" He paused looking at Brittany who had guilt written in her eyes. "Brittany, did you…" He stopped trying to get his thoughts together. "My sister?"

"No!"

"Santana!" He voice boomed. Santana ran out closing Isabella's door.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" she walked over to Brittany who was crying. "Hey, what's wrong-"

"Tell me," He said in a cold, low voice. Santana looked up at her brother then back at Brittany, realizing what he was talking about.

"Dominic… relax for a minute,"

"No! You're fucking my girlfriend."

"Dominic… we haven't had sex…" She didn't lie, they hadn't had sex.

"You're a slut, you know that?"

"Dominic-"

"You always have been and you always will be! Brittany, she'll fuck you and leave you once she's done. I would never-"

"Shut up! You think cuz you're a guy you have the right to judge me and my sexual partners?" Santana bit her lip trying to calm herself down. "How about this Dominic. I haven't had sex with Brittany," She stepped closer to him. "But she wants me a hell of a lot more than she wants you."

"You're a bitch, Santana. You don't deserve her-"

"And you do?! All you've done for months is try to get in her pants! I bet you don't know a single thing about her," She was holding her tears back now,

"How could I know anything about her if you come and steal my shine?"

"There should have been a bond there before she even met me, Dominic! Even if she hadn't of picked me she would have left you eventually for someone else."

"Stop!" Brittany was sobbing now. "I-I didn't want you two to fight, your family! Stop it, okay… I don't want to get in between you two… I'll leave."

"No!" Santana shouted to Brittany, "What's done is done… you don't have to go. I don't want you to go"

"The hell she doesn't. I don't want to see either of you anymore." Santana looked up at him.

"That's going to be a hard task. You pay absolutely no rent, this is my house and Brittany is welcome here."

"You're my sister… you're supposed to be on my side! I would have rather her left me for some girl down the hall from than my own sister" Dominic was starting to tear up too.

"Dominic… I love her…"

"And you don't love me,"

"I do… but…"

"Brittany, I love you." Dominic told her. Brittany shook her head.

"I can't be with you anymore… I didn't want to hurt you but even if I had of broken up with you before… you would have been hurt regardless."

"Wait… before…" Santana swallowed hard.

"We've been kind of seeing each other for about a month." Dominic thought.

"I would wake up at night and you wouldn't be in bed with me but by the morning you were. I just thought you were in the bathroom or in the kitchen… were you in Santana's room?"

"Yes…" Brittany had finally stopped crying but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Dominic turned to Santana.

"I hate you."

"Dominic! If you love her you'd let her go and you'd forgive us… she doesn't like guys. It's not fair of you to be mad at her for her preferences."

"Why didn't you tell me before we started dating? Before I started loving you."

"I was lying… I was trying to make myself seem like I liked boys but… then I saw Santana that day she walked in on us… and it was like I couldn't stop thinking about her." Dominic shook his head,

"Bullshit." He stormed to the door. "You stay, I don't give a shit. I'll be back for my stuff." And he slammed the door shut. Santana saw Brittany slowly crumbling, losing her balance and falling to the floor. She ran to her and held her.

"I'm here… I'm sorry…" And even though this wasn't the time to say it they both felt relieved.

Santana sat in her office, and she was almost in tears. Not because of the whole Dominic thing. But because Jackie had been adopted the day before. Just then Brittany walked through her door. "Hey, I brought you lunch." She said quietly. Santana smiled,

"Can you stop feeling bad, please?" Brittany sat down on the couch in Santana's office and the dark haired women quickly joined her. It had been two days and Brittany was still feeling uneasy about breaking Dominic's heart.

"I can't… I broke up a family. Bella's going to hate me-"

"No she won't, and I won't. And Dom will move on…everything will be ok." Santana gave her a kiss. "Right now, I'm just happy to officially be able to call you my girlfriend." Brittany smiled,

"I still feel bad." Santana kissed her longingly on the lips.

"Do you still feel bad?"

"Yes," She gave her another kiss that lasted longer.

"How about now?"

"Maybe one more." Santana gave her one, long, passionate kiss."

"All better?" Brittany nodded.

"I brought you a turkey Sandwich and a salad. And a bottle of water."

"Thank you baby, I was sure I wouldn't be able to eat today."

"Why?"

"Um… more cases…" She paused, "Jackie was adopted yesterday,"

"Don't they have to go through you for that to happen?"

"Only for certain clients and certain places but no, not here. It's all up to the foster care or the orphanage. I just have to check on her once a month for the next year but I'll probably visit every two weeks… or every week. The family leaves about 20 minutes away."

"Are you sad?"

"Yeah…I was getting attached to her just like she was me. And I don't know who the hell has her right now… she's damaged and usually kids who get adopted don't go to the best families…"

"Go visit today, just to calm your nerves. If you don't like what you see you can take her right?"

"Unless I have proof no, I can't just take her. We have to initiate a full investigation."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"No, that's a good idea. I think I will actually. I have their work schedule in my files..."

"Well ok. I just stopped by to give you this… I have to get to class."

"Ok,"

"Bye baby." Brittany gave Santana a kiss that left her breathing hard and begging for more. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Yes you will."

Santana couldn't complain about the house, it was a cute, decent sized family house with two cars out in the front. It had this amazing front yard and they lived in a nice neighborhood. She walked up the steps of the porch and rang the doorbell. A minute later the door opened but Santana didn't see anyone. "Ms. Santana!" She heard a familiar voice and she started to smile.

"Hey Jackie!" Santana said, "Why'd you answer the door?"

"Mr. Johnson told me too. He's watching TV."

"Mhm, next time ask who it is, ok. Don't just answer the door for anyone, and if an adult isn't home don't open the doors." Santana said,

"Ok Ms. Santana,"

"Can I come in?" Jackie nodded and opened the door wider. "Do you like it here?" Jackie took a minute,

"It's ok. It's nothing special…"

"I'm sure you'll get used to it, sweetie." The young girl shrugged. Mr. Johnson appeared from the living room.

"Hi," He greeted. Santana honestly didn't like the way he was looking at her, it just gave her a bad vibe. She didn't bother to smile at him.

"Mr. Johnson, my name is Ms. Lopez-"

"First name?"

"None of your business." Santana hissed trying to stay as polite as she could. "I am Jackie's social worker and I'm here to inspect the house."

"Look I gave them all my papers at the orphanage-"

"Yes, but I am here to make sure your house is in the right condition. And you will be seeing me a lot more. I am allowed to have checkups whenever I feel necessary."

"Uh-huh… ok, well please feel free." Jackie took Santana's hand.

"Can I walk around with you, Ms. Santana?"

"You absolutely can, Jackie." She started in the kitchen and made her way into the living room. Mr. Johnson was following close behind, watching Santana carefully. "Do you keep guns in the house?" Santana asked noticing the rifle on the wall.

"Not loaded ones." Santana nodded her head. There was nothing in the law saying that you couldn't have guns. She made her way around the whole house and was disappointed to find that there was nothing even the slightest bit wrong with the environment. She and Jackie sat on her new bed.

"Do you think you're adjusting here?"

"I just got here yesterday." Jackie answered combing her new dolls hair.

"I know, but do you get a good vibe? Is he married, are you nervous around him?"

"He looks at me weird… I don't know, for too long." That raised so many questions, but looks weren't enough to get Jackie out of the house.

"Jackie, if you're uncomfortable here… I can take you back."

"No, I'm fine here… unless I'm going back to your house!" Santana smiled,

"No Jackie,"

"Oh." She forced a smile on her face. "Ok Ms. Santana." Santana gave Jackie a hug then gave the young girl her cellphone number.

"Call me if you need anything, or if you're scared. Anything. Okay? I'm only 20 minutes away." Jackie smiled and hugged Santana back.

**This definitely is not the end, haha. Tell me if there is something you would like to see in the next chapter, or what you thought of this one. **

**Until next time, BYEEE**


	9. I'll love you

**If I gave Jackie a last name in the first chapter she was mentioned in… I totally forgot it so I'm giving her a new last name in this one. Lol. This chapter is pretty much all about her and Santana… I didn't mean for it to be but one thing led to another. I hope you guys enjoys. **

**Mr. Johnson is not single… maybe I should have mentioned that in the last chapter but I didn't think it was a big deal just yet. You don't get to see his wife but she's definitely mentioned.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback and follows! They keep me motivated :) **

Brittany knocked on Santana's door around 7 that night. "Hey baby," Santana pulled Brittany into the apartment and pushed her into the door gently. She knew Britany had her dance class today and that she was probably sore from the workout. But she loved being able to say that out loud, being able to show her affection. Brittany didn't hesitate to kiss her back and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"Not that I don't highly enjoy these lady kisses," Brittany said when Santana moved to her neck. "But baby, I'm really tired." Santana giggled.

"I figured you would be," She pulled at Brittany's shirt, bringing it over her head and holding it in her hands. Brittany's face formed a big smile as she starred at her girlfriend,

"What are you doing?" She asked as Santana then slipped her overly sized sweatpants down and let them drop to her ankles.

"I know you had that dance class today, so I came up with something to relax you, and give your muscles a break." She whispered. Brittany stepped out of her sweats and Santana picked them up. The Latina licked her lips at the sight of Brittany half naked. "C'mon." They walked into the bathroom and Santana shut the door behind her, placing Brittany's clothes on the sink. She turned to see the blonde completely pink and in awe.

Santana had ran Brittany a bubble bath with red rose petals in it along with candles surrounding the dark room. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and placed a light kiss on her shoulder as she began to pull off her sports bra.

"San, wait…" She said turning around. "This is soo beautiful-"

"But it's corny, I know…" Santana kind of hated that Brittany turned her into a complete sap.

"No, it's sweet because you put so much thought into it. But…"

"But…" Santana wondered what was on Brittany's mind.

"But I don't want you to see me… not yet… I just-"Santana cut her off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Britt." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not mad at you… but that does kind of ruin my plans for after the bath." Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"What plans?"

"I was going to give you a full body massage…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but if I can't see you naked then…"

"They usually give people towels, so they can still be covered." Santana groaned.

"Ok, ok, that'll work." Brittany smiled.

"Turn around," Santana obeyed and turned her body so Brittany could get undressed. This only put her imagination to work. She could just picture how small and tender Brittany's breast were, how pink and hard her nipples; how soft they would be under Santana's touch. "Ok…" She heard Brittany get into the water, "You can look," Santana immediately went to join her. She stood on her knees and leaned on the edge of the tub, watching her girlfriend admiringly. "This feels so good," She said sinking further into the tub.

"You deserve it," Santana said resting her head in her palm.

"I literally thought my limbs would fall off today," Santana bit her lip, Brittany looked so delicious and innocent in the tub.

"I'm sorry your class was so hard," She said. Brittany sighed.

"It was fun though, we're dancing to Michel Jackson."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"I can't wait to come and see you."

"I can't wait for you to watch me."

"You're so fucking beautiful… like, it's not even fair."

"Me? What about you?"

"Thanks,"

"Where's Bella?" Brittany asked.

"I put her down a little earlier tonight, she was beat from school anyway,"

"Since when was pre-school so tiring?" Santana laughed,

"Different pressures for different ages right?" Brittany agreed and reached out to take Santana's hand. "Britt, I have a surprise for you-" Santana was interrupted immediately,

"What? Even more than this?" Brittany asked her taking a handful of bubbles and blowing them in Santana's direction. The Latina giggled as Brittany smiled,

"Um, you're always here. Literally… I'm not asking you to move in yet or anything… but, I got you a key made-"

"To your house?" Santana smiled,

"Yeah, so you won't have to knock or in case I'm not home one day and you come over… I just want you to know that you're welcomed here whenever." Brittany leaned in and gave Santana a long, lingering kiss. She tried to pull away but Santana quickly reached out and smashed their lip back together. The blonde smiled and kissed her back harder, Santana's tongue slid into Brittany's mouth and started to explore. The Latina gripped the edge of the tub, trying to stop herself from touching the pale skinned beauty. She knew that with Brittany already being naked under the bubbles, she couldn't promise to control herself if she actually touched her. So she kept her hands at a nice distance. They finally slowed down and Brittany settled back into the tub. Santana's cheeks were flushed and now, she was so turned on by Brittany it wasn't even funny. "Are you finished?" She asked her quietly. She really just wanted to give Brittany her massage now, even if she wouldn't be able to see her.

"Yeah," Santana handed Brittany a towel,

"Meet me in the room when you're all dry," Santana said as she left and closed the door after she grabbed a few more towels from the bathroom cabinet.

Brittany had pinned her hair up into a bun since the end of it were so wet. She walked into the bedroom and Santana had candles lit in there too. "You really went all out. Seriously, what's the occasion?"

"Well, this is like our first… "Us" night. You know, no sneaking around, no worrying that Dominic will hear us or anything… we're finally together." Santana said from the side of the bed where she stood. She motioned for Brittany to lay down. "On your stomach…" Brittany obeyed, making sure her towel stayed in place to cover her back side. "Can I push it up a little? I can see your thighs right?" Brittany giggled and nodded. Santana bit her lip back and pushed the towel dangerously high. She let out a shaky breath at Brittany's toned legs. She brought herself back and took the oil from the dresser. "How was your day, baby?" She asked starting to massage Brittany's back.

"Um," Brittany wasn't sure if she'd be able to talk at that moment, "It was good… really good-"She laid her head down on her arms and enjoyed the feeling the Santana's hands on her body. "Can you go down San? A little further-"When Santana reached the small of her back Brittany groaned, "Right there." She said in a breathy voice. Santana used her fingers to make small, precise circles and Brittany's groans only urged her on more. The Latina took more oil and started her way up Brittany's legs, making sure not to go too deep into the insides of her thighs.

"Is this good?" She asked, not wanting to over step her boundaries.

"Y-Yeah… it's perfect." Santana smiled, inching her hands closer to the middle of Brittany's thighs. She began to press down and rub at her thighs, "Ah…" Brittany moaned. Santana lost her train of thought for a moment, she'd never heard something so beautiful. She went higher up but hearing Brittany say, "Santana," Stopped her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it feels good. Just don't go too high, ok?" Santana nodded.

"Ok… turn over." Santana turned around and let Brittany get settled. She smiled at the blonde looking up at her. Santana took her hands and put them under the towel, massaging Brittany's stomach, then making her way up to her breast. "It is ok if I touch them?" She asked before she continued. Brittany nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"You're fine San, I promise. This feels so good… It's helping." Santana reached up and took Brittany's breast in both of her hands. She massaged them softly, adding more pressure when she noticed Brittany enjoying it. Santana watched as the towel moved with her hands and she was surprised at the size of Brittany's chest; they were larger than she imagined.

"I can see how Dominic had a hard time controlling himself around you," She whispered. Brittany laughed,

"Dominic also never tried to help me relax my body after my dance class," She smiled with her eyes still shut, "How's Jackie doing?" Brittany breathed when Santana took her nipples between her fingers and started to twist them.

"The house was nice, um… I'm not sure about the father." The Latina moved her hands down to Brittany's pelvis.

"Santana… don't tell me they gave her to a single man." Santana laughed,

"No, he's married. And he has a 15 year old son."

"He?"

"Yeah, his last wife divorced him; his son's mom. His new wife is just a step mom. She wasn't there when I visited though, she works late. She's a police officer." Brittany jumped a bit when she felt Santana's hands graze over her core. "Sorry," Santana said softly. "I gave Jackie my cell number if she needs me."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Brittany sat up and went to get dressed. Santana laid in the bed and waited for Brittany to join her. When she finally did the blonde melted into Santana and got comfortable as the Latina.

"I'll be honest… this is weird. I've me plenty, and I mean plenty of kids; boys and girls that have been raped… it's not an uncommon thing for social workers to have to deal with. But… Jackie… I've never met a child that's had everything good about being a kid taken from them… and they still find it in themselves to smile. She's not like any other little girl I've met, you know? She always smiles at me, and she's always so happy-"

"I think you make her happy San, you probably remind her of the mother she wish she had." Santana smiled,

"I want her, Britt… I think Bella would love her too."

"She would."

"But it's kind of too late now…"

"You never know."

…

Jackie sat in her bedroom shaking. Mr. Johnson had told the young girl to come into his room when her clock struck 8:30. She didn't want to go, from her experience being alone with a man was never ever good. She didn't want to have to do… things again. She was tired of feeling used and scared all the time, she just wanted to go to sleep and wake up to someone smiling at her. Hot tears ran down her cheek when she looked at the clock; 8:25. Mr. Johnson had said his room was left of her room and the last door at the end of the hall. She hadn't really been to his room since she got there a few weeks ago, so he gave her the directions. His wife; Miranda worked late as a police officer and often wouldn't get home till 10 or a little later. Jackie stepped down from her bed and walked slowly toward the door. He told her not to be late, that he wanted enough time before his wife got home. She sobbed harder when she thought of what was to come. He'd probably touch her, or make her touch him. Them he would lay her on the bed and then… she shook her head rapidly. _Stop! I don't want to think about those things anymore…There's no need for that! _Jackie told herself. She stepped into the hallway and instantly forgot which way was left and which was right. She just took a guess and started walking until she got to the last room of the hall. She knocked softly, "Mr. Johnson… I'm here like you asked." She heard shuffling on the other side, she looked confused. Why was he taking so long? She was surprised when Michal, Mr. Johnson's 15 year old son answered the door.

"Jackie, what the hell are you doing?" He asked. He'd obviously been sleeping.

"Um, you-your dad told me t-t-o co-come to-"

"Hey," He knelt down to her height, "Calm down, take a few breaths." She listened and started to breathe in and out. "Now, what did my father say?"

"He wanted me to come into his room at 8:30 before Miranda got home… but I must have went the wrong way because this isn't his room…" Michal stared at her for a moment, piecing together why his father would want her to come into his room so late, and why Miranda couldn't be home when… it dawned on him.

"Jackie, why don't you sleep in my room? Ok, I want you to lock the door and I'll sleep out here for tonight, ok?" Jackie nodded her head. "What's your social workers name? Do you have her number?" Jackie nodded.

"Her names Ms. Santana… I have her number under my pillow."

"Ok, go get some sleep." He pushed Jackie into his room and shut the door, waiting to hear the door lock before he went and got Santana's number, then hurried back to the door to make sure his dad didn't even try to get in.

….

"Mommy, is Brittany my other mommy _now_?" Isabella asked when they got to her pre-school. "She was in your bed last night and you guys were really close-"

"Bella, listen to me sweeties. One, I need you to knock if the door is shut, ok?" she nodded. "Ok, and when Brittany and I take things to "other mommy" level, you will be the first to know. Ok?"

"Ok mommy." Isabella took off her coat and changed out of her boots before running over to Kyra on the carpet and starting to play with her.

"Hey," Santana heard a familiar voice,

"Kayla!" She almost shouted. "I've been meaning to call you-"

"It's fine. If you really wanted to call me you would have called a month ago," _Ouch_. Santana was at a loss for words,

"Kayla, our date was amazing. You're amazing, but the thing is there's this other-"

"Damn, there's another women already? Yeah, I must have been really amazing-"

"No! Kayla, it's not like that. I already knew her," Santana was beginning to wonder what was happening to her. She never explained herself to a women once she decided she was done seeing them. "And she was kind of taken. And then you asked me out and you're so pretty and you were the first women in a while that I was legit attracted to but… after our date me and Brittany-"

"Brittany, that's a pretty name." Kayla was leaning against the lockers now, watching Santana carefully.

"Thanks, well me and her had a talk and long story short we're together now." Kayla nodded her head,

"I didn't really take you for the "We're together now" type." Santana chuckled.

"I never really have been but she makes me feel…" Santana had no idea how to finish her sentence.

"I get it, she changed you." Kayla was chuckling now, Santana couldn't figure out if she was mocking her or if she was being genuine. "I'm happy for you, really. I guess… I liked you, Santana. And I know it probably wasn't the best thing to sleep with you on the first date, I guess I just thought it would make you like me a little more… I know that sounds very immature-"

"That has nothing to do with any of this thought. Kayla. _You_ have nothing to do with this. That night with you was seriously breath taking-"

"I know, I know, um…" Kayla and Santana's voices were low, even though the classroom was quite loud, they didn't want others to hear their conversation. "Honestly, I wanted to be with you… and I know it's sudden to like someone so much… but I get it. I totally get it." Kayla looked over at Kyra and Isabella. "Our girls are still best friends and I don't want things to be awkward between us,"

"They won't be if you don't make them," Santana said to her. "Can we be friends?" Kayla shook her head.

"Absolutely, and if you ever need a babysitter, one night where you and Brittany want to be alone, I'm here." Kayla gave a weak smile.

"Thanks. And for the record, I really did mean to call you the next day. I wanted to go on a second date but-"

"I know, Brittany."

….

Santana was driving to work when she got a voice mail. "9 O'clock last night?" Santana asked out loud. She called her voice mail and put it on speaker,

_"Hi… Ms. Santana? This is Michal Johnson, you're Jackie's Social worker, she told me I could find your number under her pillow. Um… I'm not sure what was going to happen last night, but Jackie came to my door around 8:30 last night and apparently my dad told her to come to his room but she must have got confused because we have the same room just on opposite ends… anyway, I think he was going to molest her or something… I'm not sure but I know my dad is fucked in the mind, you know? Jackie's asleep in my room right now, I'm in the hallway and my dad's probably still waiting for her… but Miranda should be getting home soon… I'm calling to say… can you come pick her up? I won't go to school tomorrow and I'll stay with her but you need to come get her tomorrow. Because tomorrow night… he'll make sure that she is with him and not me… ok, um, I have to go. Miranda just walked in the house. Bye. _"Fuck!" Santana double checked the road and did a U turn.

The Latina banged on the door. Hard. "Open the damn door!" She screamed she heard running on the other side and Michal answered the door.

"You're Ms. Santana? You're pretty." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Where the hell is Jackie?" Jackie came running from the closet.

"Ms. Santana!" She ran into the women's arms and began crying.

"It's ok, it's ok… I'm here…" She started to rub Jackie's hair trying to calm her down when she noticed a large bruise on her arm, and a red mark on her face. "Where did-"

"We got into a fight… me and my dad. This morning. He was mad that she went to the wrong room and he grabbed her really hard… then he slapped her. I punched him when I saw what he did and he started screaming and he stormed out of the house. I already packed her bag for her…" Santana nodded and looked at Jackie,

"They hurt," She cried. Santana held her closer and picked up the bag on the floor. She started for the door, but was stopped by the sound of Jackie's voice. "Mrs. Santana, can I say bye?" Santana smiled,

"Of course," She let Jackie down and the young girl walked over to Michal.

"It was nice meeting you Michal… you were one of the first people to protect me other than Ms. Santana… I think I'm going to miss you." She said in practically a whisper. Michal smiled,

"My dad messed up, ok? I always wanted a little sister… I'll definitely miss you." He said through tears. "And I'm glad I could be your protector. Jackie, just because you're leave doesn't mean we can't still be friends, right?" He looked up at Santana. She reluctantly answered.

"That's up to Jackie," Jackie was watching him carefully.

"Maybe," She said reaching up and giving him a hug. "Tell Miranda I'll miss her too…" Michal nodded as Jackie walked and took Santana's hand. "Bye," She said one last time.

….

The ride back to Santana's office was quiet. Jackie was consumed in her thoughts just as was Santana. "I'm going back to the Orphanage now, aren't I?" Santana could hear the pain and desperation in Jackie's voice.

"Um, not just yet." She answered taking the turn to her office.

Santana tried to look busy while Jackie sat on her couch looking directly at her. This was the first time Santana didn't know what to say to Jackie, she didn't want to send her back to the Orphanage, but she didn't know what else to do with her. Even if she did drop the case, it would take a week or so for everything to be official. "Why can't I just go home with you?!" Jackie finally spit out! Her eyes were burning a hole into Santana, the way she was glaring at her.

"Sweetie-"

"I know, I know it's complicated! Right? Because _I'm_ a complicated situation!"

"Jackie, it's not that-"

"Then what the hell is it!" Santana was taken back by her language, but she wasn't surprised though. It was known for children to pick up bad language; being in the homes they were from and then going to foster and orphanage with other, older children. It was just something you couldn't really avoid. "Why can't I be loved?! I'm not dumb! I know not all men do this to their daughters! I see them all the time. Little girls with their parents and their parents love them! They would never hurt them the way _mines did_. The way Mr. Johnson _was going to_. The way he was looking at me, it was the same way my dad, and my uncle and my brother would look at me." Her tears were falling fast now and there was no way to stop them. "So why the hell do I have to…" She was tired of hiding and limiting herself. She was going to let it out, she wanted Santana to see how much she hurt. "Why did I have to suck my own father's dick just to even feel like he loved me? And my mother watched _all_ the time! She watched him touch me, and she watched him…"

"Jackie-"

"No! I was… I was _….they_… my brother and my uncle all the time… they would make it a fucking holiday…what kind of love is that? I _cried_ for them to _s-stop_ and after a while it hurt to cry so I just gave up." Her voice was cracking and it was getting hard to breathe. "I don't _ever_ want to _feel someone inside _of _me_ like that again, I don't want to feel like _this_ anymore! I want to… I want to die… I swear, it would be easier that way! If I could just-" Santana rushed over to Jackie.

"Please!" The Latina started.

"Please? I said please all the time and they never stopped! I said please to my mother to do something, to say something a-n-nd she never did! She would turn her head! I heard my mom and dad arguing one night… my mom said I deserved it. She said a slut like me deserved everything she got! She said I should be ashamed for taking her man and I was the cause of the problems they were having! Like I wanted my father! I just wanted him to love me like a father is supposed to! So no! Please Ms. Santana…tell me why you won't take me away from _this_. Am I wrong? You don't love me, right? You're just doing your job… "Jackie shook her head, "You probably have a husband that'll do the same thing, and he'll see me as a sex object. And you'll probably just watch too, or you probably have a daughter and you don't need another one… you don't need me as a burden…" She sobbed out before she collapsed on the ground unable to go on anymore. "I want someone to actually love me! It's not fair!" She screamed. "It's not fair that I even know what any of that means! Nobody my age knows what a dick is! Or how to suck one, they don't know… I don't want to know!" Santana scooped the dark hair girl into her arms.

"Shhhh, calm down, Jackie. I need you to breathe, ok? Just breathe." She told her as she held her tightly. "Just breathe," Jackie listened and closed her eyes trying to calm herself. She listened to Santana's voice telling her that it was ok and that she didn't deserve any of it. She started to cry harder. "I know, it's not fair. It's not." Santana was crying too. "I'll take you, ok? I'll take you and you can meet my daughter, and she'll love you." Santana pulled away but still held Jackie close. She wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, ok? I'm so sorry but I can't make those feeling's go away. I can't make those memories go away. But I can give you new memories, I can give you new feelings, ok? I can show you what it's like to actually be loved. I can do that…" Jackie nodded her head, her tears slowing. "And nothing would be easier if you died Jackie… if you ever killed yourself," Jackie turned away, "No, look at me," Santana took her chin and made her look at her. "My heart would break, Jackie. Ok? Please, I love you, I do. I'll protect you, I promise. I'm sorry." Santana handed her a tissue and some water. She went back to Jackie's side and began to run her fingers through her hair as Jackie fell asleep in her lap.

Santana laid Jackie on her couch and she went down to her supervisor's office. She knocked on the door and when she heard him say, "Come in," She entered shyly. "Good afternoon, Santana." He said.

"I wish Mr. Shue." He raised an eyebrow,

"What's going on?"

"I would like to drop one of my cases."

"Oh really? Which one?"

"Jackie Sanders,"

"Ah, the rape case." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir, that one."

"Is there a reason you want to drop the case? I thought you'd be the one to be able to handle it, Lopez."

"I can handle it, Mr. Shue. The problem is Jackie has become attached to me, and I've become attached to her. I honestly think that if we keep her in the system she'll just continue to be hurt. And I can't handle watching that… I want to adopt her."

"Oh, you're dropping the case because of the conflict of interest,"

"Exactly… if I can adopt Jackie she won't even need a social worker anymore."

"Do you think for this kind of responsibility? Really, Jackie Sander's is a lot of baggage."

"I don't consider her baggage sir. And any baggage she has is because of her fucked up family." Mr. Shue looked like he was debating in his mind. "Please, just let me drop the case… I can go and do the paper work today and have Jackie in my home tonight. After a month or so all the paperwork will be done and she'll no longer be my case and I could adopt her-"

"Santana-"

"Mr. Shue, it's really not your concern if I can handle her, which I can…" He nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right. But you are aware that you'll just be foster care until everything is worked out and official. Her old family…"

"The Johnson's."

"Yeah, them. They were still be looked at, they weren't permanent either."

"As long as I can take her home tonight, after what she just told me in my office-"

"Your office?"

"Yeah, I took her from the Johnson'. I got an urgent call from their son and Jackie had bruises." He nodded once again.

"You get that paper work on my desk next week, we'll try and have this all sorted out within the next three weeks." Santana smiled wildly and practically gave Mr. Shue a hug.

"Thank you!"

…...

"Omg, you're bringing her home!" Brittany shouted over the phone in excitement. Santana chuckled,

"Yeah, she had a pretty intense break down and I think it took a lot out of her. So she's sleeping right now on my couch." Santana could literally hear Brittany's excitement through the phone. "You'll get to meet her tonight, we can cook spaghetti and tell Isabella… I hope she doesn't like… freak out or anything."

"I'm sure she won't… do you want me to pick her up and tell her… that way she won't be too in shock when she meets Jackie." Santana lit up.

"You wouldn't mind."

"Baby, I offered."

"Right… um, that would be so great. Wait, are you going to be out of class by five? Today is her early day so I get her a little earlier."

"Yeah, totally. I will be, just call the school and let them know I'm getting her. I'll bring my I.D. just in case."

"Yeah, ok."

"Ok, baby, I have to go. Break is officially over,"

"Ok, bye… I love you." Santana said biting her lip nervously.

"I love you too." She heard Brittany making kissing sounds on the other end, making Santana laugh.

"Bye Britt." She hung up and looked at her clock. It was 3 O'clock and she figured that she should try and get some of her other cases handled. She got on her computer and started to feel out the forms to drop Jackie's case and to take Jackie into her care.

6 O'clock

**From Brittany**: Hey, I just told Bella about Jackie and she's extra excited to meet her. She said she always wanted a little sister.

**To Brittany**: Fucking excellent! Can you start dinner? I'll be home in 30.

**From Brittany**: Ok, see you when you get here. I've missed you all day!

**To Brittany**: I missed you too baby.

Santana went to shake Jackie, "Hey, sweetie… wake up." She whispered. Jackie fluttered her eyes open.

"Hi Ms. Santana." The memories of her breakdown flooded her mind instantly, "Oh gosh… I'm sorry for what I said earlier… It was inappropriate, I'm sorry…"

"No Jackie, you don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry. You have every right to express yourself… just next time lets limit the language." She gave a light laugh. "C'mon, we have to get home for dinner."

"Home? I'm going home with you?" Jackie jumped up.

"Yes you are." Santana smiled brightly, "Only if you still want to-"

"Yes! Yes! I very much do!" Jackie hollered. Santana laughed,

"Ok, let's go." Santana took Jackie's hand and they walked out of the building.

…

Santana noticed that Jackie was becoming more and more nervous the closer they got to Santana's front door. "What's wrong Jackie?" She asked placing her bag on the floor.

"What if your daughter doesn't like me? What if your husband doesn't like me?" Santana smiled.

"Firstly, I'm not married… and secondly, Isabella will love you. She's already excited to meet you… she'll help me make you feel at home. You even have your own room."

"Really?"

"Yes…" Santana debated telling Jackie about Brittany, "Um, Jackie… did you parents ever talk to you about… people who like the same genders…" She hoped that she knew what that meant.

"Homo's?" Jackie asked with a frown, "Yeah, well, they never talked to me about them, they just said that they were the devil and that they were disgusting. My dad said that two men together was wrong." Santana had to laugh at that. Like what he did to his daughter was so right.

"Ok well, Jackie… I don't really know how to tell you this but… I like women. I'm a "homo"." She said not taking her eyes away from Jackie's. The young girls eyes grew wide, then she shrugged.

"Ok, can we go in now? I wanna meet Isabella and…" She thought "Do you have a… wife I guess?"

"Not yet, I have girlfriend. She's in there, you can meet her too. She's just as excited." Jackie smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready."

The door opened and Jackie was immediately attacked by Isabella. "Oh my gosh! Are you my new sister! You're so pretty! I'm so pretty! And our mommies are pretty!" It dawned on her, "We can all be totally pretty together! I say we got out on Saturday and just be the pretty team!" Santana wanted to tell Isabella to calm down but she honesty didn't know how to. "I'm Isabella Camille Jade Lopez. Mommy, are we going to be sharing a room? That would be awesome because then we could have 24/7 sleepovers!"

"Bella, baby, why don't you take a breath and let her talk?" Isabella frowned a bit before she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's fine." Jackie laughed. She liked Isabella already "I'm Jackie… my real name is Jacquelyn Rachel Sanders… um… I guess I'm pretty-"

"No, you are!" Isabella paused, thinking, "Have you seen yourself?" Isabella asked seriously. Santana picked Isabella up.

"Please calm down," She closed the door and walked Jackie over to Brittany who was watching the two young girls react with glowing eyes. "Jackie, this is Brittany-"

"You're girlfriend?"

"Yes, my girlfriend." Jackie gave a weak smiled, she wasn't sure how to feel about Santana being… that way. Her parents had literally, since was old enough to listen and comprehend, told her how bad the homos were and that they were a danger to society. But Santana didn't seem like a danger to anybody, and neither did the blue eyed women looking at her right now. She instantly started to feel like a bum compared to Santana and her family. The women she was staring up at had long, sleek, almost silky blonde hair, while Isabella and Santana's hair looked so rich and thick! Isabella's hair was long and dark, and were very curly and very shiny; Santana's hair hung down her back in big loose curls and reminded Jackie of a sort of melted dark chocolate. And then you had Jackie. Her hair was hair was simple, dry and becoming matted all around.

"Jackie, we are so happy to have you here. Me and Bella stopped at the store and got you a few things…" Brittany pulled out a large pink bag, Jackie's eyes widened and she started to grin. She'd never really gotten presents before. "Do you like the color blue?" Jackie nodded her head yes, she probably would like anything in that bag. She wasn't in much of a place to deny anything being given to her. "We got you a very pretty, royal blue bath robe. So when you get out of the tub you can lounge around in it." Jackie took the robe out of Brittany's hands and started to feel it,

"It's really soft!" She exclaimed.

"That's what I said!" Isabella added. Santana smiled and took a seat next to Jackie.

"And we got you a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. So your toes don't get cold." Jackie laughed, she didn't even know what was so funny but she just felt like laughing. "I hope you like stuffed animals, because we got you a teddy bear, his name is Mr. Brown." Brittany pulled out a medium size brown bear.

"Him and Thomas can be brothers!" Isabella said.

"I love him already!" Jackie held him tightly and began to hug him.

"We got you a brand new pair of pajama's so you can sleep comfortably." Brittany continued to pull out a few more items that she and Isabella felt Jackie would need.

"Thank you so much! Like seriously, no one's ever-"Brittany cut her off with a hug.

"Don't mention it, someone officially has."

…

Isabella was killing Jackie with conversation. Santana laughed as she watched Jackie and Isabella communicate, they both held their bears and just talked. It was adorable. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Jackie's bath." Santana smiled. Jackie smiled while Isabella frowned.

"Can't I talk to her while she's in the tub?" Santana laughed.

"Let's give her some space, Mija." Isabella dropped her shoulders.

"Ok," Jackie looked over her shoulder.

"I'll be back, Bella." She said as she left. Her bath was filled with bubbles and her rob was hanging on the hooks Santana had in the bathroom, along with her new house shoes.

"I'll leave you alone Jackie," Santana said.

"Wait, Ms. Santana?" She called.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you wash my hair when I'm done? I want it to be pretty like all of yours…" Santana smiled.

"Absolutely, just call me," Jackie nodded,

"One more thing, what does 'mija' mean?"

"It's daughter in Spanish."

"Oh," Jackie looked down and hesitated for a moment. "Could you call me that one day?"

"I definitely could, Mija." Santana gave her a wink and closed the door behind her. Jackie stripped her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She still had bruises that her father had left behind from whenever he got too mad at her. A tear dropped from her eye and she whipped it away. It didn't matter. She was in a much better place, with better people. They didn't matter anymore. She stepped into the bath and smiled at the warmth as she began to bathe herself. After she was done Santana came in washed her hair, it felt so good to have someone wash her hair for her. Her mom never washed her hair. She would always put it in a ponytail and call it a day. Jackie enjoyed Santana running her fingers through her scalp, it was calming. When Santana was done Jackie put on her robe and they went to her room so Santana could blow dry her hair.

"Hey," Brittany whispered, "Someone wanted to say good night." Isabella ran into the room and hugged Jackie.

"Good night Jackie! I love you!" Isabella said.

"I love you too," Jackie beamed.

"Good night, Jackie." Brittany said and gave Jackie a hug as well. "I love you too." Santana smiled wildly at Brittany and Isabella.

"Good night mommy." Isabella gave Santana a hug and kiss, then her and Brittany left the room. Santana started to blow dry Jackie's hair while combing it. When she was done and smiled at Jackie's reflection.

"Good as new," She said referring to Jackie's now silky smooth hair. Jackie turned to Santana.

"I like my new room, it's nice." Santana laughed.

"It'll be much nicer once we add your style to it." Jackie agreed and put on her new pajamas.

"Goodnight… how do you say "mom" in Spanish?"

"Mama` or mami`."

"I like mami`." She stated. Santana smiled again.

"Ok, goodnight." She gave Jackie a kiss on the forehead. "I promise, I love you, mija" Jackie snuggled deeper into her cover as Santana tucked her in. Jackie liked her new home, and she liked her new family

…

Brittany was already in bed when Santana walked in. "Okay, she is the most adorable, precious, more respectable little girl ever! Aside from Bella." Santana gave a weak smile before she crawled onto Brittany and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she is. But she literally had the most heart breaking break down today."

"Really? About her parents."

"Yup, she told me that she wanted to kill herself and that it would be easier that way. She said her mom blamed her for their marital problems…" Santana wiped her eyes. "She knew… she knew about sex, it was like… it was just wrong." Santana whispered. Brittany frowned and gave Santana a light kiss. "Her parents told her that homosexual love is wrong."

"Like raping your daughter isn't?" Brittany asked.

"That's what I thought." Santana laughed, "I'm just glad Jackie wasn't like… against it. Against us." Brittany nodded her head.

"She's going to get better, we'll make sure of it." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany deeply.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you today." She said between kisses. "It was seriously hard to focus." She kissed her harder as Brittany returned the force, their tongue fighting for dominance. Santana won when she pinned Brittany's arm's the bed and started to suck on her tongue sensually. Brittany wanted The Latina to let her hands go, she wanted to touch her.

"C'mon San, let me up." She asked when Santana moved down to her neck and began to nip on her collarbone. She let out low groan, "Santana," She whispered.

"Yes baby?"

"I want to touch you…"

"Mhm, do you now?" Santana bit down on Brittany neck forcefully

"Fuck…" She groaned. "Please?" Santana removed her grip and moved her hands to Brittany's bare waist. The dark hair women loved when she her girlfriend wore her crop tops to bed. The blondes' hands instantly went to grab Santana's ass and gripped it tightly, squeezing it.

"Ah," Santana moaned out. Brittany's hands traveled up and started to caress Santana's back. There was an ache coming from between Santana's legs. She pulled away and looked Brittany deep in the eyes. "You're turning me on so much right now… I think we should stop," Santana breathed.

"Ok, we can." Santana climbed off of Brittany and laid down next to her.

"Good night Britt," Santana yawned suddenly feeling tired.

"Good night, San." Brittany leaned over and gave Santana one more kiss. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

…

The next morning Santana was up before everyone cooking breakfast. She wasn't sure what Jackie liked just yet so she took the safe route: Pancakes, eggs and bacon. Then front door opened and Dominic walked in with a few suitcases. They just stared at each other before Santana muttered, "Hey," He rolled his eyes. "Very mature, Dominic."

"Right, like it's mature to take your younger brothers girlfriend."

"I didn't steal her," Santana stated. Dominic chuckled.

"That's exactly what you did, Santana. You stole her from me!"

"Brittany isn't your property, Dominic!"

"I know, because she's obviously yours." Santana pressed her lips together.

"You need to move on Dominic, move on and let this go."

"Whatever, here's your key. I just came to get the rest of my things, after that I'm done."

"Done?"

"Yeah, done with you and her."

"Dominic! You can't be serious, what the hell am I suppose to tell Bella?"

"I'm not done with Bella, I'm done with you." Dominic passed Santana, officially done with the conversation and he headed to his old room.

"You can't go in there right now… I'll get your stuff for you."

"Why can't I?" He asked motioning towards the room. Santana ran and blocked the door.

"I have a sexually traumatized seven year old girl in there and if you walk in and she wakes up she'll probably start screaming and crying." Dominic raised an eyebrow and handed Santana his suitcases as he took a seat on the couch.

Santana opened the door slowly, Jackie was fast asleep peacefully. She tiptoed to the dressers and took all of Dominic's clothes out. Then to the closet. She folded all of his clothes and placed them neatly in the suitcases. She had all of his things packed away within an hour. When she left the room Dominic was getting his items from the bathroom and the hallway cabinets. "I'll be back for the bed-"

"No, you won't" Santana closed the door behind her. "I bought the bed, it's in my name. And I never gave it to you Dominic, I already had it before you moved it, the bed is mines."

"Seriously Santana! What the hell do you need it for?"

"Jackie."

"She's seven, she doesn't need a queen sized bed. And she'll probably only be here for a week or two, she can sleep on the couch." Santana laughed.

"My house guest are no longer any of your concern. The bed is literally brand new, and Jackie will grow into it. Until then it'll just be a very comfortable bed for her to sleep in." At that moment Brittany stepped from Santana's room in her t-shirt. A look of pain washed over Dominic's face. Brittany stopped in her tracks and looked at Santana with a pleading look. She didn't know he was there.

"Hi," She said in a low voice. He didn't answer her, he grabbed his suitcases and his bags.

"Can at least get the dressers?" Santana nodded her head yes.

"They're too tall for Jackie anyway, and she doesn't have many clothes yet." Dominic scuffed but then remembered his sister could change her mind.

"Thanks," And with that he stormed out. Brittany let out a breath that she didn't realize she holding and walked closer to Santana.

"Are you ok?" Santana shook her head.

"We've never been like that."

"I'm-"

"No, no, baby… it's not your fault." She whispered. "I just… I don't know how to get him to forgive us. Seriously, he's practically the only family I have that doesn't make me want to punch them in the throat." The two laughed,

"Remember what you told me? He'll come around." Santana nodded her head.

"He told me he was done with me…" Brittany couldn't look Santana in the eyes. Sure, Santana said it wasn't her fault but she knew it was. Santana turned around and went to turn the fire off. Brittany came from behind her and started to place kissed on her bare shoulder.

"How about I talk to him? Maybe I can make him see the light." Santana sighed.

"It's worth a try," Brittany continued to kiss her way up Santana's neck. "Mhm," Santana groaned, she turned around gave Brittany a few gentle kisses on the lips. They were interrupted by Jackie walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Jackie looked kind of uncomfortable. Santana let out a nervous laugh,

"Me and Brittany were just talking, you didn't interrupt anything." Jackie smiled and took a seat.

"You made breakfast?!" She said excitedly.

"I hope you like pancakes." Santana said making her a plate. Jackie smiled and nodded her head.

"I do!" Brittany took a seat next to Jackie.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really good! My bed is so comfortable, and my covers were soft too." She smiled even harder when Santana sat her plate out.

"Wait sweetie, I'm going to go wake Bella."

When Santana came back into the kitchen with a very sleep and almost unconscious Isabella everyone settled and started to eat. When Isabella smelled the bacon in front of her she woke up instantly and started to eat as well.

…

**I had more for this chapter, but next time! It's getting pretty damn long!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the happy ending… kind of. **


	10. Burning Bridges part 1

**So… apparently "mija" is like Spanish slang, and it can be referring to someone's daughter, boyfriend or girlfriend. The correct term is "hija" meaning daughter, (Thanks to the guest who pointed that out to me)… But I like mija better…. So…. : )**

**07pnlew: You're fine, Jackie is 7 and I'm thinking she's going to have a birthday soon so she's probably going to be 8 within the next few chapters. And Bella is a very sassy, very much too grown 4 year old**

**Just as well this whole process with getting Jackie and everything would probably be a lot longer…**

**This is fiction, don't forget.**

**To make the set more clear, it's the first week in November, for those who do not know; Ohio is usually cold around this time!**

**And special thanks to IamDia for proof reading and giving me some awesome ideas. And pointing out stuff that didn't make sense! : )**

Santana woke up around 8 am and jumped out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit!" She ran down the hall and into the kitchen, but she was stopped when she saw Jackie and Isabella at the table fully dressed and eating breakfast. "Good morning, mommy!" Isabella said loudly. Jackie gave an excited smile,

"Hi! Brittany told us to be quiet so we wouldn't wake you up." Brittany turned around from the refrigerator and smiled at her.

"Good morning," She smiled pouring the girls orange juice.

Santana leaned against a nearby wall and ran her fingers through her hair and took a breath of relief.

"Good morning everyone… Britt, you got them up, dressed, and made breakfast?" Brittany nodded her head.

"I picked out Bella's clothes and after Jackie was done I asked her to help Bella while I made breakfast, they were _very_ cooperative." Santana smiled at the sight, she'd never thought she'd have a girlfriend, let alone a girlfriend like Brittany. She stared longingly at her for a while.

Then it hit her, Brittany always wore her sweats out of the house, she assumed she would change when she got back to campus because she always had a different outfits on when she would come over after her classes_._

_Maybe I should clear a drawer or two for her things… she already has a toothbrush here and a few shirts that are just lying on my chair…_ Her thoughts were pushed back by the feeling of soft, minty lips softly pressing in hers.

She smiled before she turned her attention to Isabella. "Bella, you like your outfit?" She asked, because her daughter was extremely picky about what she wore day to day. And what she wore usually depended on her mood in the morning. The young girl nodded her head wildly.

"Brittany has a very good taste,"

"Yeah she does," Santana laughed. Then she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror: She had extreme bed hair, curly and messy. The blonde walked over and led her girlfriend back the bedroom.

"How is it possible you wake up pretty?" Brittany asked softly kissing Santana's lips.

"Mhm, I do not look pretty right now," She accidentally yawned.

Brittany giggled "Yeah, you do."

"Why didn't you let my alarm go off?" The brunette asked while walking to her closet to grab one of her blazers; her favorite one, the powder blue cropped jacket that was just sexy enough, but if it was put with a black dress it could be was very business-like.

"I didn't let your alarm clock go off because I just wanted you to sleep in for an hour or two, you don't even have to be in until 10 but you get up at like 7 to get Bella dressed and breakfast. And I knew you'd be up even earlier to help Jackie, I just wanted to take care of you. I figured Jackie was old enough to dress herself and that she wouldn't mind helping Bella."

"That was very thoughtful, and very smart…" Santana said in a low voice. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, feeling the need to touch her.

"I also made you an omelet, so you should go get dressed and eat it before you guys have to leave." A huge grin grew on Santana's face and she started laughing. "What?" Brittany asked returning the smile and pulling the Latina closer.

"It's just… I was tired... It was sweet…"

Brittany brushed her lips along Santana's, waiting for the dark haired woman to take control. Santana caught the hint and she was careful not to make too much noise when she pushed the blonde into the wall. Her tongue begged for entrance when she found that Brittany's mouth was still pressed tightly together. "They're in the next room, I just wanted a peck-" She laughed, loving the feeling of Santana's lip.

"Wanky," Santana whispered.

"You have to get dressed, your food is going to get cold." She repeated, but as soon as she stared talking the Latina took that as her opportunity and slid her tongue into Brittany's mouth sensually, causing the blonde to lose her breath for a minute. She was no longer able to talk, not with the way Santana's tongue had taken over her mouth. She slowly ran her hands up the Latina's chest and down her back, leaving her arms to dangle on her shoulders. "_Ah_," She breathed out when she felt Santana's hand cup her sex. She closed her legs quickly and tried to pull her skirt down. Santana sighed and pulled away, resting her head on Brittany shoulders.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Santana said pushing herself away.

"No, I liked it-"Santana bit her lip.

"I should get dressed… um," She turned away before she could embarrass herself any further. "Thanks again," She whispered closing the bathroom door.

"Ms. Santana, can I call you mami all the time?" Jackie asked after they dropped off Isabella. "You can call me mami whenever you like, or Ms. Santana, or even just Santana. Mommy even. It's up to you." Santana said pulling off, she didn't want Jackie to think she was obligated to call her anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"Ok… when am I going to start school?"

"I have a meeting with the adoption court on Sunday, after they approve, you can start school. There's an elementary down the street."

Jackie looked out the window, then back to Santana with a sad face.

"I don't want to start school. Can't I just keep going to work with you and I learn how to be a social worker too!?"

Santana chuckled.

"Why don't you want to go to school, Mija?"

"Well… the other kid's always made fun of me at my old school… they made fun of my clothes and my hair." She said looking down and taking a few strands in her hand and throwing it back in disgust. Santana smiled a bit. Jackie's clothes were faded and were frankly getting to be too small for her. She had only had about six pairs of jeans, all of which were worn and had holes in them (Not the good kind) and her shirts were the same; they had little holes here and there. She only had one pair of shoes that had holes at the soles of them. Santana honestly didn't understand, because Jackie wasn't from a poor family. Her file showed that they were damn near close to high class. Her parents made good money. She just didn't understand why they dressed this daughter this way.

"I think we have to wash your hair every day, it's not like me and Bella's. We usually only have to wash our hair every other week, or sometimes longer..." She continued, noticing that Jackie's hair was starting to look oily already. That's where Brittany came in, "Maybe Brittany could tell me what kind of different type of shampoo-"

"Why can't I just use those you and Bella use?"

"We have different types of hair," Santana explained sweetly. "That solves the hair problem… how about we go shopping on Saturday? Get you some new clothes-"

"That'd be awesome!..." Jackie hesitated before she opened her mouth, "They also made fun of those…" She pointed to Santana's breast, the Latina looked down for a second then back at the road in a confused state.

"Oh, they made fun of you because you're developing?... Probably faster than the other girls, right?" Jackie shook her head yes. Once again, Santana didn't understand. Sure, Jackie was starting to develop breast but they weren't anything to point out, they weren't even big. They were just little Miskito bites. She laughed at her own joke,

"Well, we could get you a training bra, it could make things a little better..." Santana stated, "But Jackie, breast are something that literally every single female will get. But, do you want some advice?" Jackie nodded again. Santana smiled, it was kind of mean. But that was always her go to mode when kids tried to make fun of her.

"Let me guess, it's usually the boys that make fun of your breast right?" She nodded again in embarrassment. She wished her mami would stop using that word.

"Alright, the next time a boy points them out, say he has them too. Even if he doesn't, make it dramatic! Tell him at least you have what you're supposed to have, he just has man boobs." Jackie starts to laugh wildly. "We gotta get you an inner Snixx." Santana laughed too.

"Snixx?"

"Mm, you'll see her one day. Then you'll know."

Jackie smiles "Thanks mami"

Santana knew that clothes and shoes were a big part of making friends at a public school, but she also understood that Jackie was kind of shy because of her past.

She's been through more than most girls her age and she probably didn't know how to interact with them.

"But anyway, you do know that clothes don't make the person, you have to find friends that like you for you..." Santana said turning into the parking lot.

"But no one ever likes me!"

"I like you, and Michal likes you, and Angel likes you, and Bella likes you and-'

"Ok, ok,ok," Jackie laughed.

"You're a very likeable girl, Jackie." Santana got out of the car and Jackie followed quickly next to her.

"I think you'll make friends in no time once you start school, seriously, this is cliché but just be yourself and you'll attract your kind." Jackie smiled and grabbed Santana's hand.

It was no use trying to pay attention.

Brittany kept checking her phone throughout her English class.

Santana usually would have texted her by now. She would have asked her how her day was going, or if she was learning anything new, or if she had money for lunch.

And even if she did, Santana would always offer to bring her lunch.

The Latina just liked being able to see her girlfriend throughout the day. And luckily, those were the parts of the day that Brittany looked forward to. She just didn't understand what went wrong earlier… all she did was tell Santana to stop.

That was it!

Santana was upset that Brittany stopped her.

The blonde rolled her eyes, she felt bad. Santana probably thought that she didn't like her, just like she didn't really like Dominic. She would have stayed but she had to go and get a few of her things from her dorm room.

Brittany scuffed out loud and got a few glanced from people in her class, but she didn't care. She loved when Santana touched her, every time she did scared her because she wasn't used to the feeling. She bit her lower lip, she had to text Santana so that she wouldn't be mad at her anymore.

She pulled her phone out slowly, careful not to get the teachers attention, again.

**Brittany**: Baby, I am so sorry!

Jackie was on the couch practicing her handwriting while Santana worked on a new case. Then her phone went off, she stared at it for a minute. Why was Brittany apologizing?

**Santana**: Whoa. Did I miss something? What are you apologizing for?

**Brittany**: You're mad coz I stop you earlier right?

Santana laughed out loud.

Brittany couldn't be serious!

Jackie shot her head up at the sudden outburst. "What's so funny?" Santana stopped laughing slowly,

"Brittany..."

"Oh, that couples stuff." Santana nodded her head.

"Something like that," She couldn't get used to these kids knowing so much, even with Isabella sometimes.

She texted Brittany back,

**Santana**: I wasn't upset with you, Britt. I was angry at myself for not stopping… I thought you were mad at me or something. That's why I haven't texted you today, I wanted to give you some space.

Santana didn't know how to tell her that she didn't want Brittany to compare her to Dominic or any other guys she'd been with. She would wait forever for her…

**Brittany**: You're fine. I'm fine. We should talk later. : ) 3

Santana smiled wildly, glad that Brittany wasn't mad at her.

**Santana**: TTYL. Jackie's looking at me like I'm weird. Lol. I keep smiling at my phone. I miss you…

Now Brittany was smiling at her phone. She let out a tiny giggle and texted Santana that she missed her and that she'd come by later. Then she put her phone away to focus on class.

Jackie put her pencil down and stared at Santana. "So, you really like Brittany?"

"Very much," Santana answered her, wondering where this was going. "Why?"

Jackie shrugged.

"Like way more than a friend? Coz whenever I look at you guys you kind of look like best friends but then you start kissing and you both get these dumb looks on your faces."

Jackie mocked the look that was just on Santana's face by crossing her eyes and opening her mouth. "You guys look like that..."

This made Santana laugh and look away from her computer and giggle,

"I like Brittany as much more than a friend, but I think she's like my best friend too."

Jackie nodded and went back to her work.

Jackie and Santana walked into Isabella's classroom around 5:30 pm that day. Isabella was too distracted by Kyra to notice them walk in. "Can you go get her for me?" Santana asked Jackie. Jackie nodded and skipped over to Isabella. Santana went to her locked to gather her things when she heard a familiar voice.

"Would you and Brittany sit by me at the concert?" Santana looked over to see Kayla. Brittany was by far the most breath taking women in the world, but Kayla was damn sexy. She smiled at her, unable to stop herself.

"Um, what concert exactly?" Santana asked putting a few things in Isabella's book bag.

"I guess Bella forgot to give you the flyer." Kayla handed Santana a brightly colored red piece of paper. She had seen them everywhere around but she totally ignored them before because she figured if it was important Isabella's teacher would fill her in.

"The whole pre-school is putting on a Thanksgiving concert. And Bella got one of the solos, along with Kyra." Kayla said excitedly.

"As much as Bella talks you'd think she wouldn't have been able to shut up about it. But, I'll see if Britt won't mind and I'll get back to you."

"Mhm, I heard she has quite a voice."

"She might have gotten that from me,"

"Maybe she can help Kyra, she's so damn shy, and I have no idea where she got _that_ from." Santana laughed, "She's definitely gotten better. I think Bella brings out her loud, verbal side. But crowds of people make her beyond nervous."

"Um, we could talk to the teacher? Make it a two person solo so they won't be center stage all by themselves." Santana suggested.

Kyra agreed,

"Sounds like a plan, um, may I ask who that is?" She pointed to Jackie who was now playing with the pair. "She doesn't look like a relative of Bella's…" She said referring to their contrast of skin tones and the difference of their hairs.

"I am adopting her-"

"Seriously, they're going to let you do that?" Santana raised an eyebrow,

"Why wouldn't they?"

"You're a social worker Santana… I'm shocked you've never heard of a lot of judges being homophobes and denying a lesbian or gay person guardianship. They usually justify it by saying the child needs to grow up in a "normal" environment."

Santana bit her lip back looking at Jackie.

"If they don't give me guardianship. Jackie would probably lose it right there in court." Kayla frowned,

"I hope they'll let you keep her.." She looked Jackie up and down. "You're going to take her shopping right? If she showed up to court with you and looked like that they might think you're unfit. Looks always matter. Have her come to court with you looking _fresh_," She snapped her fingers for affect, causing Santana to smile and laugh. "Seriously, next to you and Bella she looks kind of homeless." Santana raised an eyebrow, and smiled.

"I am, Saturday. Court is on Sunday…" Jackie, Kyra and Isabella all walked over and started talking at one time.

"Mami, Bella wants Wendy's for dinner, but I want pizza!" Jackie said, her voice easily overpowering Isabella's and Kyra's.

"I want a sleep over!" Kyra _was_ becoming very verbal after befriending Isabella. Santana had never actually heard Kyra's voice until this moment. But at the same time, being friends with Isabella, if you didn't speak up she'd end up walking all over you.

"Please Mommy! And I want Jackie to come!" Kyra yelled trying to get her mom to hear her.

"Pizza is gross Jackie! We should just get chicken nuggets! And pizza doesn't come with a tinker bell toy!"

"You have enough toys, Bella! Pizza!" They all screamed at once and Santana had to stop herself from yelling, she felt a headache coming.

"Everyone… STOP TALKING!" She said in the firmest, nicest voice she could muster. They all stopped and Kyra went to hide behind her mom's leg. Kayla laughed at that.

"I think what Santana means is that you all shouldn't be talking at once."

She forced her daughter from her hiding spot.

"Um, we can get both, ok? We'll stop and get Bella Wendy's and then we'll order a pizza for me, you and Brittany?" she asked Jackie. The younger girl agreed and she helped Isabell to put her coat on.

"I don't see anything wrong with a sleepover say, Saturday night?" Kayla looked over at Santana.

"Oh yeah… do you mind Jackie?" Santana gave her a pleading look.

"No, not at all." She smiled.

"Perfect."

"So Bella, why didn't you tell me about your concert?" Isabella shot her head up.

"How'd you know about that?"

"Mom's know everything," She joked. Isabella gulped.

"I'm nervous." Santana laughed.

"Lopez's always perform well Bella." In all areas. She laughed again at her own joke. "There's no need to be nervous, do you want me to rehears with you? Maybe you and Kyra could sing together?" Isabella shook her head yes. They pulled up to Wendy's. "Would it kill your nerves if we got you a new dress?" She asked picking Isabella up and Jackie following close behind. Isabella smiled. She loved new things.

"I think so," Santana smiled. "I want grandma and grandpa and Uncle Dominic to come! And auntie Quinn and auntie Cedes and Uncle Puck," She said in one breath to her mom. Isabella wrapped her arms around her neck. "I miss them Mommy." She whispered. Santana sighed.

"I'll make sure to ask them." She put Isabella down when they got into the restaurant, when they got to the register Santana leaned over to order what her daughter always wanted.

"Mommy, _I_ want to order! I have to learn eventually!" Santana threw her hands up,

"Fine, fine." The young man at the register was knocked from his very strong gaze on Santana and he looked around.

"I'm sorry, who said that?" He asked. Santana cocked an eyebrow, and motioned her head down.

The man leaned over to see Isabella standing only at about 2 ½ feet.

"Hi!" Isabella beamed.

"Hey.." He answered amused.

Jackie found this extremely funny and dug her head into Santana side to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Can I have a ten piece chicken nugget meal… please?" She said as if he had a choice.

"Ten pieces that seems like a lot for someone so small." He laughed.

"I think it'll be fine." He smiled and put up the order.

"Will this be cash or charge?" The young man joked.

"Cash." Isabella said. Santana smiled.

"Uh, excuse me. You have no money, step aside." She told Bella picking her up. "Jackie, you sure you don't want anything." Jackie shook her head no.

"I'm fine, mami." Isabella shot Jackie and Santana a strong look, but neither seemed to notice. _WHO is she calling mami!? _Santana's daughter thought. Santana swiped her card and then signed the tablet.

"By any chance… are you single?" He asked a little nervously. Santana laughed obnoxiously,

"No."

Brittany had stopped by her dorm and picked up a few clothes. She was kind of tired of going there in the morning when she could just get dressed at Santana's.

"I haven't seen you in like four months." Her roommate stated. Brittany smiled at her,

"I've been busy.." She answered packing her suitcase.

"Busy doing what? Do you live with Dom now? Details girl, details!" She hollered.

"Dominic and I kind of broke up..."

"What do you mean kind of?"

"Well, totally, actually…"

"Why? Dominic is like the god of all god's." And his sister is the goddess of all goddesses. She rolled her eyes.

"We weren't working out,"

Her roommate sighed.

"Don't get upset when word spreads around and see him making out with some other girl."

Brittany laughed,

"Bye, Tiffany." She said walking out.

Santana heard the door open as she walked out of her bedroom. "Baby, I was just calling to see what kind of pizza you wanted…" Her voice trailed off. "Are you moving in?" She asked with a smile. She wasn't totally against it.

"I just wanted to have some clothes here ...if you don't mind..."

"Yay, Brittany's moving in! You guys are getting married!" Isabella screamed.

"We're not engaged yet, Bella!" Santana said. Brittany smiled. She liked thinking that Santana wanted to be together that long.

"Yeah, not yet,"

"But every step counts..." Santana took her suitcase into the bed room.

"How's pepperoni pizza for everyone?" Brittany asked.

"Yes!" Jackie screams from the couch. Santana comes back into the living room.

"You look very good in sweats," Brittany says pulling her into an innocent kiss.

"Mhm," Even a tiny kiss like that made Santana want to take Brittany right then and there.

Which reminded her.

She pulled away from Brittany and went to stand behind the couch.

Jackie was watching A.N.T farm on Disney just as the theme song came on. Santana has watched this show enough times with Isabella to know the theme song and she started to sing along.

_"Everybody's got that thing, something different we all bring; don't you let them clip their wings, you got it, you got it!"_ She wasn't planning on singing the whole song, but once Jackie jumped up onto her knees and was watching her instead of the TV Santana decided to give her a show.

"_We're on fire and we blaze! In extraordinary ways, 365 days!_" Jackie jumped up excitedly.

"_We got it, we got it!_" Santana helped her jump from the couch and turned to Brittany for the next few lines...

"_You can dream it. You can be it. If you can feel it. You can believe it!_" Santana span Brittany around as she started to dance.

Jackie couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face, she swore that Santana's voice was like ear magic or something. It's sweet, and soothing and truthful.

And there's something so genuine about Brittany that Jackie can't put her finger on. And watching her dance was like watching some glide!

She knew that she's never met people like Brittany and Santana, but she likes it.

The Latina was surprised to hear another, smaller voice behind her, Isabella, and Jackie sang all the parts after her.

"_Cause I am, you are, we are exceptional!_"

"_Exceptional, yeah, exceptional, exceptional!_"

"_Yeah, I am, you are, we are exceptional (exceptional), yeah, exceptional (exceptional)"_

_ "From the "E", to the "X", to the "C-E-P", to the "T", to the "I", to the "O-N-A-L"_

_ I am, you are, we are (you are) exceptional (exceptional), yeah, exceptional (exceptional)!_"

They realized the song has gone off and the show was continuing.

"Finish it Santana!" Brittany kissed her once on the lips and honestly, that was encouraging enough for her.

The two girls were giddy with excitement still just singing "_Exceptional_" over and over.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed Jackie's hands starting to dance with her.

"_Got you checkin' out my swag. Hey, conformity's a drag. It's the essence, not the tag. We got it! You've got it!_" Jackie started to giggle as she fell to floor in a silly, dramatic motion. Next Santana picked up Isabella and span her around.

"_Everybody's got their own kind of crazy. That's what makes you so amazing. I got you and I know you got me too!_" Santana sung this because she knew her daughter was crazy, that was a trait of her own that she picked up. She decided to skip the rest of the chores since the girls were singing it anyway. "_Don't hide your individuality. All who you wanna be. Don't let anything hold you back. Go ahead and dream it out loud (dream it out loud). Break the ground. It's your turn this time around._"

They were all laughing as Isabella and Jacky held onto Santana tightly.

"I wanna sing like you mommy," She says giving her a kiss.

"I'm sure you can, why else would you get a solo?" She asked cockily. Jackie was now watching Santana longingly, Brittany too. She was amazed at what she was around, that was probably the most fun she's ever had. Jackie composed herself and settled back on the couch. But soon Isabella was tugging at her am.

"Let's go play Bratz! I'll let you be Chloe and I'll be Yasmin!" She was sort of whining and Jackie smiled getting up and walking to her room.

"Jackie, you can't rename Chloe… her name is Chloe!" Isabella stated.

Jackie raised an eyebrow "But I want her to be Jacquelyn…"

"She doesn't even look like you!" Isabella said.

Jackie sighed, "I don't want to play anymore anyway." She placed Chloe down. "Hey, Bella…"

"Hmm?" She asked starting to braid Yasmin's hair.

"Is Brittany our mom too?" Isabella cocked an eyebrow up, _our_ mom?

She wasn't sure if she wanted to share her mommies.

"No. My mommy is my mommy," She said referring to Santana, trying to make a point, but kind of failing.

Jackie did not pick up on what she meant.

"So what is Brittany?"

"Duh, she's mommy's girlfriend." Isabella put her head in her palm thinking.

"But she's always here and they always kiss and stuff."

"That's what girlfriends do… and boyfriends. And girlfriends and boyfriends. Don't you watch TV?" Jackie laughed.

"Yeah, but I've never seen two girls together. My daddy said it's disgusting." Isabella felt the need to protect her mother and blurted out

"You're daddy's disgusting!" She screamed, not really knowing what it meant.

It just sounded like a good comeback.

"I didn't mean it like that." Jackie whispered. Isabella instantly felt bad when she watched Jackie bow her head.

"Mami is awesome, she's not disgusting. I'm sorry." _She said it again! She's my mommy…_ Isabella wipes the obvious look of anger off her face.

"It's ok."

Once the pizza was ordered Santana and Brittany were in their room with the door shut.

The two were sitting close on the bed, legs tangled into each other and Santana was holding Brittany's hand, kissing her knuckles every now and then. "I missed you so much today, Britt."

Brittany giggled,

"You miss me every day, right?"

"Of course, but… I thought you were mad at me so it was like a worried kind of miss you, I guess. I felt better after we texted..."

Santana was surprising herself every day. She had admitted that she absolutely loved Brittany, but nothing could stop her from wondering why this girl was turning her so damn soft.

"I don't think I could ever be mad at you..."

"Same here."

Brittany ran her fingers through the Latina's thick curls as she rested her head on the brunettes lap. Laying down, she relaxed more as Brittany touched her an exhaled deeply. "Hard day?" Brittany asked, Santana just nodded.

"I've just been thinking… my family is falling apart. My parents aren't talking to me, and Dominic is beyond pissed… Bella wants all of them to come to her concert and I don't want to talk to any of them."

"Maybe you should be the bigger person and go talk to your parents."

"Maybe…"

"As for Dominic…" Brittany sighs. "I'll talk to him tomorrow and I'll invite him. We have a similar time space between our classes. I'll talk to him baby."

She leans in and kisses Santana, then starts to nibble on her ear.

"Ok," Santana moans a little, "I cleared you out a drawer to match your key."

Brittany smiled as well.

"You didn't have to, I was just going to put my suitcase up so it wouldn't be in the way..."

"Baby, it was nothing, besides you're not living out of your suitcase."

"Santana, you have a lot of clothes." Brittany said feeling better.

"Mhm, but I still made room for some of yours. I want you to feel comfortable, and part of that is having things here ...just in case."

"Thank you." Brittany places a kiss on her lips.

"Speaking of clothes, I'm taking Jackie shopping Saturday and I wanted you to come…"

Brittany smiled,

"Really? I'd love to come."

Santana clapped loudly,

"Yay!" She laughed. "I want her to look perfect on her first day of school, maybe it'll boost her confidence a little bit."

"Maybe, why doesn't she have nice clothes? You told me her parents made pretty good money."

"They did, but I don't get it either. Just because they were emotionally, sexually and physically abusive towards here doesn't mean they had to be fashionably abusive towards the girl too."

Brittany hit Santana playfully.

"San!" She laughed out. "So, do you need me to come or do you just want me there?"

Santana blushed for some reason.

"Well, I want you there but I need you to help me find a shampoo for Jackie… I don't have white girl hair and I know it's much different from mine."

Santana didn't want to sound racist but she knew that there were different ways to take care of different types of hair. "I don't want to sound racist-"

"You don't San, you're actually right. Like I know you don't wash your hair everyday. If I don't wash my hair it starts to look stringy and oily and it gets really gross… I can totally help with her hair." Santana gave Brittany a kiss.

"Thanks.'

"What?" just then the door opened.

"Mama, the pizza's are here!" Santana looked confused.

Jackie didn't call her mama… she must have been talking to Brittany.

Her mouth practically dropped open as the black haired girl pulled Brittany away to the living room. Isabella was waiting in the hallway, then she grabbed Brittany's leg as she gave the pizza man the money.

"Mama, I want some pizza." Brittany lost her train of thought. _Mama_?

"Um, Bella... You just ate your dinner." She put the pizza on the counter as Santana walked out of the room.

"But mama, I want some pizza!" Isabella whined determined to get her way. If Jackie got pizza, so would she.

"You said you didn't!" Jackie said to her. "Tell her she can't have any, mama!" Santana folded her arms and watched the two attack Brittany, both trying to get their way.

"Well, Jackie… I don't see why she can't have one slice..." Brittany said not wanting to upset Isabella, she remembered what Santana said. She honestly didn't want to see that side. Santana rolled her eyes at her daughter, she knew the rule. Santana saw that Brittany was stuck, so she interjected.

"Excuse me Bella, but you very clearly said you wanted Wendy's! Not pizza! And you just ate _your_ dinner."

"But mama said I could!" Santana saw Isabella about to start what she's best known for at a time like this. She walked over to her daughter much too quick and frightened even Jackie.

"Do not start with me Isabella," _Whoa. Santana never called Bella Isabella…_Brittany thought. She felt scared for Isabella when she saw the look in Santana's froze, her mother hadn't used her full name but her using her full first name was a sign she was getting there. "What did _I_ say?" Isabella pouted.

"No. You said no, mommy."

"I'm very glad you understand"

Isabella folded her arms and stared at her mother.

But then she remembered that her mother was much better at staring and put her head down. Santana looked at the time "Jackie, please finish your pizza and get ready for bed ok?"

Jackie took her plate and sat down so she could finish her food. "Isabella. Bath and bed. Let's go." Isabella thought about arguing, thought about telling her mother no. But she was spoiled, not dumb. She reached her arms up for Santana to carry her and the Latina sighed. She picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

It's quiet in the bathroom, and the only noise was the sound of Isabella moving around in the tub.

Santana was sitting on the edge of the tub watching her daughter, "You're not upset at me, right Bella?" She asked.

Usually her daughter won't stop talking when she gave her a bath.

Usually she shared every moment of her day and every thought in her head.

Normally, Isabella would have asked her mother to get into the tub with her.

She always liked laying on her chest and falling asleep so when she woke up she was already warm and in her bed.

"No, I'm not mad at you, mommy." Isabella said, starting to play with the bubbles.

"You're not talking to me..." Santana stated, she got up and grabbed a towel. She knelt down and held it out for Isabella to step into. Isabella pouted.

"I thought you were mad at me." Santana wrapped her arm around her daughter once Isabella stepped into the towel and then the Latina wrapped it around her.

"Listen to me..." She turned Isabella around so that she was facing her "I may have been upset with you…" She started, "You knew that I wouldn't have given you pizza and you took advantage Brittany,"

"What's taking advanage of?"

"It's when you use someone to your _advantage_." She said giving her the most relevant definition.

"You wouldn't have asked me for some pizza, would you have?"

"No… but"

"So why did you ask Britt?" Santana asked already knowing the answer.

"Because she didn't know the rule about no food after I've already had dinner."

"And that's how you took advantage of her" Santana gave her daughter a kiss. "But not matter what, I'd never be mad at you. I love you too much" She said starting to put lotion on Isabella's shoulders and neck. Next were her legs.

"One more thing, Mija, I never told you that Brittany was your new mommy-"

"But she's always here and you guys always kiss..." Isabella repeated what Jackie said.

"Well, yeah but we're just dating. And sometimes when adults kiss they spend a lot of time at each other's house but-"

"But Jackie called her mama! So I should be allowed to too!" She practically hollered.

"Lower your voice, do you hear me screaming at you?"

"No," Isabella said quietly "I wanna call her mama, she is my mama!" Santana sighed.

"We'll talk about this later. Si?" Isabella nodded her head and let her mother help her to get dressed and then they left the bathroom and Isabella went to find Brittany. She was in the bedroom watching TV

"I'm sorry for taking _advantage_ of you, ma-Brittany." Isabella said. Santana shot her a look but Isabella didn't notice. Brittany gulped but smiled at her.

"It's ok," Isabella ran to give Brittany a hug.

"Goodnight.." She gave Brittany a kiss and the blonde blushed from the gentleness, the care in the kiss.

"Goodnight mommy." She gave Santana's leg a hug before she hurried out of the room and into hers.

"Um, Brittany, I'm sorry about them..." Santana said putting her shorts on for bed.

She looked at Brittany who was also changing her clothes. "I'll tell them to just call you Britt or somethi-"

"No! I don't mind, seriously…" Brittany climbed over the bed and was now only a grab away from Santana. "Unless you mind of course..."

"Brittany, it's not that! We've been dating for like two months and I just don't want to scare you away by putting you into a mother role. I don't want you to feel obligated to have to take care of them or anything. They're my responsibility. Not yours."

"I don't think that there is anything you could do to scare me away, baby." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and brought the dark haired women closer. "Nothing at all. I don't get scared easily." Santana smiled.

"I love taking care of them, and when they called me that today I felt connected to them, you know? I know I messed up with Bella and the pizza-"

"I told you Britt, she can be manipulative. My mom is, my brother and I can be… it's a mechanism we all use to our ways. And she's very good at it." Santana laughed. "You just have to be able to set her straight. You'll learn," As much as she loved being close to Brittany, she knew that being this close would only make her want her. "Brittany, I can't be this close to you," she whispered.

Brittany backed away slightly.

"Do I stink?" She asked, smelling herself. "No, I don't…" Santana was forced to laugh

"I can't be this close to you because it feels like a tease, I don't want to rush you..." Santana stepped back and went to sit on the bed.

"You're not rushing me… I don't really understand..." She says finally admitting that she's confused "What's up?" She goes to sit next to Santana.

"It's just that… I don't want you to think I'm Dominic, ok? I'll wait forever for you, I swear I will. I love you and I'm so used to dating girls who just let me… you know. But I like that you're so conservative, it's cute. But honestly, it just makes me want you more." Santana sighed, she said all of that in one breath, so fast that thought she won't be able to get anything else out.

"I don't feel like you're rushing me into anything, Santana. And I'm not conservative." Brittany folded her arms and pouted like Isabella. The dark haired was playing with her fingers now, taking her own hand and twisting it various directions trying to ignore the questions in her head.

"Then why do you keep stopping me every time things get hot between us. And you don't want me to see you naked…"

"I don't know… I never thought about why I tell you no all the time, I guess I just don't want it to be disappointing." Santana's eyes shot up and she couldn't stop her sudden outburst of laughter. And it kept coming the more she thought about it.

Her?

Santana Lopez?

A disappointment in bed?

Pah-lease!

Maybe she should give Brittany a few of her exes "Associate's" numbers, because they could fill in on her how good she was. "Brittany, I'm sorry for laughing… but I wouldn't disappoint you sexually. Not be cocky or anything but I'm kind of like a beast in bed. Shit gets real."

Brittany giggles at Santana's confidence.

"Seriously Britt, one time I did a girl so good she couldn't walk out of my house the next morning because she was too sore." Brittany stopped laughing and looked at Santana.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously… I know what I'm doing…" Brittany shifted a bit.

Then it hit Santana like a bomb.

"Brittany, have you ever like… actually liked…" She thought about how to ask. "You've only been with Dominic right?"

"Yup,"

"Did you _ever_ like it? Even a little?" Santana asked her.

Brittany shook her head, even thinking about it just made her skin crawl. She loved Dominic but she hated the feeling of him inside of her.

"Has anyone else ever touched you?"

"No… well yeah but it wasn't good or anything. Just a few guys in high school, and this one guy last year at a party" Santana nodded slowly, a smile forming on her face.

"Do you masturbate?" Brittany shook her head quickly.

"No… I never thought… I just kind of figured that I couldn't like have an orgasm or anything so I never tried. I always figured I was broken or something." Santana moved closer to her now, placing a long, sweet kiss on her cheek.

"What?" Brittany asked her quickly.

"You've never had a positive sexual experience so you don't have the best view on sex…" Santana whispered in her ear. "And it doesn't help that you've had the wrong sexual partners. You're not broken," Brittany started to wonder if that was why, it would explain why she was so afraid of what she felt when Santana kissed her. She felt Santana's hand on her thigh now, caressing it slowly while she began to nibble on her ear lightly. "Guys have one of the most import thing when it comes to pleasing a women; a penis. But most of them have no idea how to use it, they think that just because they have one that it guarantees pleasure. That and sometimes they just don't care. Once they stick it inside something they're going to cum, so they have no problems." Brittany closed her eyes, enjoying the contact. "Give me a chance to give you a very positive, very passionate experience." Santana voice was low and sensual now, and Brittany couldn't bring herself to look at her because she knew it would only bring her knees and she'd give in to Santana.

"I thought you and Dominic were like sex twins or something," she gave a nervous chuckle.

"Mhm, no. We look very much alike, he's like the male version of me. But I'm sure I could out fuck any girl he's ever been with because he's 18 and he has a male sex mind set: it's all about him."

Brittany laughed

"I promise baby, I can make you see stars. I will make you cum so hard you won't be able to move afterwards." She let out a shaky sigh, suddenly feeling warmth between her legs. Santana did too and smiled while moving to kiss Brittany's jawline.

"N-not right now… right?" Santana's confidence, her words, the way she was rubbing her thigh, the line her tongue was creating on her jaw; it all was making Brittany so wet. She quickly closed her legs and Santana chuckled.

"Mhm, no baby. If you let me, Saturday night. The kids will be gone, I want to take my time with you."

She cupped Brittany's chin and started to kiss her hungrily.

"Santana," Brittany breathed.

Santana smiled and slowly moved to Brittany's neck, nibbling and nipping, causing her girlfriend to moan softly. "Even though I haven't… you know..." She tried to get out without moaning. "I love your kisses…" Santana pulled her closer by her waist, then went back to her lips. She darted her tongue into Brittany's mouth, easily dominating the kiss, and Brittany gladly submitted.

She could tell by how much Santana wanted her by the way she kept pulling her closer, and to be honest...Brittany wanted Santana too.

She just never let things get like this between them, so she wouldn't feel this weak.

"I love kissing you," Santana said to Brittany when she pulled their lips apart and rested her head on her forehead. "It's probably my favorite thing to do..." Brittany giggled when the door opened and Jackie was standing there watching the two.

"Hi, Jackie." Santana said pulling away from Brittany. She walked over to Jackie and smiled "Sweetie, I need you to knock. Ok? If the door is shut, knock and wait for someone to say come in." Santana was sure Jackie or Isabella would walk in on something one day. She made another mental note to tell Isabella to knock as well. Jackie nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok sweetie." Brittany said, Jackie smiled.

"Mami, can you tuck me in. Please?" She added quickly.

"Of course," Jackie ran to give Brittany a hug before she left the room with Santana.

"Can you sing to me?" Jackie whispered. It was storming outside and storms reminded her of anger.

Anger reminded her of her father.

Therefore she felt very scared, and she hoped that maybe Santana's angel-like voice will ease her fears. Santana was already smiling at her but her smile grew when she's asked that.

"I don't normally sing for people, but I can make an exception for you. Any requests?" Jackie shook her head no. Santana sat on the edge of her bed

"Is it ok if I rub your back while I sing to you? It always helps Bella calm down when she's scared." She asked softly. "If you don't want me to, it's fine." Jackie nodded her head yes but jumped a little when she felt Santana's palm against her back. Santana shhes her quiet. "It's ok..."

She started rubbing Jackie's back slowly, making sure not to go to low. The young girl with the piercing green eyes relaxed into her touch and was soon much more comfortable.

"_Regrets collect like old friend, here to relive your darkest moments. And all of the ghouls come out to play. I like to keep my issues drawn, but it's always darkest before the dawn. I can never leave the past behind, I'm always dragging that horse around, I can see no way, I can see no way. Our love is past with such a mournful sound, but tonight I'm going to burry that horse in the ground. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out. Ohhh whoa. Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out. Ohhh whoa! And it's hard to dance, with a devil on your back, so shake him off. Ohhh whoa."_

Santana was singing softly and she could hear Jackie sobbing quietly.

She lied down with her, keeping her distance as she continued to sing and rub her back.

"_And I am done with my graceless heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart. Cuz I like to keep my issues drawn, it's always darkest before the dawn._"

Jackie crawled into Santana, laying her head on her shoulder and just wanting to be held. Santana wrapped her arms around the young girl, still rubbing her back but now running her fingers through her hair.

"_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back, and given half the chance would I take it back. It's a fine romance, but it's left me so undone. It's always darkest before the dawn. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope…Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out. Oh whoa. And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off…_"

Jackie sobbed louder, but then she grew quiet.

She didn't want to cry over them.

She looked up at Santana.

"Do you like you father?"

"No, I don't. But I love him…"

"I don't like mine…" Santana wiped one of Jackie's tears.

"That's understandable... You don't have to."

"Would you have watched?" She asked thinking about her mother "Would you have sat there and let him-"

"No!" Santana couldn't let Jackie finish. Knowing herself she probably would have got a knife and stabbed anyone for even thinking about touching a child like that.

"I wouldn't have. Sweetie, your mother should have protected you and I'm sorry that she didn't."

Jackie cuddled closer to Santana.

"It's ok, I have you and mama now."

Santana held her tightly

"Yeah you do,"

**I had to split this chapter up, it was getting way way too long! Haha, but thoughts please?**


	11. Burning bridges part 2

**I'd like to first point out that black/Hispanic people DO NOT wash their hair every day. It's not gross or dirty, it's the fact that there isn't as much natural oil in our hair (I am black) as a white persons.**

**If a white person didn't wash their hair every day or almost every day then yes, it might look gross because it would start to look oily and all that.**

**While as black and Hispanic, if we washed our hair too much it could become very dry and break off.**

**Some black girl wash their hair once a week, but usually it gets washed every two weeks or so. Now that that is cleared up…**

**I'll say this now, I DO NOT KNOW how adoption goes…**

**AN: This chapter is for the grown and sexy! (Smut). If you don't want to read it, skip passed it. : )**

**Bare with me guys, this is the longest chapter. Gosh, I don't even know how it got to 21 pages… : /**

After Brittany's class she heads straight for the campus quad.

She knows that's where Dominic usually hangs out when he has time between classes.

And sure enough, he's sitting on one of the benches with a few of his other football friends.

Brittany is practically freezing, the weather man very much lied to her this morning.

It was nowhere near a spring feeling out here and she was stuck, in a short sleeved holey sweater that she thought was just too cute.

It wasn't cute anymore.

She walks over to Dominic quickly "Dominic!" She hollers when she's close enough. "We need to talk." He rolls his eyes but keeps them on her.

His friends start to laugh.

"See? She missed the D!" Jerel gives him one of those handshakes that Brittany doesn't really understand and Dominic laughs along with them. But he knows that's probably not the case.

"We need to talk _alone_." Brittany shoots her gaze on his friends, telling them that they need to leave.

"Right, we're outta here." Rodney says.

Once they're alone it's pretty awkward.

Brittany goes to sit on the other end of the bench.

"Why won't you forgive Santana?" Brittany blurts out. It's not a loud demanding question. More like a wondering question and her voice sinks below a whisper.

"She stole you from me!" Brittany was sick of this. She was tired of him acting as if they had this perfect relationship and her not being into him was such a shock.

"She didn't steal me, Dominic! I went to her willingly. Santana tried to get me to leave her alone… but it was so hard." He starts to make noises, covering his ears.

"Stop it! You're so immature! You need to hear this!" Brittany gets up and grabs his hands, keeping them in hers and making eye contact with him now. "I felt nothing for you! Okay, and I'm sorry for that! I really am... but you can't tell me that you actually thought I did. You can't…" Her voice had hurt and anger mixed into it. She couldn't decide how she felt. "And it's not fair-"

"What's not fair? That she took the one girl that actually meant something to me?"

"What the hell did I mean to you, Dominic?"

"Everything! Maybe if you would have talked to me you'd know!" Dominic shouts. It catches Brittany off guard and she feels like she misplaced her anger. "The only time you spent time with me was when I wanted to have sex! You never tried to be with me in public or even call me, Brittany! Maybe if you wouldn't have been rushing me to sleep we could have talked, we could have had a conversation and you'd know how much I loved you. You would know."

He stops to calm himself down.

"So I tried to touch you, that's what couples do! I bet Santana touches you and you don't throw a hissy fit like you did with me." Brittany looks down at her feet, she can't look at him. He's right.

"I never gave you a chance… I never felt that way for you and I avoided you because it hurt too much to be around you… I cried myself to sleep the first night we had sex. I hated it. I'm sorry, but I did. I _hated_ it!" Dominic is breathing hard now, like this conversation was clouding his lungs or something. "I always felt empty,"

"Me too..." They both look up at each other now. "She doesn't make you feel empty?" He whispers.

She shakes her head. "No, not at all." Their eyes are locked.

"She's your sister. She always will be, I'm not worth-"

"But you are, Brittany. You're the prize we both wanted and she won you..."

"I'm not something to be won-"

"Everything good in this world has to be won."

She blushes now. "Everything good in this world, everything worth anything has to be earned," He gives Brittany a weak smile, like it's killing him to do it. "I didn't earn you,"

"But you can earn someone else…" She says sheepishly. "Maybe I wasn't meant for you to win. Because Santana and me just kind of seem to fit together." Dominic leans back on the bench and Brittany goes back to sit back down beside him this time. "She's tried to protect you from this, she didn't want you to find out like that… she was always protecting you." Dominic lets out a chuckle, a grin forming on his face, Santana always protected him. Brittany hesitates "She told me about how when you guys were kids and you were like three your parents argued a lot..." Dominic nods his head, thinking.

"They were always loud, and they would cuss a lot… Santana would come into my room and she'd build a tent… and we would sleep in it and she would hold me. It was like we were in our own bubble and their voices were blocked out." Brittany smiles at him.

"And you protect her too…" He looks over.

"She told you about the ass our mom brought home that one night." Brittany nods. "It was the grace of god that I didn't kill him. You two must really talk, Santana has too much pride to tell anyone that story." Brittany can't help but grin.

"We do… I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No. It's cool …" He lies, starting to think,

"What?" Brittany asked him.

**FLASHBACK**

_Dominic is sitting on the ground crying, he's red and he looks up at the older boys surrounding him. "Give me my hat back! It's mine!" He cries. They just laugh at the much smaller boy._ _"I-I'm telling my sister on you!" He cries out._ _He gets up and runs down the street as the older boys just laugh louder._

_What could a little girl do?_

_He finds Santana with a few of her friends, sitting in the grass and taking in the summer Sun._ _"S-S-Santana!" He's hysterical now._ _She rolls her eyes at her little brother._

_"Dominic, seriously. You're eight, it's about time you man up. What did you do? Fall off the swing?" She asks and her friends start to laugh._

_"N-No!" He stuttered out._ _He was becoming mad at her now, everyone was laughing._

_"They t-t-took my hat! He took my hat!"_ _Santana gets up and walks closer to her little brother, knowing what hat he's talking about._ _The Indian's hat their dad got him a few weeks ago._

_"Alright hermano, calm down… who took your hat?"_ _He tries to catch his breath._

_"Some older boys! Santana they pushed me down and they just took it, but its mine!"_ _She scuffs._ _Who the hell thinks they can just pick on her little brother like that._ _She waves bye to her friends and they walk down the street._

_"Okay, who took it?" She asks again._ _He points to a boy with long blonde hair sitting with another boy by the jungle gym._

_"Wait here." She walks over to them nonchalantly and crosses her arms over her chest. This kid looked like Jesse McCartney and he had the nerve to try and bully people. "Give me my brother's hat, Jesse McCartney." She says simply. The boy laugh at her._

_"What the hell are you going to do? Spray me with perfume?" He chuckles, "Now run away to your daddy before I'm forced to kick a little girls ass."_ _The boys start to laugh wildly and Santana uncrosses her arms and lifts her leg, striking him hard in the stomach._ _He crouches in pain and starts cussing._ _She smiles and takes the hat off his head while his friend tries to comfort him._ _She can't help but laugh a little when she turns to see Dominic cheering in victory._

_"And that is how we do it Lima Heights, right?" She asks Dominic when she gets back over to him, laughing along with her brother._ _Santana ruffles his hair and places the hat back on his head._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Brittany laughs "How can you guys keep protecting each other if you refuse to talk to her?" He shrugs.

"No promises." Brittany sighs.

"She misses you. She tried to pretend like it was nothing but it's starting to eat her away."

"Her own fault." Brittany can tell that Dominic is thinking so she gets up to leave.

"Bella's having a concert..." She hands him the Flyer. "She asked for you to be there…"

And with that she walks away.

* * *

Santana used her lunch break to drive down to her parents' house. "Are we going to your Mami's house?" Jackie asked. Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Yeah, we are… but if I ask you to come back to the car I don't want you to ask any questions, ok? I'm going to leave the door open." Jackie nodded her head as they pulled into the drive way of a very large, white house.

"O. M. G! Your parents live here? Are they like… celebrities?" Santana laughed, which celebrity would live in Lima?

"Yeah, but they're not celebrities or anything." Just your run of the meal douche-bags. "Let's go..." They make their way up the steps and Santana knocks a few times. _I'm doing this for Bella. _She repeated in her head a few times to make it easier. Her dad appeared at the door and it seemed like her being there didn't even phase him. Jackie suddenly felt scared and ducked behind Santana, holding onto her leg. "Hey..." The Latina grabbed her hand and whispered "It's alright, I'm here." Santana's father scuffed.

"Is this your type?" She cocked an eyebrow and shot her glare at him. She decided that with Jackie with her, this wasn't the time to yell at her dad. "Daddy..." She forced. "Hi. Is mom here? I have to ask the two of you something."

"Yes she's here." He opened the door wider and let the two in. Her mother was in the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie. I was wondering when you were going to apologize."

"I didn't come here to apologize… or even talk to either of you, really. Bella's having a concert and god knows why, but she wants you two there." She pulled the Flyer out. "It's a thanksgiving concert and she has a solo with a friend. She specifically asked me to ask you two to come."

Her mother looked at the Flyer.

"Carl, we can make this, right? You don't have wok or anything?" Santana chuckled. "You have two cars. _You_ can make it right? But of course you need _his_ permission." She spat out. Her mother's face went from pleasant and welcoming to angry and cold.

"I don't need you to judge me-"

"You need someone to..." Santana paused. "Jackie, go wait in the car." Feeling the instant tension, Jackie quickly leaves. "Why do you always need a man to define you? To make decisions for you? If anything Bella wants _you_ to be there but here you are asking _him_ if you can go!" Santana yelled. "You don't need _his_ permission!"

"_Santana Sophia Marie Lopez_! You have no right to come in here and tell me how to live my life! And-"

"And you do? You have the right to tell me how to live my life? Because you know how to live yours perfectly?" Santana asked.

"All I ever did was love you! We took care of you-"

"You provided for me! That was it, you never once asked how I felt, you never asked how Dominic felt, and you ignored us! That's probably why the both of us are terrible with relationships! And you ignored…" Santana never realized that she hated her mother for more than not accepting her. But it was hitting her finally, she hated her mother for letting someone hurt her. "You ignored those guys who you brought home after dad left."

"Santana-"Her mother warned.

"What men?" Her father suddenly cuts in.

"No." Santana's tears escaped. "Why'd you bring them home mami? Huh? I want you to say it to me!"

"Santana, I-"

"You let them into our home and you let them have their way. Like they were the new man of the house-"

"Maria…" Carl looks at his wife with wondering eyes.

"I don't know what she's talking about,"

"Yes she does daddy! Tell him how you let different men in this house almost every night while you two were separated. Tell him mom!" Santana turned her back to her mother. "They used to give me looks, looks that made me wish I could just die. Looks that told me if they ever got the chance-"Santana whispered

"San-"

"And one of them did get a chance. You gave him the chance! He came into my room, mom! And you never even once asked, or thought to ask if I was ok, because you didn't care! You ignored my feelings for your selfish, insecure needs!" Her father was shaking his head, denying what he was hearing. "You were awake when he came in! I heard you in your room crying and telling him you were sorry it didn't work out the next morning! What didn't work out mom?"

Her mother's tears were falling now.

She never thought her daughter knew about that.

"You told him that Dominic would be gone one night and he wouldn't be able to stop him!" Santana sobbed,"You were going to let him try again, mom!"

"H-He was a good man. He wouldn't have hurt me like your father did. But he wanted you. He wanted you and he promised to stay and he would take care of us. He thought you were so beautiful and innocent. You could have saved this family!"

"Taken care of us? He was there for one night! You knew him for five hours, maybe! What the hell did he say to make you think he was going to stay? You let him into my room and he was going to rape me! How the hell is that taking care of anyone? And he wasn't going to hurt you mom, he was going to hurt me! You let him hurt me! You're my mother, you're supposed to keep me as _innocent_ as you can for as long as you can! Not try and help someone take that from me!" Santana cried as her father quickly wrapped his arms around her daughter but Santana shoved him away. "I don't need your hugs now, dad. It's too late for that. "I _hated_ the both of you, for years!"

"You'll never understand how it's like to need someone to love you!" Her mother blurted out. "You'll never know how it is to need some to care…"

"I hated you! Me and Dominic needed you! I needed you! How could you let someone do that to me? Someone who didn't care about you!"

"Dominic ruined everything! And Tom wouldn't have left me if you hadn't of been such a gay, dyke bitch and just let him do what he wanted-"Santana slapped her mother hard.

Her anger was building up and she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Do not bother to show up at the damn concert." She told her mother. "Dad's welcomed, but you? I never want to see you again." She whispered and stomped out of the house.

She stopped her tears, she couldn't let Jackie see her like this.

She wiped her eyes quickly and got into the car.

* * *

When Brittany got out of her last class Santana was waiting for her outside in the parking lot. "Hey baby, what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" Brittany got into the car and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek. "Where are the kids?" The Latina turned her head and crashed their lips together.

"I begged for Bella's teacher to keep Jackie in the classroom for an hour or so. I needed to talk to you. Of course I'm paying a fee..." Santana forced a laugh.

"What about work?"

"I took the rest of the day off" The dark haired women grabbed her girlfriend's neck, kissing her lips once more, she wanted to be closer to the blonde. "I love you..." Santana whispered. "I love you, and I think one day you will make the perfect, _legal_ mom to Jackie and Bella." She said to Brittany as she played with the color of her shirt.

"Are you saying that you want to marry me?" Brittany asked Santana who was now no longer looking into her eyes. She was staring at the necklace on Brittany's neck. Brittany giggled.

"What's on your mind San?"

"My mom. Why she is the way she is…"

"I take it and say you went and invited her?" Santana nodded her head.

"Things didn't go so well, did they?" Santana nodded her head again.

"My mom has always needed men, you know? And frankly, I never understood the big hype about them..." Brittany giggled a bit at that.

"But um, with my dad, till this day she acts as if she needs him and that guy…"

"The guy that Dominic beat up?"

"Yeah him... I never told Dominic this… but I heard my mom crying to him the next morning. Saying she was sorry and that maybe he could try again on a night when Dominic had a game or something..."

"She knew?!"

"He didn't want her, he wanted me and she was going to let him have me!"

"Santana..." Brittany wiped the Latina's eyes dry. "Santana, I'm sorry."

"She knew. She was awake… she let him…"

"Shh, shh, shh..." Brittany held her girlfriend tight and close and let her cry "It's ok. Dominic wouldn't have let that happen."

"But what if he wasn't home..." Santana cried. "What if he was asleep or he had his headphones in?" Brittany ran her fingers through Santana's hair slowly, trying to comfort her.

"But none of that happened. He was there for you, and I know you guys aren't really talking right now… but I think he always will be." Santana slowly calmed down in Brittany's arms.

"I'll never let that happen to Jackie again. And it _will never_ happen to Bella."

"I won't either." Brittany brought Santana's face up so that she could kiss her lips. " By the way I love you too" She told to the Latina.

* * *

Saturday morning came much faster than expected.

Santana wanted to leave the house as soon as possible, that way they could get Isabella and Jackie out of the house as soon as possible.

Then she could have Brittany all to herself for the whole night.

She was in such a rush she was helping the girls get dressed while she got herself dressed "Hey sweetie, get up. We have to get to the mall now if we want to get a good shopping trip and take you guys over Kyra's by 7." Jackie's eyes opened slowly and she yawned.

Santana wiggled her tight skinny jeans on and buttoned them up. She grabbed her shirt from the floor where she dropped it and pulled it over her head.

"I've never really been shopping before…" Santana smiled.

"Well get dressed, because it is a lot of fun. We're going to get you some new shoes, some shirts so pants-"

"Can I get a skirt?!" Jackie asked.

"Yes you can, now get up." Santana said closing the door and heading down the hallway.

They walked into Justice and Jackie's mouth dropped. "Ok, Jackie, you're like a size Medium, so go and find anything you want, anything you like." Jackie looked at Santana and Brittany in shock.

"Are you serious?" Santana nodded her head and Jackie didn't need any more words. She took off to the cutest shirt that she saw

"Bella, listen to me. You get one dress, and one pair of shoes to match. Ok?" Santana told her youngest daughter.

"But you just said that Jackie could get whatever she wanted!" Isabella said in a loud voice.

"Isabella, you have plenty of clothes at home. I said I would get you a dress for your performance. Today is Jackie's shopping day." Santana tried to stay calm,

"B-but I like that shirt over there!" Isabella pointed to a polka-dot patterned sweater.

"No Isabella." Brittany bit her lips watching the two challenge each other.

"Well, why does Jackie get-"

"The answer is No. You don't have to get the dress." Santana said. Isabella pouted, folded her arms and stomped her feet.

"Fine!" And with that she tried to storm off into the dress section.

"Bella, where do you think you're going? Wait for me or Brittany to take you to the dresses. You know you're not allowed off by yourself." Santana told her in a firm voice.

"I'll take her..." Brittany said.

Santana mouthed "Thank you." As Brittany took her hand and led her over all the dresses. Just then the black haired girl ran over to the older women.

"Mami!" Jackie held up about ten different colored and patterned shirts and sweaters, along with a few tank tops. She looked so excited.

"Those are very cute!" Santana said holding them up. She liked Jackie's taste.

"I'll hold these, let's try and find some jeans or skirts to match." Jackie agreed as she laughed.

Over the next few hours Santana bought Jackie about 15 different shirts, a few leggings and about 9 pairs of jeans and other clothing from Sears, the children's place and Macey's. The Latina was very excited to find of that the Forever 21 in the mall had a kids section as well. She even saw a sweater like the one Isabella had seen in the other store, only it was much prettier and softer. She put it in with Jackie's things so that she wouldn't see it. The Latina bought Jackie two coats, one for when it wasn't very cold outside and one for when the snow hit.

Isabella picked out a pretty brown dress that sparkled, and had a big red bow on the back of it. The dress twirled up into the air when she spun around and Isabella absolutely loved it.

"Mommy, can I get this?" Isabella asked holding up at shirt. Santana was doing math and she was already well into $300 at Forever 21.

"Bella, no. I'll take you shopping some other time. I still need to get Jackie some pajamas and a sleeping bag, and an overnight bag." Santana knew her bank account could handle it, she had money saved, and other savings accounts. All the bills were paid. But with Isabella acting like a brat she didn't really want to get her anything.

"It's not my fault she doesn't have any of that stuff." Isabella said out loud and in a very rude voice.

"Isabella!" Santana practically shouted. She had the right mind to say that Isabella couldn't even go to the sleepover and that she was on punishment. Isabella recognized that tone and shut her mouth.

"Put the dress back, I'm tired of your recent attitude and it needs to stop," Isabella instantly began to cry loudly. She got close to her daughter, kneeling down to her height. "You're not getting that dress, you have other things to wear-"

"But mommy-"Isabella cried,

"You won't be able to be in the concert next. And if you keep crying I'll give you something to cry about," Isabella quickly stopped, not liking how that sounded. Jackie and Brittany walk up to them with a few pairs of pajamas, a sleeping bag and an overnight bag. Santana gives Brittany a look, saying not to comfort her.

"Jackie, you ready to check out?" Jackie nods her head slowly and puts her arms around Isabella who jerks away from her.

"Leave me alone!" Santana handed Brittany her credit card and grabs Isabella's arm dragging her out of the store in silence.

* * *

It was around 8:30 and Santana and Brittany had just finished dinner. "I'll do the dishes." Brittany said to Santana. Santana chuckled and watched as the blonde took their plates over to the sink. The Latina walked over and wrapped her arms around Brittany.

"I'll do them later..."

Santana made Brittany drop the dishes.

She took her girlfriends hands and led them through the living room and into the bed room.

Santana shut the door and placed her hands on Brittany's waist, pulling her dangerously closer.

Brittany was flushed, suddenly she forgot where to put her hands or how to react. Santana smiled at her, "We don't have to do this-"As much as she wanted to, she wanted Brittany to want to too.

"But I want to… I just don't know what to do… I'm scared I'll mess up." Santana chuckled.

"Please don't be scared… there's nothing to be scared of..." Santana pulled her sweat pants down to revealing red lace panties. Brittany's throat grew dry and she lost her train of thought as Santana kicked her pants to the side.

"You've just been with so many other-"

"They don't matter. I've never been with anyone like you." Santana rubbed the small of Brittany's back with her thumbs trying to reassure the blonde. "I've never been with someone so sweet," Santana laid a tiny kiss on Brittany cheek, "Someone so beautiful," She kissed her neck a few times. She was actually turned on by the fact that Brittany was still a bit inexperienced. She liked the idea of her being the first person to actually give the women pleasure. She was staring at Brittany now, trying to figure out how she wanted to take the blonde. But as soon as the Latina's lips pressed into her girlfriends and she felt the innocence still inside of Brittany, she knew exactly how she wanted her.

Slowly.

Passionately.

She wanted to savior Brittany's body.

She slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth and slowly began to play with Brittany tongue. She felt Brittany relax and move in closer to her. "I promise you'll enjoy tonight." She pulled away only slightly before attacking Brittany's lips again. Their kiss was hungrier now, Brittany wanted Santana so bad, but she was frozen with fear. Santana could still feel her girlfriend's hesitation, even though she was relaxed. Santana moved her head back and pulled her shirt up and over head. Her matching red lace pushup bra made her breast look even more amazing. Brittany's eyes bugged out and she could feel her cheeks getting hot. Santana's soft curves and slim hips made Brittany's mouth water with want and felt like it was impossible to breathe. "You're allowed to touch me, you know." She said to Brittany in a seductive voice.

Brittany just nodded her head, she still couldn't move. What if she touched her wrong?

Santana reached her hand and caressed Brittany's shoulder before she lowered the straps of Brittany's tank top. Once she maneuvered the shirt off of a motionless blonde, she slipped it off and let it drop to her feet. Santana kissed Brittany once more before taking her hand and leading her the bed.

Santana, now hovering over Brittany, started to kiss at her pulse point, causing the blonde to let out a long shaky breath. The Latina couldn't believe how good Brittany looked. Her abs flexed and tensed under Santana's touch. The blonde felt herself shivering from delight and she just wanted Santana to stop being so damn sexy.

Brittany felt like she'd been trapped under water and she was finally able to breathe again.

Santana's touch was doing something to her that she never felt before.

Brittany's hand moved up to Santana's breast and she started to touch them, barely, but it was a start. Her hands were shaking and the movements were unsure. She was so damn nervous.

Santana laughed and pulled away. "I'm sorry!" Brittany said quickly, she took Brittany's hands and put above her head.

"You're fine baby, I just want you to enjoy yourself right now, ok?" Santana went back to Brittany's neck, she took a handful of Brittany's hair and gently pulled, forcing Brittany's head back and exposing the blonde's neck to her liking. Brittany just closed her eyes and breathed as Santana lapped at the delicate spot on her neck that made her shiver. Santana moved back to her lips, kissing Brittany deeply and reassuringly. "You're so beautiful." Santana said in the kiss. "It's ok to be nervous, just lay back and let me take control baby. I'm going to make you feel so good." Santana's hands were roaming Brittany's body now, it wasn't long until Brittany's bra came undone and it was on the ground. Santana smiled at the sight of Brittany's small, tender, perky breast. "So gorgeous"

She took a nipple in her mouth and Brittany let out a sharp sigh.

Santana sucked, bringing the nipple to full attention and she caressed the other one with her free hand. Brittany's hands were now on Santana's back, fumbling with her bra. But it was a little harder because she had an extra clasp.

"Here, let me-"

"No, I-I can do it." Brittany said quickly "Just don't stop that… okay? Keep going, please?"

Brittany didn't know what her body was experiencing but she loved it. Santana nodded and went back to Brittany's breast. She ran her teeth over the erect nipple, then she took the nipple between her teeth, pulling at it gingerly. Brittany's back arched a bit at the action and Santana did it again, a little harder this time.

"_Ummmm…_" Brittany was at a loss for words.

Were there words for this feeling?

Santana did it once more, this time pulling much harder, causing Brittany to whimper at the painful pleasure. The blonde could feel the arousal pooling between her legs, soaking her panties.

By this time she had stopped trying to get Santana's bra undone, she was too overcome. She had never been _wet_ before and it seemed something like torture considering Santana was moving extremely slow. Santana's hand's moved further down going straight to the buttons on Brittany's pants. "Can I take these off?" She asked in Brittany hair.

Brittany just nodded her head. She could literally feel her body on fire right now.

"I need you to answer me," Santana said softly in Brittany's ear.

"Yes," She said simply, she didn't want to sound too desperate but she could feel herself getting there. Santana got Brittany's jeans undone much quicker than Brittany thought possible and slipped them off just as fast.

"S-Santana… "

"Yeah baby?" Santana asked turning her attention from Brittany's body and to her face.

"Can you take your bra off?" She asked shyly. Santana smiled and stood on her knees, standing directly over Brittany now. She unclasped her bra with little effort and let it drop.

Brittany's jaw dropped to full, round, caramel colored breast. Santana's slightly darker colored nipples looked straight at the blonde and she sighed again. Fuck.

She swallowed and gulped, unable to control her desire from growing between her legs. Santana leaned back down and when her breast brushed past Brittany's very sensitive nipples the blonde cried out quietly. Santana knew exactly what she was doing to Brittany, and she was loving every moment of it. Santana kissed Brittany's lips again and the kiss lingered.

It was slow, assuring, beautiful.

Santana scooted her knee up a bit, rubbing it against Brittany's center and the blonde gasped. "Britt, baby. You're soaked." Santana said in a seductive voice, her finger tips lingering over the Blonde's breast and stomach, tracing unknown patterns as she watched Brittany squirm.

"Oh god…" Was all Brittany could managed to get out. Santana's hand traveled down, once it reached Brittany's pale blue panties her hand started to toy with the waistband of them. Brittany was whimpering quietly, desperately for Santana to do something.

Anything to get her out of this aching pain.

Once Santana's fingers were inside of Brittany's panties, she was careful not to touch her where she knew Brittany needed her to. She wanted Brittany and her body to be screaming for her. "San, you're teasing me." Brittany cried. Santana shook her head innocently.

"No, I'm not."

She continued to play with Brittany's pussy lips and stroked them gently, barely touching them. Santana gasped at how soft and silky Brittany felt down there.

"_Ah_," Brittany moaned. Santana started to lick Brittany jaw slowly, sexually.

She gave slow laps, making her way up to Brittany's ear.

"Do you think you're ready?" Santana asked her quietly. Brittany nodded her head quickly.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she almost shouted. Santana chuckled.

"Maybe we could get you a little wetter." Brittany swallowed hard. Santana had a sound of control in her voice and Brittany sensed that she was in for a long night. Santana kissed Brittany again, she couldn't get enough of the blonde's lips and their tongue's twisted and intertwined. By the time they were done, both were left breathless. Santana tugged on Brittany's lower lip, sucking and pulling, making it tender and sensitive like her nipples.

Brittany's lips made Santana feel as if every women she'd ever slept with a mistake.

Santana's lips made Brittany quiver from the contact.

Santana's hand's found their way between Brittany's thighs and she began to massage them a little too high, teasing Brittany, feel wetness soak even more of her panties.

"_Santana_!" Brittany yelled. Santana laughed, she reached down and pulled Brittany panties down and off. She figured the blonde had had enough teasing for one night.

"Spread your legs, baby." Santana moaned, she was turned on just by watching her girlfriend. The blonde took no time listening and spread her legs a little wider than she needed to.

"Please San…" She told her. Santana's got lost in the aroma that was Brittany's arousal and she had to stop herself from moving down and tasting the blonde.

_Slow… well why not one taste?_

With that, she dipped a single finger into Brittany and pulled it out nice and slowly. The blonde's eyes shot open and wide, she gasped and cried at the loss. Santana brought her finger to her mouth and took a slow lick before Brittany's eyes.

"Fuck" She then wrapped her lips around her entire finger and sucked. "You taste very good"

Brittany felt herself just get wetter, she could feel it running down her ass and onto the sheets.

Santana leaned in for another kiss and she cupped her hand on Brittany's burning hot, dripping wet sex and Brittany gasped again. Her breathing was heavy and her body felt like it was going through hell right now. "Santana! Please… I need you so bad. Touch me, please? Just touch me!"

The way Brittany was begging her, how could she say no? With that simple plea, Santana started to create slow, loose circles around Brittany's clit and the blonde lost all sense she had. She began to moan loudly and she gripped the sheets, pulling at them and twisting her first.

"Wait… _oh god… wait_!" Brittany didn't think it would feel this intense.

She thought she would get instant relief, but instead her whole boy tensed and felt her chest tightened.

"Let it go, Britt..." Santana husked as she sped up and tightened the circles on Brittany's clit.

"Too much!" Was all Brittany could get out before her eyes shut, and her jaw dropped. She felt two foreign objects enter her without warning. "_Santana_!" She let out an ear piercing scream and Santana felt her own self becoming wet as well.

"Fuck Brittany" The Latina's clit was now swollen and begging for attention now,

But she had to get Brittany off first. She began to thrust her fingers into Brittany and when she felt Brittany's walls clenching around them she stopped only for a moment before she continued.

Santana looked up and found Brittany with her eyes shut, bottom lip stuck between her teeth and her chin pointed to the ceiling as she tried to stop herself from getting too loud.

But Santana loved when they got loud.

It kept her motivated.

But seeing the pleasurable look on Brittany's face motivated her as well. She instantly went deeper, pushing past any resistance. She curled her fingers upward, tapping at Brittany's G-spot. The blonde's eyes popped open and the top half of her body shot up a bit. She shook her head no, giving Santana a pleading look once more. She placed her hand on Santana's wrist.

"S-S-S…" She started. "It feels too good! Pl-Please!" She began to beg, she cried out throwing, herself back on the bed. She was sure she was going to die of over stimulation tonight, once she felt Santana's lip hook onto her delicate spot. "Fuck!" She cried out. Santana leaned down, resting her forehead on Brittany's so that they were only breaths apart. She wanted Brittany to know that what she was feeling was ok, she wanted her to know she was there her pleasure. Santana's gaze was hard on Brittany.

The Latina continued to tap at Brittany's walls and the blonde lost all control of her body. She felt a wave of uncensored pleasure come over her and her body arched up off the bed. Santana moved quickly and used her free hand to force Brittany's hips back down as she continued. The Latina kept going, feeling like Brittany was going to have a big release. The wave hit again, only this time it felt like an electric shock and Brittany was stuttering, her words were barely forming and she forgot how to breathe for a moment. She was lost and her attention was completely on Santana, she watched as Santana's face looked just as pleased as she was.

"Cum for me baby, let it go. God, Britt, I love being inside of you!" Santana cried out, feeling herself Cumming as well. Brittany closed her eyes tightly and held onto Santana's shoulders, digging her nails deep into the dark haired women and dragging them as her orgasm hit, causing the dark haired beauty to scream as well.

"Ah, ah, _ahhhhh! God_…. Fu-ahh,mh!" Brittany began to tremble and whimper as her body felt like it was being electrocuted, and there was a gush of liquid. Brittany felt it shoot out of her and she heard a splashing sound as Santana continued her action.

"Santana, STOP!" Brittany was sure she couldn't handle any more so she twisted her body, thinking she could get away from Santana. But Santana wanted more. She pulled Brittany back in place, and pried her legs open. The Latina drove her fingers back inside of her; tapping the spot once more. That sensation in Brittany's stomach came back, and Brittany's body arched off the bed as she screamed Santana's name. "_Uhgggg… ahhh-_!" Brittany felt her body growing weak as her screams filled the room. Her toes curled and Santana's was holding her up. The Latina watches as Brittany broke down beneath her and she smiled in satisfaction. Brittany shook, she was dazed and even though nothing was going on around her, she felt confused. Her was breathing sharp and she felt like her body was literally going to fall apart. But in a good way.

Santana was right.

She saw stars.

Santana's pulled her fingers out slowly and let Brittany relax.

"Mhm..." Santana breathed, pulling Brittany into her arms. "You're definitely not broken," She teased the blonde and started to stroke her hair. "Lay flat," Santana told her. Brittany shook her head quickly.

"Santana, no… I can't, not again." Brittany was still breathing hard.

"Please," Santana started to nibble on Brittany's ear and helped her lay flat on the bed once more. She settled herself between Brittany's legs and opened them just enough for her to fit. The smell alone made Santana much wetter and suddenly she got a better idea.

She figured she could taste Brittany tomorrow morning.

She moved up and tangled their legs together, Brittany was still breathing heavy and trying to catch her breath, but her attention was completely on the beauty hovering over her. "Just follow my lead, ok baby?" Brittany nodded as Santana leaned forward, placing one of Brittany's legs up on her shoulders so that their cores were perfectly aligned. "Ready?" Santana was breathing heavy now too, the anticipation was getting to her and she knew this was going to feel so good.

With one quick thrust both women moaned loudly and Santana stopped, her clit was throbbing and she'd gotten wetter in a course of a moment.

"Keep going..." Brittany whined. Santana nodded, loving the look of dazed pleasure on Brittany's face.

She thrust again.

Hard.

And they cried out in ecstasy as their cores smashed together.

"Dios Mios, Brittany!" Santana cried out, she could feel her lungs collapsing from how loud she was, she placed her hands on Brittany's hip's to steady herself and Brittany and she continued. Santana speaking in a different language made Brittany start to drip again. She wanted to see Santana come undone.

She went on a limb and licked her middle finger.

The Latina's eyes were shut and her face was pure excitement and Brittany could tell she was close. So she reached down with her now wet finger and started to rub Santana's clit.

The dark haired woman's eyes shot open and she just about collapsed on top of Brittany as her own body began to jerk. "Fuck Brittany! Yes! Yes… right _there_!" She hollered. Brittany thrust her hips up while still rubbing Santana's clit and the Latina could no longer think straight. She shut her eyes and she clawed at the bed beneath her. Santana felt her body begging for release and so did Brittany. "Tan Bueno!" The Latina dug her head into Brittany's shoulders and bit down as she came hard and fast, her arms gave out and so did her legs but she continued to trust into Brittany while he body was still shaking.

She wanted to see Brittany cum again. She was sure there was nothing sexier in the world. She kept going as Brittany began to yell louder. She hugged Santana, clinging to her as her orgasm hit her hard. Finally when it was over she laid beside Brittany and wrapped her into her arms.

* * *

"Santana..." Brittany whispered cuddling closer to her lover. "You're amazing… that was amazing."

She couldn't stop smiling. She was blushing.

Santana just closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She'd never held someone like this.

"It was. Fuck, I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany turned her head and gave Santana a lazy, weak kiss. "What were you say?" She asked. Santana blushed.

"First, I said 'my god' because I could swear I was heaven." Brittany giggled lightly as Santana kissed Brittany's shoulder lightly, "Then I said 'so goo'"

"I felt that good?" Santana laughed and nodded her head.

"You have no idea." Santana whispered. "I tend to speak in Spanish when I'm turned on… I'm sorry."

"It's sexy, I like it," Brittany giggled. She tried to get closer to the Latina's naked body and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Santana woke up to find Brittany and her very much tangled together. Santana smiled at the sight of Brittany's beautiful body. She giggled a bit and maneuvered herself free without waking the blonde just she was, she laid Brittany down onto the pillows and spread her legs nice and wide.

And the Latina was satisfied to see that she was wet once more.

Santana blew softly into her girlfriend's core once she was settled and Brittany stirred a bit. "Hmmm…" She moaned out. Santana laughed again. She lifted Brittany's hips off the bed slightly and she held them so that her mouth had a better angel. She then darted her tongue out, licking Brittany's lips and parting them with her fingers so that she would have direct access to her opening. Her tongue had no trouble finding the swollen clit and lapping away at it. Brittany moaned lowly, and she started to move around a bit. Santana smiled again and kept her tongue moving around Brittany clit. The Latina then sped up the licking, causing Brittany's eyes to open. "Santana… what are you-"Her sentence was cut by the orgasmic feeling coming over her. She'd never been eaten out before, and she never knew it could feel so good. "God…" She moaned loudly. Santana hummed into her core.

"You taste so damn delicious, Britt." Brittany moaned again and she soon felt Santana's tongue work its way into her entrance.

"Santana!" Santana was beginning to like how her name sounded on Brittany lips.

Especially when she said it like that.

Santana clamped her mouth onto Brittany's sex, causing the blonde to scream and grab at her hair. "I'm cumming!"

Santana was holding Brittany still, making sure she couldn't crawl away from her.

Santana wanted Brittany to feel everything her tongue was doing, so while she was inside of the blonde she made sure to draw out every motion. Brittany felt the sensation and grabbed at Santana's hair, urging her to keep going.

"That feels good! San-Santana… _oh Santana_!" Brittany wasn't a screamer. She didn't know what was going on. Santana looked up as she ate Brittany's core and was turned on immediately when she saw Brittany's position.

Legs spread out, they were high in the air now, she totally exposed.

Brittany was playing with her nipples, which Santana gladly reached up and took over that as well. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were shut.

"You feel so good!" Brittany screamed. Santana opened Brittany wider and started to suck on her clit hard. "Ahhhhh-" Santana reached her hand back down and placed two fingers inside of Brittany so she could talk.

"You're so wet Brittany." she moaned "I could stay down here all morning, you're so warm and soft. You taste so sweet." Brittany couldn't handle it anymore

"Oh god, Mh… Ahhh!" She let out a sharp breath as her orgasm hit and she exploded onto Santana's hands. She threw her head back, and her grip on Santana's hair became a death grip.

The Latina smiled and kissed her girlfriends core a few more times, helping her down from the intensity she just felt before she moved back up to Brittany. The blonde was blushing, she was bright red and hiding her face in her arms. Santana kissed her shoulders softly.

"Mhm, don't be embarrassed. I love the way your body reacts to me" She told her. Santana took Brittany's hands in hers and kissed her knuckles.

"It's just… I've never came in front of anyone, or at all really… and like… does it always feel that good?" Santana nodded as she yawned.

"You're my new favorite flavor" She started to nibble on Brittany's ear. Brittany giggled.

"I can deal with that" Santana kissed Brittany again but the blonde pulled away. "We have to get dressed. You have court in like two hours and we still have to go get Jackie and Bella." Santana groaned.

"I don't want to go to court."

"Yeah, love. Go get dressed." Brittany laughed.

* * *

Her court meeting wasn't really in a court, it was in a conference room downtown. Santana wasn't sure what she should wear so she decided on a pair of black leggings, her strapped heels and lime green t-shirt, plus her jean jacket. Jackie had decided on her new ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt and her new combat boots. And her hair sat high a bun.

"Mami, do you like my outfit?" Jackie whispered. To be honest, she did. Very much.

It reminded Santana of punk rock meets the 90's or something.

"I love it." She whispered back.

A few chosen supervisors all sat down across from them, including Jackie's new social worker, Lauren Zizes, who knew Santana personally so she would just do checks with Santana when they were at work. It was quiet and Santana could feel the others watching her and Jackie. But the black haired girl didn't seem to notice. She was playing with Santana's fingers and leaning her head on the older women's arm. Lauren laughed,

"She definitely seems comfortable with you, Santana." Jackie just smiled and giggled. She was comfortable with Santana. Brittany too. They were her new family.

"I am!" She felt the need to say. Santana laughed a bit at Jackie's cuteness but then things got serious, when one of the guys in the room cleared his throat.

"It says here that you're not married," Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not. But you don't need to be married to adopt." She said in a cold voice.

"Jackie, does Ms. Lopez have company over often? Male company?" He asked. Jackie shook her head.

"No, Mami only has Brittany over."

"Who's Brittany?"

"Her girlfriend." Jackie said it so simply. The man gasped and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Lopez, don't you think that Jackie should be raised in a healthy family?"

"She is being raised in a healthy family. She's surrounded by people who love her."

"I mean a man and women, healthy family, after all, she's almost 8. She absorbs everything like a sponge." Jackie could feel this not going well and so could Santana.

"She can't absorb being gay," Santana spits out folding her arms. "If anything she'll know how a _healthy_ relationship looks. No matter who you're with."

"Are you guys not going to let my mami adopt me because she has a girlfriend?" Jackie asked quietly "Cuz that'd be stupid. And you guys don't look stupid to me…"

Santana chuckled to herself and tried to hold back her smile while Lauren's mouth dropped with the rest of the supervisors.

"Jackie, you don't really have a say in this-"

"Why not?" Jackie asked him.

"I'm the one going, not you. So why should you have a say! I bet if you had a say you'd send me back to my parents!" Jackie's almost screaming now.

"They told me that… people like Ms. Santana were disgusting" Her voice softens "But he was disgusting and he told me that they were evil and they did bad things. But Ms. Santana and Brittany don't hurt me, they take care of me, and they talk to me. They treat me like I am family and I just got there! They're welcoming." She shrugs her shoulders. "If you send me back to an orphanage I'll just runaway. I want to stay with my mami. And who she's with should have nothing to do with if I get to go with her or not. She loves me and I love her. She protects me, and so will Brittany. And I even have a new bratty little sister but I love her too." Santana places her hand on Jackie's back, letting her know to stop talking for a while.

"I brought my check stubs, I make enough to support Jackie, she has her own room and she feels safe with me. Like she said, my preferences shouldn't have anything to do with this"

The other supervisors all agree and stands up.

"Santana, we are definitely granting you the adoption! Lauren has already approved your home and your records are fine. It's pretty obvious that she's attached to you and your family and I think it would cause a much bigger of a problem if we don't grant it." He laughs and hands Santana a few paper's to sign as Jackie starts to jump up and down with excitement in her chair.

* * *

Brittany was doing the dishes after she'd finally served Jackie and Isabella their dinners, and she'd made Santana's and her's plate. "Mama, can I have some more juice?" Isabella ask. Brittany looks at her sweetly,

"Sorry sweetie, you already had two cups. And you know you're only allowed one any other day.

But today was a celebration, that's why you had two cups. But a third? No Bella." Isabella folds her arms and gets out of her chair.

"You're not my mommy" She says sternly, Brittany opened her mouth to respond but she was at a loss for words. Isabella walks down the hallway to her mother's bedroom. Santana is sitting on the bed with manila folders and white documents everywhere.

"Mommy, can I have some juice?" She ask. Santana doesn't look up from her work, she had her glasses on and she's pretty focused.

"What did Britt say?" She asked her daughter quickly, once she realized that she's not crazy and that she did hear something. Isabella freezes, she figured her mother would have just said yes.

"She told me to ask you"

"Mhm, yeah sure. Go ahead." Santana says hoping Isabella will leave so she can focus. She's almost done and her stomach is growling so loud because she's so hungry. The young Latina throws her head up in triumph and runs back to the kitchen. "My mommy said I can have more juice! So… more juice please." Brittany fights the urge to roll her eyes and tell Isabella no, but Santana said yes and she is her mother… so she pours her another cup and places it on the table.

"Thank you." Isabella says. Right then Santana walks out.

"Yes! I finished that paper work." She goes straight to Brittany and Isabella starts to panic, so she starts to drink her juice much faster.

"San, why'd you say Bella could have more juice?"

"I didn't… I mean I did but she said that you said for her to ask me."

"I told her no, then she told me that I wasn't her mommy and she went to ask you" Santana folds her arms and turns to Isabella.

"Put the juice down Isabella." She doesn't even give her daughter a chance to, she goes and takes it off the table and throws it down the sink drain.

"Mommy-"

"Do not mommy me! Why would you ask me when Brittany said no? Then when I asked you what she said you lied to me!" Isabella is glaring at Santana, and it's pretty obvious that she's mad. "Isabella Camille Jade Lopez; answer me!"

"Because I wanted some juice and she's not my mommy! And she's not my sister!" Isabella shouts pointing to Jackie. She jumps from the table and she fold her arms to match her mother.

"But I'm sure you forgot that, like you forgot me!"

Santana's jaw drops as Isabella runs to her room and slams the door. She's at a lost on who to comfort first, but Brittany is already fast at work with Jackie, telling that it's ok and that Isabella didn't mean what she said and that she's just angry and confused. Brittany rubs Jackie's back as she starts to cry.

"I think you should go see what's wrong with Bella." Brittany tells Santana softly. The Latina agreed and starts to Isabella's room.

Isabella is sitting on her bed, her arms folded, her eyes shot to the ground as she fights back her tears. Santana opens the door quietly and almost laughs at how much Isabella looks like her, especially when she's upset about something. The older women is trying to decide if she should comfort her daughter first or scold her for what she just said to Jackie and Brittany.

Before she can make up her mind she hears Isabella start to cry. "I'm not your favorite girl anymore!" She shoots her head up "You like Brittany and Jackie better than me!" Santana drops to her knees faster than she meant to after hearing the hurt in her daughters voice. She brings Isabella's head up so they can look at each other. "Mija, I could never love anyone more than you-"

"You never yell at Jackie and you always take Brittany's side."

"Well, sweetie you haven't been very nice to either of them-"

"You're my mommy! Not Jackie's! And I'm supposed to be your best friend, not Brittany! I'm not your favorite anymore." Santana's voice was only a whisper now.

"Isabella, we talked about this… you said that you wanted Jackie to be your new sister. I thought you were excited about it… and I thought you wanted Brittany to be your other mommy…"

"Yeah, but you never said that meant you got a new daughter _or_ a new favorite!"

"You'll always be my daughter, Bella. You being my favorite just means you have my heart, so why can't you all have my heart?"

"It means less heart for me," She bowed her head again and Santana scooped her up into her arms and settled on Isabella's bed, cradling her into her chest.

"No it doesn't. It means equal love for everyone. I'll never love Jackie or Brittany more than you. But I won't love them less either, Mija."

"I want you to love me again."

"Sweetie, I need you to understand what love is. Love is when you care about someone, you'd do anything for them and then some more. Love is when you cherish someone, and accept people-"

"Like how I accept you?"

"Exactly. You accept me for who I am, just how I accept you. Because we love each other, I will always love you,"

"And you love Brittany and Jackie."

"I do."

"Ok, but… can't we just give Jackie back?"

"Well, Jackie needs me right now. You know Bella, Jackie's mommy and daddy didn't treat her very nice. They hurt her a lot."

"Why'd they hurt her? Mommy's and daddies aren't supposed to hurt you"

"No, they're not. But sometimes they do…"

"Would you ever hurt me?"

"Nope. Because I love you. And I only want what's best for you." Isabella starts to think.

"And you love Jackie, that's why you took her from her mommy and daddy?"

"Mhm, that's why I want Jackie to be a part of our family, so we can love her like she deserves."

"Yeah, we can do that…"

"Good, because I think she needs you just as much."

"Really?" Isabella's eyes widen.

"Yup, she needs an awesome little sister that she can talk to, and play with… I think you should give her more of a chance."

"But mommy-"

"Where's all this coming from?" Isabella looks up with tear filled eyes and wipes them.

"You're always with Brittany now, and you sing to Jackie. And you take her to work with you… you never take me to work with you. A-a-and you give Jackie everything she wants you always give me what I want only today you didn't because you gave Jackie what she wanted!" Isabella is talking fast and barely stopping for air. "Then you yelled at me!"

"Bella, sweetie, please calm down and listen to me. I love you, I love you so much. You're like my little twin, everything you do and say is me." Santana laughs. "Jackie won't take your place in my heart, ever. I promise. But she's going to get a place of her own, Bella." Santana pauses and starts to stroke Isabella's hair. "Saturday was supposed to be about Jackie, you have all those nice clothes in your closet, and you have shoes and toys. She needs some nice things too, don't you think?" Isabella nods her head.

"Yes… her clothes have holes in them" Santana chuckles a bit and nods her head.

"Brittany loves you very much too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And she wants a place in your heart. I think you already have a place in hers." Santana

Pokes Isabella's chest lightly and the younger version of her giggles.

"I didn't mean what I said… I was just upset. I missed you… but I love Brittany and Jackie. They're both really nice and Brittany always smells good."

"Bella, I need you to not pin me and Britt against each other like you did today. If Brittany says no, the answer is no. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Santana smiles, She was a sucker for Isabella no matter how tough she was on her.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Ok," Santana turns Isabella so that they are facing each other.

"_When you're feeling lost in the night, when you feel your world just ain't tight. Call on me I will be waiting, count on me I will be there. Any time the times get too tough, when you feel your best ain't enough, I'll be the one to make it better. I'll be there to protect you, see you through. I'll there and there is nothing I won't do."_

Isabella was rocking slowly to her mothers soft, beautiful voice.

_"I will cross the ocean for you. I will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need._"

Santana placed a quick kiss on Isabella's cheek and continued to sing.

_"I won't let no harm come your way, ohhh these arms will be your shelter, ohhh these arms won't let you down. I'm here for you, I'm here forever. I will be your fortress, tall and strong, I'll keep you safe, I'll stay beside you all along. I will be anything you need. I will be the sun in your sky, I will light your way for all time. I promise you, for you I will… For you I will lay my life on the line. For you I will fight, for you I will die. With every breath, with all my soul. I'll give my word, I'll give my all. Put your faith in me and I'll do anything."_

Isabella gave Santana a long, drawn out hug before Santana's pulled her away. "Here," She got up and went into Isabella's closet. She went on the top shelf and pulled off two bags from the mall on Saturday. "I will never forget about you," She told her handing her the bags. One contained the dress that Isabella wanted and the other contained the sweater that Santana had seen.

"Thank you mommy! Te amo!" Isabella hugged her one last time before jumping off of her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To apologize." Isabella digs into her toy chest and pulls out her Chloe Bratz doll.

Brittany held Jackie in her arms on the couch as Jackie continued to cry harder. Her first night in her official family and her little sister hated her. Isabella came out holding Santana's hand, she turned quickly.

"I-I didn't want to make her cry!" Isabella whispered "It was an accident, mommy." Santana smiled weakly,

"That's why people apologize."Isabella gulps and walks slowly over to the couch. She stops and looks back at Santana who's smiling at her and shooing her on.

"Jackie… I'm sorry for saying you weren't my sister. It was mean of me and I shouldn't have said it because you are my sister. You're my big awesome sister." She forces a smile even though she knows Jackie is probably mad at her. Jackie looks at Isabella and wipes her eyes.

"Here…" Isabella hands her the Chloe doll.

"I re-name her Jacquelyn… maybe we can paint her hair black and her eyes green." Isabella takes her doll.

"You don't have to give me this-"

"Sisters share stuff… like dolls… and mommies." Isabella now has her hands behind her back, unsure if Jackie will forgive her. "I'm sorry!" She says again. "I didn't want you to cry…"

Jackie climbs down from Brittany and looks at Isabella before bowing her head.

"If I had a mom as awesome as Ms. Santana I wouldn't want someone to just come in and take her from me." Santana almost steps in but she's not fast enough for Isabella's response.

"But you do. And you're not supposed to call your mommy by her real name. She's mommy-"

"Or mami!" Jackie and Isabella hug each other tightly while Brittany smiles. Then Isabella remembers.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you, mama. It was mean and I should have just accepted what you said"

Brittany goes and picks Isabella up, hugging her tightly.

"No worries, Bella!" she tells her.

Isabella smiles and looks at Santana.

"We're a happy family again!" She shouts.

Santana leans against the walls thinking '_We're still missing one very important person.'_

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Keep them coming! I love reading what you all have to say.**

**What would you guys like to see in the sequel? Haha! I have this crazy idea for it but I still want to hear what you guys have to say and what you all think.**

**Next chaper will be up in a week or so…**


	12. Burning bridges part 3

**A/N: Most of the chapters will contain explicit sexual content. **

**I got so wrapped up in Brittana that I forgot they are people and they do have friends; even if they are in their own little bubble. So… friends are introduced in this chapter!**

**I'm sorry to say this guys but I start back to school on the 13****th****, so updates might not be as fast… I won't forget about this story though!**

**So I made this chapter a little longer to make up for my soon to come absences. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Santana had never wanted someone so bad in her life. Ever. Over the last week she felt like she had become a predator towards Brittany. Whenever she got the chance she would take her: On the bathroom counter in the morning, up against the wall in her room…

Hearing Brittany cry out for her to keep going. Listening to her name spill from Brittany's lips when she would curl her fingers and tap the spot that that forced the younger women to give in and come undone. The way the blondes nails were starting to leave scratches and moon shape indents on her back. The sounds that Brittany would make when she'd cum and she couldn't take anymore of Santana's touches. The Latina loved it all.

Santana tip toed into the kitchen to where Brittany was finishing up frying the last of the chicken for dinner. The food smelled so good and Santana began to wonder how she got so lucky with a women like this. She wanted to show her how much she appreciated her. She made her way over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kissing exposed shoulders; Santana also ran her hands up and down Brittany's sides. She darted her tongue out and left a wet trail up Brittany's neckline, starting to suck on her pulse point. "San," Brittany whined. "I have to finish cooking, a-and they could walk out of Bella's room at anytime." Santana sucked on the shell of Brittany's ear before she whispered,

"They're both taking a well deserved nap. Jackie's a little nervous for her first day tomorrow, and she was feeling exhausted just thinking about it." She smirked; she whipped Brittany around and hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter in one swift motion. "I haven't made love to you in the kitchen yet." Brittany giggled. That was true.

"The food will burn." Santana agreed and went to take the chicken out of the grease. She returned only seconds later, her lips now connected to Brittany's and her hands were making their way into the blonde's loose short.

"You will definitely be my dessert tonight," She husked; she didn't want to tease Brittany right now; she'd save that for later. Right now she just wanted to feel her. Her fingers danced into Brittany's shorts, and she was quiet pleased when she realized that her girlfriend wasn't wearing any panties. Santana's fingers began to create tiny, fast, lazy circles around Brittany's clit, trying to build her up.

"Ah," a moan escapes Brittany's throat and her hands wrapped around Santana's neck quickly. Santana chuckled,

"Ah-ah, keep your hand on the counter baby, if you move them I'll stop," Santana warned. She may not have been in the mood to tease, but she could still drive Brittany crazy by not allowing her to touch her. Brittany nodded her head and removed her hands from their current spot and rested them on the edge of the counter. Santana's circles became tighter and more purposeful. She reached up and caught Brittany's soft, thin bottom lip between hers and starts to suck on it gingerly, pulling it out and with a pop. It's only a lingering second before Santana leans forward, tilts her head and kisses Brittany again. Her fingers travel down to Brittany's entrance and she's soaked. "Fuck," Santana whispers against her girlfriend's lips. They'd just started, how was she this wet? "You're s ready for me," And with that Santana stiffens her middle finger and drives into Brittany slowly. When she hears Brittany suck in a deep breath, exhale and grip the counter, she smirks again, "You want more, baby?" Santana ask stopping her motions. She opens her eyes to lustful blue orbs and practically dies. Brittany nods her head, unsure if it's in her best interest to talk right now. "Ask nicely," Santana whispers as if she's talking to Isabella. Brittany is in no place to protest and even if she could, she didn't want to.

"More please, S-Santana. Please…" It comes out much more breathy than she meant for it to. But when she hears Santana moan in response she figures it's just want she wanted to hear because she immediately feels her lover add two more fingers. Santana twist her wrist around so that she has a better angle and began to shove her finger in and out of Brittany's core.

"Don't get too loud baby," Santana's voice is raspy and low, as she watches Brittany's jaw drop and her eyes roll back. She notices Brittany knuckles turning white as they grip the counter for dear life and she chuckles a bit. She loves seeing Brittany in this state.

"Oh god," Brittany whimpers. She lets her head fall forward, landing on Santana's shoulders. "San, please, just…" She's unable to finish her sentence when she feels Santana's fingers curl and tap that spot deep inside of her.

"Cum for me baby, ¡córrerte para mi!" Santana growls, she see's Brittany gripping the counter much tighter, on the brink of crying. "Hold on to me, Britt." Brittany obeys and flings her arms around Santana's neck, clinging to her desperately. Despite the restrictions caused by Brittany's shorts, Santana starts to thrust deeper, harder, faster, and she can feel Brittany crumbling. The blonde is biting her shoulder now, hard, scratching at her back as she tried to not scream. With one last deeply penetrated thrust Brittany's body starts to jerk and twitch, her legs shake and her breathing picks up. She throws her head back, jaw dropping in disbelief and she soon falls forward, letting Santana catch her. Her walls clench tightly around Santana's working fingers. Santana gives a satisfied chuckle and lets Brittany ride it out, then she slowly removes her fingers; a stream of Brittany's arousal spilling out. Brittany relaxes a bit but she still has a strong hold on Santana. "Was that good, baby?" Santana ask. Brittany simply nods as she tries to get her breath back.

* * *

Once Brittany finds her strength it's time for dinner. Isabella skips out of her room while Jackie slumps back to hers and closes the door. "Is she not hungry?" Santana ask putting Isabella's plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and broccoli in front of her.

"She's really depressed about tomorrow. She said she just wants to lie in her bed and wait until judgment day…" Santana raises an eyebrow,

"What the hell… judgment day… like Jesus coming back to earth?"

"Oh! Mommy said a bad word!" Isabella says crossing her arms and looking up at her mother.

"Sorry, Mija…"

"She told me that the kids are going to judge her so…"

"I'll go talk to her-"

"No, San… I think she wants to be alone." Santana sighs,

"Ok, fine. Let's just put her plate in the fridge, she'll be hungry later." Brittany and Santana both take their seats across from each other and start to eat with Isabella.

"So, Bella, are you excited? You're concerts in a few days." Brittany asked taking a bite of the mashed potatoes. Isabella nodded quickly,

"I don't feel nervous anymore after me and mommy sung together, and I'm not singing with Kyra. I can do it myself."

"Well, you still want to be there for Kyra, right? She might still a little shy." Santana said laughing at Isabella's sudden confidence.

"I'm gonna make her not nervous!" Isabella declared. "We're going to practice tomorrow in school," Santana nods her head in agreement.

"Hey, Britt… I think we should go to your dad's place for Thanksgiving." Brittany's eyes shoot to her plate.

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea." Santana chuckles a bit.

"Why? You said you guys were close so-"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to meet him. Ok?" Brittany said dismissing the conversation. Santana blinked for a moment, then she decided to let it go; for now.

"Ok-"

"Uncle Dominic is coming over for thanksgiving right? He has to meet Jackie!" Santana gives Isabella a weak smile,

"Maybe, you just have to hope, Mija."

* * *

"What was that about? At dinner?" Santana asks Brittany bluntly once they are in the bed room.

"I just don't want t visit my father-"

"Why, Britt? You said that-"

'I know what I said!" Brittany raises her voice. Santana leans aginst the wall and folds her arms waiting for Brittany to calm down.

"Tell me why." Brittany takes a deep breath.

"My dad has a drinking problem," She whispers, starting to fiddle with her fingers. "Ever since my mom died he did. He was a functional drunk, you know? He would go to work and come home, he'd cook and clean… but some nights he'd drink a lot. And he'd be mad," She pauses and a tear streams down her face. Santana slowly walks up to her wraps her arms around Brittany's waist, pulling her close. "He-He would get so mad at me, for being too expensive. Especially when I hit puberty and started my period. He said I cost too much… he blamed me for our money troubles. He would yell at me and call me "Heather" That was my moms name, he'd yell at me about stuff that she did sometimes. Like how she got laid off right after they found out she was pregnant." Santana holds her tighter. "He would hit me some times… I don't hate my father, I don't… but I haven't been to visit him since I left two years ago. He pays for housing and all but I have a scholarship… we… I only call him. I don't visit on Holidays because that's the worst time… that's when he's sloppy drunk and I don't want him to-to-to-"

"Shhh, Britt." Santana cries with her. She couldn't believe someone would do that to someone as sweet as Brittany. And she's slowly getting angrier thinking about anyone putting their hands on her. "We don't have to go… we can have Thanksgiving here… we can invite friends over… you can invite friends over. I don't mind, baby."

"Really?" Santana nods and starts to kiss Brittany slowly, holding her close and comforting her. "Ok," Brittany mummers against Santana lips.

"So where do you stay for the breaks, usually?" Their lips are still placed on each other stealing pecks every few seconds.

"I just sign this paper saying that I'm staying in the dorms and my dad has to pay like an extra $100 but he never notices when I don't come home."

"You're going to stay here for the breaks from now on, ok?" Santana doesn't give Brittany a chance to answer, her soft, gentle lips press into the blondes and she's deepening the kiss with her tongue. Leaving Brittany breathless but unable to pull away.

* * *

"Fuck, Jackie is going to be so late if we don't leave now," Santana rushes to pull her pants up and falls to the floor. "Uhg, I still have to make their lunches. I'm going to be so late!" Brittany giggles when she walks in from the hallway and see's Santana wiggling her slacks up her thighs on the floor.

"Baby, I already packed Bella's lunch." She bends down and gives her girlfriend a calming kiss on the cheek. "I'm about to start on Jackie's." Santana smiles at Brittany and her eyes practically rape her body. The blonde is dressed in a thick white sweater with "Amor" written on it in bold black letters, along with ripped skinny jeans that made her back side look even more luscious.

"Ok, but Britt. Bella's picky about her lunch, you have to make sure you have-"

"An evenly spread peanut butter and jelly sandwich, those little cute packs of Pringles sour cream and onion, a fruit punch juice pouch and an orange. I know, and I packed yours too; a apple, a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread, and a small side salad."

"God, you're amazing, why are you so amazing?" Santana stands up and notices Brittany staring down at the slit of exposed chest from her where her shirt wasn't buttoned. "and so subtle." She laughed while buttoning it up and then quickly snapping on her suspenders.

"I didn't mean to stare." Brittany says.

"Like I mind?" Santana gives her a sweet kiss on the lips before Brittany blushes and leaves back out to finish packing the lunches.

"Why does Jackie get a Turkey Sandwich and I get a PB&J?" Isabella whines. She'd been getting better but she still had her moments. Brittany was about to reply to the young girl before Santana walks into the kitchen, rushing to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of cold water.

"You don't like Turkey, Bella." She says nonchalantly. Isabella's eyes got wide.

"Right! I don't… ok." She grabs her hello kitty lunch box and waits by the door. Brittany couldn't tare her eyes away from Santana again. She wonders how someone could make suspenders look so sexy. The way they lined against her chest, the way they accentuated the small of her back and the curves of her midsection. Brittany loved how Santana had her shirt tucked into her pants, it gave her a male like swag, while still being feminine, and it turned Brittany on to no end. Her eyes traveled back down to that hint of cleavage that was begging to be shown but that one little button refused to let it be put in the spot light. She loved the way Santana's hair framed her face, and today it hung down her back, passing her shoulder blades. It was sleek and straight, almost perfect except for the few pieces that would fall from to the front of Santana's face. Santana noticed Brittany watching her again, but she decided to just let her torture herself. Jackie comes out of her room shortly after, her shoulders low and her head pointed to the ground.

"Ready ladies?" Santana says opening the front door after giving Jackie her Barbie lunch box. Isabella nodded excitedly while Jackie just walked to the car. "Baby, just lock the door when you leave, I'll text you a little later, just to check on you." Brittany smiled and blew her a kiss. "Jackie, have fun in school. It won't be that bad." Jackie was nervous about what the other kids would say about her, or better yet: if they would say anything to her at all. She was scared that the other girls wouldn't like her like her real mom or that the boys would like her too much like her father. She sighed deeply when they got into the car and Santana pulled out of the drive way.

* * *

Once Isabella was dropped off, they pulled up to Jackie new school in no time. Jackie looked out the window at all the kids running in. Some holding hands, most talking with friends. She sunk back in the seat holding her stomach, "I don't feel good, mami." She whines. Santana gives a weak smile.

"Jackie sweetie, you're fine." She looked at her watch, she was definitely going to be late for that meeting she had.

"I don't want to go!" Jackie says sternly. Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes, she knew Jackie was scared.

"Jackie, please. There's nothing to worry about, you look so pretty in your brand new outfit," It was true. Jackie wore a red and black plaid sweater with a pair of black jeans and matching winter boots while her hair flipped frontward over her shoulder and was in a fishtail braid. "And you're so amazing any of those kids would be crazy to not love you." Jackie shook her head no.

"They're not going to like me, please don't make me." Santana sighed and turned to Jackie in the back seat.

"What if I walk you to your classroom? Would that make you feel better?" Jackie nodded her head slowly. Santana smiled and made her way to the back seat. She took Jackie's hand and walked with her into the building. She looked around, this school was much bigger than her old one, and there were more kids.

Great. More taunting.

"Ok, remember, you walk all the way down this hall and to the right, and," She looked at the email on her phone with Jackie's room number. "You're here, room 109. Mrs. Pillsbury." Santana had specifically asked for the principle to give Jackie a female teacher. She didn't want her to have anymore anxiety about school than she already did. Jackie stared up at the door and she began to hear laughter,

"They're laughing at me already!"

"Or they're having fun while they learn." Santana said slowly, she bent down to Jackie's height. "Go ahead, knock. I'm your teacher can't wait to meet you." Jackie hesitated before she gave a light, barely audible knock. Santana chuckled before she knocked a bit harder. After a couple of moments a tall, ginger haired women answered the door with latex gloves. Santana stood up and lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry… I'm a little OCD. But you can be sure that this classroom is very clean. Here, _please_ take some sanitizer." Santana took a bit and then gave Jackie some. "Hi there, I'm Mrs. Pillsbury. You must be Jackie Sanders and you are-"She looks at Santana.

"She's my mami… we don't look alike but-"

"That's fine! You don't have to look exactly alike; it's all about your heart." Mrs. Pillsbury smiles, "Are you staying?"

"No, I really have to-"

"Please!" Jackie shouts. Santana gives a weak smile.

"I can't, I have a meeting that I'm already 15 minutes late for." Jackie bows her head in sadness. "I'll walk you in and then I have to leave Jackie." Santana sighs and smiles when Jackie agrees. She takes her hand once more and leads her through a few of the desk. A few of the kids stare at her and some whisper, Santana decides on a seat next to an little Asian girl who is sitting by herself in the corner of the room. Jackie sits down and Santana places a soft kiss on her cheek and waves bye to her.

* * *

Brittany was in her music appreciation class not paying one bit of attention. Santana was distracting her. She'd been trying to avert her attention for the last 30 minutes but nothing worked, it kept going to back to Santana. What did she do to deserve a woman as sexy, and sweet and genuine and badass and protective as Santana? The list went on and on in her mind.

She always smelled good.

She kissed Brittany with such care.

She was welcoming.

She did nothing but show her affection for Brittany.

The way she read at night with her glasses sitting on her nose like a nerd.

How she kissed Brittany to wake her up in the morning.

How she held her close at night, it made Brittany feel like no one could hurt her.

Her body. Oh god, her body.

Why was it so perfect? As scared as Brittany was to touch her girlfriend; her desire was starting to get the best of her. It was becoming torture to even sit near Santana. At night she would wear tiny pajama shorts that showed off her long, tan legs, or she'd wear baggy sweats that showed just how toned and flat her stomach was. Brittany closed her eyes, in visioning Santana that morning. How her chest showed slightly through her unbutton blouse. She sighed deeply. She could never make Santana feel the way she made her feel. She could touch Santana the way Santana touched her. When Santana put her hands on Brittany, everything was on fire and Brittany couldn't tell her no. She could just picture it now, Santana yawning while Brittany tasted her, or her checking her text when her fingers slipped into her panties. She wouldn't enjoy it. Brittany laid her head on the desk; her head was hurting from all this doubting herself. A buzzing her lap caught her attention.

**Santana:** Do you have a break anytime soon?

**Brittany**: Right after this class so… 40 minutes. Why?

**Santana**: Can you come by office? Please? I miss you.

A smile quickly formed on Brittany's face.

**Brittany**: How much do you miss me?

Santana rolled her eyes, not only did she want to see Brittany, but the urge between her legs and the way her fingers kept dancing along her desk let her know that she seriously needed Brittany to be on her lap right now. Or her desk. Either way, she just wanted her. She simply needed Brittany.

**Santana**: Britt, please?

Santana wasn't one to beg, but Brittany was a special case.

**Brittany**: I'll be there in like an hour. : D I miss you too btw

Santana smiled wildly, but she still had to wait a whole hour. She'd finished most of her case studies for the day, and she even got to make a few phone calls and advocated for the parents that were actually trying to get their lives together to take care of their children. She began to clean her desk off a bit; it was where Brittany was going to be sitting. The Latina began to smile even harder and she licked her lips. She thought about Brittany sitting on her desk, open legged and begging. It made that throbbing between her legs even more noticeable. Ever since that morning, the way Brittany was looking at her made Santana want to push her up against the refrigerator, or pin her to the floor and-

Santana shook her head; no girl had ever turned her on this much. Or made her want them this much: No one. No, not even Kayla. There was something about Brittany that made her forget all the rest…

Maybe it was how silky her hair was when Santana played in it at night.

Maybe it was the way she giggled when Santana kissed her cheek, or how she laughed when they talked.

How she listened to her.

Maybe it was the way she danced in front of the mirror while she did her hair.

Maybe it was the way she snuggled into Santana's chest every chance she got.

How she would look out the window and gaze at the stars and then turn to Santana and ask her the weirdest questions.

Maybe it was simply _Brittany_.

* * *

Brittany couldn't get out of the class fast enough. A chance to see Santana in the middle of the day and she'd been thinking about her for at least three hours straight. When she pulled to the building she practically ran in, up the stairs and down the hall to Santana's office. When the Latina women answered, she pulled Brittany in and pushed her against the back of the door lightly. Then she locked it. Brittany places her hands on Santana's waist and Santana takes no time nipping at Brittany's neck but Brittany pushes her away slowly. "I-I… I want to touch y-you." Santana smiled at Brittany's hesitance and she slowly unbuttons her shirt, pulling it out of her pants.

"You have my permission, baby." Brittany takes her now shaking hands and slips Santana's shirt off and to the floor. Her breath gets caught in her throat when she sees Santana's wearing a leopard print bra, her chest is sitting up perfectly and the print makes her smooth tan skin look even better. Brittany moves her hands to feel her girlfriend's breast, when the fabric rubs into Santana's hard nipples she cries softly. Brittany's touches are clumsy and her hands are trembling.

"Baby," Santana places her hands over Brittany's and looks her in the eyes. "Please relax ok? Tell me what wrong-"

"I'm not going to be any good. I want to touch you, I want to make you feel good but I'm not… don't know what to do and-" She's interrupted by Santana's lips pressing into hers softly, she can feel assurance through the kiss, she can feel passion and love. Santana pulls away resting her forehead on Brittany's. "You're everything to me. You don't need to worry about making me feel good because you do everyday…" She whispers, she reaches back and unclasp her bra, letting it slip from her shoulders and to the floor. Brittany can't help but smile despite how nervous she is. Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and brought it to her breast, cupping the right one gently. Brittany presses harder adding more pressure and Santana closes her eyes. "You're making me feel good right now," She moans in a barely audible voice. "You make me feel so good, Brittany." Brittany takes a chance and catches Santana's nipple between her fingers and swirls it around. She notices Santana's eyes are shut and she seems to be enjoying her touches. "Unzip my pants," Santana tells her. Brittany nods and moves her hands down. She struggles with the zipper and the button for a while but she eventually does and reveals matching leopard print panties. Then she moves her hands back to Santana breast as Santana's loose pants drop. "Touch me Britt, _really_ touch me." Santana growls, "I want you to feel how wet I am for you." Brittany's throat grows dry at the words and she nods quickly.

"R-Right here?" Santana opens her eyes and smiles; she forgot she had a couch.

Santana lays down on the couch, pulling the flushed blonde between her legs. Santana smiles sweetly at Brittany who's still shaking a bit. She motions her hand to Brittany's cheek, holding it while she stares into blue eyes. "Baby, baby… look at me." Brittany swallows hard; the sight of Santana is too much for her to simply look right now. Her lips are parted slightly and her breathing is heavy as she finally connects her eyes to the deep browns one gazing up at her adoringly. "Come here," She gestures Brittany closer and Santana's hands snake down Brittany's spine, grasping her ass and pulling her in. Their lips meet but Santana gives Brittany all control. For a while their lips are moving together, heads tilted, movements slow. The wider Santana opens her mouth the more Brittany gets the hint. She slips her tongue in, earning a barely audible whimper to crawl from Santana's throat. The Latina starts to grip Brittany's ass, squeezing it tightly; loving how it feels inside her thin denim. She has to stop herself from going too far however, this is time for Brittany to learn. Santana ignores the growing ache between her legs and lets Brittany take it slow. The blonde's hands are caressing her girlfriend's breast; her touches becoming more and more confident the harder Santana's nipples grow. She's fine with this, but she's scared to go any further. The kiss grows faster, hungrier. Santana's flat, begging tongue is taking over Brittany, leaving the younger at a loss. With the bit of courage that Brittany has she slowly, lightly, slides her hands from Santana's breast and down to her sides, rubbing them in a caring motion. The tender kiss slows down but it doesn't stop, both women were enjoying the feeling of being so close, Santana lets out a shaky sigh; she'd never felt so _into_ to someone before. With one last peck, Brittany kisses her way down; past Santana's throat, past her collarbone and to her breast again. Without warning Brittany takes her lovers right nipple in her mouth, sucking gently on them.

"Britt," Santana moans. She runs her hands up and finds them now tangled into blonde hair. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and closes her eyes. Brittany twists the other nipple between her thumb and her pointer finger. When Santana feels Brittany's tongue start to swirl around the nipple she sucks in a deep breath; why the hell did that feel _so_ good? "Britt, please," Santana almost chuckles; Brittany probably doesn't even realize she's teasing her. "I need you," Santana moves one of her hands from Brittany's hair and find one of Brittany's hand that is still caressing her hips. She takes that hand and guides it to her core. "Here." Brittany's attention averts from her current position and she shoots her eyes up to lustful brown ones. She gasps at the feeling of:

Warmth.

Wet.

She closes her eyes and then opens them slowly.

"O-ok." Brittany moves back up slowly, melting into her girlfriends embrace.

"Ok," Santana whispers. She reaches up, kissing Brittany lightly on the lips. "Please, don't be scared baby." Brittany shakes her head.

"I'm not," Her voice cracks a bit at the words and it's obviously a lie. Santana's core is throbbing under Brittany's resting palm,

"Mhm," Santana kisses Brittany's neck, nipping at it slowly, letting Brittany know that everything is ok. Brittany takes a deep breath and motions her hands to the inside of Santana's drenched panties. When her girlfriend takes in a painfully sharp breath, she smiles. Santana licks her way up to Brittany's ear and whispers "Keep going, baby." She encourages, before taking the shell of her ear into her mouth. Brittany moans at the sensation that is Santana's mouth and starts to run her fingers up and down slippery wet folds. She stops when she feels a swollen bud and rubs at the mound of nerves. "Ahhh, Brittany." Santana moans quietly.

Brittany is amazed at the feeling, she's slowly circling Santana's clit, earning more and more whimpers from the woman beneath her. Her lovers was so wet, Brittany's couldn't believe it was all because of her.

"Does this feel good?" Brittany asks innocently, really wants to know when she presses down hard on Santana's clit while still rubbing it.

"Yes!" The Latina yelps. "So good-"Her words are cut off by a deep moan jumping from her throat when she feels Brittany speed up the circles. "Br-Brittany!"

A warmth comes over Santana and she feels her arousal growing, her wetness seeping through and dripping desperately. Brittany moves her head, catching Santana's lips in her and kissing her deeply.

Santana moans sweetly into the kiss, even as Brittany is teasing her, she's never felt something so gentle. And loving. Ever. She pulls away and looks into Brittany's eyes and is instantly absorbed by them.

"You're so wet," She rasps against parted lips. "You're so fuck wet," Brittany shocks herself at her language, but it's true, and she felt the need to point it. Which only made Santana gush out another set of juices.

Brittany never knew being with a woman could be this pleasurable. Enjoying the _feeling _of her. The _scent_ of her. _Her_. She hears Santana cry out at her words.

"Brittany, I need you. Please," Santana paused, " Please… I want you inside of me." Santana wasn't one to beg, but she made an exception for right now.

These were serious circumstances.

Brittany nods when she senses her girlfriend's desperation and with less than a second, she's dipping her fingers into wet heat. "Fuck!" Santana shuts her eyes and arches her body up a bit. She growls in frustration when Brittany removes her fingers, but her growl quickly avert to a shaky breath when she sees Brittany bring her finger up to pink lips.

"I want to taste you," She whispers looking at Santana then at her glistening finger. Santana nods her head, unable to speak. Brittany slips her finger past her lips and sucks on it, getting it clean. "You taste like peaches," She leans in and kisses Santana hard on the lips, Santana groans and curves her arms under Brittany's armpits and latches on to the back of her shoulder. Brittany takes her wet finger and slips it back into Santana. Santana is amazed at how amazing Brittany's fingers felt and she wasn't really doing much. But quickly after the thought she feels Brittany add two more fingers, and they are now knuckle deep, prying into Santana's core.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Santana cries and drops her head to the couch, digging it into the cushions. "Fuck Britt, you're so deep!" Brittany gives a devilish grin, a shot of confidence washes over her and she starts to pump her fingers in and out of Santana quickly and she can feel the womans walls snapping down on her fingers, becoming tighter and more resistant. "Don't stop!" She hears Santana pant. She watches as the woman under her begins to cry a bit louder, her finger sure to leave marks on Brittany. Her breasts are moving along with each thrust and Brittany reaches out to grab one with her free hand.

"You're so fucking sexy," She husk, and Santana shuts her eyes tightly; feeling her body give out and up to Brittany. The blonde stops her motions, still knuckle deep in her girlfriend. She then remembers what Santana did to her and she curls her fingers as she stiffen and starts to tap on a spongy area within Santana. When her girlfriend begins to shake and tremble she's sure she's hit a hot spot and speeds up. Her palm rubbing into Santana's clit at well.

"Oh… God! Oh God! Britt-"Santana's body arches up painfully slow and everything in Santana's mind goes blank. Her eyes pop open and she can feel her pussy muscles pushing Brittany's hand away. Nothing coherent comes out of her mouth, just cries and moans and whimpers. Short pants and breathy sighs and her throat is starting to hurt from the screaming. Brittany snakes her arm around Santana, pulling her close for support. She keeps up the action, only slowly down when Santana screams that she can't take anymore and some other things in spanish. She removes her finger, licking what's left of Santana off of them, but still holds her close and tight. Once she feels Santana calming down a bit she lets down gently to the couch.

* * *

"Britt-Brittany." Santana closes her eyes and tries to do something, anything for her to recover. She leans back, her back pressing into Brittany's chest. "That was… sweet, but still so hot. "She leans back and kisses Brittany's lips.

"You're a good teacher." Brittany begins to rub Santana's thighs soothingly when she notices them still shaking a bit. Brittany kisses the crook of Santana's neck and holds the woman against her tightly. "You're so beautiful." Brittany peppers kisses on Santana's back and her shoulders. Santana smiles.

"So are you… I didn't think you could be speak like that," Brittany blushes a little.

"Was it too much?"

"No, no, it turned me on even more. You should do it more often. I've never had anyone talk to me like that." Brittany blushes.

"I was a first?" Santana chuckles.

"I have a very strong feeling that you're going to be a lot of first for me," Santana turns her head and catches Brittany's bottom lip between hers. She starts to suck on it intently and then pulls it out slowly. Brittany moves her head, not allowing Santana's mouth to get to far from hers and their kissing again; tongues tangled, lips pressing gently into each other, heads tilted and moans escaping. Santana turns her body without breaking the moment and scoots herself closer to Brittany. The Latina takes Brittany's hands off of her thigh and holds it tightly, intertwining their fingers together.

"Like?" Santana moans when Brittany pulls away.

"Like… the first girl I've ever let into my house for longer than 3 hours." She and Brittany laugh. "The first girl I've ever told Isabella about. The first women I've felt this way about. The first women…" Santana pauses. "The first women to ever make me feel so comfortable that I open up to them_, _the first woman to make me feel the way I just felt about 20 minutes ago." Brittany blushes to the point where she figures she must be blood red right now. "You're fucking adorable." Santana breaths crashing their lips together once more.

"I have to get back for my dance class." Brittany kisses her once more before Santana rolls off of her and looks at her phone.

"We've been at this for an hour and a half?" She giggles. "I'm tired now,"

"Mhm," Brittany hands the Latina her clothes. "I'll make you something nice for dinner when I we get home after the concert." Santana grins,

"Home?"

"Um, I mean your home." Brittany hides her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I thought-"

"No, I'm happy that you think of my home as your home because that exactly how I feel too." Brittany lets out a breath,

"Ok, good…" Her smile widens.

"But I'm just going to order pizza so everyone can get the hell out. We can have a little celebration dinner after the concert because Bella will be pumped. I was thinking we could have everyone over." Santana stands up. Brittany helps her to put her clothes back on.

"Everyone?" Brittany asks and heads out the door.

"Right… um Quinn, Mercedes, Blain and Kurt. Their like joined at the hips. Um, Puck… that waiter at the restaurant? And Finn…" Brittany gets too excited now,

"I get to meet your friends?!"

"If you can call them that," Santana says shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh stop! I can't wait!"

"I've kind of already told them about you… and Quinn is going to interrogate you, ok?"

"I love questions." Santana grins as snaps on her suspenders.

"I love you, Britt."

* * *

When it came to recess Jackie just sat at one of the picnic tables alone. None of the kids talked to her during class and when they had to do a partner worksheet no one chose her and she got stuck with Mrs. Pillsbury. She watched the other kids play on the playground while she sat there with her head in her palms. She wished she had friends. She wished someone would talk to her. Just then three girls walked over to her. One girl had long dark blonde hair and she was front while the other two strolled behind her. "Hi," The blonde girl said in such a way that Jackie could tell this wasn't going to be a nice conversation. So she didn't bother to answer. "Are you deaf? She said hi!" One of the girls in the back shouted, Jackie moved her eyes to look at them.

"Hi," She said in a tiny voice,

"We're in the same class." The blonde speaks. "That lady, who was she?"

"What lady?" Jackie asks.

"The one that picked out a seat for you, _baby_!"

"I'm not a baby!" Jackie said a little more sternly but the girls just laughed. "She was my mami."

"No she wasn't. You're white, she was like…. Darker."

"She was my mami," Jackie insists.

"Na-uh! Mommy's are supposed to look like you! And why are you saying _mommy _like that? You're weird." Her little lackeys laughed too.

"It's pronounced _mommy_"

"Well she's my _mami_! Shut up! I didn't even do anything to you guys! Leave me alone! Go play with your damn Barbie's or something." They're eyes grew wide at Jackie's language.

"Ohhhhh!" They all sung to her. "You said a bad word! We're telling the lunch aids!" And with that they ran off. Jackie didn't care. She got up and moved the sit under the jungle gym.

Great, something else for people to make fun of her for.

When it came to lunch her day didn't get better. She sat in the back of the cafeteria watching the other children like she did at recess, and earlier that day. Jackie put her head down; looking at the Turkey Sandwich that Brittany had cut into a heart. She smiled at it, why were Brittany and Santana so nice to her? She took a bit of the sandwich and almost died of delight. The rest of the lunch contained a bag of Doritos, a cherry lime juice box and an Orange. She was so used to her mother throwing a bag of Lays and a juice into her bag that she never really knew what it was like to have a real lunch. Her smile quickly started to fade as she looked at the lunch sitting in front of her… why were they so nice? She'd been told time and time again that she wasn't worth much, that she wouldn't amount to anything, that she was only good if she lying on her back or standing on her knees. A tear dropped from her eyes but she just wiped it away…

Mrs. Pillsbury walked her class outside at exactly 3 O'clock and when Jackie saw Santana she ran out of line and straight to the woman. She ignored Mrs. Pillsbury's calls for her to come back, she just wanted Santana. "Mami!" She screamed when she reaches Santana's arms. Santana hugged her back,

"I think you're supposed to wait in line," She said as Mrs. Pillsbury and the rest of the line got to the end of the walkway for all the car riders and walkers. Jackie turned to Mrs. Pillsbury.

"I'm sorry-"

"I know, you just got excited." Santana smiled,

"Is there something I need to sign saying that I picked her up or,"

"Nope, you just take her when I bring her to you. Um, if someone else is picking her you have to call the office and let them know, then they let me know and the person needs to have ID." Santana nodded her head before taking Jackie's hand and leading her to the car.

"How was school?"

"Stupid. Kids are stupid and I don't want to go back."

"Was it that bad?" Santana asks. Jackie nods her head and explains how no one would talk to hr and when someone did they just were making fun of her for a having a mother of a different color.

"Then, the lunch aids made me go and sit outside the office for the rest of lunch for using a bad word-"

"What word?"

"I told the girls to go play with their damn dolls," Jackie said hesitantly. "I know you said I shouldn't use bad words but they made me so mad! They' wouldn't leave me alone…"

"I understand, but sweetie, it's something you have to watch. Ok?" Jackie nodded,

"Am I in trouble?" Santana sighed.

"No, not this time." Jackie smiled and continued to talk about her day

* * *

That night was the night of Isabella's concert and Santana and Brittany couldn't get Isabella to stop bouncing with excitement. "I know all the words mommy. Mama, are you going to cheer for me?" She asks once they walked into her daycare. They were directed to a room in the back with a Curtin hung and chair all around with tables. Plus thanksgiving decorations.

"Of course we are," Brittany answered. Isabella begins to twirl around in her dress, making it go high in the air. She kept twirling around and Santana finally placed her hands on the young girls shoulders.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy, mija." She said to her with a smile.

"Hey! Bella!" Kyra yells, poking her head from behind the Curtin. "We're supposed to be back here! Come on!" She gestures for Isabella to follow. With a kiss on the cheek to both woman and a hug t Jackie, Isabella runs off.

"We should go get a table up front. Just in case if she panics on stage she can look down and see us." Santana says grabbing Brittany and Jackie's hand an leading them to an open table front center.

"Santana!" A voice calls and Santana is pleased to see Kayla walking behind her and sitting dow by Brittany. "Do you guys mind if I join you? I'm kind of lonely, my parents couldn't make it and neither could my sister." Santana gives a sad look,

"We can cheer Kyra on too." Brittany smiles at the breath taking woman sitting next to her. Was this really the kind of woman Santana slept with? Beyond sexy, video looking vixen's? She groaned to herself.

"Brittany, baby. This Kayla, Kyra's mom. Kayla, this is my girlfriend, Brittany." Kayla smiles. "And you already met Jackie." Jackie gives a small smile and waves before putting her head down for her to look at her lap. Santana gazes at Jackie for a while; she'd been so quiet since the other night. Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing multiple times:

**Quinn**: Why's it so damn crowded in here? It's a daycare concert, not fucking One Direction.

**Mercedes**: Let another one of these mothers push me. Imma cut somebody, San.

**Puck**: I might be going home with this milf tonight… so don't be shocked if you don't see me afterwards. I can't a damn seat.

**Finn**: Um, where are the doors?

**Kurt**: Why do these children smell homeless?

Santana giggles before she texted everyone to meet her at her place after the concert. She returns her attention to Brittany and Kayla.

"Santana, I can see why you…" Kayla's voice trailed off. "You're literally breath taking."

"Yeah, she is." Santana agreed placing her hand on Brittany's knee. Santana turns her head to Jackie, "Mija, do you want something to drink? They have juice over at that table." Jackie shakes her head furiously, Santana sighs. What the hell is wrong with her? "You'll probably get thirsty later, I'll get you some just in case." With that Santana gets up and Jackie puts her head down on the table. Kayla is looking at Brittany, she's intrigued.

"Santana told me how much she likes you. I can see why she didn't call me." Brittany's mouth almost drops, she starts to stutter.

"No, no… you're beautiful like… really."

"Yeah, but you two seem so in sync and I've only been here for seven minutes," Brittany blushes at her words.

"Thanks… I really like her too… er, I love her."

"Mhm, Bella talks about her new mama all the time. You guys are like this cute little family," Before Brittany can answer she see's Dominic approaching the table.

"Hey Britt," He gives her a weak smile but it fades when he see Santana,

"Hey…" She says, he voice cracking at the sight of her brother. "I'm glad you showed up… are you going to sit with us?" He shakes his head quickly,

"I just wanted to say hi to Brittany." And like that he walks away, Santana groans and goes after him.

"Dom, wait! I think Bella would like to see you, I mean, Puck and Finn and Blain and Kurt are here but… you're her real uncle… and she misses you. So, maybe you could come over afterwards? I ordered pizza… you don't have to stay long-"

"Sure. For Bella." And he continues back to his original spot. Santana smiles and walks back to the table, sitting down at the table. Brittany has moved over and is now rubbing a depressed Jackie's back.

Once the show started, Isabella had the first solo. She walked right up to the microphone and began to sing her heart out. Santana laughed when she noticed that Isabella wasn't singing the same words on the lyric sheet that they had practiced. She had forgot the words and was now making them up as she went. Santana couldn't help but shout loudly once Isabella's solo was over; she was perfect in her eyes. "Britt, she was so good!" She whispered while Brittany an Kayla laughed.

"She was, she was. Even if she did forget the words,"

"Excellent improve!"

She kind of sounded like you,"

"Let's not go overboard." Santana joked. When it got to the next song, Kyra got up from her chair and stood up, walking over to the microphone they had set up. Once the music started she looked around the room and found her mother staring at her proudly,

"You can do it," Kayla mouthed, but when it came time for her to sing she froze and stood. The room was silent and waiting. Kayla almost ran up to her daughter so she could sing with her, or make her feel better but before she could Isabella got up from her chair and grabbed Kyra's hand. She looked at her best friend and smile.

"Sing!" She whispered, "I'm here, and our mommies are right there. If anyone laughs my mommy will go all types of Lime heights on them." Santana laughed, being so close she heard what her daughter had said. She was right. Kyra nodded her head and turned back to the audience, not letting go of Isabella's hand though. She began to sing and she was actually really good, Santana, Kayla and Brittany all cheered loudly once she was done and Kyra and Isabella walked back over to their seats as the audience continued to cheer.

The pizza was right on time, it arrived right around the same time Santana's friends had got to her apartment. Jackie sat on the couch as Santana walked over to her. "Sweetie, can you come meet some people? I've told them all about you and they really want to meet you." Jackie nods her head slowly, getting up from the couch. She flinched when Santana took her hand. "It's ok. You don't have to hold it." She told her, a little shocked by Jackie's reaction. Jackie kept her head low but took Santana's hand anyway. "Jackie, this is Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Finn, Kurt and Blain. They're your aunts and uncles." Jackie was hiding behind Santana; she waved shyly before going back to the couch and sitting down. Pulling her knees to her chest and sighing. Santana turned to her friends and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with her! She was fine before I left her at school…"

"She could just be sad San. It happens. She's new there… and here."

"I get that but she's been so comfortable around me ad Britt, now it's like she's withdrawing from us." She glanced back over at Jackie. "I don't like it." Her friends strugged it off, saying she should give her space and she'd come around. Quinn was the first person to pick Isabella up and spin her around in her arms, "You were positively amazing, sweetie!" Isabella began to giggle, hugging Quinn tightly.

"Thanks auntie Q." She smiles. Mercedes was next, then Puck, then Finn, then Kurt and Blain. Brittany and Santana stood in the kitchen, watching them shower Isabella with compliments. Santana laughed,

"Her head is about to be so fucking big." Santana chuckled taking a sip of sprite, but she was imagining it was wine. Everyone was spread out throughout the living room. Jackie was sitting on the floor playing video games by herself, completely distant from everyone.

"She deserves too. She did perfect tonight." Santana agrees,

"Yeah she did… Dominic said he would come but I don't see him." Her smile quickly fades to a frown. "He probably lied to get me to leave him alone."

"Stop, he said he would come. Give him time."

"What do you think is wrong with Jackie? She had a hard day at school… but why is she so sad around us all of a sudden."

"We have to give her space baby, when you're upset don't you like space to think?"

"Well yeah…" Brittany gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as Quinn and Mercedes walked over to them.

"So… this is the girl that…" she paused, "How did she put it, Mercedes." Quinn teased,

"Stole her heart?" Santana blushed instantly and glared at her friends,

"Yeah, I think that's how she put it. Oh! What else Cedes? Something about how-"

"I. Said. Nothing. Like That. Fabrey." Brittany's too busy giggling at Santana's sudden embarrassment to notice how mad she really.

"Yeah you did. You said that Blondie here was the new light of your life." Mercedes adds. Santana rolls her eyes but soon calms down when she feels Brittany give her a peck on the lips.

"You're cute."

"I'm not. _Cute_." Santana tries to sound stern but it's seriously comes out as a fail. "Guys, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is Quinn and Mercedes." Brittany beams.

"Hi!" Quinn and Mercedes both jump a little.

"She's a perky one," Mercedes comments. Santana smiles and bits her tongue but she can't help it,

"Just," She starts "Wanky." Mercedes and Quinn both roll their eyes.

"What does 'wanky; mean?" Brittany ask them as the trio starts to laugh.

"Santana uses it when her dirty mind turns something sexual." Brittany thinks about it for a minutes.

"San!" She hits Santana playfully, but it barely phases the other woman because she's laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But you are…" Before Brittany can defend herself Santana is placing light peck on her cheeks, causing her to giggle.

"You two are just sickening." Mercedes states making a gag noise, "Seriously."

"Now, Brittany…" Quinn says crossing her arms.

"And here comes the bitchiness," Santana breathes. "Calm down."

"I just have a few questions. I can't have my best friend giving her heart to someone who might break it,"

"Q-" Her sentence is stopped by Quinn putting her hand in her face.

"You," She points to Brittany, "Follow me," Brittany holds on tight to Santana's hand.

"I'm scared." She whispers.

"Quinn is harmless, baby. I swear. She's all bark and no bite." Santana kisses Brittany's lips for a second. "I'll be right here." Quinn is already sitting on the couch and motions for Brittany to come join her.

"First question, you're only with Santana because of Dominic."

"Wait, that's not a question, it's a statement. And no I'm not, I love Santana."

"Mhm, love? Don't you think it's kind of soon for that? You guys have been dating for what, a month?"

"Yeah, about..."

"And you're talking about love? Do you know my best friend? She doesn't usually do love. I would hate for you to get your heart broken-"

"She said she loves me and I believe her! I know it's soon; these feelings are coming fast, but she makes me feel special and wanted… she makes me feel like this stupid world actually has a purpose. I feel like we're drawn together… she trust me and confides in me. We're comfortable with each other. All of our plans-"

"Plans?"

"We want to get married… we've brought it up but never actually discussed it."

"Marriage?" Quinn's eyebrows perk up. Santana had never brought up marriage in a sentence to her.

"She loves me and I love her. I don't love Dominic, not like that."

"Good. I thought you had some weird sibling fetish."

"I don't know what fetish means…" Quinn laughs a bit, but not a Brittany… at her answer really. "But I'm sure I don't have a sibling's one." Brittany giggles along with Quinn.

"You're approved… for now." Brittany smiled harder and gave Quinn a huge hug; it meant a lot to her that one of Santana's best friends's approved of her. When she pulled away she saw Dominic spinning Isabella around, lifting her high in the air. Isabella had a huge grin on her face; she was laughing wildly, hugging Dominic and kissing his cheek.

"I haven't seen you in a quidillion million bazillion years!" she hollered.

"I'm sorry I left like that Bella… but can you give me and your mommy some time alone? We gotta talk." Isabella nodded her head sadly and ran over to sit on Brittany's lap.

* * *

"Hey," Santana said crossing her arms defensively, prepared to argue.

"Uncross your arms San, and wipe that glare off your face. I don't want to argue with you… I forgive you." Santana's mouth dropped.

"Seriously? You're not just like… fucking with me, right?" Dominic ran his finger though his perfectly cut hair and sighed loudly.

"No, no… I forgive you. I've been thinking and Brittany was right. You were right… we didn't connect. We didn't fit together," He crashes his fingers together, making hem fit in place. "We were never like this… I knew it. I knew she was with someone else, or wanted to be with someone else but I kept thinking 'Nah, dude. You're fucking Dominic Lopez. Every chick on campus wants this-'"

"Straight chick,"

"Yeah. I knew there was someone else but I was hoping that they'd fade away and she'd want me as much as I wanted her." He looks up, locking eyes with Santana. "But you two? I was watching you guys during the concert, how just… perfect you guys seemed." He chuckles, "I kept glancing over and seeing the way she was smiling at you. The way she giggled when you kissed her or touched her. I've never seen you like that, and she's never smiled like that with me." Santana opens her mouth to answer but he puts his hands up. "I think I was so upset because I didn't think _you_ were _him_. Like fuck, if you were a guy, if you were my brother I might not have been as upset because at least I'd know I could steal her back, you know? But if she's gay, and I have learned from you that when someone's gay; they're gay… there was no getting her back. But, I do love her, San, and I love you. I want to see the both of you happy, and if that means being together, I'm happy for you."

"Dominic, you just need a girl that'll like you sexual advances, most girls like attention like that. So they know you're not bored with them or anything. You need a heterosexual Brittany…"

"Uh huh… how about that black chick that was sitting with you guys? She was hot,"

"Kayla?"

"You already fucked her!?" Santana laughed,

"She's bi and very much single… I could try and get you a date."

"How old is she?"

"26." Dominic smiles wildly.

"Damn… hook me up?" he asks.

"I'll do my best." Santana smiles and holds back for a few seconds before she flings herself into Dominic's arms. "I missed you!" She cries, "I didn't you'd ever forgive me."

"I missed you too." Santana pulls away slowly, but Dominic takes her hands. "I really missed you. And Bella too. I figured I had to be here when the first knuckle head asks her on a date. We have to scare the shit out of him."

"Of course, I'll bring out Snixx," They laugh for a while and catch up. It turns out Dominic went to go stay with Rodney down the street, so he wasn't far from them. Then Santana catches him up on what happened with their parents and what he mom did. She had to stop Dominic from going and giving her a piece of his mind, he couldn't hit his mother but she could damn sure yell at her. But Santana stopped him, saying she already did that. Then they talked about Jackie and how Dominic could meet her but not tonight, she seemed beyond depressed. Dominic agreed that he would show her the better side of the male population over time. Once they were done talking they opened the door of the bedroom and went into the living room to find Brittany cleaning.

"Hey guys… everyone left like a few minutes ago. I'll clean up, there's not much."

"Don't be silly, Britt. I'll help." Dominic laughed,

"That's my quo to leave," Santana scuffed.

"Of course it is" He leaned in gave the Latina a soft peck on the cheek and he waved bye to Brittany.

* * *

"I'm so happy you two made up… I was getting worried." Brittany said settling into bed. She watched as the Latina pinned her hair up and placed her rob on the chair, showing off her toned stomach in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, I was too…"

"So, Kayla's pretty."

"Not as pretty as you… Dom wants me to hook him up with her." Santana said climbing into bed and straddling Brittany.

"Are you serious? Do you think she'll like him?"

"Well, she liked me and she is bi…"

"I mean like… she's like extra grown." Santana laughed at Brittany's comment.

"I think Dominic needs that. He's so damn immature and cocky, Kayla would show him a thing or two."

"You're cool with them dating?"

"I have you, I don't care who Kayla dates. Or Dominic for that matter. But I think they'd be good together… maybe?"

"Maybe…"

"You notice Jackie's been acting weird?"

"I have.."

"When I first went to get her from her parents she was sitting on the couch like how she was tonight She was withdraw and ignoring her family. It scared me, the look in her eyes like she was afraid... she ha that same look today."

"We should talk to her in the morning." Santana nodded and agreed. She rolled over to turn off he light and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jackie laid in her room feeling beyond scared. Tonight was it. She was going t have to do it eventually.. so why wait any longer? She got up out of her bed and walked towards the door...

**How do you all feel about Dominic and Kayla dating? No, it would not take over this fanfic. It'd just be a cute addition to the story.**

**What do you guys think is wrong with Jackie? O_o what would you like to see happen with her and school? Yes, I shall be giving her friends! : )**

**Yay! Santana and Dominic made up : ) Bella was a good friend! Whoop**

**This is probably going to turn into a pretty smutty story… how do you all feel about smut. It won't be like… pointless sex. But they will be having a lot of sex. Exploring, trying different things…. So how do you guys feel about it?**

**I have no idea where this is going to stop, at first I just wanted Brittany and Santana to get together but not it's turned into so much more. And the sequel would take place years later so what's left for this story can't really be in the sequel… I hope you guys stay interested and keep reading. **

**Sorry for any typos, I tried to reread it but I get bored reading my own stuff and I really wanted to post this tonight so…**

**Thanks so much for reading! **


	13. I love you

**I am looking for a Betta…. It'd be nice if someone could PM me : )**

**So… I feel like this story is getting boring… if you guys don't mind me adding a tad more drama… if you do or have a suggestion or anything let me know. You can PM or leave it here in a review.**

**AND I don't think I've told you all how awesome you really are! But you so are! Like totally, I love the way you guys have reacted to my story and I never thought it would get close to this many followers or anything. So thanks.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing a strap on scene… this is also your warning that there will be a strap on scene in this chapter. Mhmk… awesome!**

***I kind of just realized that I never personally reply to your guys reviews, I sort of read them, smile and apply them to the story soooo… here are my response to the reviews from last chapter.**

**nat452, secretleztech: Dun dun dunnnn! Is Jackie going to run away? Hmmmm…. Hehe. I think Kayla and Dom would be cute too, cuz he's not that bad of a guy… just a guy.**

**g, catmig, topmeifyoucan, Spencer007: I'm glad you're pro smut! So am I : ) And there will always be a story line!**

**Kalon: I swear, you're reading my mind!**

**WankyDJSK23: By ex do you mean Bella's dad? Because Santana's never had a serious girlfriend that would want her back… **

**Once again excuse the typos! **

* * *

_Why else would they want you? If your own parents didn't, why would you think you're special; you're not special! Everyone knows you're only worth one thing… so go give them what they want. If you keep them waiting too long they'll give you back to the foster home._

Jackie left her room, walked across the hall and into Santana and Brittany's room.

Santana felt a small body crawl on top of her, she knew it couldn't be Brittany; she had just gone to the bathroom. So she thought maybe Jackie or Isabella got scared and wanted to sleep with them. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt the body sit up and straddle her, her eyes popped open when saw the figure dip their head under the cover. "What the hell," She threw the covers back and dragged the body up, then reached over and turned on the lights. Jackie sat in her lap up in her lap, wiping tears away. Santana was at a loss for words as Jackie's body was shaking with fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry I'm not good yet." She started, her tears falling faster. Even crying, even with her body shaking, Jackie still had that look on her face. Like she'd lost all hope. "I've never done this to another girl-"Santana was confused, her head was spinning.

"Jackie," She lightly pushed the girl off of her lap and onto Brittany's side of the bed. "Sweetie what are you talking about?" Jackie looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and Brittany appear.

"I'll do Brittany next," Brittany's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?" She asked walking over to the bed. "What's she talking about San?" The Latina blinks for a minute before she sees the hurt and fear in Jackie's eyes, her recent behavior was starting to make sense.

"I think Jackie was just trying to give me oral sex…" Santana whispered slowly in Brittany's ear.

"I know that's why you guys are so nice to me, and that's why you adopted me… You guy want me like how my daddy wanted me. And my brother and my uncle…"

"No, no, no, no…" Santana started to repeat more to herself than Jackie. "Jackie that is the last thing we want from you-"

"Then why do you always tell me how pretty I am! And you bought me all these new clothes so I could look nice for _you_! And that's why Brittany made me that lunch… you guys just want to have sex with me!" She started to cry harder. "I get it. That's all I'm good for-" Santana wasn't sure how to comfort Jackie right now, she looked over and obviously neither was Brittany. Santana sighed,

"Jackie, I _want_ you to go back to bed, ok? Go back to bed and get a good night sleep because you don't have anything like that to worry about." Brittany interjected, seeing that Santana really didn't know what else to say. She was caught off guard.

"We'll all talk in the morning." Jackie wiped her tears, a little relived.

"Ok…" She whispered and left out the room.

"What. The fuck!" Santana breathed out as Brittany got back into bed.

"Her family really messed her up…"

"They really fucking did and now she thinks anyone who shows her any type of affection is only doing it to have sex with her?!" Santana ran her fingers through her hair, she was beyond frustrated now. "I guess it was stupid of me to think that Jackie could be healed with affection… do you think I hugged her too much?"

"No, no. She needed those hugs; I think her family is getting the best of her. Maybe we should get her counseling? I think it would really help her to talk and cope…" Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… you're right. Um… I know good counseling center… I'll take her there Saturday." Brittany gave Santana a peck on the cheek. "Should I go check on her?"

"Can I go?" Santana smiled,

"Yeah… just don't scare her." Brittany nodded and made her way out of bed.

She was pleased to see Jackie in her bed, holding Mr. Brown tightly around his neck.

* * *

Santana called and told the office she'd be in later that day, while Brittany skipped her morning class. Once Isabella was dropped off the three drove back to apartment in silence. Santana was too busy thinking about what to say to Jackie, how to assure her that Santana wanted nothing more than to love her in an honest, respectable and appropriate way. Brittany was thinking the same, while Jackie was just trying to understand why her life had to be so complicated. Why she had to be the girl that was unlovable and why everyone just wanted one thing from her? What was wrong with her?

When they got into the house Santana asked Jackie to sit down on the couch, but then she thought that was too suggestive so she changed her mind and told her to have a seat at the dining table. "Jackie… last night-"Brittany started but was interrupted by Jackie.

"Why can't I be loved?" She asked, more to herself than to the woman sitting around her. She got louder. "Why am I just a toy to everyone? I-I-I'm not a t-t-oy… I want someone to care, really care." Santana shook her head,

"Brittany and I care so much about you Jackie-"

"No you don't!" She screamed, "No you don't… you only adopted me so that-"

"Jackie, I bought you those clothes because I love you and I wanted you to be more comfortable… Brittany packed your lunch and cut it into a heart because we wanted you to see that even if the other kids didn't think you were special you'd know that we did…"

"You're lying!" And with that Jackie ran into her room.

* * *

Santana felt like having Brittany over for her break was the best idea she ever had. Even though the blonde moved around a lot she somehow found her way back into Santana's arms. Santana liked Brittany going with her take Jackie and Isabella to school since their break didn't start as early as hers. With Brittany in the house, really in the house, everything just seemed so right. The blonde was even getting better at pointing out Isabella's fits and her attempts to get her way.

And in turn, getting better at telling the young girl no. The Latina couldn't get enough of Brittany, and the blonde would often wake up to kisses on the lips or light, determined touches on her thigh. Santana enjoyed Brittany bringing her lunch and making quiet, sensual love on the couch. And as much as Santana liked touching Brittany, she desperately wanted to be touched by her as well. But the younger woman was still nervous with her actions, despite how good she'd made Santana feel before.

A week had passed and Jackie was starting to act a little more like herself. She wasn't talking as much but she was smiling more. But at night Santana could hear the young girl crying in her room; Jackie was just waiting for the night where her new parents stopped pretending that they cared, that they loved her and that they just wanted her to be happy. No one cared about her; no one wanted her to be a part of their family. She was nothing.

It was Thanksgiving Day and the women were preparing dinner with Isabella and Jackie helping them of course. "Mommy, can I eat the cake?" Santana laughed,

"Not yet Bella, we have to bake it." Santana said while she and Jackie poured the batter into the pan.

"Can't I lick the bowl?" Isabella asked as she slid her finger around the perimeter of the bowl and licking it.

"Go wash your hands, Bella." Santana said as she put the cake into the oven. She looked over to see Brittany working on the Macaroni and cheese. The Latina walked over and snaked her arms around Brittany's waist. "That looks delicious." Brittany glanced over her shoulder to meet her eyes with Santana's,

"Wanky," She smiled,

"You cannot steal my catch phrase and then use it better than me." Santana tightened her grip, "Britt… I invited Kyra and Kayla over. Um, all of her family was busy and no one was going to make it for dinner… Isabella practically begged me-"

"It's fine. I trust you." Brittany kissed Santana's nose. "And we're going to have enough to feed 10 families." She finished. Santana beamed; if the situation was turned there was no doubt that she'd probably have to cut someone.

"I'm glad you're not mad,"

"I don't have a reason to be jealous, right?"

"No, no… I actually want her and Dominic to meet tonight." Brittany nodded her head and wiggled her way out of Santana's arms to put the dish into the oven. "So, I'm meeting…" Santana tried to remember, "Rachel, and the Asians…"

"Mike and Tina!"

"I'll call them Asian 1 and Asian 2." Santana smiled trying to think some more. Brittany nodded her head.

"I've told them all about you and they're so excited-"

"If you told them all about me they'd probably be scared to me…" Brittany laughed,

"Silly! You're amazing, why wouldn't they be excited to meet you?" Santana shrugged, Brittany had yet to see her bitchy side.

"Quinn and Mercedes can't wait to see you again. You're all they talk about now," Santana said. "Ok…" Santana walked over to turn off the greens. "So how'd you and Rachel meet? And Shannon… well all of them really. I want the whole back story before I meet them." Brittany started to lay out the bread rolls since would be showing up any minute.

"Well, Rachel was my roommate last year, and she can be pretty annoying but she's sweet… she grows on you. Brittany continued to think. "Mike is in my dance class and he's awesome, and Tina is his girlfriend."

"They sound… interesting." Santana laughed.

Quinn and Mercedes were the first to arrive, bringing the potato salad and fruit salad. Next were Finn, Puck, and Dominic and Dominic's friend, Rodney; who all came empty handed, "What the fuck? All three of you seriously only had to get the ham!" She said through gritted teeth. Puck shrugged, while Finn just had this dumb look on his face. "No. Get out." Santana folded her arms. The guys stopped and watched her carefully, wondering if she was serious.

"Not me, right?" Dominic asked. "Sis, I'm hungry."

"And you're going to stay hungry; get out."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany walked to the door.

"They're fucking up the rotation, Britt. They didn't bring the ham." Brittany saw the anger in her girlfriend, "Get out." Santana repeated.

"Ok, um how about this. Puck… go out and get the ham?" Brittany suggested.

"The lines are probably out the door!"

"Then get out." Santana rolled her eyes, she didn't even want to compromise.

"I'll go," Finn said grabbing the keys out of Puck's hand and leaving out again. Santana let the other two men in, but not before giving them the death glare. Kurt and Blain showed up with Mashed potatoes. Finally Rachel arrived with Mike and Tina.

"Guys!" Brittany shouted throwing her arms around them. Santana watched from where she stood in the kitchen talking to Puck, she didn't like the way Mike held onto Brittany a little longer than needed. She didn't like the huge grin that spread across his face even though he saw her I dance class every other day. "Ok, ok, c'mon." She dragged them over to Santana and beamed. "Santana, this is Rachel, Mike and Tina. Guys, this is Santana."

"Asian 1 and 2! Hi!" Brittany quickly frowned while Mike and Tina looked at each other for a while then forced a smile.

"Brittany talks a lot about you," Mike started,

"Funny, this was like the first time she mentioned you." Santana scuffed. She looked over at Brittany who had a pleading look on her face. "It's nice to meet you." Rachel was smiling hard too, a little too hard. And she was abnormally close to Santana.

"Santana, Brittany tells me that you sing? I'm also a singer, and while I may be better than you I could always give you some pointers." Rachel held her hand out for Santana to shake but Santana just looked at it holding her tongue until she couldn't any longer. The smug, irritating look on Rachel's face was getting to her.

"Listen, Man hands, isn't it?" Santana said as if that was the name Brittany had introduced her with, Rachel opened her mouth to protest but Santana didn't bother to let her answer. "I don't need or your man hands telling me how to sing. Ok? If I wanted I could be a star." And that's when it got quiet. Santana smiled as if she didn't do anything wrong, but in her mind she hadn't. Brittany felt the need to interject,

"I'm happy your guys could make it though," Mike laughed.

"Totally, my family is way too Asian for Tina-"

"They always have Sushi an eggrolls… why can't we just have mac and cheese with some chicken?"

"We totally have that!" Brittany beamed, making Mike smiled brighter, Santana snarled. She didn't like the way he smiled at her quirky, adorable girlfriend.

"Britt-Britt,"

Hold up, who the hell is he calling "Britt-Britt"?

"You and me need to rehearse as soon as campus is open again. The dance studio is open late hours for people who need to practice."

"I'm in,"

"Rehearse for what?" Santana asked casually.

"Gee Britt, for the best girlfriend in the world she sure doesn't seem like it." Santana almost attacked Rachel again but Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina quickly, ready to defend her.

"She does _know_ what for! She just forgot… my showcase baby," Santana formed an 'O' with her mouth. She hadn't totally forgotten… but it was still like 5 months away.

"Right, right… you guys should practice for that," _I guess_.

The night went on with Isabella being the main entertainment. She sat the adults down and sang to them. She danced for them. She even put on a few skits with Jackie as her co-star of course.,"

"Excuse me!" She shouted to Puck and Dominic, who were talking during her performance. "I'm trying to perform a song here! Be quiet!" She thought about her words, remembering that her mommy and mama had been telling her to be nicer and use kind words more. "Please!" She folded her arms and stood her ground.

"Lopez, teach the _angel_ over there so respect." Puck laughed.

"She said please, Puckerman, now shut your trap." Everyone laughed and Isabella continued her performance of twinkle, twinkle little star. And when Kyra and Kayla walked through the door she demanded that Kyra sing with her. Everyone else however; meaning Puck, Finn, Mike and Dominic all couldn't take their eyes off of Kayla. She was dressed casual, wearing a black and white stripped off the shoulders snug fitting top with a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her hips and lifted her backside, with a pair of wedged high heels. Her hair was in deep curls, framing her face and making her look 10 times as gorgeous. "Santana, Brittany! Hi!" She said walking over to the other woman and giving them both hugs. Quinn rolled her eyes at the guys along with Mercedes.

"Gentlemen, please," Quinn started,

"Close your mouths." Mercedes said.

"You're drooling." Tina hit Mike in the chest. Rodney leaned over to Santana,

"She's not cuter than you." He whispered, "No one can take me away from you" Santana rolled her eyes, this little crush Rodney had on her was getting out of control. She put her hand on his face and pushed him away.

"Ew," Santana excused her and Kayla and led her down the hall. Dominic's eyes followed, the lady was prettier than he remembered.

"Are you looking for like… a boyfriend?" Santana asked unsure.

"Um…" Kayla's voice dragged, "I mean, I'm not… _not_ looking for a boyfriend… Why?"

"You should give my brother a chance… he's cute and-"

"Your brother? Isn't he like 16?"

"18. Perfectly legal… I thought you like younger people."

"I like younger women, not immature little boys who just started college,"

"But he's cute…" Santana repeated. Kayla laughed,

"Is he here? Point him out to me." The tip toed back the room and Santana pointed him out. Kayla leaned back against the wall running her finger through her hair. "I think I just got kind of turned on," She breathed. "Fuck. He's not cute Santana, he's sexy as hell." She smiled brightly and so did Santana.

"So you'll date him?"

"I'll fuck him…" Santana's jaw dropped,

"Ok… don't take this the wrong way but… are you a slut?" Kayla started to laugh, "No seriously…"

"Are you?" Santana arched an eyebrow and bit her cheek,

"Touché" She finally said,

"Santana, people like you and me, we enjoy sex, and we're good at it. It's like a skill." The Latina chuckled, this was slightly true.

"But you deserve someone who like… you know, wants you for more than you body. Because you're amazing Kayla and your body is just a bonus." Kayla smiled at Santana's words.

"God, why are you taken?"

"My brother can be just like me… you just have to train him. He's like a fresh puppy. He was practically drooling over you back there." Kayla sighed, she hated to admit it but she did want someone to last for longer than a night; someone who actually wanted her.

"Most guys don't find a woman with a child already very 'long term'." Santana couldn't help but chuckle.

"Dominic loves kids…" Kayla sighed once more; He was pretty sexy.

"I'll give him a chance."

While the children were in Isabella's room playing with her toys, the adults sat in the living room talking while the rest of the food cooked. "Brittany," Dominic laughed "I have to tell you some stories about San-"

"No, you really don't!" Santana warned. The rest of Santana's friends lit up.

"So do I!" They all practically shouted.

"Me first." Dominic continued. "You know how she's all smooth with the ladies and whatever? Well my freshmen year of high school, we're all walking to our table for lunch, and Santana has this trey of Salisbury steak-"Santana grew bright red,

"Shut up!" She throws a pillow but that doesn't stop Dominic.

"And there's this chick, Ashley Crowford-"

"I remember her!" Puck interrupts with a dreamy look on his face.

"Well Santana was so busy checkin' out her ass-"

"She had on that damn skirt!" Santana tried to stick up for herself.

" And she didn't notice someone's book bag in the middle of the walkway. So she trips, and everyone's starting at her-"

"Including Ashley," Puck laughs.

"And the meat, the sauce, her chocolate milk, the vegetable go flying everywhere and the next thing you know Santana had broccoli in her hair-"

"Gravey on her shirt,"

"Milk on her face."

"It was. Hilarious!"

"Please! Stop talking!" Brittany and Kayla start to laugh loudly as Santana gets much brighter. "It's not that funny… she shouldn't have had on that damn mini skirt!" Santana repeats, but suddenly she can't help but smile.

Thinking about Ashley and that damn skirt.

Brittany grabs Santana and pulls her into a hug.

"It's ok to be gay," She whispers giving her a peck on the cheek. "I think it's cute." Brittany starts to think, "Wait… Santana, I thought you slept with girls in high school? You said that you would have them over for the night… why would some girls ass in a skirt distract you."

"I never said I had sex with them though," Santana pointed out. Mercedes chimes in,

"Santana wasn't always a smooth talker, or a smooth looker for that matter." Quinn laughs and interjects.

"No, Santana would have sleepovers with all the cheerleaders and she would be a pervert and just watch us-"

"I never looked at you Fabrey," Santana hissed.

"Sure you didn't!" Mercedes laughed as well. "How about the time Rory tried to ask Santana out? Wasn't it like our sophomore year?" Puck and Finn nodded their heads.

"Poor Rory, Santana you broke his heart." Finn sighed, remembering the Irish boy crying for days.

"Honestly, when you guys told me that 'Rory' wanted to ask me out… I thought it was a girl. I should have been the one crying." The whole crowd was laughing now, specifically at Santana.

"Ok guys," Brittany took Santana's hand "Leave my girlfriend alone."

"Rachel, Mike… you have to a story about Britt?" They all shook their head no.

"Wait how about-" Quinn points out.

"Time to eat!" Santana shouted making everyone get up and go the table.

When it was time to eat Santana introduced Dominic and Kayla. "Dom, this is my friend Kayla-"Dominic stepped in front of Santana immediately and was very close to Kayla now.

"What's up?" He asked in a deep, beyond sexual voice. Santana groaned and moved to go and sit with Brittany. Kayla had to laugh at Dominic, as attractive as she found his voice; he was a bit too cocky too soon. She extended her arm pushing him away from her.

"Hi," She said dryly. They sat down and beside each other.

"So…" Dominic said. He glanced over at Santana who was egging him on, "Where do you work? I mean like w-what do you do…"

"I'm a doctor." She said in a little warmed tone.

"Oh… anything specific…"

"I learned how to perform surgeries, and I could become a heart surgeon but with Kyra my time would be taken up," Dominic nodded, understanding. "So, I'm just like a regular doctor. I have office hours and I make appointments but I get paid damn well for it. Um, what are you in school for?" Kayla was hoping he would give her an answer to let her know that he had some type of direction. Santana and Brittany both watched in wonder, hoping he would give the right response.

"You know, I just be chillin'." Santana hit herself in the face with her palm. Why was her brother trying to be so cool?

"You don't "Chill" in school Dominic; you "Chill" on a couch in the comfort of your own home. Once you get a home, of course. You can "Chill" at the movies… if you can afford to even go to one. But if you just "Chill" in school you'll never get anywhere other than _maybe_ becoming a manager at Burger King, McDonalds; maybe! Because even then they'd hire someone with a college degree before they'd hire you to run their entire business; when it comes to your school and you're preparing for your _life_ and you don't just "Chill" with your future." Kayla said in a weirdly calm voice. Brittany had to laugh while Santana looked around the table, wondering if anyone else heard Kayla just pretty much tell her brother about himself. Dominic was dumbstruck, usually girls didn't care about his future… they wanted the simple answer.

"Dominic, my room. Now!" Santana said sternly.

As soon as they got to Santana room she hit Dominic in the back of his head. "Dumbass! She's a grown woman, did you think you could get by with that kind of answer?!"

"I don't know, I thought-"

"No, you didn't _think_! Kayla wants you to _think_! She wants you to have ambitions and opinions. She's not a 17 years old girl who finds dumb, unaccomplished thugs sexy." Dominic blinked. Santana sighed, "What are you in school for?" Santana already knew the answer.

"To be a medical doctor-" That earned him another slap on the back of the head.

"Hey! Lookie there; She's a fucking-" Santana started to hit him hard in his arm, "Doctor! I wonder what the hell you two could have talked about!" She continued to hit her brother. "Oh, maybe about the shit that doctors do!" Dominic finally catches her hands.

"San… ow!"

"Oh my god... Dominic do you know how to pick up woman?" He shook his head no.

"Not woman like her and Brittany apparently." He mentally slapped himself. Santana grew a bit softer.

"Rule number one, be yourself. Not your "I'm trying to get with you" self… be you. Ok?" He took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I can do this!" He finally said and they headed out.

The rest of the night went pretty well. Dominic and Kayla were starting to get along, and Dominic was even making her laugh, he even took it upon himself to talk to Kyra and he made laugh too. Which was rare because she was so shy. Brittany and Santana did a high five; they'd found someone for Dominic… maybe.

Santana and Brittany were also pleased to see Jackie talking to everyone. She looked almost happy. Almost.

* * *

"I don't want to go talk to anyone." Jackie said in the car.

"But you need to, ok? Jackie, I want to help you and so does Britt. We think this would be the best thing for you… you can share all of your feelings with this lady." Jackie sighed.

"Whatever." They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car.

Ms. Sylvester had a lot of toys; her office looked similar to a toy store. The couch she had was cherry red and looked very bubbly, while her walls were bright, very clean and white. "Hi Santana, it's nice to see you again." She smiled.

"Thanks for see Jackie on such short notice." Santana breathed. She prayed this would help her daughter; she didn't want her to feel like she had no meaning.

"No problem, Hi Jackie." Jackie gave a small wave. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back in her room and cry and wait until they gave in and took her however they wanted her. "Santana, you can leave us alone so we can chat," Sue wanted to see how Jackie would react to being alone with a stranger, she wanted to see just how traumatized she was and just how attached to Santana she was. When Jackie held tightly onto Santana's leg and refused to let go she got her answer. She was shocked to say the least, children who had been abused like Jackie didn't trust anyone, and if they did it took years to get there. And if she trusted Santana so much why did she feel like the woman was going to hurt her? Santana looked at Sue with a pleading eye; Jackie practically was now digging her nails into the Santana's bare legs. "Jackie, Santana doesn't have to leave if you don't want her to. She can stay." Jackie's grip lightened once Santana told her that she wasn't going anywhere and that she had nothing to worry about.

Sue let Jackie play with the Bratz dolls that she had. She watched the games Jackie played with the dolls and took notes on the way she had them touch each other. She watched how she made the male dolls hit the girls if they didn't listen or if they disobeyed them. She watched how Jackie made them scream. Santana watched as well, getting more and more worried as Jackie played; how had she missed all of this? When Sue tried to talk to Jackie the young girl would blow her off with a one word answer, she didn't engage in conversation and she would often look over at Santana to comfort herself.

After two hours the session was over but they let Jackie play with the dolls while they exchanged a few words. "Obviously Jackie has sexual problems… but its also obvious that she's not ready to talk about them to me-"

"She always talks about what they did to her!" Santana tried not to scream, she wanted Jackie to talk _now_. She wanted to fix everything _now_.

"Does she talk to you or does she tell you?"

"She…" Santana thought, her and Jackie never really had talked about what happened in Jackie's household. Santana knew the dirty details but her and Jackie never discussed them. To be honest, it hurt both of them to even bring up the events. "She definitely tells me about them."

"And one day, sooner or later, she'll be ready to talk to you about them, you or me; Or Brittany. Either way, it'll be a good thing. She's trying to ignore it, make what happened go away, but she's seen and done more than any girl her age should have to. And she thinks that if she pushes it away it'll disappear." Santana nodded again looking over at Jackie holding back her tears. "I'd say to keep being affectionate with her but hold back on anything physical for now, unless she asks for it of course."

"O-okay." Santana said grabbing her and Jackie's coats. "Mija, let's go."

* * *

**_Friday Night!_**

* * *

Brittany straddled Santana later on that night, resting her knees on either side of the woman's body. Santana peeked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "Hey baby." She said. She put the book down and then attempted to take her glasses off,

"No don't take them off," Brittany sat in Santana's lap, staring at her. Santana grew shy under Brittany's glare. "You're gorgeous," The Latina blushed; she'd really didn't know how to react to Brittany's attention. She'd never really been called gorgeous before, she took in a sharp breath when Brittany reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Brittany was really her first real girlfriend, everyone else were one night stands or stuck around for about a month. She felt her heart start to beat faster as Brittany scooted closer.

"I'm not that gorgeous with these glasses on," Santana said under her breath. She'd always hated her glasses.

"No! Don't say that…" Brittany almost shouted. "I like your glasses; they remind me of how smart you are." Santana just smiled, how could she not? Brittany leaned forward, placing a sweet peck on Santana's lips. Brittany was amazing, truly amazing. But the longer they were together the more Santana didn't think she deserved her, or that Brittany deserved more. But at the same time, she never wanted the blonde to leave. She actually hated the fact that Brittany technically had another home to go to. Santana lived for falling asleep with Brittany in her arms, she breathed for the kissed the blonde would give her in the morning and looked forward to eating dinner with her. But Santana felt like what she and Brittany had could easily be taken away by someone else; another women that had more to offer to Brittany; a woman who didn't have half as much responsibility as Santana and could show Brittany a good time almost every night.

"San?" Brittany asked noticing her girlfriend in deep though. It took Santana a moment to realize that she was being talked to,

"Yeah baby?"

"You look like you're thinking… that always makes my brain hurt." Brittany said half joking half serious.

"Do I bore you? Are we boring? I mean… I'm… we're so domestic. I mean, I know I am because of Isabella and now Jackie, I've always been like that… but do I bore you?" Santana blurted out, Brittany had to chuckle.

"Not at all-" He grazed her hand over Santana's cheek.

"Because you could be with anybody, Brittany. You could be with someone that-"

"That what? You think because you have a _family_ that I don't want to be with you." Brittany frowned and looked Santana in her eyes. "You have a job… you have a career and a beautiful house…" She said. "Between my dad's problem, and my mom dying and all my family living so far away… I've never had a domestic life…" She looked around the room for a while. "I like it, it's comfortable, and I feel safe with you, and I feel happy here."

"But you could be with someone so much more fun,"

"I'm a really boring person myself, San. I'm like a homebody. I love sitting in this room with you and looking into your eyes or kissing you, and I love when we all have movie night and Bella makes us watch Little Mermaid a thousand times. I like cooking breakfast and packing lunches and helping Bella get ready for bed, I feel like I mean something. I like those moments. I don't need other people, especially not people my age who thinks that fun is having an orgy at a house party, to tell me how to have fun. With my girlfriend and our family," Santana nodded her head. "I think…" Brittany paused for Santana to follow her, "That you think, we're boring because we never have alone time in the day… how about we spend all of tomorrow together? Just you and me, those lips, these lips…" Santana licked her lips, she liked that idea.

"Mhm, I'd like that very much." Brittany smiled even harder, "And I have the perfect plan for us,"

"Quinn's coming to get the girl's right?"

"First thing in the morning," Brittany nodded, starting to nibble on Santana's plum, full lips. Santana moaned into the kiss, deepening it quickly with her tongue. She pulled away after a minute, it didn't matter what the blonde did, everything about her made Santana want her in too many ways to count. She began to kiss Brittany's ear, "In the mean time… I think I have something we can do that's not boring…something different…"

"Different?" Santana nodded her head slowly, biting her bottom lip and keeping it between her teeth nervously. "Different how?"

"I-I have a strap on-"

"You're a lesbian!" Brittany exclaimed. "You don't like… male parts… isn't that what a strap on is?" Santana got even more nervous now,

"I wear it…" Brittany grew silent and Santana could feel the tension now. "It feels good… or so I've been told… it feels better than being with a guy-"

"How?" Brittany asked. Santana gave a smug smile,

"Because I know how to stroke," Although she was joking, she was also dead serious. "It was silly suggestions just forget I asked ok?"

"No… do you like using it on girls you sleep with?" Santana couldn't lie; she did. It made her feel in charge and she loved being able to do so many different positions with it… all she could do was nod her head to Brittany, she felt like the blonde was judging her.

"We don't have to use it, baby… I don't mind-"

"We can try it." Brittany blurted out not letting Santana finish her sentence, and Santana's frown quickly turned into a grin. "I mean, if you like using it-"

"Ok!"

Santana hoped out of bed and motioned for Brittany to follow her. She pulled a trunk out of the back of her closet. The trunk had a combination lock on it and Brittany watched in awe as Santana unlocked it, revealing too many sex toys for her to count. The Latina had vibrators, dildo's, weird looking clamp like things…

"Santana-"

"I have different sizes…" Santana said handing Brittany a few dildos's that she thought would suite Brittany well.

"Why the lock?" Santana laughed at the memory.

"I… I came home from work last year and Dominic was sleeping on the couch, and Bella was in my room. When I came in she'd pulled the trunk out and was playing with them. She had them all over the floor and she was pretending they were barbie's." Brittany busted into tears while laughing. "Yeah… I was so pissed at Dominic because she kept asking me what they were. And like… she picked up one that vibrated… oh god.' Santana cringed at the thought, "I snatched it from her hand and kicked her out because I was so mortified. Luckily, she'd just turned 3 so I'm sure she remembers nothing of them. But I made Dominic go out and buy me a lock…" Brittany's laughing subsided and she eventually calmed down.

"You have so many-"

"I've had relations with a lot of bisexual women Britt," Santana justified. Brittany examined a clear one, it was made out of a gel material, Brittany thought. "I clean them too," Santana added after her last statement. "Well." Santana smiled at the one Brittany was holding in her hand. "I think you'd like that one." The clear dildo was about 8in long and 4in thick.

"I don't hate it…" Brittany's voice faded as she began to bend the dildo, examining it more. "What are these… bumps on it?" Santana chuckled.

"Extra pleasure," She said simply. "Take your clothes off," She said taking the dildo from Brittany and pulled out a harness of the trunk as well. Brittany listened and stared to unbutton her shirt, she got distracted by Santana pulling her shirt over her head and her breast fell free. The blonde smiled.

"God, those are nice." Brittany cooed. Santana blushed but continued to get naked. She maneuvered the dildo into the harness and then slipped it up her leg. She positioned it so that the base of the dildo would hit her clit while she was moving in and out of Brittany. Santana noticed that Brittany was still distracted, now by the long dildo hanging from between her legs. Santana stepped closer to her girlfriend, not taking her eyes away from the blue ones staring back for a even a moment. She slipped Brittany's shirt off and let it hit the floor, next were her night shorts.

"I promise, "Santana started kissing Brittany's lips softly. "I'll _make_ it feel good." Santana assured her. "And if you don't… I'll just rock your world with my fingers; and my tongue. Okay?" Brittany nodded.

"Do I have to suck it?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head.

"Not if you don't want to. I have lubrication that smells like strawberries." Brittany forced a smile on her face and went to lie down.

Santana joined her, crawling slowly up the blonde's body until she was hovering above her. They stared at each other for a moment, Santana leaned down, kissing Brittany on the lips with such passion that the blonde was already breathless and turned on. She wanted Brittany to be relaxed and calm, so as she kissed her she rubbed her thighs up and down; careful to keep her actions gentle. Once she felt Brittany relax a little more she started to kiss her way down, nipping along her jaw line, licking at her collarbone and taking pink nipple in her mouth and sucking vigorously. She flicked her tongue over Brittany's stiff, pink nipple, sucking on it gently and cupping the other one. Brittany moaned in approval and reached her hand down, grabbing some of Santana's hair in her palm. Santana then slipped her finger into Brittany's panties and slide them down, and letting Brittany kick them off. The Latina took no time diving into Brittany's sex, lapping at her clit and toying with her entrance with her fingers. Brittany felt her head spinning by how fast Santana's tongue was moving and she started to squirm when she felt her orgasm bubbling in her stomach. Santana was pleased with how quickly she'd made Brittany wet, but she didn't want Brittany to cum just yet so she pulled away and kissed her way up the blonde's body.

"San," Brittany whined as Santana hovered over her again. Santana just chuckled a little and reached over to get the lubrication off her night stand.

"Patience baby," She said squirting some onto the dildo and stroking up and down. Brittany tensed up once more, whenever she and Dominic used to have sex she hated how it felt. And the dildo was slightly bigger than Dominic was as well, she started to have doubts.

"Santana... you promise it'll feel good?" Santana shook her head no. She could see the doubt in Brittany's eyes.

"I guess I can't promise it'll feel good Britt," She said regretting her earlier words. "I promise that if you don't like it I'll stop right away, no questions, no comments. I'll stop. And we can do it how we always do." Santana assured her. Brittany nodded her head, "But baby, if you don't relax it will hurt." Santana added. She kissed Brittany once more, her hands roaming the blonde's body until she felt her doubts fade away. Santana began to stroke the dildo a few more times with her right hand, making sure it was enough lubrication, and she parted Brittany's legs further with her left hand. She began to run the dildo up and down Brittany's sex, rubbing against her clit purposely, earning a soft cry from Brittany. "You ready?" She asked. Brittany bit her lip and nodded her head yes.

The dark haired women held the dildo in her hands and pushed forward into her girlfriend, fitting the head in.

"Ah!" Brittany screamed at the intrusion, Santana paused, rubbing Brittany's thighs as the dildo rested inside of her.

"Relax baby, just relax," She whispered, "I won't hurt you." She told the blonde. Brittany nodded her head and reached up, asking Santana to hug her. The Latina knew it'd be hard to work the dildo and bend down so she could comfort Brittany, but she figured comforting the blonde was much more important right now. She smiled and scooped Brittany in her arms laying them down together, Brittany rested her hands on Santana's back and just enjoyed being with her like this.

"Keep going," She breathed. Santana pushed more in and she felt Brittany dig her nails painfully deep into the flesh on her back; but she liked how it felt. She pushed in a little further and Santana moaned out when the base hit her clit just right. "Stop San…" Brittany breathed,

"Do you want me to pull-"

"No, just leave it for a second…" The blonde said closing her eyes. Only about two inches were in and she felt pretty stretched already.

"Does it hurt baby?" Santana asked Brittany.

"No…" Brittany breathed. Santana moved her head and started to kiss anywhere she could on Brittany, her hair, her neck, her back, her shoulders, she just wanted the blonde to enjoy it.

"Ok, ok…" Santana sat up to get a better angel, she hovered over Brittany who was now resting on the pillow, her hair spread around her face and making Santana smile.

"Do you trust me?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded her head, "Tell me,"

"I trust you." Santana grabbed Brittany's hips, holding them up a little and keeping her in place. "San, what are- shit!" Brittany covered her mouth quickly when she felt Santana trust into her slowly, yet so deeply. "Oh my god…" She groaned as a tear fell down her cheek, that's when she realized the full length still wasn't inside of her; just most of it. She felt so full; her legs were shaking from the unexpected contact.

"Shhh," Santana caressed her cheek, she rubbed the blondes thighs and peppered kissed all over her chest. "Give it time to adjust," Santana whispered. Brittany nodded, her eyes still shut tight. She loved how sweet Santana was being. The blonde loved having Santana lay flush against her, the dildo deep inside and Santana just caressing her and tell her everything was ok. She liked having the Latina's hands all over her, gradually rubbing every inch of skin that she could. Brittany loved the feeling of her hot breath on her neck, it soothed her. Santana was careful to move her lower half; she didn't want to startle Brittany anymore than she already had. She needed her girlfriend to enjoy this. If Brittany hated this she had no idea what she would do with herself knowing that she was the one that talked her into the whole thing. When it came to sex Santana was never really concerned about the women, yeah sure, she loved getting them off and she loved when they got her off, but there was never any feeling behind it. When she used the strap on other girls she was never this gentle and caring with them, but something about Brittany made her want to be gentle and caring, and sweet and sensitive. "Just let it adjust," Santana kept whispering in Brittany's ear and she felt the blonde's walls slowly opening wider, giving her more room to stroke and work.

Santana leaned down a bit and began to roll her hips, stroking inside of Brittany with ease. Both women gasped at the feeling of the dildo moving. Brittany became memorized by how Santana was moving her hips, how she was working the dildo so well. "H-How are you doing that?" Brittany moaned. The blonde snaked her arms though Santana's, hooking them onto her shoulders and holding tightly. Santana just chuckled and continued to roll her hips, going a bit faster when she saw Brittany eyes flutter and her lips part slightly

"Mhm, te gusta este?" Santana moaned, gripping Brittany hips tighter and began to pound into her. She knew it turned Brittany on when she spoke in Spanish. The blonde quickly became much wetter and she began to hear smacking sounds. The blonde let out a groan as her body reacted to Santana's movements and words.

"Mhfhhmm!" The Latina took Brittany's sounds as a yes to her question, she sat up straight, with one swift trust, Santana reentered Brittany painfully slow, sliding the entire dildo in her. "Mhmmma-ahh!" Brittany cried, her hands instantly flew to her mouth and she covered it quickly, beginning to scream into her palm. Santana chuckled again, repeating the action and causing Brittany to whimper and bit down on her arm.

"Try and be quiet, baby." Santana moaned, her own clit throbbing now. Brittany was in a trance, she watched Santana's hips trust back and forth in such a way that she felt like she was going to explode at any moment.

The dark haired woman's hips looked so good, so sexy with their movement. The blonde began to quiver when she felt the dildo hit _that_ spot deep within her.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Brittany's muscles clench and her thighs start to shake and squeeze around Santana.

"San_tana_!"

God, Santana loved how her name sounded on Brittany's lips.

The Latina kept going, picking up her speed, and going into Brittany much harder. She couldn't feel her walls clenching but she could feel the resistance with every stroke. "Oh… oh… _ooohhh_!" Santana cried, she threw her head down into the crook of Brittany's neck. The dildo grazed across every ridge and dent inside of Brittany, it caressed every intimate ounce of her body, her hole was being stretched and Brittany felt so exhausted but it felt so damn good. Santana rolling, and jerking and stroking and trusting was all too much for Brittany.

Everything was going black and Brittany wasn't sure just quite what her body was doing.

She tried to keep her attention on the hips moving into her rapidly, she tried to keep her attention on making this last, but with Santana glaring down at her mixed with the way she working Brittany's body; it was no use. Everything melted around the blonde into blackness and she felt every muscle tense. Santana, still holding onto Brittany's hips, managed to lean down so that she was licking Brittany's ear and still stroking like a pure sex god.

"Say my name again." Santana growled she herself was close to release but seeing Brittany cum would send her over the edge, hearing her name leave Brittany's lips would make her dizzy. Speaking of dizzy, Brittany felt dizzy already and to be honest the only thing she could remember was her lover's name.

"Santana! Santana… San-ahhh!"

"Don't cum yet," Santana stopped her movements all together, still balls deep inside of the blonde. Not only did she want Brittany to cum so hard that she would be paralyzed for the rest of the night, she wanted Brittany to beg.

"No, no, no!" Santana kissed Brittany caught Brittany's lips in a slow, sensual manner. She knew she was an evil genius.

"Don't cum until I tell you to, do you understand?" She asked against Brittany's lips. Brittany was shaking with want but she managed to stutter out.

"Yes,"

Santana proceeded, trusting into Brittany with such ease, with such care, Brittany swallowed a moan. She threw her head back, closed her eyes and let her jaw drop; she was prepared to enjoy this while lasted. Santana stayed quiet, even though it was getting hard for even her to control herself, the strap itself was now soaked thanks her own arousal, but the look on Brittany's face made her wait worth it. As Brittany began to pant and breathe heavily, when Santana's speed increased, she spread Brittany's legs much further, pressing them into the bed. "Oh… god! San-sa-santaa-na! Oh fuck…" Suddenly Brittany lost knowledge of all words. Her hands ran up to Santana shoulders and snaked around her neck as the Latina drove into her, rolling her hips in a wave like motion before she stopped her movements once more.

"Santana!" Brittany whined,

"What do you need, Britt."

"I nee-d t-to cum… please?" The want in Brittany's voice was enough and Santana continued her motions. Brittany opened her mouth to speak but nothing but whimpers crawled from her throat, she couldn't stay quiet, her eyes flew open and shut again. She didn't know what to do with Santana so deep inside of her.

"Cum for me, Britt." Santana reached her hand down low and pressed on Brittany's clit with force. "Cum for me baby-"

"_Ahh_!" Brittany screamed as her back arched off the bed in an instance, her moans were muffled by Santana quickly kissing her. The Latina trusted deeper, harder making Brittany scream louder as she felt everything in her become weak. The blonde was twitching, trembling, beneath Santana and her body was tired and limp.

"_Jesus_… Brittany!" Santana moaned, her own orgasm ripping through her body and causing her back side to arch up, and her head to fall. "Fuck…" She cried out. Brittany smiled as Santana mustered up enough strength to pull the harness down and throw it to the ground. Their pants filled the room as they lay side by side, too weak to really move. Santana was the first to catch her breath and she pulled Brittany into her. "I love you," She whispered into the paralyzed blonde's ear. "I love you so much," It was then that she noticed Brittany had fallen asleep.

* * *

**_Saturday Morning._**

* * *

Santana had been up for about an hour, Quinn had came and got then girls and she was now resting on her side, watching Brittany sleep. She loved the blondes light breathing and the little whistle that would escape her lips every now then. She was so damn beautiful. Santana leaned over and gave her a light peck on her lips, "Good morning," Brittany whispered. She fluttered her eyes opened and smiled at the sight of Santana being so close to her. The Latina's hair was messy and hung low by her face, Santana pushed it out of the way.

"I've been thinking," Santana started, she traced her finger over Brittany's cheek,

"Mhm," Brittany bit her bottom lip and stared up at Santana with those big, bright, innocent blue eyes, and Santana wanted to attack. But she couldn't if her idea fell through.

"You've never masturbated before and I think that's why you're nervous to touch me. You don't know how good it feels-"

"I'm not nervous to touch you," Santana arched an eyebrow, sat up and folded her arms. "Ok… so I am just a little."

"And so I want you to touch yourself." Brittany's eyes grew wide.

"San-"

"Please," Suddenly Santana's voice was deep with desire, "Touch yourself, Britt," Santana leaned back down to her original position and began to kiss Brittany's neck, helping her to get in the mood. Brittany drew in a sharp breath, she wasn't sure how many more morning she could survive waking up this kind of attention. "You'll like it, picture it's me." She said pulling away. Brittany nodded her head, she took her hand from the under the covers and placed it on her stomach.

"I-I don't know what to do…" Brittany hid her face quickly, "I'm dumb…"

"No you're not," Santana laughed. "Start off with your breast…" Brittany ran her hands slowly up her stomach, grabbing her breast and started to massage it. Santana sat beside Brittany, watching her with lust in her eyes. It was killing her how slow Brittany was going. But she wanted her to please herself… Brittany's deep moan knocked her out of her thoughts. She glared at Brittany as the blonde took her stiff nipples between her fingers and twisted them hard. She moaned again.

"San, that feels good…" Santana licked her lips.

"Keep going baby, "

"Mhm, talk to me San… I like when you talk to me." The Latina smiled; she leaned closer to Brittany's ear, fighting the urge to nibble on the blonde's ear.

"You look so sexy right now," Santana husked. "Do you like how I touch you?"

"Yes!" Brittany cried out. Santana moaned again, close to Brittany's ear and sending chills down her spine. Brittany felt her arousal seeping through her shorts and spreading around her on the bed.

"Where do you want me, baby?"

"I-I-I… uhh… I-"

"Mhm, say it,"

"I-I- want you… to touch me."

"Touch you where?" Brittany whined,

"My pussy," She whispered, barely letting her lips part, Santana grinned again,

"Go ahead Britt," Brittany ran her fingers from her breast to her stomach and to her core, "Don't go inside yet, tease yourself," Brittany nodded feeling herself get much wetter,

"I want you so bad," She cried, closing her eyes and spreading her legs wide. She kept her circle loose and sloppy, not yet making contact with her clit. "Please,"

"I'm going to make you cum so hard," Brittany whimpered, "Do you want me to make you cum?"

"Y-yeah." Brittany began to circle her clit, her actions becoming tighter and more determined; it felt good but she needed Santana. "Touch me, San."

"Mhmmmm," Santana hummed in her ear. "Do I feel good, baby? Do my fingers feel good on your clit Britt?"

"Oh god, yes!" Brittany's clit was swollen and her panties were ruined. She was so turned on. Santana reached out but then pulled her hand back,

"Take your panties off," She growled, Santana wanted them off; now! Brittany was taking too long for her so she tugged them down herself. "Fuck yourself," Santana rasped. Brittany loved the feeling of Santana lingering over her,

"Santana-"

"Fuck yourself Brittany," She rasped again. "Only one finger," Brittany nodded and plunged into herself quickly,

"Ahhh!" She cried and shut her eyes tight,

"Add another, nice and slow," Santana instructed, Brittany drove another finger in and screamed.

"Ca-can I add more?"

"Yes," Brittany plunged another finger into her and she felt her walls tighten, she felt her muscle tighten. "Curl your fingers," Santana was getting wet from watching Brittany and it was so fucking hard to contain herself. Brittany followed her instructions and curled her fingers. She began to cry and whimper, whisper things that she didn't even know she was say.

"Ohhhh god! Oh god… Santana! I-I'm cumming… shii-ahhhh!" Brittany screamed and gripped the sheets, she moved her fingers quickly, and she felt her release so close, she was panting now, gasping for air.

"Te gusta, cum for me baby, let it go." And with that Brittany came undone, she groaned. Brittany threw her head back and her eyes shut tightly, her legs began to shake and her body starts to quiver. She can't stop how good it feels. And her back arches before she falls onto the bed, pulling her fingers out and opening her eyes slightly.

"San," She whined with a smile. Santana purred as she nuzzled close to Brittany, bringing her into her arms.

"Shhh baby, relax so you can take a shower and then we can get our day started." Santana whispered, giving Brittany light kisses all over her body.

* * *

Santana decide to start the day off with something that she knew Brittany loved; ice skating. "San, how'd you know I liked Ice Skating?" Brittany asked lacing up her skates. Santana was too busy concentrating on lacing up hers. Brittany giggled, "Let me help you," She got up and got on her knees and grabbed Santana's leg.

"Thanks…"

"How'd you know?"

"You brought it up while you and Dominic were still dating…"

"You remembered?" Santana nodded her head.

"I know you haven't done it in a while but I figured you could get reacquainted with it," Brittany smiled,

"Do you know how to ice skate?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "I prefer regular shoes… I have this like… fear…" Santana began to think. "What if I fall and my leg like jumps up and the blade slices me in the face?" Brittany starts to laugh, "Seriously Britt, I'm too damn pretty."

"Yes, yes you are." Brittany reaches up and kisses Santana on the lips, maybe for a little too long because some of the other people in the rink were starting to look at them.

"I love an audience." Santana mummers against the blonde's lips with a smile.

"You are a very," Brittany pecks her lips once more. "Dirty girl,"

"_You're my_ dirty girl." Santana brought Brittany between her legs.

"People are watching," Brittany giggled when Santana started to kiss her jaw line.

"Mhm, ask how much I care." Santana pulled away, giving Brittany a goofy smile. "You look very cute in your little skating outfit." Brittany had on a pair of warm cotton leggings and a pale purple jacket that hugged her body, with her hair in a ponytail. Santana on the other hand just had on a red and black sweater that was one size too big, a small black mini skirt and a pair of stockings.

"You just might freeze in that skirt." Santana shrugged.

"I read something on Google to wear something you can move around in, besides, these stockings are extremely warm." Santana stood up, careful to not let go of the bench. Brittany took her hand,

"And when Bella wants to wear a skirt like she did last week-"

"No."

"Hypocrite,"

"Yes, yes I am."

"C'mon slow poke."

As soon as they hit the ice Santana flat on her butt. "Brittany," She whined pouting her lips and folding her arms, sitting on the ice like a child. "It's cold,"

"So get up silly."

"I don't know how to skate."

"What do you think I'm here for?" Brittany held out both hands for Santana to take. Santana hesitated before she took Brittany's hand and got herself up; she beamed at how warm Brittany's hands were, even though her gloves. She almost fell again but this time ended up doing a split. "Sexy…" Brittany breathed, she couldn't take her eyes away from Santana and her long, tanned legs, and neither could a few of the guys that were skating as well.

"Fuck…" Santana whispered, but then laughed. "Can you pull me up?" Brittany giggled bending down, taking Santana by the waist and pulling her to her feet. She held the Latina's waist, letting her get her balance first, and then she held onto both of Santana's hands, holding them out so that Santana could _maintain_ her balance.

"Focus on something,"

"Ok," A huge smile crossed Santana's face as she stared at Brittany, causing the blonde to blush.

"Not me!" She shouted with a grin.

"It's kind of hard, you're so damn beautiful, and god Britt, you're eyes…"

"Alright, you can stare." The two giggled together and before Santana knew it she was skating forward easily, with Brittany in front of her skating backwards.

"How the hell are you doing that?"

"I asked you the same thing last night." Brittany arched an eyebrow while Santana laughed.

"Practice," Brittany nodded her head in agreement.

"Ok… so right now I'm pretty much pulling you across the ice, so like…push outward so you can push yourself."

"Mhmm, I like this though."

"San,"

"Ok, ok…" Santana pushed her foot out and then again. "Holy shit, I'm skating."

"Can I let go?"

"No!" Brittany giggled and assured Santana that she wouldn't let go.

"I know this is our day, but maybe we could bring Bella and Jackie here?"

"I think they'd like that. And they'd like seeing me fall on my ass."

"Yeah, they would."

After skating for at least five hours, the two went to Breadstix for lunch. "You are not paying, Santana."

"But I am, Britt-Britt." The Latina didn't look up from her menu,

"But-"

"Baby, I don't mind paying. I prefer it." Santana shrugged like what she said next was no big deal, "I don't mind taking care of you."

"But I don't want you to take care of me!" Brittany said a little more sternly. "Can I tip?" She asked quietly, Santana sighed, she saw this was a hard subject because of Brittany's dad.

"Yes baby, you can tip and I'll pay for our meals." Brittany beamed, feeling accomplished with the disagreement. "I like having you over…" Santana said after she put her menu down, "Like a lot."

"Well that's good because I like being there." Santana wanted to ask the blonde to move in, but she was positive that would be moving too fast for Brittany.

"I feel like I don't know anything about you," Santana finally said.

"You know plenty about me,"

"I mean all of your embarrassing stories; god knows my friends told you plenty." Brittany giggled.

"I can tell you a few."

"Yay!" Santana began to clap enthusiastically. "Shoot."

"In 5th grade I say in water and it looked like I peed my pants."

"Typical." Santana laughed.

"My freshmen year I forgot my locker combination and my teacher told me not to come to class without my book so I sat on the floor by my locker crying for about two hours."

"Awww Britt…"

"She was a bitch." Brittany started to think. "Um, I tripped over my own feet in the hallway in front of all these guys one time, and I had on this skirt because I wanted to be cute that day. Well, when I fell my skirt went flying up and I was wearing ice cream panties-"

"Brittany…" Santana started to die of laughter.

"And of course they all started saying "I wouldn't mind eating _that_ strawberry ice cream,'" Brittany tuned bright red as Santana's laughing got louder.

"Ha! It's funny because your pussy is pink," Santana threw her head down to control herself as the joke sunk in more.

"San!"

"I'm sorry." But she was still laughing. "Tell me another." She got out after her laughter calmed down.

"I can't think of more… "Santana accepted the answer and smiled when their food arrived. For the next two hours the two talked about any and everything that came to mind.

When they got back home around 7 the kitchen counter had been turned into a hot chocolate bar: complete with whip cream, marshmallows, Swiss miss vanilla flavoring, cinnamon and steaming hot water. Most of the furniture had been moved out the way except for the couch that was sitting in front of a heater, and it was fairly cold in the house. "San…" Brittany asked.

"Well, I can't do a bonfire because my land lord was being an ass… so I had Mercedes come here with the spare key under the mat and she set this up for us. I figured we could change and get comfortable and sip hot chocolate in front of the heater and pretend we're like… I don't know…" Brittany's face was blank and Santana was positive that she was the worst at romantic ideas. "I'm sorry, this is boring… god, I'm boring, what the hell-"Her sentence was cut off by Brittany's lips pressing to hers.

"I love hot chocolate… and I like heaters." Santana smiled back at Brittany's grinning face.

"So this isn't dumb?" Brittany shook her head.

"I think it's damn romantic actually, and today was the best day ever. I love you." With one more peck Brittany skipped into the bedroom to throw on some shorts and a tank top.

The two sat on the couch cuddled together by the warmth of the heater. They'd finished their hot chocolate and were now tangled into each other in silence. "I have a question…" Brittany said almost hesitantly.

"What's up?" Santana asked kissing the blondes temples. Brittany was nervous to even ask, Santana might laugh at her. Or think she was inexperienced, which she was but there was no need for Santana to _think_ it too. "Britt?"

"Um… w-when was the first time you um… I mean you and your first… that girl from bowling green… Kiara?"

"Mhm, what about her?"

"Did you, like have sex with her?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"She was my first of course we had- oh, you mean did I do stuff to her to?"

"Yeah…"

"No, I was way too nervous, and by the time she was done I was a quivering mess and I just wanted to go to sleep." Santana laughed, "Why?"

"I just… so who was the first girl you touched then?"

"My roommate my freshmen year at OHS."

"Seriously?" Brittany sat up to look at Santana.

"Well yeah, her name was Skye and she was from Florida, her dad had always sheltered her, you know? The best schools, nice cars, all that, but he sheltered her from dating too. And so one night like towards the end of the semester she was so frustrated with all of her finals and I was just like… I have the perfect way to help you unwind." Santana gave Brittany a devilish grin. "We were both nervous but she let me have my way with her-"

"San!"

"She did. Like all night. But she is apparently straight now, engaged to some billionaire, she moved back to Florida."

"Did she like it?"

"She loved it." Santana laughed. "She was a screamer like you."

"If she liked it then why is she straight now?"

"Sexuality isn't all about sex, Britt. It's about how you feel and she just doesn't feel that way about woman," Santana pulled Brittany close. "What's on your mind?"

"You, like all the time… I just always want to be with you." Santana leaned down and caught Brittany's lips.

"I want to be with you all the time," Brittany smiled.

"Today was like pure joy, it was like eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in Hawaii." Santana giggled at the comparison.

"Are you comparing me to PB&J sandwich?"

"No, you're definitely Hawaii." Santana continued to kiss Brittany until the blonde pulled away. "Did you… um-"Santana laughed.

"Do you want to know my entire sexual history?" Brittany nodded. "Fine… um, after Skye, I kind of kept going around campus having sex with girls that were experimenting, my junior year I slept with my history professor-"

"Santana!"

"She was hot, and she had heard some girls talking about how I was good in bed… so one day after class I stayed so we could _talk_ about the chapter because it _confused_ me… " Brittany listened to Santana with wide eyes. "Laughs turned into touches and touches turned into her lying on her desk with my face between her legs."

"So was that the first time you ate a girl out?"

"Um… I think. Brittany listen, sex is like a process, ok? It's like journey. There are different levels and you sort of just work your way up…"

"Yeah but-"

"There's no rush for you to do anything to me baby, because I'm not with you for that." Santana kissed Brittany lightly on the nose. "I'm with you because you're simply amazing." A smiled spread across both women's face "Although, I wouldn't mind demonstrating the act for you," Brittany nodded pushing Santana away.

"Are you addicted to sex?"

"I'm addicted to you." Santana pulled Brittany into her lap. "I'm wildly, clinically, totally addicted to you." She whispered. She pressed her lips to pink ones, darting her tongue out and slipping it between parted lips. Brittany kissed her back instantly, loving the chocolate taste on Santana's lips. Wild tongue began to massage each other while moans crawled from both throats.

"San," Brittany pulled away. "We're supposed to be talking… getting to know each other."

"Britt, you can't learn everything in one night."

"But we can still try."

"My name is Santana Marie Lopez, I'm 21. I graduated early because I doubled my classes each year, my mom is a sick bitch and my dad is a selfish bastard. I have one brother and 2 daughters. I have a beautiful girlfriend named Brittany Pierce, and she's the best thing that ever happened to me. I hate all of my best friends but I also love them-"

"Ok Santana, I get it…"

"We'll learn plenty about each other over time,"

"Speaking of time," Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana neck. "Do you think we're moving too fast sometimes?"

"I feel like we're just catching up to where we should be."

"Where should we be?"

"Together," Brittany took in a deep breath.

"Sometimes I wonder how I've been able to breathe all these years without you…"

"I think that a lot too… I need you Britt."

"I need you," Santana laid Brittany down on the couch and snuggled close to her.

"Goodnight baby,"

"Goodnight."

* * *

That Monday was the girls first day back to school, but the nurse called Santana and told her that Jackie claimed not to feel well, Santana had a feeling that it was simply because she didn't want to be there. She was swamped with new cases, it seemed like parents were getting crazier and crazier every week. She was relieved when Brittany told her that she could pick Jackie up from school. Now it was 5:30 and she was picking Isabella up from school, but something didn't seem right. When she walked into the class Isabella was sitting in a chair far back in the corner with her head down and she didn't shoot up and run into the older woman's arms. "Hi Ms. Lopez," Isabella's teacher greeted her. "Can I speak with you in my office before you take Isabella?" Santana nodded,

"Can I talk to my daughter first?" She asked, Isabella looked like she'd been crying for hours and like she was on the verge of crying again. Her teacher nodded her head in an understanding way and headed into her office while her co-teacher handled the other children. As Santana walked over to Isabella she noticed Kyra sitting in the reading zone and she looked just as sad. "Bella… what happened?" She asked knowing something must have gone wrong today. Isabella's head shot up,

"I don't wanna be in trouble! She started it a-a-and Mrs. Terri said it didn't matter b-b-becau-use-"

"Isabella," Santana said picked her daughter up to comfort her, "What happened?" She asked again. The young girl quickly wiped her tears away,

"That stupid girl," Isabella pointed to a little girl playing in dramatic zone, "Was making fun of Kyra and Kyra was crying and Mrs. Terri wasn't doing anything and I told Kyra to say something but she just kept crying and shaking her head and the little girl kept saying that Kyra's hair was ugly and I got even madder cuz my hair's kind of like Kyra's and Kyra's my bestest friend so I couldn't just let someone make funs of her… and I told her to stop but she wouldn't!" It all came out in one breath, no stops, and no pauses no breathing. "I hit her…" Isabella finally said. Santana sighed, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella…"

"I used my words first, but the dumb girl wouldn't listen! I even said please and she started laughing at me and I got mad…" Santana agreed and put Isabella down.

"Go get your coat."

"A little girl makes fun of another little girls hair and you put my child in time out?!"

"Well, Isabella hit her-"

"How hard can she have hit her? She weighs 50 pounds-"

"Christina now has a black eye Mrs. Lopez," _That's the Lopez way, bitch!_ But Santana knew she couldn't say that.

"First, I didn't see a damn black eye. Second, I pay for my daughter to come here and get an education before she starts kindergarten, and not just how to read and write her name, you're supposed to help her find other ways to solve problems." Alright, so she was bit of a hypocrite/. "And though I fully understand what she did was wrong please don't dismiss the other children that are in the equation. Kyra didn't just get her feelings hurt, she probably now feels bad about something that she can't change about herself. If you were watching them you could have stopped_ Christina's_ harassment and then Isabella wouldn't have felt the need to hit the bitch."

"Mrs. Lopez-"

"I would apologize but I'm not sorry. And I'm not done either; you couldn't have thought of a bit of a better punishment than to put her in that damn corner all day? Seriously, this happened earlier, before lunch and its now damn 5:45! Recent research shows that putting children in corners for punishment is shaming and humiliating them. I bet you didn't put Christina in a damn corner."

"Mrs. Lopez-"

"This is supposed to be a five star childcare center; you couldn't have problem solved before it got to Bella hitting her?"

"Mrs. Lopez-"She repeated.

"Are you thinking about expelling Bella? Because I'm thinking pulling her out, there's a childcare much closer to my office and I'd rather spend my 3thousand a year on them-"

"Bella is not being expelled!" She finally shouted,

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I-I-I was just informing you-"

"Well don't. We're late for dinner." Santana turned around to see Isabella beaming at her. "C'mon, Mija."

**Long chapter, I know….**

**Review, review, review!**

**1. How'd you like the love/sex scenes**

**2. What'd you think about Jackie?**

**3. I personally love Isbella and how she's like… "I used my words, bitch didn't listen!" Haha**

**4. I loved Santana reaction. Totally Snixx**

**5. Dominic and Kayla at the dinner table? Hehe…**

**6. I loved the ice cream joke… I made it up myself.**

**To be honest, I'm having trouble seeing where the next chapter I going so it might be longer than a week for the next update.**

**I love all of your thoughts. Favorite parts?**

**Review, review, review : D**


	14. Mines

**A/N: It is now early December, folks. Um, from this chapter forward there will be large time jumps. I feel like they're taking forever to get to 2014…**

** A/N: Please don't forget I am a college student: I have school work and very persuasive friends on campus, I'll update when I can… which will probably be every Saturday/ Sunday.**

* * *

**Guest comments: **

**Nope, still not beta : (**

**Let's not forget that no matter how old Santana gets… she's still Santana and Santana will forever be rude. That's just life and that is how her personality. In no world would Santana be nice to Rachel when they first meet. **

**I'm happy you like Bella! I was starting to think everyone forgot about Santana's mini me.**

**I'm writing as fast as I can! : ) I still have school and friends to deal with.**

* * *

**Gleeeeeeeek89: Ha! I wasn't sure how many e's there were and when I counted I just got lost so I'm taking a guess on 8? Um, ok…. Dom and Kayal still aren't a sure thing so don't worry. But age isn't really a reason for them not to be together, people marry others that are 20+ older/younger than they are… 8 year's isn't a huge gap when you get older. AND I'm happy you stayed up all night reading this! OMG that makes me very very happy. Lol, I've done it many of times. If this was any other couple: Yes! Moving in would be too soon, but since its Brittana and they're made for each other; it is not… wink wink. Haha, marriage? Hm, maybe at the end and I can save it for the sequel. **

**Mg07: I love the fluff too, haha : ) I like the vacation idea, definitely, Brittany's spring break maybe? Jackie will definitely be ok, she just has to get there first. **

**Kimetraig: I'm happy you like the last chapter!**

**PGSJ: : D I'm glad you find Santana funny, I try to stay true to her blunt, rude, hilarious attitude. **

**Brittana daydreamers: Lmfao, I could totally see Santana saying that if she really had a kid, I just had to add it in.**

**Spencer007: I'm glad you like the sex/love scenes!**

**Catmig: I feel like I've typed your name before… hm. Santana doesn't know much about Brittany and I know exactly what I want Santana to find out but I'm trying to figure out how she'll find out… ha, yeah.**

**Jared: More smut in deed! But it's not going to be like sex chronicles or anything… lol**

* * *

**You guys are making me rethink Dom and Kayla… and even though I think they'd be good together… We'll see. There is a poll on my profile, GO VOTE.**

**I'm glad you guys think it's funny! Just… YAY!**

**Special thanks to njhousefan for the idea of Brittany going to New York for the trip! **

**I think that was all the comments I needed to respond too… without further a due…. Chapter 14!**

**PS. Sorry for any mistakes.**

When Brittany got back from school she was moping around, she seemed deep in thought. Instead of exchanging sweet lady kisses with Santana, or making Isabella's stuffed animals come to life she was just there.

Santana sat at the dining room table playing concentration with Isabella and Jackie, and every time she turned around Brittany looked more and more depressed. "Can you guys play without me for a while?" She asked. The girls nodded their heads and Isabella took her turn. Santana got up from the table and slowly walked over to the couch and sat down close to Brittany. "Hey Britt," She said dragging out the 'Hey'. Brittany looked up from her palms, suddenly knocked from her thoughts.

"Hi," Santana pouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Brittany whispered, her attention going back to her hands resting in her lap. Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hands and began to kiss each of her knuckles.

"Did you have a bad class? Did someone say something to you? Because you know I'll kick anyone's ass, and apparently so will Bella…" Brittany couldn't help but giggled.

"No, no… I had a good day I guess…"

"You never mope like this… what's wrong?" Santana asked again, kissing Brittany lightly on the cheek. This made Brittany's smile slowly appear on her face. "I love your smile," Santana said as she placed more kisses on Brittany's face and lips.

"My dance class is going on a fieldtrip to New York-"

"That's great!"

"Yeah, yeah it is…" Brittany said sadly, "We're going to stay at this really nice hotel, and we're supposed to see this new ballet on Broadway, and a few musicals. The point is to study different types of dance and dance methods and um… we're going to be able to rehearse in this like real live studio-"

"Where's the bad babe?"

"I can't afford to go…" Brittany whispered. Santana nodded her head, understanding. The Latina bit her lip; obviously her dad was out of the question.

"How much is it?"

"The schools paying for most of it… but the plane ticket is $175, my room is $300 and the rest is like… just spending expenses, like food mainly." Santana smiled,

"Don't you want to shop while you're there-"

"San don't rub it in." Santana kissed Brittany once more on the lips.

" So I'm thinking you need maybe about $1000? Maybe a little more…" Brittany shook her head,

"That's so much! And I want to go… but I can't ask my dad… he'd just yell at me. It's so stupid!"

"Yeah it would be… if you couldn't go…" Brittany looked up, eyes wide, mouth open.

"W-what?"

"Um… I make pretty good money Britt, and I have a savings account, I totally afford for you to-"

"I can't ask you to go into your savings account for me!"

"You're not asking, I'm offering-"

"No Santana! You have bills and rent-" Santana held onto Brittany's hands tighter.

"It's a great opportunity… and you need the money. I have rent taken care of, along with bills. I already paid for Bella's childcare…Why can't I help?"

"Because I don't want you to take care of me!" Brittany tried to get up but Santana grabbed her wrist,

"Brittany, you're my girl… we're supposed to take care of each other." She said. "Besides I can't help it that I like to spoil the ladies in my life," Santana smiled and went in for a kiss but Brittany pulled away.

"No! Not like this…" Brittany fought back tears and stormed out of the house. Isabella and Jackie both watched Brittany leave out the door in anger.

"Everything's ok..." Santana told them.

When Brittany didn't come back that night Santana got absolutely no sleep. She'd texted Brittany two times and she called her at least five.

**To Brittany**: Baby… I don't want you to be mad at me. I honestly don't even know what I did… can you answer me?

**To Brittany**: It's getting kind of late…Britt? : (

After a while Santana started to feel like those girls that would text her constantly and irritate her. "Am I bothering her?" Santana blinked. She didn't even think about that. The Latina rolled her eyes, threw herself on the bed and placed her phone on her bedside table. She usually loved having her bed to herself; she had room to move around and she could sleep in any position that she wanted to. But having Brittany sleep with her for the last few months had her sad and lonely tonight. She missed the blonde resting in her arms, she missed feeling her breath and hearing her light snores. She never realized how much she loved breathing in Brittany's scent, or the tickle of her satin hair in Santana's face in the morning, so then she'd just bury herself in the blonde locks.

Santana grabbed a pillow and held onto it tight, picturing it was Brittany as she tried to fall sleep.

* * *

The next day wasn't a breeze for Brittany. She tried to be mad at Santana but she was really just getting more and more upset with herself. Her classes dragged by, she kept reading Santana's text message just to make her smile. She'd slept in her dorm the night before and she'd never been more uncomfortable. She tried to go to bed but Brittany ended up staring at the ceiling all night. She wanted to be wrapped in Santana's arms safe and sound. She wanted to feel her gentle touches, and she only got sadder when she remembered that she wasn't going to wake up to Santana's kisses. When she read the text that Santana had sent her she just put her phone down, she knew she was acting overly dramatic but she couldn't face the Latina. Not now.

Brittany hadn't eaten lunch in the cafeteria since she'd been with Santana; she was used to the Latina packing her a lunch, or her going to visit her at work or vice versa. She picked up a plate and headed for the line with a groan. Santana's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were so much better than what they had here. The blonde settled for overcooked fries and a Hi-C. She scanned the room for he friends and as soon as she spotted out Rachel she quickly walked towards them. "What?" Sam Evens laughed. "Brittany, you're actually on campus right now? Like… here… and you're going to eat… here?" He joked. Brittany rolled her eyes, sat down beside Rachel and sunk down low in her chair.

"Is something wrong in Brittana land?" Tina asked.

"I thought they were Santanny." Mike asked in.

"We sort of got into an argument last night."

"Whoa…" Rachel said putting her hands up in defense. "Over what?"

"She wants to pay for that trip Mike and I are going on…"

'So….?" Sam asked still confused.

"I don't want her to pay…"

"Britt…" Mike started, "We found out about this trip two months ago… you don't have the money and you probably won't get the money… why won't you let her pay? You need the money in the next few weeks. We're leaving the first of January…"

"I know but… it's hard…"

"Brittany, you're being silly. There is no reason for you not to let Santana pay… and this is like a huge opportunity." Rachel said looking directly at the blonde.

"Totally, let her pay and if it makes you feel better, make it up to her with some loving." Sam and the rest of the group laughed. Brittany smiled but she still wasn't sure.

Around 9 pm Brittany walked into her dorm room. Tiffany had some guy over and they were cuddled in her bed fast asleep. Brittany rolled her eyes, she didn't miss being here. She wanted to be with her girlfriend; she wanted to be with Santana. Just as she's slipping her shirt over her head and into her dresser she receives a voice mail. She calls the number and holds the phone to her ear with her shoulder, unbuttoning her pants and kicking them off. "Hey Britt, it's me.. it's Santana." There's a long pause and Brittany hears Santana to tell Isabella to stop running around and go wash her hands for dinner. "Yeah, dinner got started a little late, but um I was calling because… uh because… shit…" Santana whispers the last words. "I don't really know why I'm calling Brittany." She sounds angry now. "You should be the one calling me, or reaching out to me… I'm officially over this. If you don't want to talk to me… if you can go this long _without _talking to me then fine. Just fucking fine." There was an abrupt click on the other end and tears threaten to escape from Brittany's eyes. She tried to call Santana back, she wanted to call Santana back, but instead she just shook her head and climbed into bed.

Brittany tried to steer her thoughts away from Santana, but it was harder than it seemed. It was if the brunette was engraved in her mind. She missed how aggressive yet gentle Santana was with her. She missed her sweet lady kisses. She missed giving her light pecks on the cheeks that made Santana blush every time. Or how Santana would sit in bed with her glasses slipping to the bridge of her nose while Santana would read. She didn't realize how much she liked cleaning up the Latina's papers after she'd fallen asleep while doing work. She missed feeling Santana's heart beat when she laid against her chest. Brittany didn't realize…

* * *

"Bella!" Santana screamed; Jackie was sitting at the table already eating her garlic bread and spaghetti. "Isabella Lopez, I'm not playing with you. It's dinner time." Santana stormed down the hallway to Isabella room to find her daughter jumping on her bed. "Isabella Camille Jade Lopez; get down!" Santana said in the firmest voice she could, but it was still bordering along screaming.

"I don't want to!" Isabella laughed while jumping higher. Santana arched an eyebrow and held her arms out to her side, she already wasn't in the mood with Brittany going M.I.A on her, and all she really wanted was for Isabella to listen. She tried one last time,

"Isabella, get down off of your bed! You're getting your sheets dirty and you need to eat."

"I don't want to eat. I don't want to get down. I just don't want to-"Santana reached up and snatched Isabella off of the bed before she could speak another word. With all the force that Santana had she placed Isabella on her bed, the young girl bouncing up and down a little.

"Listen to me," Isabella pouted and looked down at her legs. "No, Look at me." Santana said in a much sterner voice, forcing Isabella's eyes to shoot up. "I don't know what's gotten into you, or why you're behaving like this tonight; but I do not like it." Isabella was shaking now and a tear fell from her eye. "No, absolutely not. You don't get to cry Bella or I _will_ give you something to cry about." Isabella sniffled quickly and wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry mommy-"

"No, I don't want an apology right now. Go to the bathroom and wash your hands, sit down for dinner and then you're going straight to bed." Isabella shook her head.

"B-But I want to watch shake it-"

"Did you hear me Isabella?"

"Yes," She said in a small voice.

"Go." Santana pointed to the door and Isabella quickly got up and sped walked to the bathroom.

Santana let out a hard breath and made her way to the kitchen. The atmosphere seemed different without Brittany, Isabella had been acting out and Jackie had gone back into her shell; the night before Isabella refused to go to bed unless Brittany was there to read her a story, and then tonight. Isabella took her seat and began to eat quickly, not looking to meet Santana's glare. Of course after dinner Isabella threw a hissy fit about not being about to watch TV and how Brittany would let her watch TV. "Excuse the hell out of me," Santana hissed, Isabella grew quiet, not used to hearing her mother curse. "I am your mother Isabella, not Brittany, what _I_ say goes. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mommy." Isabella crawled into her bed and looked over to see her mother walking out of the room. Isabella hesitated before she called out in tiny voice. "Can you tuck me in?" Santana stopped in her tracks and looked back at her daughter, giving a soft smile.

"Of course," The Latina walked over to the bed as Isabella laid down and got comfortable. "Mija, I'm sorry for yelling at you. And using a bad word, I was just mad but I shouldn't have taken out on you." Isabella glanced up at her mother.

"Is it cuz mama isn't here?" Santana nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't really know where she is… but I'm sure she'll be back." Santana paused. "I just want you to listen to me Bella; I shouldn't have to yell at you for you to listen to me. I shouldn't have to grab you for you to stop doing something." Isabella sighed.

"I'm sorry mommy… I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Santana leans down and kisses Isabella forehead. "I love you, Mija."

"I love you too, mommy."

Santana missed Brittany mindless, random questions when they lay in bed at night. She missed the talks they had, and how sweet and breathy Brittany's voice became when Santana would slip he hands into the blonde's shorts. She missed the way the blonde would look at her as if she were the only person in the world. Santana never realized how warm Brittany made the bed, or how soft she was. The way Brittany would twirl around the room, trying to get her spins perfect. And the longer she sat there missing Brittany, the angrier she became from her not being there.

* * *

The next morning, Isabella skipped from her room wearing one of her favorite outfits: The sweater her mother had bought her and a pair of jeans with her chestnut colored winter boots with fur cuffs. Her hair was up in two high ponytails, going down her back in deep curls. She was ready to eat breakfast and get her day started. When she entered kitchen to find her mother making her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, she ran back into Santana's bed room and looked around; she was expecting for Brittany to be back by now. The young girl pouted, and crossed her arms. Where was her mama? She stomped out of the room, getting Santana and Jackie's attention. "Where the duck is Brittany?" She yelled loud and clear, she hadn't seen her mama is two days. Santana raised an eyebrow as Jackie began to giggle.

"First off, Bella that word is way too close to the real word. I just almost jumped over this counter." Isabella softened up,

"Sorry…" she whispered, "Where's mama?" Santana sighed. Jackie had asked the same question a little earlier. This was one reason she never introduced Isabella to anyone before.

"I told you last night; I'm not sure she's at school…"

"But she wasn't here yesterday either… and she didn't come to kiss me goodnight or tuck me in with you, and I like when she makes my sandwiches." Santana chuckled placing the peanut butter and jelly sandwich is Isabella's lunchbox.

"What's wrong with my sandwiches?"

"Nothing… I just like when mama makes them." Santana nodded and went t bend down to her daughters height.

"I do too, and I'm sure she'll be back before you know it, ok?"

"Yeah, ok… I miss her."

"I miss her too." Santana kissed her daughters forehead. "Go sit down for breakfast, mija. We have to go in 10 minutes." Isabella agreed and sat down by Jackie.

"Can I say gammit?" Isabella asked eating her eggs.

"No sweetie." Santana sat down with her down with her own breakfast.

"Fred says it…"

"You're not Fred."

"How about… Barbie?"

"Barbie?" Santana repeated slowly, gazing at Isabella.

"Yeah like… what the Barbie?" Santana had to laugh, she thought it was cute.

'Yes, you can say that."

* * *

School hadn't got much better for Jackie, she didn't read as fast as the other kids in her class and they'd snicker when she had to read out loud. If she got up to do a math problem they would laugh as she made her way to the board. A boy that sat behind her always pulled her hair, so she started wearing it high in a bun so he couldn't reach it. The girls didn't talk to her and when they had a group assignment, or indoor recess; they barely acknowledged her. When the class would line up and walk down the hall sometimes the other kids would step on the back of her shoes; and not on accident. They would make fun of her because she was so quiet and Mrs. Pillsbury would often ask Jackie to be her little helper. A part of Jackie hated Mrs. Pillsbury for not noticing how she was being treated, or for ignoring it. Today wasn't any different, usually she had lunch in the nurse's office, but Mrs. Rivers told her that she couldn't be in there every day; so she was forced to sit in the back of the cafeteria by herself. She took a few bites of her sandwich and after a while she didn't want it anymore; she wanted to go home. "Hi!" She heard a small but energetic voice say. "Whenever I see you you're sitting alone… you're always walking alone… why?" Jackie looked up to see a little brown skinned girl with black hair, going down and over her shoulder in a braid. She was smiling brightly, one hand rested on her hip, and the other was holding a Powerpuff Girls lunchbox. She sat down across from Jackie. "I'm Samantha…what's your name?" Jackie didn't answer her, she shot her eyes down to the apple slices in front of her; waiting for Samantha to shoot her down in some way. "I always really like your hair… and I like the shirt you have on," Jackie looked glanced down at her pink and black t-shirt with a unicorn on it.

"Thanks," She muttered.

"You're welcome… so what's your name?"

"Jacquelyn, my friends call me Jackie."

"So I can call you Jackie?!" Samantha smiled. _Friends?_ Jackie smiled too.

"Um, you like Powerpuff girls?" Jackie asked smiling. She'd never watched it but Isabella had all the seasons on DVD along with a few of the merchandise "My little sister loves them, but I've never seen them."

"Seriously?! That show is amazing! It came out like 50 years ago or something, but it's so funny, and their superheroes but girls… we should watch is sometimes. They have the new one coming out later; we could have a powerpuff party!" Jackie lit up,

"I'm sure my mami wouldn't mind letting me have a sleepover." Samantha laughed and smiled.

"Mami? Why do you call her mami?"

"Um… she's Latina so… I like calling her that."

"Latina?" Samantha giggled a bit. "But you're white."

"I-I'm adopted." Samantha's face grew serious before she smiled again.

"That's cool, you'll know how to talk in a different language and then you could teach me!"

"Sure." She looked over to Samantha was waving down two other girls. "Who are they?" She asked. The two girls sat down on either side of Samantha,

"Jackie, this is Tiara and this is Danielle." Both girls smiled and said hi. Jackie didn't really know how to act; she didn't know why they weren't making fun of her or ignoring her. Instead they included her in their conversation; they made her laugh with their jokes. Tiara was funny, while Samantha was blunt and outgoing, Danielle was shy and smart. They asked Jackie a lot about Santana and Isabella, and they asked about her interest. Which Jackie wasn't totally sure about; but she knew she liked talking and having friends to talk to! It turns out the three girls were in the classroom right next to hers and they would see Jackie before and after school was over.

"We've wanted to talk to you…" Tiara said.

"But you always looked so mad!" Danielle laughed. "I thought you would yell at us," Jackie smiled.

"The kids in my class don't really like me…they tease me a lot."

"That's bullying!" Samantha stated.

"And kids get suspended for it… you should tell." Danielle stated. Jackie shook her head,

"No… no one would believe me."

"Well we do, and if you won't tell then ok. But we're your new friends…right?" Samantha asked looking between the other three girls.

"Definitly!"

Jackie had another session with Ms. Sylvester after school, but she asked for Santana to wait in the waiting room this time. "Jackie, is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow. Jackie shrugged her shoulders and then let them drop. Usually she would play games or with Ms. Sylvester's toys but today she sat on the cherry red couch with her feet up and her head back. "Uh-huh… so why'd you ask Santana to leave." Jackie looked up at Sue,

"Mom, she's my mami… if Bella was on this couch you would have said 'Your mom,' you would have said 'why'd you ask your mom to leave'!"

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry, you're right. Why'd you ask your mom to leave?"

"She's worried about me, I can tell…" Jackie whispered. "She never hugs me anymore, or says she loves me… neither does my mama, I think I scared them…"

"Why do you think that?" Jackie hesitated, thinking.

"Because I climbed into her bed that night… I thought that's what they wanted" But Jackie missed the hugs and kisses her new parents gave her every night and every morning. She liked how her and Santana and Brittany and Isabella would laugh with each other, and how they would watch movie while Brittany finished her homework. She missed being a part of the family, ever since that night she hadn't felt like her mami's or mama's daughter.

"Why would that be what they wanted?" Jackie shrugged again.

"I thought… I thought they wanted to do stuff to me and that they wanted me to do stuff to them." Her voice broke.

"Why would they want that you think?" Sue was sure to record this whole conversation so she could tell Santana.

"I just… I don't deserve…" Jackie's voice trailed off.

"Deserve what?"

"Anything. I don't deserve love or family or like… people that care. If my own parents didn't care, if my own mother didn't love me… why would they?"

"Hm, so you think because your family didn't love you… neither will anyone else." Jackie nodded her head.

"Um… mami and mama always call me pretty… they only called me pretty when they were unzipping their pants or taking mines off…" Jackie said referring to her family. "Mami and mama like each other… I thought they liked me like that too." Jackie paused.

"What do you think now, Jackie?"

"I think that they just want to love me… like the normal way. Even though I don't deserve it I think that's what they want…

"How does that make you feel Jackie?"

"Loved…"

* * *

When the session was over Jackie ran into Santana's arms without words, she just ran into her and wrapped her arms around her neck. Jackie began to cry, "I'm sorry," She choked.

"No, no, no," Santana shushed her, rubbing girls back as she sobbed. "You have no reason t be sorry, ok? You're fine, I promise you're fine. I love you; all I want to do is help you ok?" Santana pulled away to look at Jackie. "I'd never hurt, I swear. Brittany and me would never do to you what they did, ever, ok? We love you for, Jackie. Nothing more," Jackie nodded her head.

"Ok," Santana wiped her tears away.

"You're going to be fine, I promise," Santana whispered. Jackie leaned over and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I know." She smiled.

* * *

That night Santana found herself lying in bed by herself once more. She sighed deeply, why was it so hard to sleep without this girl? Santana closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. The sound of the door opening got the Latina's attention, "Mommy?" She heard a small voice say; it was Isabella.

"Hey mija," Santana said with a small smile. "What are you doing up?" Isabella was never that kid to get scared and come sleep, like Santana she enjoyed having the bed to herself. Isabella climbed into the bed ad snuggled into her mother.

"You said you missed Brittany, and I thought if I cuddled with you you'd feel better." She whispered. Santana smiled a little brighter and held her daughter in her arms

"Thank you, Bella." Santana gave Isabella kiss on the cheek and pulled her a little closer before closing her eyes and drifting off.

Santana could literally feel herself dying; she'd barely gotten any sleep without the blonde next to her. But when she walked into the house with Jackie and Isabella the next night Brittany was pacing back and forth in the living room. "Mama!" They both yelled and ran to her, clinging themselves to her legs. "We missed you!" Isabella screamed, "Mommy missed you!" she finished. As much as Santana wanted to be happy to see Brittany, and she was; she felt like a fool, a complete and total idiot.

"I missed you guys too." Brittany said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana blurted out. Isabella's mouth dropped and Jackie was quickly trying to pull her away.

"Ohhhhh, mommy used the bad word again!" She shouted as Jackie threw her hand up and covered her sister's mouth.

"Shut up!" She said between gritted teeth, finally accomplishing the get Isabella down the hall.

"Santana-"

"No Brittany… where have you been-"

"You don't own me," The blonde whispered. Santana took her coat off and folded her arms.

"I didn't say I owned you…"

"That's what you're making it seem like. I don't have to tell you where I am all the time. And I don't have to be here all the time either; I'm not obligated to you, Santana." Santana blinked,

"Then what the hell are you to me? I get you not being here… you don't live here _you don't have to be here all the time_ but, not talking to me, not returning my calls… you are my girlfriend, right?" Santana asked a little more harshly than she meant to. "Because if you're not, then let me know so I can treat you like all the others-"

"San-"

"No! I've never… let myself be close to anyone before, I've never cared before, and you disappearing like that? Did you even think how it would make Isabella feel? She's seen you every day for the past four months, that's a pretty long time for a four year old. And she and Jackie have been giving me hell for the last three days without you." Santana forced out a chuckle. "Did you think how it would make me feel? And I haven't heard from you for what reason? Because you got upset that I offered to pay for your school trip." Santana's voice became hurt now. "So what are we to each other?"

"I don't want you to take care of me, don't you get it!? And by my being here… by us always being together it's like I'm yours or something…" Santana bowed her head and chuckled lightly

"I thought you _were_ mines… You're like the best thing that's ever been mines." Santana said lowly, "I'm yours." Brittany grew quiet. "We don't have to belong to each other to be each other's…" Santana shook her head; that sounded stupid and confusing. "I don't want to own you Brittany; I want you to be happy. I thought you were happy here… with me… with us."

"You do make me happy, you all make me so happy, I've never had this-"

"So why haven't you talked to me? I haven't slept in days; I've missed you so much." Santana hated to admit, but it was true. Her life seemed like it was missing something with Brittany gone.

"I've missed you too." Brittany closed the huge gap between them, "It killed me to ignore your calls I just…"

"You just what?"

"I saw my father in you…"

"What?" Santana voice cracked, she'd never hit Brittany.

"He always paid for things, and he would get mad, he's blame me if we didn't have enough to keep the lights on or to pay the water bill. I just don't want you to get mad at me and… and… he would get so mad that he would hit me-"_What the hell is everyone's problem today?_

"Brittany! I'd never hit you, I swear… I wouldn't, I couldn't…" Santana rubbed the blonde's shoulders repeatedly. "Baby, I just want to help you however I can, ok? I want you to go to New York and have that experience, I want you to go and have fun. Please, don't compare me to your father. But I need more than that… I need you to trust me; does your father really hurt you that much?" Brittany nodded her head and sniffled a bit.

"You don't understand how he makes me feel…" Brittany whispered.

"Then tell me," Brittany shook her head.

"It's my fault why he hates me," She refused to make eye contact with Santana.

"Brittany, no-"

"And you're going to hate me too," Brittany's tears slowly ran down her cheek. "You're going to hate me-"

"No, no, no!" Santana pulled Brittany into her arms and held onto her tightly. "I could never hate you baby, I don't know what he's told you but you're incredible. Ok, I love you; I love you so much…" Brittany nodded her head hugging Santana back. She smelled like Vanilla.

She missed Santana's scent

Brittany wanted to change the subject.

"$1000 is just so much to ask for,"

"The real price is like $500, but I added an extra $500 for food and shopping-"

"San,"

"Please stop arguing with me over this…" .

"Ok…" Santana tilted Brittany's chin up and kissed her gently.

"Will you let me pay for the trip?" Santana asked against Brittany's lips. Brittany nodded her head.

"I've never been so uncomfortable in a bed before, than I was in the last three days." Santana smiled. She knew Brittany was hiding something from her; something about her dad, her family, her home life, but she didn't know what. Brittany's father only hit her sometimes, but it was only when he was a drunken mess… right? Santana shook the thought, Brittany didn't want to talk about it and she wasn't going to force her.

"Same here, you're staying tonight right?" Brittany nodded again. "Good, because I was going to kidnap you if you were planning on leave."

"Mh-hmm," Brittany started, "Will you sing to me tonight? I think I missed your voice the most…" Santana couldn't believe how much of a sucker she was for Brittany, she had literally been pissed at her five minutes ago, but even then it didn't come out like her anger usually did. It came out desperate, needing and filled with love. She just wanted Brittany back in her arms.

"I'll do anything you want me to," Santana answered seductively. "Including singing to you." Isabella ran out shortly after, breaking the two up.

"Yay! Jackie, they're not fighting anymore!" she screamed.

"Speaking of Jackie, she had a breakthrough today," Santana whispered, Brittany beamed and Santana silently told her that she would tell her a little later.

* * *

The girls wanted something simple for dinner and they both agreed on Hot dogs and Mac and Cheese. "I think I made friends today," Jackie whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? That's awesome!" Santana smiled at her,

"What are their names?" Brittany beamed.

"Samantha, Danielle and Tiara."

"Do you want to have them over? I could throw you a huge sleepover party with pizza and music and movies, oh, a pillow fight. We could go all Mary-Kate and Ashley!" Jackie couldn't stop laughing at the thought, she'd never had a sleepover and Santana made it sound so much fun. Isabella soon joined in as well,

"We could get a color ball and turn the lights out and have a dance party-"

"Bella, I think this would be for Jackie and her friends,"

"I'm your friend, right Jackie?" Jackie nodded. Isabella was her friend…

"But I want it to just be me and Samantha and Tiara and Danielle…" Jackie was looking down fiddling with her fingers. Isabelle drew in a long breath and let it out dramatically.

"Ok," she answered sadly. Brittany cleared her throat,

"Is school getting better Jackie?" The younger girl shook her head,

"I don't understand anything, I read slow and they laugh at me-"

"Do you want me to come down to the school? Because I will-"

"San…" Brittany laughed, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Maybe we could talk to the principal?" Jackie shook her head.

"No… they'll laugh even more." Isabella shot her head up.

"They won't laugh when I-"

"Bella," Brittany warned. She exchanged looks between Isabella and Santana.

"Violence isn't the answer," Santana muttered to Isabella. Isabella nodded her head.

"Jackie, we could like… dump syrup on their head-"

"Or," Brittany started, "We could get you a tutor." Santana agreed.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Mommy…" Isabella whispered, "Um, am I still in trouble?" Santana sighed, since Isabella's little fight the most Santana felt she deserved was an hour of no TV for a week.

"Why yes Bella, you are,"

"But mommy, I said sorry." Isabella whined.

"Yes, but you're still in trouble for your behavior for the last three nights." Isabella sighed.

"Fine… ok, ok…"

* * *

"Britt," Santana asked.

"Yeah?" Santana cleared her throat, she didn't want to ruin this moment. The moments that she'd missed for the last three nights: Brittany was extremely close to her, they might as well have been one person.

"You say that you don't want people to take care of you, and I totally get that. That's why as soon as I could I moved out… but you're a college student. Unless you get a job someone's going to have to take care of you financially…"

"I've never worked before…" Brittany said scrunching her eyebrows together and looking at Santana.

"It's never too late. I think you'd made the cutest waitress at Breadstix, or a cashier at the grocery store down the street. You could work 6-9 or even 4-10 some night and weekends." Santana reached up and closed the small gap between them. She kissed Brittany lightly on the lips before whispering "I missed your lips," Brittany agreed by deepening the kiss.

God, did she miss Santana's kisses.

And that raspy voice that would give her chills.

Santana moaned into the kiss as Brittany's tongue began to explore her mouth. Their lips moved together in a smooth rhythm, while their tongues got reacquainted. Santana moved her lips down a bit, catching Brittany's lower lip and sucking on gently. She placed her hands on the small of Brittany's back, pressing their bodies closer together. The kiss slowed down as the two needed to catch their breath.

"I'll fill out some applications tomorrow." Santana smiled lazily.

"Mhm, good. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Brittany smiled, her eyes still closed because she felt like she was dreaming.

"So, Jackie had a breath through?"

"Yeah…" The couple got more comfortable, tangling their legs together while they laid on the same pillow facing each other. "She ran out of Sue's office and started apologizing to me… I think she felt bad."

"I'm glad she's starting to trust us again."

"Sue couldn't give me much about what they talked about because of privacy but she said that Jackie would really talk when she was ready and that she definitely made progress today."

"Do you think it has anything to do with her making friends today?" Santana shrugged.

"I'm happy she made friends! God, I was getting worried." Brittany nodded.

"I missed making the lunches in the morning… and," The blonde took her hand and placed it against Santana's, holding it up in front of their faces and intertwining their fingers. "I missed this." Santana nodded.

"Britt, can you like… not leave again like that? I know you don't belong to me-"

"I do!" Brittany almost shouted; she scooted closed to Santana. "I'm so yours, on all levels and for eternity… I'm yours." Santana smiled.

"You're mines?" She raised an eyebrow, asking for confirmation. Brittany nodded her head.

"Forever, and ever, and ever… all yours." The blonde blushed when Santana reached over and stroked her cheek lightly. "Sing to me?" Santana took a breath,

"There is this song that had me thinking about you…"

"Yay!" Brittany whispered loudly. Santana took a deep breath before she started to sing softly,

"_Your love is bright as ever, even in the shadows. Baby kiss me_," Santana's singing is stopped by Brittany kissing her softly on the lips, the Latina smiles when Brittany pulls away before she continues. "_Before they turn the lights out. Your heart is glowing, and I'm crashing into you, baby kiss me, before they turn the lights out, baby love me lights out…"_ Santana leans over the short distance and kisses Brittany hard, earning a moan from the other woman. The kiss becomes a little deeper as their tongues become involved, but Santana pulls away to continue singing. _"In the darkest night hour, I'll search through the crowd and your face is all that I see. I'll give you everything…Baby love me lights out, you can turn my light down."_ Brittany smiles brightly and snuggled into Santana's chest. "_We don't have forever, baby daylight's wasting. You better kiss me, before our time is run out." _Brittany shakes her head,

"Our time will never run out," She whispered. Santana nods and sings the next line slowly,  
"_Nobody sees what we see, they're just hopelessly gazing. Baby take me, before they turn the lights out, before time is run out, baby love me lights out. I love it like XO. You love me like XO. You kill me girl XO. You love me like XO. All that I see. Give me everything. Baby love me lights out. Baby love me lights out. You can turn my lights out."_

* * *

Brittany had been thinking about this for a while; she wanted to please Santana as much as Santana pleased her. She swallowed all of her fears away; she could do this. Brittany straddled Santana, who was already half naked. "That's like one of my favorite songs from her album," Brittany smiled, Santana nodded.

"Mhm, a lot of those songs make me think about you," Brittany raised an eyebrow,

"Really," She asked with a huge smile, "Which ones?"

"Obviously, XO…drunk in love, blow, and mines." Brittany giggled a bit, leaning down and placing a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Can I love you tonight?" Brittany asked in a small wondering voice. Santana's eyes widened before she nodded her head with a smile.

"You can love me wherever and whenever you like," Santana raised her upper body to kiss Brittany on the lips.

"Ok, good…." Brittany whispered against Santana. She let her tongue slip between parted lips and her hands dip into the curve of Santana's side. She wasn't going to let her nerves get in the way; she wanted to be with Santana so bad it was starting to hurt. The Latina moaned into the kiss when she felt thin, slim fingers tug at her panties and until they were down and around her knees. As Brittany's tongue stroked the inside of Santana's mouth, Santana reached over to pull Brittany's night shirt up. "Ah…" Brittany pulled away and pushed Santana back down to the bed. "Hands to yourself," Santana groaned but moved her hands to rest above her head. Brittany kissed her jaw line, leaving a wet trail up to her ear. Brittany kissed that spot, she'd learned the space behind Santana's ear left the woman in shakes. Next, she made her way down, to Santana's neck and sucked on the area that made Santana breathless.

"Britt…" Santana whined, not sure where Brittany was going with this. Regardless, she loved the attention. Santana leaned her head over so Brittany could have more skin to kiss, and when the Latina felt those same fingers slipping behind her back to unhook her bra she arched her back up, groaning, as the throbbing between her legs got worse. Brittany's fingers found their way to Santana's sex and began to massage it slowly, running the tips of them up and down wet folds and parting them wider and wider each times. Santana drew in a sharp breath when she began to feel Brittany's fingers brush past her clit every now and then. And when she felt Brittany's fingers slip inside of her and go ever so deeply, she groaned out. "Yes!" She whispered loudly. Brittany began to thrust, drawing her fingers out of Santana and running them right back in, hitting _that_ spot each time. Santana's eyes shut open and she ran her hands down Brittany's back, gripping onto the back of Brittany's shirt and digging her nails into the fabric,what Brittany was doing felt so good. "Keep going baby," Santana begged. But Brittany had other plans. In an instant she removed her fingers. "No! Brittany… why did you-" Santana opened her eyes to find Brittany's fingers resting on her lips, she was so turned on she'd do anything Brittany asked. So she took the two fingers in her mouth and sucked. Brittany looked up and smiled at the sight. Santana looked so sexy sucking on her fingers, licking them slowly while they sat in her mouth. Brittany pulled them out and went straight back to Santana's sex, the Latina buried her head in the crock of Brittany's neck and hung onto her tightly as her body curled up. She dragged her fingers nails up, sure to leave a few scratches. Brittany kept her fingers knuckle deep in Santana and then she curled them upward, tapping on the spongy area deep within her. "Fucking Christ…_fuck me_…. Oh god, oh god, _ohhhh_!" A grin crossed Brittany's face and she pulled her fingers out again. "Brittany!" Santana whined, her arousal was through the roof right now and she was definitely ready to cum. Brittany laid Santana back and continued to smile at her while the other woman caught her breath.

"I got you baby," Brittany whispered.

Brittany kissed her way down to Santana's breast.

"You're so beautiful, San…" Brittany whispered; she began to kiss on the left one, cupping the right one and taking a nipple between her fingers. She looked up to find Santana in a total daze: eyes shut, hair radiating onto the pillow, hands rested firmly at her side,

"Brittany, stop teasing…" Santana begged. Brittany nodded her head and continued to kiss down, tracing Santana's subtle abs with her tongue, passing her belly button and kissing her hip bone. Brittany pulled the panties down in a quick motion and guided Santana legs opened. "Britt what are you- you don't have to,"

But god, did Santana want her to.

"It's ok… I think I know what to do…" Brittany said. She looked down to find Santana drenched, glistening, pink core. She gulped and took a lick, making Santana flinch a bit.

"Brittany!" Santana said sternly, she wanted to blonde's tongue so bad. "Please…?" Brittany licked once more, enjoying Santana like she was ice cream cone. The blonde was right, Santana tasted so sweet. She took on last lick before attaching her mouth to Santana's sex and sucking on it. "God!" Santana threw her hand over her mouth, her swollen clit being taken back and forth between Brittany's lips and her tongue. The blonde's tongue stroked through Santana's fold, getting coated with her arousal. Brittany closed her eyes, was Santana always this intoxicating. She moaned, feeling her own arousal between her legs.

"You taste so," Brittany hummed, causing Santana to press harder on her mouth. Santana's clit seemed to be the object of Brittany's desires because she kept flicking it with her tongue, sucking on it sharply, when Santana felt Brittany tongue create quick circles around it her body arched once more.

"B-Brittany," Santana shut her eyes tighter, "Inside… "She mustered out. Brittany nodded her head and stiffened her tongue, she went lower, wrapping her arms around Santana's thighs and drawing her hips off the bed a little so she could have a better angle. She used her hands, which rested right on Santana's inner thighs, to open the woman up. She stiffened her tongue once more and plunged into Santana. "Wow!" Santana screamed, she bit her lip to stop more from coming out. She tried to thrust her hips forward but Brittany's arms stopped her from moving too much. She began to curse herself for never realizing how long Brittany's tongue was. "Uhgg… ah!" Santana quickly grabbed a handful of Brittany's hair and gripped it tightly. "You're so deep… Jesus Britt…"Santana's voice broke.

Brittany could feel Santana's walls clenching and throbbing around her. She could feel every inch of Santana and she loved it all. She opened her eyes to find Santana staring at her, chest rising and falling with every breath she took, eyes hazed over. Her bottom lip still rested between her teeth Brittany could tell she was close. All she needed was to do something to send her over the edge…

Brittany mmanuvered one arm free, her hand going straight to Santana's clit. She pressed down hard and began to rub it quickly, she felt Santana jerk away but she didn't stop. "Fuck Brittany!" She said between gritted teeth, knowing she could be too loud. Santana cranked her head to her free arm and bit down it hard, a moan slipping from her throat. The rubs on her clit became rougher and Brittany's tongue was stroking in and out her, curling up and twirling around. "Ahhh! Ahhh!" Santana groaned. Her eyes soon rolled back and her body froze, her orgasm came silently as her grip on Brittany's hair made the blond feel like she could possibly have a bald spot in a few seconds. Santana' jaw dropped, her eyes still open but un-seeble while her head fell back deeper into the pillow. Brittany hummed again, serving as a vibrator and Santana's back arched up high in the air. The blonde's eyes widened, Santana was completely gone and in ecstasy. "_ohhhhh….. Christ_!" She heard the Latina mumble, but it was barely audible. When she felt a warm wet liquid flow into her mouth Brittany smiled and continued her strokes; Santana tasted even better when it was completely fresh. Thin fingers kept rubbing on Santana's clit, massaging it and creating patterns. Santana's body fell back to the bed only to start trembling, shaking and jerking. "B-Bri- ple-" Santana took a deep breath; in and out. She was panting, her chest rising and falling heavily. Everything was so impossible right now. "hard to _breathe_!" She got out. Brittany's ears perked up and pulled away from Santana quickly, rushing to her girlfriend's side. The Latina took a few deep breaths; the air was so thick now.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I thought I was doing good-"Brittany's rant was silenced by Santana putting a finger to lips and shushing her. She wanted to tell Brittany that she was absolutely perfect, that no one had ever made her feel like that, that no one had ever made do that. But she was still short on air. Brittany smiled and nodded her head; she pulled Santana into her and let the Latina rest on her chest as she caressed her hair, cheeks, shoulders and neck.

"I've never… I've never had that intense of an orgasm…" Santana told Brittany, placing a kiss on her lips.

"So I was good,"

"No, you were great." Santana whispered, she was so tired that it was getting hard to keep her eyes open, but she enjoying looking at Brittany too much to even consider closing them.

"Good, I was scared I was going to suck." Santana shook her head.

"I'm glad you did it." Brittany nodded and leaned in to kiss Santana. Taken away by the blonde's lips Santana let her eyes shut, she wasn't even kissing Brittany back anymore; instead she was just loving the feeling of the blondes lips. Brittany giggled,

"Go to sleep baby," Santana nodded and cuddled closer to Brittany. " I love you.."

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget: ****_Reviews_**** give me life! Tell your friends, tell your friends to tell their friends!**

**-I want to say however, if it's not either a nice review or constructive criticism; keep it to yourself. If you're just going to trash what I wrote, then I honestly don't care to read it because that's not helping anything. Thanks. **

**I'm always looking for suggestions and ideas to help with my writers block! : )**

**The song Santana sung was Beyonce's recent song XO, a personal favorite of mines.**

**I'm thinking Brittany's New York trip within the next two chapters or so…**

**Hm, what's Brittany hiding?**

**Review, review, review!**


End file.
